Wind Dancer
by Zeta Kizzy
Summary: Life is hectic for Kagura while she is at Hakurei School for the Performing Arts. One silver haired dancer is about to make it even more hectic.
1. Chapter 1: A Little Credit

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 1: A Little Credit**

* * *

Kagura Onigumo sat in her old VW bug. She was in the parking lot of the Hakurei School of the Performing Arts. She was checking her dance bag for all her supplies.

"Let's see. I've got the leotard, pointe shoes, tights, legwarmers, and regular slippers. I'm all good. Wait; where is my shrug?" Kagura searched her car. Then she had a flashback of her younger sister Kanna playing around in it the night before. "I'm going to wring her tiny little neck. Now I have to dance with bare arms."

Kagura zipped the black bag up and opened her car door. She closed it and locked it with her key. She stepped back and looked at the old bug. It was on its last legs, but Kagura still loved it. She patted it on the hood and straightened her uniform skirt.

Before Kagura could start walking towards the school, she was almost run over by a blue Hummer. It came to a screeching halt and Kagura put her hand on her chest in fright. She stared up into the windshield through her glasses.

"Jerk!" she yelled. She started walking again. "Stupid Hummers and SUVs," she mumbled angrily.

As Kagura neared the front of the school, she stopped by a table n the front yard to get her school schedule. An old man was sitting at the senior table, handing them out. When he saw Kagura, he smiled.

"Ah, Kagura Onigumo. I expect to see you in my class," he said. He handed her a small slip of paper from a box. Kagura smiled and took it. She looked down.

"Sure thing, Mr. Myoga. Why would I want to miss calculus?" she asked. She turned away and began walking towards the large doors. She paused when she heard a voice calling out for her.

"Kagura!"

Kagura turned and saw Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijiya walking up to her. Kagome was carrying a violin case and Sango was carrying a large folder filled with sheet music. When they caught up with her, they turned and started walking in the school together.

"Welcome back, Kagura. What's with the scowl?" Sango asked.

"What? I'm not scowling," Kagura said. Kagome looked in her face.

"Yes, you are. You look like someone spit in your coffee. What's wrong? Something not go your way this morning? Got a bad schedule?" Kagome asked. Kagura shook her head.

"I almost got hit by a car. Some stupid jerk almost hit me. Then had the nerve to look at me like it was my fault he was speeding in a parking lot. Anyway, my schedule is just fine. It's my final year, so I only have three classes. What about you two?" Kagura asked.

"Full loads over here. We're only juniors, remember?" Kagome looked slyly at Sango. "Hey, Sango. Didn't you have that workshop this past summer?" she asked. Sango stiffened. Kagura looked at her friend.

"Oh yeah. That's right. You were at the Hakurei Symphony Orchestra's workshop this past summer. So, what did they think of those magic fingers?" Kagura asked. Sango shrugged as they maneuvered through the halls. They stopped at Sango's locker. Sango quietly opened her locker. Kagura and Kagome looked at each other and exchanged concerned looks. Kagura glanced back at Sango. "Well?"

Sango Taijiya was a phenomenon when it came to the piano. It was her passion. She put everything she had into playing it. It was almost like a drug. The concertmaster of the Hakurei Symphony Orchestra had come to see the Sango play the year before and praised her personally. He even delivered the invitation to the workshop by hand after her recital because he was so impressed.

"They want to see me play at the end of the school year. I received high marks on all of our trials," Sango said quickly. Kagome clasped her hands together.

"That's great, Sango! You'll get in for sure now!"

"You'll get that spot, Sango. You're the best," Kagura said, straightening her glasses. Sango looked forlorn as she closed her locker.

"I don't know, you two. I wasn't the best this time. This guy named Miroku Arakawa kept..."

"Oh, hush! You are the best damn pianist in this school. No guy named Miroku is better than our Sango! Am I right or am I right, Kagura?" Kagome looked pointedly at Kagura. Kagura nodded. Sango smiled as they began walking again. They came to Kagome's locker a few steps away.

"Thanks, Kagome. So, what about you? Why didn't you come to the workshop with me? I know you got an invitation," Sango asked, cutting her eyes at her. Kagome swallowed and unlocked her locker.

"To what? Show everyone how much I suck at the violin? No thanks," Kagome said while tossing her hair in her mirror on the locker door. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Kagome, I don't think fourth seat means you suck. Besides, I don't believe you apply yourself. Knowing you, you play while chewing bubble gum and with a hand full of nails," Kagura said. Sango giggled as Kagome closed her locker. Kagome glared at the both of them.

"Oh you two can shut up," she said, sticking her nose in the air. They began walking to Kagura's locker.

"I think what Kagura says is true though, Kagome. I hear Juilliard is having auditions next February," Sango said. Kagome's face lightened up. Sango and Kagura looked at each other. "I know you've always wanted to go."

"San, that's halfway around the world. Besides, I'd never get into Juilliard," Kagome said. They stopped at Kagura's locker.

"I'm not having _**THAT**_ attitude, Kagome Higurashi! You just told me that I could make it into HSO with all the gusto in the world. So, you can make into Juilliard. You _**WILL**_ audition whether you like it or not," Sango said. Kagura and Kagome stared blankly at her.

"Yes, ma'am," Kagome whispered. Sango turned to Kagura, who instantly stuck her head in her locker.

"And what about you, Miss Kagura? Got anything special going on in dance?" Sango asked. Kagura shook her head.

"Same old, same old. I don't really want any attention drawn to me. I've got enough on my plate already with Kanna and Hakudoshi," she said as she stuffed her dance bag in her locker. Sango and Kagome shook their heads simultaneously.

"What is up with our self-esteem today, ladies?" Kagome asked, throwing her hands up. Sango laughed.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Kagura. You're a much better dancer than you give yourself credit for. Probably better than snooty Kikyo Shikon," Sango said. Kagura shook her head in dismay.

"San, _**NO ONE**_ is better than Kikyo Shikon," Kagura said.

"I've seen her dance, Kagura. You forget that I sometimes play the piano for you guys in your classes. She makes it look like work. There's no feeling even if she is doing everything perfectly," Sango said. She looked slyly at Kagome. "You know, I think Inuyasha Taiyo might be looking for a new violinist in his little quartet since Mukotsu graduated."

"You mean..." Kagome's eyes lit up for a moment. "He's second chair, and now since Mukotsu's gone, that makes him first."

"Stop whining and just show him you can play! We will be the best this year, girls!" Sango said loudly, drawing attention to them. Kagura and Kagome tried to sink down around her.

"Sango, you don't have that problem. You're already the best," Kagura mumbled. Sango sighed to herself.

"You're right. I am, aren't I?"

* * *

Sesshomaru Taiyo maneuvered his way through the crowded hallway to his locker. His friend Bankotsu Magora was already there waiting for him. They regarded each other silently and Sesshomaru opened his locker quickly.

"Why are you so late?"

"I almost hit some girl," Sesshomaru mumbled quietly. Bankotsu tried not to laugh.

"Seriously? In your Hummer? I knew that car was too big for you," Bankotsu said. Sesshomaru glared at him through his peripheral vision. Bankotsu held his hands up and leaned off of the wall. "What class do you have first?"

"Calculus," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"I don't understand what it is with you and those hard ass classes. I have to take some stupid music class first. I don't understand why, though. I'm a dancer. I hear music all the time," Bankotsu moaned.

"Maybe if you hadn't failed it the first time, you wouldn't have to take it now," Sesshomaru stated as he closed his locker. Bankotsu rolled his eyes. He knew he that was as much of a reprimanding speech as he was going to get from his childhood friend. He looked down the hall and saw his mortal enemy.

"Don't look now, but here comes the Ice Maiden," he said. Sesshomaru followed his gaze. He looked to his left and saw his calculus classroom. Bankotsu immediately understood. "Catch you at lunch."

* * *

Kagura sat alone in her calculus classroom. The halls were still very noisy. She looked up at the clock. She still had ten minutes before the bell rang and class began. Sighing, she sat back. She looked towards the door just as a handsome guy walked in and shut the door. Raising an eyebrow, Kagura examined him.

Never had anyone looked so good in the school uniform before. He was wearing the entire uniform, too: khaki pants with a white shirt and blue sweater vest. Kagura smiled and just straightened her glasses. She immediately looked away when he looked into her face. She started playing with her pencil.

Sesshomaru noticed that he was not alone in the classroom. The girl sitting in the room looked oddly familiar. He had a flashback to the parking lot. He had almost hit her with his Hummer. She seemed to be finding her pencil rather interesting. Sesshomaru was used to being the center of attention. This was the first time someone was not blatantly staring at him. It was almost intriguing. He turned around and looked out the window to see Bankotsu talking to an angry raven-haired girl.

_I'll still have to face her later on_, he thought dismally. Sesshomaru turned back around and headed to the desks.

Kagura saw Sesshomaru walk around her in her blurry peripheral vision. He sat behind her almost silently. Kagura could feel him staring at the back of her head. She tried to ignore him. It was not like she did not know who he was; it was just that he probably had no idea who she was.

_Even though I've been in every one of his classes since birth practically_, she thought.

Kagura sighed as ten minutes drifted by silently and slowly. During those ten minutes, gradually the room filled with students. The bell finally rang at 8:30 and Mr. Myoga came in, shuffling as always.

"Good morning, good morning. Welcome to Calculus. I'm Mr. Myoga. This course earns you college credit, for those of you who will be going. I have right here your sylla..." Mr. Myoga continued on and on.

Somewhere in the middle of his speech, Kagura tuned him out. She began thinking of what her school year would be like. Then she began thinking of what it would be like not to be part of the corps.

_Like __**THAT**__ would ever happen_, she thought while chuckling.

"Something funny, Miss Onigumo?" Mr. Myoga asked. Kagura blinked and straightened her glasses.

"No," she said quickly.

"Good. Well, since I was blessed with having an even amount of students, I want you all to find a study partner. Believe me, you'll definitely need it. So, I'm giving you five minutes. Pair up quickly so I can begin teaching," Mr. Myoga said.

Kagura sank down in her seat. She hated being social. She had two friends: Kagome and Sango. That's all she ever needed. She never had a reason to socialize with anyone else. Besides, she was smart enough on her own. She did not wear glasses because she sat too close to the television; it was from reading in the dark.

Five minutes passed and Mr. Myoga turned back around.

"So, does everyone have a partner?" he asked. He looked around the room. Everyone appeared to be partnered up except for two people. "Miss Onigumo, do you have a partner?"

"Um, no," Kagura said. Mr. Myoga raised an eyebrow. He looked around.

"Mr. Taiyo, you are the last man standing, I assume?" he asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Good. You will be Miss Onigumo's partner. I'm sure you two will get along just fine. Don't look so horrified, Miss Onigumo."

Kagura had no idea what her face looked like at the moment. All she knew is that she wanted to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Die on Me

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 2: Don't Die on Me**

* * *

Kagura sat at a table in the cafeteria, eating an apple. She was waiting for Kagome and Sango to meet her. Every now and then, her eyes would wander over to where Sesshomaru Taiyo sat with his friends. He never seemed to speak. He just listened as everyone else talked around him. He looked so bored with everyone around him. The only person he ever spoke to was Bankotsu, and even then it was no more than a sentence or two.

_What a guy. How am I supposed to work with him_? Kagura was brought out of her thoughts when a body obscured her line of sight. She blinked and realized that Kagome and Sango had arrived.

"Hey, girly. How were your first two classes?" Kagome asked. Kagura bit into her apple.

"Boring. I should be able to come away with A's in both calculus and literature. So, how were your classes?" Kagura asked. Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

"Well..." Before Kagome could start, Inuyasha Taiyo walked by. He was walking with Koga Tengu and someone Kagura did not recognize.

"Hi, Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed and waved with her mouth hanging open.

Kagura looked at Sango, who was glaring maliciously at the third member of Inuyasha's trio. He winked at Sango and moved along. Sango turned her head and stuck her nose in the air. Kagura balled up a napkin and stuck it in Kagome's open mouth. She instantly spit it out and glared at Kagura.

"What'd you do that for?"

"You were holding your mouth open like a guppy. Anything could've flown in there, like a fly or a fist. Anyway, who was that other guy who was looking at you, Sango?" Kagura asked, taking another bite of her apple.

"That was Miroku Arakawa. He's new and he's the one I was telling you about earlier. Apparently he got a scholarship courtesy of the concertmaster of HSO. He wants him to finish here," Sango grumbled. Kagura turned around.

"Well, he made good friends. Inuyasha Taiyo isn't exactly _unpopular_," she said. Sango made a scoffing noise while Kagome just sighed.

* * *

Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku stopped in front of Sesshomaru's table. Sesshomaru looked up at his younger brother. They stared at each other for a moment in silence. Everyone looked between the two. They had been known to fly off the handle and start beating each other to a pulp for reasons that only they knew. So, when a stare down began, everyone got edgy.

"Who's your new friend, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked at the people sitting across from his brother. They moved immediately. Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku took their places.

"His name is Miroku Arakawa. He's a pianist and cellist. Father spotted him this past summer at the workshop," he said. "Miroku, this is Sesshomaru, my brother."

"It's a pleasure," Miroku said. Sesshomaru grunted a hello. He turned his sights back towards the three girls Inuyasha had passed in order to achieve his destination.

"Inuyasha, what do you know of that girl?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha followed his brother's line of vision and saw he was looking in the direction of Sango, Kagome, and Kagura.

"Which one?"

"The one called Kagura," Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He looked at Bankotsu. Bankotsu just shrugged. Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru.

"She's a senior, I know that much. I believe she's a dancer, too. Shouldn't you know her, then?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru flashed his brother a sharp look.

* * *

Kagura listened idly to Sango and Kagome's tales of their classes. She found herself looking at Sesshomaru just past Kagome's head again. He was looking at her, too. Kagura immediately averted her eyes, dropping her apple core. Kagome and Sango watched her fumbling.

"Something wrong, Kagura?" Sango asked. Kagura shook her head. "Well, you never really told us about your classes."

"Well, there's nothing to tell," Kagura lied. Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

"You are _so _lying. Spill it, Kagura. We'll just torture you with questions until you do," Kagome said. Kagura knew she was right; Sango and Kagome were very persistent when it came to getting information out of her.

"Well, in calculus, I had to choose a study partner. It was mandatory," Kagura said.

"Ha! Since when did you become Miss Social Butterfly?" Sango asked sarcastically. Kagura glared at her.

"Thanks, San. Anyway, I was the last one left, but since there were an even amount of students, there was also another person left. So, I ended up with a partner anyway," Kagura said quickly. Kagome and Sango seemed to waiting for something. "What?"

"Well, who is this mysterious partner?" Kagome asked.

"No one special; just Sesshomaru Taiyo," Kagura whispered. Sango and Kagome gasped.

"_**JUST**_ Sesshomaru Taiyo? Kagura, he's, like, the most popular guy in school. How could you not be relishing the fact that you get to spend an hour every day, basking in his presence?" Sango asked. Kagura shrugged.

"I've been around him all my life, Sango. He doesn't really impress me that much," Kagura said. "But, what does impress me is his dancing," she said as if she were remembering a fond memory. Sango and Kagome giggled. "What?"

"I think someone has a crush on Sesshomaru," Kagome said. Kagura stood up.

"I have a crush on his dancing. Not him," she said. "I might see you after school if I get out early enough. I must go slave away in a studio for three hours," Kagura said sarcastically. She picked up her dance bag and headed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

As usual, Kagura was the first one in the studio. She flicked on the light. She walked over to the farthest corner and sat down. She put her pointe shoes on the floor and looked at them.

"Brand, spankin' new," she said. Kagura crossed her legs and proceeded to start beating her shoes on the floor. She bent them and twisted them, trying to loosen them up. She scuffed up the tips and the bottoms. When she was done, she looked at her shoes. While they still looked relatively new, they looked like they'd been through the ringer. "Perfect," she said.

As she was tying her shoes up, girls began filing in the room. She looked around at them. They all seemed to ignore her. Kagura stood up and went to find a position at the barre. It was then that she saw her.

Kikyo Shikon walked in, looking as cold as ever. Kagura had always thought Kikyo was very pretty. Kagura had always wondered what a smile would look like on her face. Kikyo smiled when they performed, but anyone with a trained eye could see right through it. It was Kikyo's cold disposition that had given her the nickname "Ice Maiden" by her peers. Of course, no one ever called her this to her face.

Kikyo passed right by Kagura and went to the center barre. Kagura could hear some girls behind her talking.

"Did you hear about Kikyo? I heard that she has a position already waiting for her in the Hakurei Ballet Company."

"No way. That's impossible."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. She knew Kikyo was good, but was she really that good? Kagura dismissed the thought and began stretching.

Sara Asano, a friend of Kikyo's and one of the more popular girls in school, came in. She took a place behind Kagura. Kagura sighed. Sara had always picked on Kagura. It had begun in kindergarten ballet class. Now they were seniors and the torment had not stopped. Sara was also the so-called "property" of Sesshomaru.

Jun Morigami, their teacher, walked in. She gave everyone the evil eye. Everyone began shuffling to their places at the barre and the whisperers hushed. Ms. Morigami began going down the line, examining everyone from head to toe. She would make a few comments, some of them snide and rude, and move along. When she came to Kikyo, she stopped and examined the Ice Maiden.

"Kikyo, as always, you have come prepared, I see," she said. Kikyo nodded silently. Ms. Morigami patted Kikyo on the shoulder. "Congratulations on your achievement. This should be no more than routine for you, then." She moved along.

When Ms. Morigami came back up, she stopped at Sara. Sara smiled at her. Ms. Morigami moved Sara's chin up with her pencil. She examined Sara's body closely, looking for anything that was out of place. Sara just smiled the entire time.

"Very good, Miss Asano. I see you've decided to keep yourself in shape over the summer. Tell me what your motivation was," Ms. Morigami said. Sara hummed.

"Well, Kikyo was my motivation, of course. I believe I can dance as well as she can if I put my mind to it," Sara said. Ms. Morigami nodded in approval.

"I like that attitude, Miss Asano. Let's see if you can keep it through the entire year." She moved up to Kagura. Kagura was standing completely still. Ms. Morigami examined her. "Very nice, Miss Onigumo. Hopefully, you reach your full potential this year. And, I think you should invest in some contact lenses. Those glasses aren't a very good fashion statement," Ms. Morigami said. The class snickered a bit. Kagura made a face as the woman walked on.

Class dragged on with Ms. Morigami's pet Kikyo leading, as usual. The whole time, Ms. Morigami kept writing on pad. She wrote and wrote. As she passed by, Kagura craned her neck to see what she was writing.

"Stretch your neck anymore and you'll look like a swan, no pun intended, Miss Onigumo," Ms. Morigami said. The girls in class giggled. Kagura returned to looking directly in front of her. "Is something wrong with your arms, Ms. Katsura? Why are you waving them about like that?" Ms. Morigami asked Yura Katsura, a rather ditzy girl. Yura was normally more concerned with vanity than dancing.

By the end of class, Kagura's body was killing her. It was not that she had not practiced over the summer. It was just that she had not done it for more than fifteen or thirty minutes at a time. She had just done a week's worth of practice in one day.

_I guess what I did over the summer was hardly practice. I am out of shape_, she thought dismally as she massaged her aching toes. The beginning of a blister was on her left foot's big toe. _Great_.

Ms. Morigami was writing furiously on the little pad in the front of the room. Kagura had a feeling that whatever Ms. Morigami was writing, she was not going to like it in the least. When Ms. Morigami stood, she walked to the center of the room. All of the girls looked up at her.

"I have a little project for you all this semester. Instead of there being individual evaluations, I am pairing you up into fours. You will each dance a pas de quatre," Ms. Morigami said. Kagura looked mortified.

_Great. Fucking great_, Kagura thought. She leaned against the wall, wondering who she would get stuck with. She was barely listening to Ms. Morigami rattle off names. All she heard at first was two strong dancers being paired with two slightly weaker dancers in hopes of making the weaker dancers better.

"And that leaves the final group: Yura Katsura, Sara Asano, Kikyo Shikon, and Kagura Onigumo." Ms. Morigami looked at Kagura. The classroom quieted. Kagura looked over at her dance teacher with her mouth hanging open. Sara looked confused.

"Ms. Morigami, Kikyo, Kagura, and I are strong dancers. Who is the second weak one?" Sara asked. Ms. Morigami smiled wryly at Sara.

"Oh, I think you know, Miss Asano." Sara frowned and crossed her arms. "Anyway, the dance you all will be doing is the 'Dance of the Little Swans' from _Swan Lake_. It should be a joy to see you all practice it. I will show you the choreography once, but that is it. You will have to learn it on your own time. One suggestion is that you interchange each other. You know: stronger, weaker, stronger, weaker. This evaluation is for something much, much bigger. So, I suggest you get very friendly with your group members. That is all, ladies. Have a nice day."

Kagura stood up. She had seen that particular dance. She knew of the difficulties. It was quite difficult for someone who was clumsy. Yura in particular was clumsy. Clumsiness could be rectified for two minutes, though. All they needed was two minutes of perfection from Yura.

_Damn that woman for picking a dance where we have to dance so close together_, Kagura thought.

"Kagura," a voice said calmly. Kagura turned around. Kikyo was standing against the barre. Sara was behind her with a scowl on her face. Kagura faced Kikyo completely. "Do you know any of the dance?"

"A little. I know the gist of it," she said. Kikyo nodded.

"On Saturday, we will meet here at two. Be on time. I do not like tardiness," Kikyo said. "Oh, and ask that friend of yours if she'll play the piano for us." She turned her back on Kagura. Apparently, the conversation was over. Kagura blinked and walked out.

_The nerve of that cold bitch. As if I don't have a life. She can shove that date right up her ass for all I care_, Kagura thought to herself as she stuffed books in her dance bag at her locker. She immediately started to trudge to the auditorium. She heard the sounds of a piano and walked in.

Sango was "tickling the ivories." Or, she was seducing them. Kagura had always likened Sango's playing the piano to making love. Kagura had no idea what Sango was playing, but it sounded hard. Kagura took a seat. It would get soft, and then it would louder and louder before growing soft again. Kagura noticed that Sango was playing with her eyes closed. Then Sango hit a sour note. She banged her hands on the piano, muttering curses at the same time. Kagura stood up, clapping.

"It was still good, San," she said. "Bravo!"

"Thanks, Kagura. But, I mess up on that part every time. I hate this stupid solo piece. It's one that I should be able to play, but I always seem to mess up right on that damn note!" Sango hit the note she was talking about.

"Well, it sounded good to me. Besides, it's only the first day of school. What are you practicing for anyway?"

"There are the winter evaluations. If I get a good enough grade, I might be able to go to play the piano solo in the spring concert. I want that solo," Sango said. Kagura saw the hungry look in her eye. Sango looked back at her. "So, I see you're about to head out. What did you want?"

"Oh. I've also got winter evaluations to think about. I've got yet another group assignment. This time, it's with the Queen of Mean herself and the Ice Maiden. Not to mention Yura Katsura, but she's an okay person. She's just a little ditzy. I need a favor," Kagura said. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Sara and Kikyo, huh? So, what do you need me for?"

"Well, Kikyo asked me to ask you if you could play the piano for us on Saturday at two," Kagura said. Sango gave her a blank stare.

"And why couldn't the Ice Maiden ask herself me? She's the one who wants this favor."

"I guess because you're my friend and I'll have a better chance of getting you to acquiesce."

"I assume that word means agree. Fine. What are you doing anyway?"

"You'll see. But, bring Kagome with you. I need her to watch Kanna and Hakudoshi for me while I'm there. It's better to bring them with me than to leave them at home and let them tear the place apart. I've gotta go. See you tomorrow," Kagura said while standing. Sango nodded and waved as her friend walked out.

* * *

Sesshomaru saw the girl who was supposed to be his study partner walk past him towards the front of the school. Sara was going on and on about something. When she noticed that Sesshomaru was not paying attention, she grabbed his chin and turned his head towards her.

"Have you heard a word I've said, Sesshomaru?" she asked. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and removed her hand from his chin.

"Of course, Sara. How could I not?" He released her hand and picked up his bag. He slung it over his shoulder. "I'm going home. See you tomorrow." He walked away, leaving Sara standing there. Sara crossed her arms and pouted. Kikyo walked up next to her.

"Sesshomaru's only a good pas de deux partner, not a boyfriend. I don't know how you put up with him," Kikyo said. Sara laughed.

"Dearest Kikyo, Sesshomaru is merely arm candy. Plus, he has other uses," she said. She turned and walked away. Kikyo's face did not change, but she did make a noise that sounded like a chuckle.

* * *

Kagura fumbled with her keys. After she unlocked the door to her car, she opened it and tossed her bag inside. She sat down and closed the door quickly. Checking her watch, she knew she might be late picking up Kanna and Hakudoshi. She put the key in the ignition and turned. The engine tried, but did not start. Kagura tried again. Nothing.

"Oh no! Please, don't die on me now! Come on, baby! Al the hardship and trials! Just give me this week and I promise I'll get you a tune-up. I promise!" Kagura said loudly. She tried again. The engine refused to turn over. She sighed and hit the steering wheel. "Shit!"

Kagura looked up at the sound of tapping on her window. She turned her head and saw the beautiful body of Sesshomaru standing over her. He motioned for her to roll her window down. Kagura sighed.

"Oh, today just keeps getting better and better," she moaned as she began rolling the window down manually. She leaned out of it when it was completely down. "Can I help you?"

"It looks like you are the one in need," Sesshomaru said. Kagura frowned and straightened her glasses. "Your car will not start?"

"Brilliant deduction," she mumbled. Sesshomaru shot her a look. Kagura swallowed and sank back into her car. "I'm sorry. It just hasn't been a really good day today." Sesshomaru walked around to the front of the car.

"Pop the hood," he said. Kagura did as she was told. Sesshomaru lifted it. After a moment of tinkering, he came back around to her. "Your battery is dead. You probably just need a jump. Hold on," he said. Kagura watched him disappear.

Sesshomaru pulled up next to her in a Hummer bigger than it needed to be. Kagura sighed as Sesshomaru grabbed the jumper cables. She got out of the car to watch him work. He looked at her after hooking the two cars up together.

"Why don't you go try it now?" he said. Kagura nodded and went back to the car. She turned the key in the ignition. Nothing happened. "Give it some gas." Kagura did that, and the engine finally turned over and the car started. She got out of the car and smiled at Sesshomaru. He was unhooking the two cars.

"Um, thanks."

"You're welcome." They stood staring at each other for a moment. Kagura straightened her glasses for the umpteenth time that day and looked back at her bug, which sounded like was about to give up if she did not hurry.

"Well, I should go. Thanks again, Sesshomaru." Kagura started to walk away. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist before she got away from him. Kagura turned back and looked at him.

"What's your number?" he asked. Kagura blinked.

_Did he seriously just ask for my number_?

"What?" she managed to squeak out.

"Your number? For class? You are my study partner, right?" he asked. "I could just go home and look you up in the phone book, if you pre..."

"No, no. I'll give it to you. Do you have a pen? Mine are in the back of my car currently," Kagura said quickly. Sesshomaru produced a blue pen. Kagura took his hand and wrote her number down quickly. Then she got in her car. "Call me when you want to study. And, for the third time, thanks." She drove off, leaving Sesshomaru in him standing next to his enormous vehicle.

_Strange girl_, Sesshomaru thought. He felt a buzzing in his pocket and reached in it. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open. A picture of a girl smiling at him showed up. Sesshomaru pressed speakerphone.

"Speak," he said.

"I need a ride," a girl's voice said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I'll be there in five," he said and pressed "END." He looked at his left hand and started typing in the numbers. He hit save and typed in "Kagura O." He then turned to see Kikyo trudging up towards him. She stopped right in front of him. "Hn."

"Hello to you, too. I was wondering if you will be pairing with anyone else this year," Kikyo said. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Probably not. Why do you ask?" he asked, look down his nose at her. Kikyo crossed.

"Because I don't want you to. You have always been my partner, Sesshomaru. I don't want anything to change that." Kikyo turned to walk away. Sesshomaru shook his head. Kikyo turned back around. "Do you have any idea what type of year-end workshop we're doing?"

"No. Why would I?" Sesshomaru asked. Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"Don't play stupid, Sesshomaru. Everyone knows your father runs everything. It's no coincidence that you are the best danseur here," she said. Sesshomaru shrugged and got in his Hummer.

"You can think what you want, woman," Sesshomaru said as he started the vehicle. Kikyo crossed her arms as she watched him drive away.


	3. Chapter 3: Roses

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 3: Roses**

* * *

Kagura pulled up to the front of Hakurei School for Gifted Students. Three children were sitting on a bench outside the doors. Two of them were silver-haired while one had black hair. When Kagura came to a stop, the two with silver hair stood up. They started walking towards her. Kagura squeezed the steering wheel. Kanna did not know how to be angry, so she looked okay. Hakudoshi on the other hand, he looked pissed. When he opened the door for his sister, Kagura knew the young boy was about to fly off the handle.

"What's with the delay, Kagura? It's only the first day of school and you're already slacking," he said loudly while letting the seat up for Kanna. Kanna crawled into the backseat quietly. Hakudoshi put the seat back. Kagura looked past him at the other girl. She was waving at Hakudoshi and Kanna. Kanna waved back quietly.

"Who's that, Haku? Is she going to be all right by herself?"

"That's just Rin. She said she called her brother and that he was on his way. So, I guess she'll be fine. He should be no more late than _you_," Hakudoshi said. Kagura opened her mouth to make a sharp retort.

A car pulled up behind them. Kagura looked in her rearview mirror. She gasped and turned around. Sesshomaru's Hummer was blocking her vision. She sank in her seat. Hakudoshi turned around and saw Rin standing up.

"I guess that's her brother." He looked back at Kagura, who appeared to be trying to hide. "What's wrong with you, egghead?" he asked. Kagura glared at him.

"Why haven't you gotten in the car, you little shit? I was going to fix your favorite tonight before I go to work, but since you seem to have forgotten who runs things around here, you can eat PB and J sandwiches tonight," Kagura whispered harshly. Kanna sighed.

"But, I didn't do anything, Kaggie!" she yelled. Hakudoshi frowned and got in the car as Rin passed by them. Kagura said nothing as she put the car in drive and drove off.

"I'm sorry, Kanna. But, you're half of Hakudoshi technically, so whatever he does you're held accountable for too." It was horrible reasoning, but Kanna and Hakudoshi were only fifth graders.

_Incredibly smart fifth graders. They'll figure out that was a bunch of bullshit in about five, four, three, two_...

"You're a crappy bullshitter, Kagura," Hakudoshi said. Kagura smiled as she turned the corner. The three of them laughed.

"Language, Haku. Where did you learn such atrocities?"

"You, sister. You say those 'atrocities' all the time," he said, mimicked her use of the word. Kagura sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to watch my mouth, won't I?"

* * *

In Sesshomaru's car, Rin literally had to climb into it. She smiled at her big brother. He just looked at her. She gasped as if she was remembering something long forgotten and put her seatbelt on. She looked back at Sesshomaru and smiled again. He nodded and put the car in drive. He heard Rin take a deep breath and knew she was about to begin chattering away.

"Sessho, you would not believe everything that has happened today! Let me first tell you about my new friend Kanna. She's really nice, but she's really quiet, too. I mostly do all the talking," Rin said.

_I bet you do_, Sesshomaru thought, laughing inwardly. It was amazing how much the girl could say in a single breath.

"Well, Kanna has this gross twin brother named Hakudoshi. He's so mean to her, but she says that's how he is. He says the rudest things. He's friends with Dai and Roku, of course. Remember when I told you about them last year? Well, they instantly found Hakudoshi really fun, seeing how they all like to be mean to girls. They're such bullies. They were picking on Moegi again today. Asagi and me..."

"Asagi and I," Sesshomaru corrected.

"Asagi and _I_ told the teacher to get them to stop. They stopped, but they just spent the rest of the day teasing us. They're such pests. I hate boys. I never want a boyfriend," Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Good," he said. "Rin, who was that girl and boy sitting next to you when I drove up?"

"Oh! That was Kanna and her horrible twin brother Hakudoshi. I didn't say that? I should've introduced you. They said their sister was late or something." They stopped at a red light. Rin knew Sesshomaru was looking at her. "I kind of told Mom that I had something to do after school and that I needed to stay."

"What you _kind of did_ was lie," Sesshomaru said as the light turned green. Rin sighed.

"I didn't want to leave Kanna alone by herself. You're not going to rat me out, are you?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was giving him "the Look." That one look made him want to move mountains for her.

"Fine. You're off the hook. Next time, looking at me with those eyes won't get the job done." Sesshomaru rounded a corner smoothly. Rin smiled. She reached in her bag and pulled something out. Sesshomaru stopped at another red light. He looked at her holding what looked like a book. "What's that you have?"

"It's a present for you," Rin said. She held it out for him. Sesshomaru took it from her. "It's just a sketchbook. But, this sketchbook is special. This is where all the 'good' sketches go." She winked at him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

The sketchbook's blue cover was decorated with his name in big, pink bubbly letters. Little squiggly lines were drawn across the cover randomly. Glitter covered the lines. It was the least masculine thing Sesshomaru would ever own, but because it came from his sister, he would never hide it. He looked back up at Rin.

"It's...nice. And don't ever watch that stupid movie again," he said. Rin laughed as Sesshomaru continued to drive.

"Come on, Sessho! Tell me you haven't sketched at least _one_ naked girl," Rin said, winking. Sesshomaru sighed and ignored her. Rin sat back in her seat, continuing to smile. "I know you have."

* * *

Kagura parked the car in the apartment complex well across town. Kanna was asleep in the back of the car. Hakudoshi was fighting it. Kagura shook him lightly. He jumped a little and looked over at her. Kagura smiled at him.

"Hey, munchkin. We're home. Get Kanna, lock the doors, and come inside," she said. Hakudoshi nodded. Kagura reached in the back and picked up her dance bag. She got out of the bug and trudged up the stairs. "Apartment Two-C. Awesome." Kagura unlocked the door to her apartment as her brother and sister came up the stairs. She pushed the door open. "Let's go, let's go."

"Bite me, sis," Hakudoshi said as he was passing her. Kagura thumped him on the head.

"Watch your mouth, Haku. I have never said 'bite me.' That's not my style," Kagura said, closing the door. She bolted it and headed for the kitchen. Kanna sat down on the couch in the living room.

"That's from Dai and Roku at school," she said quietly. Hakudoshi glared at her. Kagura smiled while glancing at her watch. She had ninety minutes to cook dinner, shower, and be at the Feudal Theatre for work. She sighed, looking around for her dance bag.

"How about take-out, you guys?" she asked, looking at them. Kanna and Hakudoshi looked at her.

"Take-out? But, Kagura, you promised that we cou..."

"I know what I said, Haku!" Kagura yelled. Hakudoshi folded his arms. Kagura sighed; she hated yelling at them with a passion. Well, she hated yelling at Kanna. Sometimes Hakudoshi deserved it. "I have to be at work soon and I'm running behind schedule here. I won't even have time to eat, probably. So, how about I make it on Saturday or Sunday? I'm sure I'll have enough time one of those two days, okay?"

Hakudoshi and Kanna eventually complied with Kagura and she ordered them some Chinese food from down the street. The owners knew them very well and already knew what they wanted, so there was little confusion. The food arrived in thirty minutes.

Kagura was walking around the apartment, looking for various articles of clothing. Kagura was buttoning up her pink shirt when buzzer she called a doorbell rang.

"Should I get it, sis?" Hakudoshi yelled.

"No! I'll do it," Kagura said. She left her room and headed for the door. She looked in the peephole. She pulled the door open. "You're late."

"We're sorry. My ass of a teacher did this to my fingers." Kagome held up her hands. Her wonderful acrylic nails had been soaked off. Kagura smiled. Sango stood next to Kagome, stifling giggles. Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed past Kagura. Sango followed her in. Kanna ran to Kagome and hugged her. "Hey, Kanna."

"I'll mourn for your nails later, Kagome. Right now, I've gotta cater to the needs of a spoiled prima ballerina," Kagura said. She hopped around on one foot, looking for her other shoe. Hakudoshi seemed to be sitting quite still. Kagura noticed it. "Haku, do you have my other shoe?" she asked. She walked over to him. Hakudoshi shook his head.

"No."

"Give it." Kagura reached around him. Hakudoshi stood up and took off with Kagura's black sandal. Kagura sighed; he did this every time she went out. Sango caught him. Kagura walked over to them and snatched her shoe out of his grasp. "Why do you do this every time I leave?"

"I don't want you to leave," Hakudoshi mumbled. Kagura smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Go eat. Listen to Sango and Kagome. Try not to drive them up the wall," Kagura winked at him, "too much." Hakudoshi smiled. Kagura looked around for her keys. She opened her dance bag and grabbed her wristlet and cell phone. "I'll be back," she said à la "The Terminator."

"Wow, that was cheesy," Sango said. Kagura shrugged and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Halfway to the Feudal Theatre, Kagura was brought out of mantra of "I will not kill Toran Deva tonight" by the sweet sounds of the "Für Elise" ringer on her cell phone. She fumbled with it while trying not to veer off of the street and into one of the buildings. She looked at the small screen on the outside and saw just a number with no name, meaning it was not one of her contacts.

"Well, I suppose this means that Haku and Kanna haven't burned the apartment complex down...yet." Kagura flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Is this Kagura Onigumo?"

Kagura almost dropped the phone. She knew that voice. It sounded even more sensual over the phone. It was Sesshomaru. Why had he called?

_You gave him your number, dummy. You are his study partner, remember? Of course he was eventually going to use it_, she told herself.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru said into the phone. Kagura closed her mouth. She had forgotten she was still on the phone.

"Um, yeah. This is Kagura Onigumo." She decided to play the idiot. "Who is this?"

On the other end, Sesshomaru blinked. He, too, was in the car. In fact, he was looking directly at Kagura. He had seen the blatant expression of confusion and shock on her face when she heard his voice on the phone. He was no idiot.

"This is Lucifer," he said.

Kagura tried not to laugh. How did he know she knew? That would be the only plausible reason why he, Sesshomaru, would say something so incredibly stupid. He did not seem like the joking type. So, why would he joke with her?

_He's mocking me_, she thought. Then it hit her. _He can see me_. Kagura immediately began looking around as she drove. She looked in her rearview mirror. How she had missed the Hummer behind her, she would never figure that one out. Kagura smiled and put the phone on speaker.

"So, _Lucifer_, do you normally call seventeen-year-old girls on Monday nights?" she asked.

"When it suits me. I prey upon dancers who wear ridiculous glasses and wear their hair in buns so tight, if you put a lump of coal in it, by the end of the day you'll have a diamond," he said. Kagura burst into laughter. He said it as dry and flat as was humanly possible, but that's what made it so funny. He sounded serious.

Kagura was still snickering as she turned into the parking lot of the Feudal Theatre. She showed her employee pass and drove on. She managed to find a parking space rather quickly. She got out of her car as Sesshomaru parked seven spaces down from her. He stepped out of his car, still on the phone.

"Well, I've never known diamonds to sprout from my hair. But, don't ever," Kagura looked at him while straightening her glasses, "knock the glasses." Kagura locked her door. She walked out into the lot to see Sesshomaru waiting for her by the stairwell. "You know, when one pictures _Lucifer_, we don't picture him with silver hair and amber eyes."

"Really? I didn't know _I_ had a preferred appearance," Sesshomaru said. Kagura smiled and continued walking towards him. "What would you like _your Lucifer_ to look like?"

"Well, he could wear what you have on: gray vest, gray slacks, white shirt, and silver tie. But, he should have something like brown or black hair. You're too akin to an angel." Kagura stared Sesshomaru in his narrow eyes. He seemed to be considering her words for a moment as he watched her approach him. The only noise was the clicking of her heels.

"Isn't that how most bad things are?"

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked.

"Aren't the best things in life innocent on the outside," Kagura stepped into the stairwell, "but sinful on the inside?" Sesshomaru asked. They snapped their phones shut.

"So, you're telling me that you're Lucifer in the form of a danseur?" Kagura asked as they walked to the elevator.

"No. That title's reserved for Sara," Sesshomaru said plainly. Kagura laughed.

* * *

Upstairs and backstage, Kagura walked around looking for a dressing room. She was carrying three bouquets of roses. She came to the one with the name **DEVA, Toran**. Kagura faced the door and took a deep breath. She raised her hand to knock. Before she could knock, the door flung open.

Toran Deva was the eldest of the famed Deva sisters. She was the principle dancer for the Hakurei Ballet Company and was not above letting everyone know that on a daily basis. At the moment, she was staring Kagura up and down with distaste.

"You're late, Onigumo. I have an emergency." Toran pulled Kagura inside her room and slammed the door shut. Kagura sat the bouquets on the plush sofa in the dressing room as Toran sat in front of her vanity. "Look!" Toran yelled. Kagura looked at her. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

"I don't see anything wrong, Ms. Deva." Toran pointed to her cheek. Kagura walked forward and looked in the mirror. The tiniest bump was on her face. "Ms. Deva, that can be easily covered with make-up. Besides, no one will be able to see your face _that_ closely."

"That's not the point, Onigumo. Just cover it up. Curtain call is in ten minutes," Toran said. Kagura turned her back to Toran and looked for the cover-up foundation. She took deep, even breaths.

* * *

Upstairs, Sesshomaru roamed around the boxes of the theatre. He was in search of a certain raven-haired woman. He went into a reserved box and found her sitting down. She was looking down over the theatre with kind, appreciative eyes. He sat down next to her. She did not appear to notice him.

"You left Rin at home with your reckless brother?" she asked after a few moments. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Did you want me to bring her here? It is a school night," he replied. The woman finally turned her head to look at him.

Izayoi Taiyo was a former prima ballerina and her son's inspiration. She had been a sensation in her day and was still an advocate of the Hakurei Ballet Company. During the end of the year, she worked with Sesshomaru's school to help teach the workshop dances. Other than that, she was a loving housewife and mother.

"No. She would only fall asleep. _The Sleeping Beauty_ is her favorite, though. I'll have to bring her soon." Izayoi touched Sesshomaru's face. "My, my. Don't you look handsome tonight? You aren't trying to impress one of the Deva sisters, are you?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru grumbled. Izayoi merely laughed. She looked back down towards stage. "Where is Father?" Sesshomaru asked. Izayoi nodded toward the orchestra.

"You know your father; he's ever the concertmaster. He's not conducting tonight, but I'm sure he wishes he were. He dropped me off here and then said he wanted to have a word with the conductor. I'm sure he'll be back soon," she said. Sesshomaru sat back and relaxed in his chair. Izayoi looked at him. "You didn't drive that abomination here, did you?"

"There is nothing wrong with my Hummer," Sesshomaru said. Izayoi scoffed.

"Depleting the ozone layer, one car ride at a time," she muttered. Sesshomaru just smirked.

Five minutes later, they were joined by a man who could be Sesshomaru's twin. He wore a black suit with a red tie. He wore his silver hair in a high ponytail. He sat on the other side of Izayoi. Izayoi looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I do wish you'd cut that ridiculous ponytail, Inutaisho. You're not Sesshomaru's age," she said. Inutaisho Taiyo looked at his wife and smiled.

"Well, I only get complaints from you. Everyone who works for me seems to like it," he said.

"Yes, dear. They like it to your face," Izayoi mumbled. Inutaisho heard her, though. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before kissing his wife on the cheek. Then he noticed his eldest son.

"Sesshomaru, I see you came for the opening. You left Rin at home with Inuyasha?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I suppose not. I just hope he doesn't let her stay up all night." Inutaisho relaxed in his chair.

After Act I, Sesshomaru noticed his parents were too engrossed in each other rather than the story. Not one to feel like a third wheel, he snuck out unnoticed.

* * *

After finally getting Toran ready, Kagura had some alone time. She immediately took her leave and headed for the wings of the theatre where she could watch the rest of the ballet in peace. Toran would not need her again until she needed to get ready for the after party. Kagura did not notice her _Lucifer_ as she passed him.

* * *

Sesshomaru saw his study partner glide past him. She looked like the life had been sucked out of her. He decided to follow her and see where she took him. He followed her all the way to the wings of the theatre. She found a seat and looked out at the stage.

* * *

Kagura gasped as she heard footsteps. She turned her head slowly and saw Sesshomaru moving smoothly towards her. She stared blankly at him for a moment, unsure of what to do or say.

_What is he doing up here_?

"Hello would suffice," Sesshomaru said. Kagura blinked, realizing that he had just spoken.

"Why would you assume that I was even going to greet you? You are intruding, my good sir," she said, looking back out at the theatre. Sesshomaru took a seat next to her.

"Really? Are you even supposed to be up here? I thought this area was off limits," Sesshomaru said. He looked out at the theatre as well. Kagura crossed her arms and leaned forward.

"Yes, well, I had to get away from that witch I call a boss," she said.

"You must be speaking of Toran Deva," Sesshomaru said.

"You know her?"

"My parents do. I only know of her. I know her younger sisters, though," Sesshomaru said. Kagura nodded. She looked back out at the stage. Toran was playing Princess Aurora.

"I would love to be able to dance like her, though. I've never seen anyone dance the Rose Adagio like her," Kagura said wistfully. She rested her head in her hands as she watched Toran.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. She was not watching with envy. She was watching with admiration. She may have disliked Toran for all her diva-like behavior, but she passionately respected her for raw talent.

"I've seen it danced better," Sesshomaru said. Kagura looked at him in amazement.

"By whom?" she asked skeptically.

"Maybe I'll show you sometime," Sesshomaru said. Kagura raised an eyebrow. They continued watching in silence.

Before the finale, Kagura stood up suddenly. She dusted herself off and stepped over Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched her.

"What is it?"

"I have to go. Toran will be waiting after the final bows and stuff. I don't feel like hearing her mou..."

"Saturday," Sesshomaru cut her off. Kagura stopped talking, looking confused.

"What? Saturday?"

"Saturday is our first study day. I'll meet you at school on Saturday around two," he said. He said it as if it was his was or no way. Kagura turned to completely face him. She straightened her glasses.

"You might have to reschedule that, partner. I already have a date, at school, at two. So, you'll just have to play second fiddle to it," she said. Sesshomaru continued to stare at her.

"We'll see," he said calmly. Kagura raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well...um...okay. Goodbye," she said before turning and walking away. She would wonder for the rest of the night why Sesshomaru seemed so calm about her turning him down.

* * *

"I think he likes you," Kagome said after Kagura recounted the entire ordeal when she got home. Kagura shook her head.

"Whatever. We just officially met. Plus, he dates Sara Asano. Why on earth would he like me?" she asked, taking off her heels. She looked at the blister on her toe. Sango and Kagome looked puzzled for a moment. Sango snapped her fingers.

"Well, try this on for size. He actually carried on a full conversation with you. Sesshomaru Taiyo _doesn't_ have conversations. And, he joked with you. How many girls can say he joked with them?" she said.

"Not many, I suppose. But, you're missing the point here. Sesshomaru is just my study partner. We have to get along on some level if we're going to work together. So, why wouldn't he at least try to be friendly?" Kagura looked between the two. They just looked back incredulously. "Out, both of you."

"Denial isn't a good look for you, Kagura." Kagome gathered her things. She and Sango left the apartment, leaving Kagura to her thoughts.

Kagura went to her room. She fell on her bed and hugged her pillow.

_He doesn't like me_, she thought before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

When Kagura got to school the next morning, she found Kagome and Sango waiting by her locker. A few students would pass by, slow down, and then keep walking in whispers. Kagura looked confused. When she walked up to her locker, she nearly passed out.

A large bouquet of deep red roses was sticking out of her locker. Kagome and Sango were standing on either side of it with wicked grins on their faces. Kagura walked towards the roses and touched them. She picked them off of her locker and held them delicately in her arms.

"This was stuck in the side of the door," Kagome said, holding out a red envelope. Kagura took it from her and handed the roses to Sango. She opened the envelope and pulled out a card. She read the elaborate script and smiled.

"What's it say?" Kagome asked.

"Something good if it has her smiling like that," Sango said.

" 'Your Lucifer doesn't accept rain checks. Saturday at two. Don't be late,'" Kagura read aloud. She folded the card and put it back in the envelope. She took the roses back from Sango just as Sesshomaru walked past with his friends. They looked at each other. Kagura mouthed the "Thank you." Sesshomaru merely inclined his head.

"Told you he likes you." Kagome stuck her nose in the air and picked up her violin.

"Shut up. He does not like me," Kagura said.


	4. Chapter 4: Double Duty

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 4: Double Duty**

* * *

Kagura pulled up to her school at the same time Sango and Kagome did on Saturday. Hakudoshi and Kanna were in the car with her. She waved at Sango and Kagome, who were already getting out of the car. Kagura looked in the rearview mirror and straightened her glasses. She looked at Hakudoshi and Kanna.

"Let's go, slow pokes. I don't have all day here," she said. Hakudoshi opened the door and crawled out of the car. He let the seat up for Kanna, who was holding Kagura's dance bag. Kagura was already dressed in her dance clothes but she was wearing a pair of flip flops.

Kagura looked around the parking lot for Sesshomaru's blue Hummer. She only saw Kikyo's red Benz, Sara's green Acura, and Yura's silver Jetta. She sighed relief and locked the doors to her car. Kagome and Sango were waiting for them at the front doors. There was another mysterious red car in the parking lot, but Kagura disregarded it for the time being.

"So, where are you guys practicing?" Kagome asked. She was carrying her violin.

"In one of the studios. Kagome, why do you have your violin?" Kagura asked. Kagome shrugged as she opened the front door.

"Kagome! You made it!" a loud, overexcited voice yelled from down the hall. Everyone turned to see Inuyasha running towards Kagome. He was carrying a bow without a violin. Kagome smiled and waved at him. Sango rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Inuyasha stopped in front of them to catch his breath. "Hi, Sango. Hi, Kagura. What brings you guys here?"

"We're here to practice. Why are you two here?" Kagura asked, eyeing Kagome suspiciously.

"Well, uh..."

"Kagome took Mukotsu's place in our quartet. She didn't tell you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagura and Sango crossed their arms and shook their heads. Kagome blushed.

"Must've slipped my mind," Kagome said meekly.

"Yes. Well, you should've heard the fuss she put up about being sixth seat. When Inoue asked her to show him that she deserved better, she played the hell out of that violin. He only moved her to third seat, though. I think she's way better than third seat," Inuyasha said. Kagura looked at Kagome again.

"You never told us you got sixth seat at first," she said. Kagome shrugged.

"Well, now I'm third seat, so it doesn't matter. I'll see you guys later. Inuyasha and I have to practice," she said.

"I'll bet they do," Sango muttered. Kagura laughed and pulled her brother and sister along to the studio.

* * *

When they arrived in the dance studio, Sara and Yura were talking while stretching. Kikyo was in the center of the room, examining herself in the mirror. Kagura quietly went over to one corner with her brother and sister following. Sango found a place at the old piano in the far side of the room.

"Sit here, you two. Play with your games, quietly," Kagura said. She sat on the floor and began putting on her shoes. After she had them on and was stretched, Kikyo finally acknowledged her presence.

"Kagura, do you have the choreography down?" Kikyo asked stiffly. She asked as if it was tedious. Kagura stood up and flexed her fingers.

"Yes. What, don't we all know it?" she asked, looking around at Sara and Yura. Yura shook her head and Sara shrugged her shoulders. Kikyo gestured for Kagura to come closer. Kagura walked over to her.

"We need to show them how to do it again. They're a little hazy on the footwork. Do you think you can do it with just me and not four?" Kikyo asked. Kagura nodded.

"I suppose. It shouldn't be that different, should it?" Kikyo nodded. She walked over to her bag and picked up and couple of sheets of paper. She went over to Sango and handed them to her. Kagura assumed they were sheet music. Kikyo came back over to her. They joined hands in an almost awkward position.

"Ready?" Sango asked. Kikyo nodded. "Here goes." Sango started playing.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked past the dance studio as he heard a piano playing. He looked inside and saw Kikyo holding someone's hands and hopping around, side to side across the floor. When their heads turned slowly towards him, he saw that other girl was Kagura. He knew this dance; it was from _Swan Lake_.

_Why are there only two people doing it_? He looked further into the room and saw Sara and Yura watching. The two children who Rin had befriended earlier were sitting in a corner occupied with a board game. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and continued to watch Kagura and Kikyo.

* * *

Kagura and Kikyo released hands and "fluttered" forward before kneeling as Sango finished the song. Kanna burst into applause for her sister. Kagura stood up and winked at her. Kagura also noticed that they had another spectator. Sara noticed it as well.

"What are you doing here? I never told you I was practicing today," she said. Sesshomaru sighed and looked at her. She was approaching with a purpose, as usual. "Well, are you just going to stand there or answer me?"

"I'm not here for you," Sesshomaru replied bluntly. Sara frowned.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

* * *

Kagura swallowed and went over to Yura. She could feel Sesshomaru watching her for some reason. She knew once Sara realized that Sesshomaru was watching her, it would not be good.

"So, I'll teach you the proper way to do the steps, Yura. It's really important that you don't look at your feet. That'll only make you conscious of what you're doing, make you nervous, and make you mess up," Kagura said quickly. Yura raised an eyebrow. She looked past Kagura and saw the arguing couple and smiled.

"You're the cause of that little squabble, I assume," she said.

"Why would you say that?" Kagura asked, her eyes wide. Yura held her hands up and laughed.

"I was taking a guess. But, you just proved me right. Come on. Let's get started," Yura said. Kagura nodded.

* * *

Sara noticed that once again, Sesshomaru was not listening to her. Or at least he appeared not to be listening. In fact, he was not even looking at her. He was looking past her at something else. Sara turned around to see what had him so interested. She frowned when she saw what who was.

"Why are you so interested in her? I heard it was you who sent her those roses on Tuesday? Is that true?" Sara asked. Sesshomaru looked down his nose at her.

"And if it is?" he asked. He sidestepped her and went inside the room. Sara's frown deepened and she went over by Kikyo.

"It's about time. Are you done fighting with Sesshomaru now?" Kikyo asked. Sara mumbled something incoherently. Kikyo nodded. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

In the orchestra room, Kagome and Inuyasha were joined by Koga and Miroku. Kagome raised an eyebrow when she saw Miroku approaching them. She looked at Inuyasha, who was tuning his violin.

"Inuyasha, I thought Ayame Aiko was your cellist," she whispered. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Ayame quit at the last minute. You know she loved to sing. So, she does that choir or opera thing in her spare time now. It kinda sucks. But, Miroku here is a great cellist, aren't you?" Inuyasha said, looking up at Miroku. Miroku sat down, smiling at Kagome.

"Of course, Inuyasha. I'm a master at both the piano and cello. Stringed instruments are my specialty." He took Kagome's hand in his and kissed it. "And how are you today, Miss Higurashi?" he asked. Kagome smiled nervously and pulled her hand away.

"Fine, Miroku. Thanks for asking. Shouldn't you tune your instrument?" Kagome asked. Miroku smiled and opened the large case holding his cello. Kagome sighed and continued to put resin on her bow. Then Ayame came in.

"I see you wasted no time replacing Mukotsu and me, Inuyasha," she said as she drew near. Both Koga and Inuyasha sighed. "Hi, Kagome. Who's he?"

"I'm Miro..."

"I don't remember asking you anything," Ayame said, glaring spitefully at Miroku. Miroku backed away a little. Ayame looked back at Kagome with a totally different look. "You were saying?" Kagome smiled.

"His name is Miroku. You don't remember him from class?" she asked. Ayame looked back at Miroku. She shook her head.

"He obviously didn't leave an impression on me. No matter. These guys are as good as it gets. They are the crème de la crème. You better sound at least half as good as me, Mihoku," Ayame said.

"That's Miroku," Miroku corrected. Ayame narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever. See you guys later. I've gotta pick up some vocal exercises," she said. She looked at Koga, winked, and flounced off. Koga sank down in his seat. Kagome and Inuyasha started to snicker.

"Shut up, both of you. Let's just get started," Koga mumbled.

* * *

_Pas de chat. Pas de chat. Pas de chat_, Kagura thought over and over. _I can't do another damn pas de fucking chat_!

It was ninety minutes into their practice and she had lost count as to how many times Yura had kicked her, slipped, or did too many of one particular move. Yura was clumsy. There was no other way to say it.

_Ungainly; maladroit; inept; all thumbs; fucking hopeless... I could go on and on_, Kagura thought. At the moment, she was nursing a particularly painful kick to the shin she had taken from Yura. _The way she kicked me shouldn't even have been possible_.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair by Kagura's twin siblings. They had begun playing another game and had been through it three times. He had watched Kagura's trials with Yura and her struggle to keep her patience and calm. Yura just kept apologizing for her mistakes. He could tell Kagura was about to explode. He looked at the wall clock and stood up.

"Kagura, that's enough practice for now," he said.

Kagura looked up at Sesshomaru. He said it with all the authority in the world. He had even made Kikyo and Sara stop and look. Sango had momentarily stopped playing, but continued when Kikyo gave her a cold glare. The other two dancers went about their business; Kikyo had to basically push Sara into doing it.

"Who are you to tell me when to stop?" she asked. Sesshomaru approached her. He stood a good foot higher than her. He stared down his nose at her while Kagura looked over the rims of her glasses, not bothering to raise her head.

"If you don't, you'll kill your partner," Sesshomaru said. He nodded towards Yura. She looked tired and sullen, as if she was tired of making mistakes. Kagura sighed and nodded.

"Fine." She turned towards Yura. "Let's call it a day, Yura. We'll meet back here next Saturday for practice. Work on getting the number of steps right, please," Kagura said. Yura looked relieved and nodded. She immediately went to gather her things up.

Sesshomaru watched Kagura go over to her brother and sister. She nearly fell to sit next to her sister. Kanna handed her some flip flops. Kagura immediately took off her pointe shoes and flexed her toes. She put on the flip flops and stood up.

"Grab your things, munchkins. We're going," she said. Then she saw Sesshomaru looming. "Wait. We have to stay a little while longer." She heard a moan from Hakudoshi and sighed.

"The library," Sesshomaru said. Kagura nodded and left the studio, but not before she caught the glare of death coming from Sara.

Sesshomaru turned around to face Sara. She was standing with her arms crossed. Steam might as well have been rising from her ears. Sesshomaru stared at her indifferently. Sango moved silently behind them and left the room to go find Kagome. Kikyo went over to her bag discreetly.

"Do you have some sort of date with that little nerd?" Sara asked. Sesshomaru sighed.

"She's just a study partner for calculus. I didn't know you could be so jealous," Sesshomaru said. Sara smiled.

"Me? Jealous of that skank? Please, Sesshomaru. I'm not jealous of someone as repulsive as her," Sara said. She pulled the pin out of her hair and strode over to her dance bag. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before turning to leave. "Don't keep me waiting long tonight, Sesshomaru," she sang. Sesshomaru inhaled sharply and continued walking.

* * *

In the library, Hakudoshi and Kanna took to wandering around the large bookcases. Kagura found a table in the center of the room and sat her things on it. She propped her feet up and pulled her calculus book out of her bag. The muted lights of the library were much different than the luminescent ones of the dance studio. They made everything appear bleak and ugly.

_Where is that jerk of a danseur anyway? Hopefully he's not kissing that tramp he calls a girlfriend_, Kagura thought. She sighed and closed her eyes. She could hear the twins off in the distance laughing and running. _I hope they don't knock over a bookcase. I really don't feel like cleaning today_. She opened her eyes.

"Hey!" Kagura yelled. Kanna and Hakudoshi stopped dead in their tracks to look at her. "This is a library; act accordingly, please," she said. The twins nodded. Instead of running, the walked incredibly fast while trying to catch one another. Kagura she moved over to a couch and lay across it. She removed her glasses and sat them on an end table.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened the giant wooden door to the library. He saw the two silver-haired children speed-walking around the library, stifling giggles. He glanced around for Kagura. She was lying on a couch, apparently asleep. Sesshomaru moved silently towards her. He kneeled down before her and stared into her face.

Kagura's breathing was soft. She was not wearing those glasses. Without them she looked like a completely different person. Sesshomaru leaned in to examine her face closer. Then her eyes popped open. Kagura's hand flew out and slapped him clear across the face.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! I'm so sorry!" She sat up quickly. Their foreheads knocked together. Sesshomaru felt a tear come to his eye, but blinked it back immediately. He recoiled a bit. Kagura looked dizzy for a moment. She tried to reach for him, but only managed to punch him in the jaw; he was closer than he appeared. "Sorry!" she said while wincing. Sesshomaru caught both of her arms.

"Just stop moving," he said calmly. Kagura nodded. She obviously had depth perception problems. Sesshomaru released her. He gave her the ugly black-rimmed glasses. Kagura put them on silently and looked back up at him. Sesshomaru was indeed closer than he had appeared at first.

_I must've looked so stupid to him. I slugged him right in the jaw_! Kagura considered that thought for a moment. A sly smile came to her lips. _Well, that one is pretty funny. Now that you think about it_.

"You have a depth perception problem. That is why you wear glasses," Sesshomaru said, standing up. Kagura stood as well.

"Yes, well, accompany that with nearsightedness. I've always had the depth perception issue, but the nearsightedness came from reading in the dark when I was little." Kagura looked at him. "Why are we talking about this?"

"I think you owe my face an apology," Sesshomaru said. "And what's your head made of?" Kagura had to smile. Sesshomaru's face or tone never changed, but she could tell he meant it to be funny.

_He's joking with me again. Who knew he was funny_, she thought.

"Well, I was once told that diamonds could sprout from my hair. Perhaps my head is made from them," Kagura said.

"Really? I hear that diamonds are the hardest substance in the world," Sesshomaru said. "Perhaps your head has proved them wrong." Sesshomaru walked over to the table where Kagura had her things. He pulled a chair out for her and allowed her to sit. He sat down next to her and opened his track bag. He took out a notebook and his calculus book.

"I suppose you want to get started on these problems. Am I correct?" Kagura asked, pulling out a sheet of paper. Sesshomaru looked at her paper. She had already completed the problems. He sat back in his chair.

"Maybe you don't understand the general picture of this study partner thing..."

"Oh, I understand it very well, Sesshomaru. I just know that both of us know this class is useless to us. We are both smart enough on our own. You don't need me as a study partner. Let me see your problems," Kagura said. Sesshomaru stared at her and then showed her his notebook. He had also completed his problems. "What did I say?"

"Your point?"

"You don't need me and I don't need you. So why are you entertaining my presence? It'll only make your girlfriend angry," Kagura said. Sesshomaru leaned forward.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I conceivably may like your company?" he asked. Kagura leaned away from him. His inquiry scared her. She twirled a piece of loose hair between her fingers.

"You don't even know me," Kagura replied.

"You won't let me," Sesshomaru stated bluntly. He sat back in his chair and looked over to where Kanna was smacking Hakudoshi in the head with a magazine. Hakudoshi picked up a hardcover book and got ready to throw it. "I think your brother is about to..."

"Hakudoshi Onigumo, stop!" Kagura yelled. Hakudoshi stopped and looked at Kagura. She was on her feet and she looked angry. He put the book down. Kagura pointed to two chairs with either arm. "_Park it_, both of you," she very nearly growled. Both Kanna and Hakudoshi moved silently. Once they sat, Kagura took her seat and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"They may not look it, but they both have extremely high IQs. Well, Kanna might look it," Kagura said.

"You'd make a great mother," he remarked.

"Yeah? Don't get any ideas, sport," she murmured.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru smirked and a small chuckle escaped. Kagura stared at him for a moment. Her eyes were wide with shock. Sesshomaru looked at her, his face returning to the normal bland look it always had. Kagura blinked.

_I did not imagine that! He just smiled. Well, not totally, but he sort of smiled. And he laughed. Well, snorted is more like it, but he was amused nonetheless. This is weird_, she thought. _Don't mention it. You'll only ruin the moment_.

"Are you saying you don't want to be my partner?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura blinked.

"What?" she croaked.

"Study partner you don't want to be?" he asked. Kagura laughed.

"Saying that I am not, _Yoda_." Kagura looked closely at him. It appeared as though his eyes had doubled in size.

_Is he giving me... No, he can't possibly be... But he is giving me the... Sesshomaru Taiyo is giving me the PUPPY DOG EYES! Are you fucking serious_?

"Fine! You can be my study partner. Just don't look at me like that," Kagura said. Sesshomaru blinked twice and his eyes returned to normal.

_Works every time. No girl can resist the eyes_, he thought smugly.

"Why not?"

"You should never make that face. It looks... strange coming from you," Kagura said. Sesshomaru inhaled sharply.

"That's a new one. Normally girls say it's adorable," he said. Kagura scoffed.

"Someone lied to you, sweetie," she mumbled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

Kagura put her things away and stood up. She looked over at her brooding siblings and thought about just leaving them there. The thought quickly passed and she called to them. They came running. Kanna hugged her and stuck her tongue out at Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi just tried to pull her hair. Kagura sighed and held their foreheads, keeping them away from each other.

"Stop it, you two. I'm making that dish for you two tonight, so behave. Here, Kanna. Go unlock the car door," she said as she gave Kanna the car keys. Kanna took them and took of down the hall with Hakudoshi in hot pursuit. "Walk!" Kagura yelled.

Kagura and Sesshomaru walked in virtual silence all the way to the parking lot. Kagura saw him heading towards his Hummer and smirked. Sesshomaru noticed it and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why don't you like my Hummer?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura took the keys from Kanna and turned to face him. She smiled.

"Depleting the ozone layer, one car ride at a time," she answered. She got in her bug and started it up. She noticed that Sesshomaru was still looking at her.

_There's that smirk again. That's twice in one day! This is way too freaky_. Kagura rolled her window down and leaned out of it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. Just a bit of déjà vu," Sesshomaru said. He walked around his Hummer to get in. Kagura rolled her window back up and pulled away. She wondered what he meant by that.


	5. Chapter 5: Sexy Librarian

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 5: Sexy Librarian**

* * *

Kagura pulled up into the parking lot of the coffee shop that Sango and Kagome worked in several days later. It was a local hotspot for most kids from her school, but it was too early for anyone she knew to be there. She locked her car door and headed inside. Her feet hurt. Her hair was not nearly in the perfect bun it needed to be in. Practice was not going well with Yura. To make matters worse, she was not getting enough sleep; Kagura was exhausted and she looked like she was. 

Kagome was finishing up an order when she saw Kagura. Kagura winked at her and sat at a booth. Kagome grabbed a blueberry bagel, cream cheese, and an orange juice. She headed towards the table discreetly. Kagura had her money out when she got there. Kagome shook her head as she placed the food down.

"Stop it. Your money's no good here, Kagura. You know I'll cover for you," Kagome said. Kagura looked up at her. She held out the money. Kagome sighed and took it. "Stubborn as a mule," she muttered.

"I don't need your charity, Kagome. Besides, don't you get in trouble for giving out freebies?" Kagura asked, opening the cream cheese. Kagome shook her head.

"Hello! My mother owns this place, you dunce. If I say it's free, it's free!" Kagome slid in the booth. "So, where are the twins?"

"They had a play date with some friends. I dropped them off at some park in Daijin Heights," Kagura said sleepily while spreading cream cheese on the bagel. Kagome nodded.

"Daijin Heights? Kagura, do you know exactly where that is?" Sango asked as she walked up. Kagura looked up. She took a bite of her bagel and shook her head. Sango pushed Kagome over inside the booth and sat down. "Daijin Heights is where all the really rich and powerful people live. Who do the twins know in Daijin Heights?"

"Don't know. Don't really care, either. They're ten-year-olds, guys. If some rich kid finds them fun, let them find them be friends," Kagura said through a mouth full of bread. She noticed Kagome looking thoughtful. "What, Kagome?"

"You know, Inuyasha lives in Daijin Heights." She looked down at Kagura.

"Relevance?" Kagura asked. She was too sleepy to draw conclusions.

"That means that Sesshomaru lives there," Kagome said slyly. Kagura's eyes widened at this. Then she shrugged it off nonchalantly as she remembered the raven-haired girl her siblings had been sitting with on the first day of school.

"Kanna is friends with _their_ younger sister," she said.

"That reminds me..." Kagome reached in the pocket of her shirt. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kagura. "Could you go to the bookstore before you go to work tonight and pick up these for me?"

Kagura glared at Kagome for a moment before taking the paper. She looked at it. There were five books listed. Each was a book on some sort of international conflict. Kagura sighed. She growled something and began chugging down orange juice.

"Fine. But, you and Sango have to pick up the twins for me tonight." Kagura looked at her watch. She had time to catch a nap before she had to get ready for practice with the other three witches. "I've gotta go. Thanks for the snack." She left.

* * *

Three hours later, Kagura dragged herself down the hall to the studio. Yura was the only one in the room. She was tying up her shoes. When she saw Kagura enter, she smiled. Kagura looked around with a confused face. She stopped when she got to Yura. 

"Where are the other two?" she asked. Yura stood and walked over to the mirror opposite her. She pulled a note off of it and handed it to Kagura. Kagura read the highly structured script that belonged to Kikyo. She balled the paper up when she finished reading and looked up at Yura. Yura looked afraid for a moment. "They went shopping and called practice off. Don't you think they could've told us that yesterday?"

"I suppose," Yura nearly whispered. She took a step back, seeing how heated Kagura was. "Are we still going to practice?" she asked. Kagura was not listening.

_Those skanky bitches. I could kill them. If I see them today... Oooh, I better not see them today. I don't think I could restrain myself. I could've stayed in bed. Selfish, unthinking, monstrous..._

"Kagura!" Yura yelled. Kagura's head snapped towards Yura. "Are we going to practice?"

"I suppose. But only for a little while. I've had a really rough week. You have no idea the amount of exhaustion I'm feeling right now," Kagura said. She dropped her bag on the floor. Yura nodded and walked to the other side of the room to stretch. While she was putting on her shoes, a thought occurred to Kagura. "Yura?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea what they might be shopping for? Kikyo doesn't strike me as the type to shop for the hell of it," Kagura said. Yura laughed and faced Kagura.

"Well, I would guess it's for the Garden Party," she said. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"The what?"

"The Garden Party. You've never heard of _the _Garden Party?" Yura asked. Kagura just shook her head. Yura stared at her open-mouthed. She moved away from the barre and walked over to Kagura. "It's only the most prestigious party this school ever has."

"It's a school function?" Kagura asked. Yura shook her head.

"Well, no. It's Sesshomaru Taiyo's birthday party. Since he entered this school, it's been given every year in the Daijin Heights Park on his birthday. For some reason, it's always sunny on that day. It's by invitation only, of course. It's _really _hard to get an invitation, because, let's face it, Sesshomaru doesn't have many friends. He only has associates. There's even a dress code. No one knows what it is until a week before," Yura said.

"And how do you know all of this?" Kagura asked. Yura walked over to her bag. She pulled out a white and black envelope.

"I'm invited this year. This will be my second year attending. The dress code is white and black only. You must be in formal attire and there are no tennis shoes allowed, of course. Last year, it was navy blue and swimsuits. He always keeps it interesting," Yura said.

Kagura tied her shoes as Yura went on about last year's party. She had been in Sesshomaru's presence for three weeks now and he had never mentioned this party, let alone his birthday. How could she have gone to this school for all these years and not known about this party? Had she been that immersed in her work? Rolling her eyes, Kagura stood up, making Yura stop talking.

"When is his birthday anyway?" Kagura asked.

"August thirtieth. Everyone knows that. It's, like, a national holiday or something," Yura said dreamily. Kagura rolled her eyes again and walked over to the stereo. She popped in the recording of the music on a cd she found in the library.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Kagura said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sesshomaru sat in Daijin Heights Park. His sister was not far from him. She was playing with some friends. Among them were Kagura's twin siblings. It was his turn to cater to Rin's needs. This Saturday, she wished to attend a play date with the Horai twins, Dai and Roku, Moegi Masuda, and Asagi Orikasa. Izayoi would not have her daughter out and about alone, so Sesshomaru was assigned to sit and watch them for the duration of the "play date." 

_At least I have something to do_, he thought. He looked down in his lap at the half-finished sketch in his old sketchbook. He would not use Rin's sketchbook. Like she said herself, it was for "special" sketches. Right now, he was only sketching what he saw: a bunch of ten-year-olds playing in the park. Not far from him, he could see the beginnings of what looked to be where his party would take place. He blinked. _I forgot all about that_.

Contrary to popular belief, Sesshomaru hated the Garden Party. He only had it because one year, his mother thought it would be a good idea to throw him a party for his birthday since he had never had one before. That was his thirteenth birthday. Now he was turning eighteen. This would be the sixth edition of the Garden Party. Sesshomaru did not even know how it had gotten that name.

The invitations had gone out already and the party was in a week. His mother usually took care of the invitations after asking Sesshomaru a million and one questions. He only added a couple of people a year. Plus, he was expected to enter with a special guest: someone who he delivered the invitation to personally.

Sesshomaru looked up at the laughing children. One of those boys had just gotten hit with a rock of some sort. Rin was standing up triumphantly. He smirked and looked back down at the sketch.

He still had Sara's invitation. He was sure she already knew the particular's of the party if Kikyo had gotten her invitation. She was just waiting for him to give her the invitation. Sesshomaru looked to his left at the invitation. Then he thought about it for a moment. He picked up his cell phone and pressed four. After four rings, the voicemail picked up. Sighing, Sesshomaru hung up and pressed five. After six rings, it picked up.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha, call Mother and..."

"I bet you thought I was really on the phone didn't you? Well, sorry 'bout that. Leave a message after the..." _**BEEP**_! Sesshomaru resisted the urge to scream profane words at his brother's voicemail. Instead, he hung up and dialed his father. On the second ring, his mother answered.

"Mmm, yes, Sesshomaru?" she answered. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have Father's phone?" Sesshomaru asked. He heard mumbling in the background and Izayoi giggled girlishly. It sounded as if the phone slipped and she tried to pick it up quickly. "Hello?"

"Because I am with him, Sesshomaru. I would think a man of your intellect could figure that much out on your own. Now, what is it? Do you need your father?" She sounded annoyed.

"No. I was looking for you, actually. I need you to do me a favor," Sesshomaru said.

"Stop it, Taisho. I'm trying to talk to our son. What is it, darling?" Izayoi asked. Sesshomaru shuddered, trying not to think about what his parents were doing.

"I need you to mail Sara her invitation," he said. This made Izayoi push her husband away.

"What? I thought you were going to give Sara her invitation yourself. What has changed?"

"I don't want Sara as my special guest. She is still invited, though. Just send her the invitation. You will see who I bring when I bring her. No more questions." Sesshomaru hung up before his mother could inquire further. He glanced at his watch. He looked up at the group of kids. "Rin!"

Rin and the others turned to face Sesshomaru. Rin sighed and headed towards her brother. Asagi, Moegi, and Kanna followed her, leaving Hakudoshi, Roku, and Dai standing in their wake.

"Why do girls travel in packs?" Roku asked, crossing his arms. "He only called Rin, not all four of them." The other two just shrugged.

Rin stopped in front of Sesshomaru and looked at him. The other three girls crowded around her. They looked as pathetic as possible, like they did not want her to leave.

"Yes, Sesshy?" she asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"It's time to go," he said calmly. Rin frowned.

"Just a little while longer?" she whined. Sesshomaru stood up and shook his head. Rin's lip began to quiver.

"No." He began walking towards the parking lot. "Besides, you did say you wanted to go to the bookstore, didn't you?" He knew it was low, but bribery was the only way he was going to get her to come quietly. He heard Rin saying her goodbyes and before he knew it, she was at his side.

_Works every time_, he thought complacently.

* * *

Kagura pulled up to Tobi Bookstore. She turned the bug off and looked in the rearview mirror. She was wearing an ivory pencil skirt and black blouse. Kagura reached over in the passenger seat and picked up her black pumps. She slipped them on her hosed feet and grabbed her purse. She straightened her glasses, locked her car, and headed inside the bookstore. 

When she walked in, she saw Jakotsu, her pas de deux partner, standing behind the counter. He smiled at her.

"And where are you going dressed like that, Miss Thing?" he asked. Kagura looked over her shoulder at him. She had forgotten he worked here. She headed back to the counter.

_No sense looking for a book in the dark_, she thought.

"Believe it or not, I dress like this to go to work," she said. Jakotsu's mouth dropped open.

"You look like Satan's mistress in that outfit, girl. You're hot. You should not be working in that outfit. You should be _workin' _that outfit. You should be trying to woo the pants off of some lucky guy," he said. Kagura laughed and reached in her purse. Jakotsu frowned. "We're going to have to find you another purse, though. That luggage you're carrying is not cute."

"Don't knock the purse, okay? Anyway, where can I find these books?" She handed him the paper. Jakotsu read it.

"Heh. Kagome must need these. Anyway, they're to the left, in the back, where it gets a little dark. You might need the ladder. It should be somewhere around there. I'd take off your shoes before using it, though," he said. Kagura was already gone. Jakotsu shook his head.

Kagura walked to the back of the bookstore. It was significantly darker on this side. As she searched for the books, she managed to find two without using the ladder. She sat them on the floor. When she read the names on the books, she saw that as the shelves went up, so did the author's last name. So, went in search of the ladder.

_This is stupid. I better not be late because of this_, she thought. When she found it, she wheeled it around to the shelf where she could search for the books. She climbed the ladder with the black pumps on, but she did not stand on the ladder with her whole foot.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened the door to the bookstore. Rin went flying past him and mumbled a hello to Jakotsu. Jakotsu looked over at him. 

"What a surprise, Sesshomaru. Let me guess; you bribed her and that's why you're here," Jakotsu said. Sesshomaru grunted. "I thought so."

Sesshomaru scanned the bookstore. There were a few people milling about. Rin was shuffling through comic books that she had not read yet. She'd struck a deal with Sesshomaru. He would get her three instead of her usual two.

"So, are you eager for the party?" Jakotsu said, bringing Sesshomaru out of his thoughts.

"Very," he replied dryly. He walked around the counter. Jakotsu smiled. "I'm not taking Sara."

"What?" Jakotsu croaked, his eyes wide. Sesshomaru pulled out an invitation. "That was her invitation?"

"_Was _is the operative word."

"So, who are you going to take if you're not taking Sara? Surely you're not going to go alone? That would be awkward," Jakotsu said. Sesshomaru twirled the invitation in his fingers.

"I have an idea," Sesshomaru said. Jakotsu opened his mouth to say more. Before he could, the sound of a book dropping alerted everyone. Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"Kagura. I swear that girl is..."

"Kagura is here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. She's over there," Jakotsu said. He pointed to the darkened left wall. Sesshomaru looked at Rin. She was immersed in her comic books. "I'll watch her," Jakotsu whispered. Sesshomaru glared at him. Then he started to walk towards Kagura.

* * *

Kagura waited a moment to see if anyone was going to come storming around the corner. When no one came, she continued to look around. She raised up on her toes to continue looking. 

"Wellesley, Wells, Welsh..." Kagura whispered. She took the hand holding her steady on the ladder off and leaned forward on her abdomen. "This is ridiculous. Do they even have the stupid book?" She pulled on the shelf, sliding the ladder on its wheels to the right.

* * *

Sesshomaru came around the corner quietly. He saw Kagura on the ladder. He continued to approach her. She was so engrossed in her work that she did not hear him. Sesshomaru managed to get right up under her. He stared up at her. From the angle he was standing, he had a good look at her rear. The pencil skirt complimented it well. His eyes traveled down her legs. 

"Nice legs," Sesshomaru said quietly. It was too late when he realized that he'd said it aloud.

Kagura's eyes widened and she turned her head so fast, she lost her balance completely. The ladder shook and she gave an awkward yelp as she fell backwards. The aisle was not a wide one and Kagura hit her head on the opposite shelf. Sesshomaru stepped forward and caught her before she hit the ground. When he looked at her, she looked as if she had never seen him before.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" she whispered. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I think so," Kagura said. Sesshomaru put her on her feet. Kagura rubbed her head. When she had opened her eyes, she swore she saw stars. Then, her anger took over. She whirled on Sesshomaru. "What's the big idea with scaring me like that? Why were you staring at my legs anyway?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head. She felt a small lump, but nothing too serious.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had not been expecting this sort of reaction from Kagura. He had just saved her from a probably fatal fall, and she was biting his head off. He thought a little gratitude was in order.

"Are you always this grateful when someone saves your life?" Sesshomaru asked dryly. Kagura straightened her glasses.

"The sarcasm is not appreciated. I do, however, appreciate your assistance. You did cause this gigantic lump, though. My head is killing me." Kagura looked up. The book she was looking for was hanging off of the shelf. She looked at Sesshomaru. He sighed and climbed up the ladder to retrieve it for her. Kagura smiled and picked up the remaining books. When he came back down, she thrust them in his chest.

"Who are these for? You don't take a history class," Sesshomaru said.

"My friend Kagome."

"The violinist," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kagura smiled. "Why are you dressed so..."

"Elegantly?" Kagura asked, grinning.

"Scandalously," he said. Kagura glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"I am not dressed scandalously, Mr. Taiyo. If you must know, I was on my way to work after I picked up these books for Kagome. Now, if you will excuse me, I must pay for them." Kagura grabbed the heavy books from Sesshomaru. "Besides, I rather think I look like a sexy librarian, don't you?" Kagura winked at him and walked off.

Sesshomaru caught himself smirking behind her back again. She always seemed to amuse him. He ran a hand through his hair and followed her. Rin was standing by the checkout counter, talking with Jakotsu animatedly. Kagura made it the counter before him and plopped the books down. Sesshomaru slid next to her.

"This is all for you, Kaggie?" Jakotsu asked as he rung her up. Kagura nodded. "That'll be fifty-three seventy-eight," he said. Kagura cursed under her breath and reached in her bag. Jakotsu shuddered. Kagura looked up at him as she fished around in it.

"Hey! This is a Marc Jacobs bag, idiot. It cost me more than a month's rent," she said. She went back to looking for her wallet. "Where is that damn thing?" Then she saw Sesshomaru shove his hand past her face.

"I'll handle it. Add Rin's comic books," he said. Jakotsu nodded and took the credit card. Kagura looked up and at Sesshomaru.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked down his nose at her.

"Buying comic books," he replied calmly. Kagura narrowed her ruby eyes at him.

"Oh really? Well, I hope they don't turn your brain to mush. I don't think I can handle a dunce of a study partner. I need you to be the sharpest pencil in the box. But that might be asking a bit too much," she said while smiling wryly. Jakotsu handed them two separate bags. Kagura snatched hers and situated herself. Before she turned away, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him.

"Good night, my sexy librarian," he whispered. He released her and glided past him. Rin turned around and waved at Kagura as they disappeared through the door. Kagura looked at Jakotsu. He just hummed to himself.

* * *

Inside Sesshomaru's Hummer, Rin sat quietly. Sesshomaru could tell she was bursting at the seams to talk. After about five minutes of silence, they came to a red light. Sesshomaru looked over at her. 

"What is it, Rin?" he asked.

"I like her. I think she's very pretty," Rin nearly yelled. She sounded out of breath. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like Sara?" he asked. Rin's made a face.

"I _hate_ her! I can't believe you've dated her for so long. I think she's like the Wicked Witch from that story. She's so sweet to Mommy and Daddy. But, when she gets around Inuyasha and me, she's a totally different person. She's evil, Sesshy." Rin gave him a sly eye. "Plus, I like the way the other girl talks to you."

"How's that?" Sesshomaru was intrigued.

"She talks to you like she isn't afraid of you or impressed by you, you know? Like she respects you, but she expects you to respect her at the same time. Sara doesn't do that. She talks to you however she wants. She doesn't give you the respect you deserve and that bothers me. Why are you with her?" Rin asked, fidgeting in her seat.

Sesshomaru did not answer. Instead, he marveled at his younger sister's amazing astuteness. She was far wiser than she knew.


	6. Chapter 6: My Favorite Things

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 6: My Favorite Things**

* * *

Kagura walked into school on Monday with the knowledge of the Garden Party. She dragged herself to her locker, feeling slightly more depressed than usual. When she got there, Kagome and Sango were waiting, looking happier than usual. They noticed Kagura's drab body language and their smiles faded... sort of. 

"Kagura, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Long weekend, night, and morning. I just want today to be over. I'm probably going to skip ballet today and just go home. I'm too tired to do anything else. Why are you two so happy?" Kagura asked while putting in the combination to her locker. Sango and Kagome exchanged smiles. Then they looked at Kagura, who was looking expectantly at them.

"Well, we both received..." Sango began.

"...invitations to the Garden Party!" Kagome finished happily. Kagura nodded.

"Ah. I can see why you'd be happy." Kagura grabbed her calculus book and closed her locker. She yawned loudly. "Have fun, ladies."

"You'd didn't get invited?" Sango asked, looking sad. Kagura shook her head. "Bummer."

"That's not fair. Sesshomaru should've invited you. You're his study partner, after all. I'll ask Inuyasha..." Kagome stopped when Kagura waved her hand.

"It's fine, Kagome. Really, it is. I didn't want to go, any..." Before Kagura could finish, an exclamation was heard.

* * *

"I can't _**BELIEVE**_ this! How could you, Sesshomaru!" Sara yelled. 

As was the tradition in high schools around the world, where there was a conflict, most people would flock. Everyone looked in the direction of Sara and Sesshomaru to see the verbal altercation. This included Kagura, Kagome, and Sango. Sesshomaru was just staring at Sara. Sara was heated and if her face was any indication, her rage was astronomical.

"Sara, you're making a scene. Calm down," Sesshomaru said calmly. Sara shook her head.

"I will not calm down, Sesshomaru Taiyo. Don't you dare tell me what to do." Sara took a step forward. To mere mortals, this was intimidating. Sesshomaru merely stared at her as if she were no more than a fly. "How dare you send my invitation in the mail!"

This revelation earned a gasp of shock from their audience. Sara flinched slightly, looking around in her peripheral vision. Her lips thinned into a line. Then she glared back at Sesshomaru. He continued to stare down at her.

"I could revoke it if it would please you, Sara. Your attendance is not required," he stated simply. Sara bit her lip. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Straightening up, she crossed her arms.

"So, who are you taking as your guest if I am not the one?"

"That is none of your business," Sesshomaru said. He finalized the conversation by walking away. Sara frowned and resisted the urge to go after him. Kikyo put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Sara exhaled and turned around.

* * *

Kagura stood in shock of what had just occurred. If Sesshomaru was not taking Sara, who was he taking? She was too tired to deduce anything at the moment. Kagome and Sango were talking in her ear about something. She sighed and mumbled her goodbyes before heading towards her calculus room.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the cafeteria some time later. He had figured Sara would take the rejection hard. He did not know she would make such a scene of it, though. Now, he knew how she would act when he gave who he wanted to give the invitation the actual invitation. He glanced over at Sara. She was shooting daggers at him. 

_Probably wishing me a thousand deaths in the pits of hell_, he thought. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly at his joke and looked over at Bankotsu. _I have to give it to her in private_.

"Has she come in yet?" he asked. Bankotsu looked around.

"I haven't seen her yet. I still can't believe you'd rather take her than Sara," he said. Bankotsu alone knew who Sesshomaru was going to take instead of Sara.

"You don't need to know why. No one does except maybe her," Sesshomaru said. As he said those words, she entered. "There she is."

* * *

Kagura dragged her feet over to the lunch line to buy an apple. She was coming to get an apple, then she was going to leave. Simple as that. She was not going to speak to anyone. After paying for the apple, she turned and began to drag her feet again. She was nearing the cafeteria door. 

_Almost home free_, she thought happily. That was when she heard it.

"Kagura," his voice said.

Kagura froze. She knew if she turned around, everyone would be watching her. Instead, she just sighed.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" she asked, turning her head to the side.

"Will you be in pas de deux class today? You look like you're going home," he said. Kagura could not resist the smile that crept to her face.

"You can read me like a book. I was heading home. You want me in class today or something?" Kagura asked. She still had not faced Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru found this peculiar, but did not address it.

"Yes."

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever." Kagura turned around to face him. She cut her ruby eyes at him. "You owe me, _Satan_," she said. Sesshomaru smirked slightly so that only she could see it. Kagura blinked, clearly taken off guard.

"What ever you say, my sexy librarian," he mumbled. He turned on his heel to go back to his table of "associates." Kagura took a bite of her apple and headed to the auditorium.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were going through some books of sheet music. Kagura raised an eyebrow when she saw them. They were talking in hushed tones, but Kagura could make out some of what they were saying. She took a seat a few rows behind them. 

"I don't know, Inuyasha. If I play something too difficult, I might mess up during the audition and just throw my chance away," Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed.

"Do you always sell yourself this short? What do you want to play? _Hot Cross Buns_? Kagome, you have talent. Use it. Juilliard is for the best of the best. You're going to need something with some level of difficulty," he said. Kagome gave him a strange look. "I'm not saying you have to play something out of this world. After all, you are going there to learn, right?"

"So, what am I supposed to play?"

"Something you are comfortable with, but something that isn't elementary. Don't go with the easiest thing you can find just because you mess up on something that's a bit harder. That's what practice is for," Inuyasha said. Kagome swallowed hard and nodded.

* * *

Kagura smiled and continued silently eating her apple as the shuffled through the books. They talked more about music. After a moment of awkward silence, Inuyasha looked at her. Kagura could tell he wanted to ask her something. She sat forward, listening closely.

* * *

"Uh, Kagome?" he asked quietly. Kagome did not look up. 

"Huh?" she mumbled.

"I know you were invited to the Garden Party," he said. Kagome still did not look up. Kagura craned her neck even further.

"Yeah, so?" Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you were going to go with anyone that was invited, too," he said quickly. Kagome shook her head casually.

"Nope. I was just going to ride with Sango. Why?" she asked nonchalantly. Kagura's mouth dropped open.

_How clueless can you get? He's trying to ask you out, you dunce_!

"Oh. So, would you like to be my date to my brother's party?" Inuyasha asked even faster. Kagome looked up now. She turned her head towards Inuyasha. He looked down and away from her. "Um, only if you want to, of course."

"Are you asking me out?" Kagome spluttered out after a few moments.

* * *

_Say yes! Say yes! Say yes_! Kagura chanted.

* * *

"Well, uh, yeah. I guess I am," Inuyasha said. He sounded so shy and meek. Kagome crossed her arms and smiled. 

"Say, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you sounded bashful, Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha turned red.

"I do not!" he yelled. Kagome stuck her nose in the air.

"Whatever. But, I'll take you up on that offer." Kagome began scribbling. "This is where I live. You already have my number. Let me know when you'll pick me up. I have to go to class now," she said. She stood up. When she passed Kagura she paused.

Kagura leaned back in her seat. She looked up at Kagome and smiled. Kagome crossed her arms.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, dear. Long enough," Kagura said.

* * *

In pas de deux class, Kagura stood next to Jakotsu. Kikyo and Sesshomaru were in front of the class, leading as usual. Sara's pas de deux partner was Bankotsu, to her dismay. Kagura could just feel the exhaustion taking over her body. Jakotsu noticed the look in her eyes. 

"Kaggie, are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Splendiferous," Kagura said while giving him the fakest smile she'd ever produced. The flatness of her voice would've made Sesshomaru proud. She went lazily into an arabesque. Jakotsu put his hands on her waist to support her as she stood on pointe.

"Hold it, ladies. Chin up, Miss Asano. Now, gentlemen, you need to turn them slowly on my count," Ms. Morigami said loudly.

Kagura sighed. Jakotsu took her right hand as Ms. Morigami began clapping. He led her in a 360° turn. While they were turning, Kagura's eyes closed for a moment. She was so tired. IF only she could sleep for a moment...

"Kagura!" Jakotsu whispered harshly. Kagura's eyes opened. She looked around. Everyone was in another position. Kagura quickly raised her arms and brought her left leg in. "Thank you," Jakotsu mumbled.

"Sorry," Kagura said. She frowned and decided to just let it fly.

_Oh, what the hell! What's the worse that could happen? I dance better than the Ice Maiden? Fat chance_, she thought. Almost laughing out loud, she felt Jakotsu lift her onto his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bankotsu falter with Sara. Sara came down hard on her right foot and turned to face Bankotsu.

"You idiot! Watch what you're doing!" she yelled.

"Sorry, Sara," Bankotsu said. As Kagura moved her arms to the music, she thought up something. She did not know what possessed her to say it aloud, but she did anyway.

"Maybe if you practiced more instead of shopping, your ass wouldn't be so heavy," Kagura said. This caused everyone to stop and look at her. Jakotsu lowered her as he was supposed to. He turned her and they finished. Then they burst out laughing. Kagura could not help it.

"What did you say?" Sara asked. Kagura looked at her.

_Might as well finish what I've started_, she thought wryly. She put her hands on her hips and took a step forward.

"You know what they say, Bankotsu: you break it, you bought it," Kagura said. Everyone looked at Sara, waiting for some sort of rebuttal. Sara frowned and took a step forward.

"I suggest you shut that hole in your face before I shut it for you, Onigumo," she said. Kagura met her challenge.

"Want some, get some, pixie," she said.

"Ladies, ladies! I demand that you stop this at once. You both will be staying after school and washing the mirrors for this disturbance. Back to your partners now so we can continue class." Ms. Morigami stepped between the two.

* * *

Sesshomaru had seen Kagura's display. He found it quite humorous. Not many could or would stand up to Sara. Apparently, Sara had done something to wrong Kagura, though. Kagura was still a little raw about it. She was also tired and not in her right mind. He went back to dancing with Kikyo as Ms. Morigami began giving instruction again.

* * *

After class, Ms. Morigami called Sara and Kagura to stay after. She looked at the two girls. Sara looked angry while Kagura looked slightly delirious. She sighed. She could not leave the two in the same room alone; she might come back to a blood bath. 

"I cannot trust you two alone. So, I'm giving the first task to you, Kagura. Today, you will wash the mirrors. Next Monday, the task will be yours, Sara. I still expect the both of you to be civil towards each other because of the project you have to do at the end of the semester. Dismissed," Ms. Morigami said.

Kagura did not even bother to look aghast. She just did not have the energy to change the look on her face. Instead, she went to find the bucket and rags to do the mirrors. She still had to pick up the twins later. Thankfully, the ballet was not on tonight and Toran did not need her. She could go home and rest.

When she returned to the studio, Sesshomaru was waiting for her. Kagura just stared blankly at him. He walked over to her and took the bucket from her. She followed him and threw him a rag once he put the bucket down.

"So, you're going to help me?" she asked.

"If that's what you want to call it," he replied. Kagura nodded. She began wiping the mirrors down. "You know, I think you've started a war with Sara."

"Puh-leeze. I don't give a rat's ass about that twerp," Kagura said. Sesshomaru nodded. "I can't believe you made me stay. I'm washing mirrors because of you."

"I didn't start a fight," Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever." Kagura stuck the towel in the bucket again and moved down the wall.

After a few moments of silence, Kagura began humming. She began humming the song she sang all the time with her siblings. Sesshomaru noticed it. It was also a song he knew. He wondered if she would start singing it. It came as no surprise when she did.

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings..."_

Kagura paused and went back to the bucket. Sesshomaru met her there.

"'These are a few of my favorite things,'" he said. Kagura looked up and smiled.

"_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings..."_

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru expectantly. Sesshomaru rung out his rag.

"'These are a few of my favorite things." He walked back to his side. Kagura did the same. They began washing the mirrors again.

"_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_

_Silver white winters that melt into springs..."_

"These are a few of my favorite things." Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. Kagura could not help but laugh. She began walking towards him. "When the dog bites."

"When the bee stings."

"When I'm feeling sad."

"I simply remember my favorite things." Kagura stopped when she got to him. "And then I don't feel..."

"...so bad," Sesshomaru said. Kagura laughed.

"I can't believe we turned the end of that song into a spoken word version. Rodgers and Hammerstein would kill us," Kagura said. "I didn't you know you were a fan of _The Sound of Music_."

"I'm not. Rin is. At one point in time, she couldn't go six hours without playing that stupid movie. I know every song on that movie. Name any musical and I probably can speak the words," Sesshomaru said blandly.

"She's a fanatic of musicals, huh? That was a song I sang to my brother and sister when they got sad. It still works to this day." Kagura turned to face the mirror. She did not notice Sesshomaru step up beside her. When she felt how close he was to her, she whirled around. "Huh?"

"I have to get you out of that leotard," he said a little more seductively than he would have liked to. Kagura raised an eyebrow. She leaned back away from him.

"Excuse me?"

"And into a black dress," he said. Kagura nodded. Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Kagura saw it and realized what was happening. "Here," Sesshomaru said.

"What is this?" Kagura asked, playing blind man.

"What does it look like?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura frowned at him. She began to open it, but Sesshomaru put a hand on hers to stop her. "Don't. Open it when I'm not here." Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Hm. You must've written something in here that you know might tick me off. You clever, clever man," she said. Sesshomaru shrugged indifferently and walked around her to continue washing windows.

_Jerk_, Kagura thought.

* * *

That night, Kagura sat on her bed, staring down at the unopened envelope. She had come home and immediately fixed Hakudoshi and Kanna dinner. Then she had holed herself up in her bedroom. For the past fifteen minutes, she had been simply staring at the envelope. It looked different than Yura's had. It had black and white swirls, giving off an odd optical illusion. 

_Come on, Kaggie. It's just a damn envelope. You can do this_, Kagura told herself.

"Fortune favors the brave," Kagura said as she reached for the envelope. She carefully broke the black wax seal and slipped out the white paper. It was not the traditional invitation that Yura had shown her. Instead, it was a letter written in Sesshomaru's script. For a moment, Kagura was confused. Then she read the letter.

_Kagura,_

_I'm inviting you to the Garden Party as my special guest. This means that you will be the one I will enter with, eat with, and dance with. I'm sure you already know the particulars of the Garden Party, like the dress code and such. Your brother and sister are also invited, as they will be the guests of my sister. They must also follow the dress code._

_Forgive the delay in getting this to you. I wanted to give it to you personally. I also did not want to make a scene of it. Nor did I want to use the traditional invitation. I wanted to actually ask you myself._

_Will you be my special guest?_

_Sesshomaru_

Kagura read the last line four times before picking up her cell phone. She scrolled through her address book. She saw Sesshomaru's name and pressed call.

"Hello?" his sensual voice said on the other end.

"Have you lost your mind?" she yelled.

Sesshomaru had expected some sort of surprised reaction in her response, but definitely not this kind. Kagura never ceased to amaze him. He sat in silence for a moment, listening to her breathe on the other end.

"I hope not. Have you decided on your answer?"

"Tell me why you're not taking Sara," Kagura asked. She bit her lip. This answer had better be good.

"Rin doesn't like her," Sesshomaru stated coolly. "Besides, I want to take you. Didn't you think it odd that I had not invited you, yet your friends had been invited?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura opened her mouth to speak. He had a point.

"I just thought that Inuyasha and Miroku had begged you to invite them," she said. She heard Sesshomaru scoff on the other end.

"The faith," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kagura smirked; he was joking with her.

"Well, then how could a girl say no to an offer like this, Mr. Taiyo? I would love to be Satan's mistress for a day," Kagura said. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly.

"Three things," he said.

"What?"

"One, don't wear those hideous glasses. Two, Jakotsu is right; that bag is ugly. Get another one. Three..."

"Hey, you might be pushing it with the bag, mister," Kagura warned.

"Three, wear your hair down. If I pick you up and your hair is in that ridiculous bun, we're stopping at a salon and you're getting your hair done. I mean it," Sesshomaru said. Kagura sat with her mouth open.

_The sheer audacity of this guy_, she thought.

"You're lucky that I actually have contacts. Anyway, I won't wear the bun. You've got a deal," Kagura said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sesshomaru made a grunting noise and Kagura pressed end.

_He never said anything about pin curls, though_, she thought slyly. She pressed three on her phone. Kagome picked up.

"Shopping, tomorrow, after school," Kagura said quickly.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Well, we both need dresses for the Garden Party, don't we?" Kagura asked. This got Kagome's undivided attention.

"You got invited? That's great! So, let's tell Sango," she said.

"You tell her. I've got to get some sleep," Kagura said while yawning. "I had to wash mirrors on account of a verbal altercation with the Queen of Mean. Can't explain now. I'm too tired."

"Go ahead and rest, Kagura. You might as well just stay home tomorrow. We'll take the twins to school for you."

"Thanks, guys. I'll let them know that in the morning. Come get me when you two get out of school," she moaned as she hung up the phone. After that, Kagura was out in a minute flat. Both Hakudoshi and Kanna came in the room and put their older sister under the covers and turned out the light.


	7. Chapter 7: The Garden Party Begins

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 7: The Garden Party Begins**

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on the couch in the living room. It was the night before the Garden Party. His sketchbook was in his lap. Rin was sitting at the piano, practicing her newest song. Inutaisho had just taught her how to play _Für Elise_ and now she was required to practice it at least three times a day. At the moment, Sesshomaru was sketching his sister's hands on the piano's keys. She had such clumsy hands, yet they were delicate and dainty. 

Izayoi sat across the room, listening idly to her daughter play. She was also looking over the seating arrangements for the following day. Rin hit a sour note and mumbled something under her breath. Izayoi looked over the top of her glasses.

"Rin, darling, where did you learn such indecent language?" she asked. Rin gasped and turned around.

"I didn't say anything, Mommy," she lied. Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I'll have to have a talk with Inuyasha about the way he speaks around you. Anyway, I think you've practiced enough. Rin, go and try on your dress for tomorrow. I want to see it on you," Izayoi said. Rin nodded and hopped off the bench. She padded out of the room, leaving Sesshomaru with Izayoi.

Sesshomaru could feel his mother's eyes on him. She was watching as he finished the drawing of Rin's hands and the piano keys. Finally, he looked up at her.

"What is it, Mother?" he asked. Izayoi took off her glasses. She moved a lock of black hair out of her face.

"Nothing, dear. I was just wondering if you are going to tell me who this mysterious girl with the initial," she squinted down at the pad, "_K_ is."

"You'll find out when everyone else does," Sesshomaru said, closing his sketchbook.

"You haven't even told Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked.

"When do I tell Inuyasha anything? He's bringing his own girl," he said. Izayoi nodded.

"Her name is Kagome. He told me about her. At least one of my sons talk to me," Izayoi said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. She was trying to make him feel guilty. Usually, it worked. Today, he was determined to stand his ground. Rin definitely got her charm from Izayoi. It certainly did not come from the paternal side of the family.

Five minutes later, Rin came bounding through the door with her maid following her. Niko sighed. She was still carrying one of Rin's shoes. The poor girl had not even gotten the ten-year-old to put it on yet.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. She wouldn't stay still," Niko said. Izayoi waved her hand and examined Rin. She was fidgeting in front of her mother.

"Stand still, Rin. Let me look at you," she said. Rin stood up straight. Sesshomaru looked at his sister.

Rin was wearing a white dress that was made of taffeta. It was trimmed with black. Rin stuck her foot out so that Izayoi could put her black shoe on her white-stocking foot. Niko came up behind Rin and tied the black sash. Izayoi smiled and touched Rin's thick hair.

"Now, we just have to figure out what to do with this wool," she mumbled. Rin smiled and shook her hair. "I say a beehive." Rin's eyes lit up.

"Is that like Amy Winehouse's hair?" Rin asked. Izayoi grit her teeth. She glared at Sesshomaru. He had a liking to Amy Winehouse's music, but Izayoi did not quite approve of her image. Izayoi looked back at Rin and nodded.

"A little. But, you must not play rough or it will come down. Okay?" she asked. Rin nodded. "Okay. Now, go get out of that dress before you make it all sweaty." As Izayoi finished talking, Inuyasha came in the room. Rin turned around.

"Inny!" she yelled. She ran full speed into him and hugged him like she had not seen him in years.

"Hey, squirt. What's that you have on?" he asked. Rin stepped away from him and twirled.

"It's my dress for the Garden Party. Do you like it?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"It's perfect. I think you should change before Ma gets mad at you." Rin nodded and hopped through the door. Niko followed her out. Inuyasha looked at his mother and walked over to her. "Hiya, Ma," he said happily. Izayoi sighed.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that, Inuyasha? Mom, Mommy, Mother; _anything _but Ma," she said. Inuyasha shrugged and sat next to her. "What is it that you want? Do you have everything ready?"

"Of course I do. What makes you think I don't?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I always end being the one going out to get your 'last minute item,'" Sesshomaru said from across the room. Inuyasha shot his brother a nasty look.

"Now, now, boys. There's no need to start the glaring matches. You don't need to burn holes in each other. I'm going to help with dinner. Inuyasha, why don't you go practice or something, hm? Leave your brother in peace," Izayoi said. She stood and started gliding to the door.

"But, Mom! He started it!" Inuyasha said. Izayoi just waved her hand in the air. Sesshomaru stood up, flashing his eyes at his brother evilly. Inuyasha growled something under his breath, but Sesshomaru heard it.

"I'm telling," he said. Inuyasha threw one of the loveseat's plush pillows at him. Sesshomaru was through the door before it hit him.

_Asshole_, Inuyasha thought angrily.

* * *

Inutaisho was coming in the front door as Sesshomaru walked in the foyer. He was carrying a box. Sesshomaru mumbled a hello to his father and headed for the stairs. Inutaisho stared at his son for a moment. Then he decided to get it over with. 

"Sesshomaru, come back here," he said. Sesshomaru turned around to face his virtual twin. Inutaisho was standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding the black box out to him. Sesshomaru descended slowly.

"What is that?" he asked. Inutaisho sighed.

"Are you really that dense not to know what a present is when you see one?" he asked. Sesshomaru glared at the older man before taking the box. He looked at it for a moment. "Well, don't just stand there. Open it."

Sesshomaru took the lid off of the black box. There was a black camera inside of it. It was a larger than a normal digital camera but it was still digital. It was the Nikon D3. It was a very, very expensive camera and one he had been saving up to buy with his own money. He looked up at his father.

"I know you had your eye on that camera for a while. So, I suppose I could save you the trouble of saving up five hundred, eighty-two thousand, and one hundred yen," Inutaisho said. He smiled at his son. Sesshomaru nodded. "Happy eighteenth, son."

"Thank you, sir," Sesshomaru said. Inutaisho turned to go to the kitchen.

"Oh, I think your brother left your present on your bed, by the way."

* * *

Sesshomaru entered his room. There on his bed was a red package. 

_How appropriate. It had to be wrapped in red paper_, he thought with a smirk. Being the neat freak that he was, Sesshomaru somehow managed to open the gift without ripping the paper at all. Inside was a box of charcoal pencils. Sesshomaru almost smiled. He closed the box and sat it next to Rin's special sketchbook. These would only be used for "special" drawings.

At dinner, the two brothers regarded each other silently. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Sesshomaru grunted ever so slightly. Inuyasha inclined his head and looked away. Izayoi and Inutaisho noticed it, but said nothing. Rin merely played with her eating utensils. The only time the brothers were remotely kind to each other was on their birthdays. Any other day, all bets were off. They also only stopped fighting when Rin started crying, but that didn't count. Rin practically ran the house.

* * *

The next day, Kagura pinned her hair up in the curls. It was not quite up, but nor was it completely down. Her hair reached somewhere between her mid back and shoulder blade; Kagura had forgotten. It had been so long since she had actually worn it down. After sleeping with rollers in her head, she had the perfect 40s look going for her. She stared at herself in the mirror. 

_Kagura, I must say, you definitely out did yourself this time_, she thought happily. She heard shuffling at her door and turned to see Kanna standing there. She was wearing a black and white striped dress. The stripes were horizontal instead of vertical. Kagura kneeled to her sister's level.

"How do you want to wear your hair, little girl?" she asked. Kanna looked quizzical for a moment.

"In a ponytail," she said. Kagura nodded.

"Ponytail it is," she said. She began brushing and combing rigorously. Kanna's hair was much thicker than hers. Hakudoshi came in the room, carrying Kagura's brand new Jimmy Choo's. Kagura narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing with those?"

"Why can't I stay here and play my Xbox?" he asked. He was wearing the standard white shirt, black pants, and black tie.

"I curse the day I bought that damn thing. Haku, put my shoes down. I got those for a rather good price. If you want to threaten me, use my new bag. There's something worth the money," she said as she finished Kanna's ponytail. Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes. Kagura raced out of the bathroom and beat Hakudoshi to her purse. "Now, if you don't mind, _he'll_ be here soon. I'd appreciate it if you would put your shoes on like a good little brother."

"You still never told us who's taking us. I don't want to go." Hakudoshi walked off looking sullen.

"Your pathetic little friends will be there," Kagura said loudly.

"Whatever," Hakudoshi said sullenly. Kagura rolled her eyes. The poor boy was never happy. Her face brightened.

"Hey, Haku!" she called. "_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens..._" she sang.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Hakudoshi looked like a totally new kid. After a sing-a-long with his sisters (they sang several songs), he felt somewhat better about going to the party. He was sitting on the sofa waiting patiently for Kagura to come out of her room. When she came out and walked around for them to see her, she looked nervous. 

"How do I look?" she asked. They stared at her perplexedly.

Kagura wore a black dress that showed off her well-toned legs. The part that covered her bosom was white. The thin straps were white as well. She wore a white hat on her head. Her Jimmy Choo's were white and almost five inches high. She had red lipstick on and the familiar glasses were gone, letting anyone see those lovely ruby eyes. She wore no jewelry except a silver ring on her right ring finger.

"It's too much, isn't it?" Kagura asked, looking worried. Both Hakudoshi and Kanna shook their heads slowly.

"No. You look..." Kanna began.

"...pretty," Hakudoshi said. Kagura breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Really? Thanks, you two. I'm going to get my bag," she said. As she said that, the doorbell rang. Kagura gasped and looked towards it. Hakudoshi sighed and stood up. "Tell him I'll be out momentarily." She ran hurriedly to her room. Hakudoshi waved his hand and headed for the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the door to Kagura's apartment swing open. He noticed he was staring at nothing. Then he looked down and saw Hakudoshi standing in his way. The narrow-eyed boy stared up at him, as if he was recognizing him. Then his gaze turned into one of distaste. 

"You're Rin's brother," he said. "So you're the one who's got my sister all in a fuss." Sesshomaru nodded. From what he had seen of Hakudoshi, the boy was sharp and very on the ball. If he knew anything, he would say that the young boy inherited that from his sister.

"Would you like to go to the car?" Sesshomaru asked. Hakudoshi raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru dangled the keys in front of the ten-year-old. Not one to resist such a generous offer, Hakudoshi grabbed the keys quickly. He turned his head.

"Come, Kanna," he said. He looked back at Sesshomaru. Hakudoshi grabbed his hand. "You're coming with us." He pulled Sesshomaru along as Kanna walked past him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

_You have got to be kidding me_, he thought. He was getting manhandled by a kid.

* * *

Kagura exited her room with an exquisite black bag only to find her apartment deserted. She frowned and grabbed the keys and her cell phone from the kitchen counter. She left the apartment and locked the door. When she got to the top of the stairs, she had to smile at what she saw. 

Kanna and Hakudoshi were sitting in the front seats of Sesshomaru's Hummer. Hakudoshi was in the driver's seat, acting like he was driving. He had on a hat that Kagura assumed belonged to Sesshomaru. Kanna was flipping through the radio stations. Sesshomaru was leaning on the side of the car, looking down the street. He was wearing a three piece black suit. He was holding his jacket over his left shoulder and gazing down the street to his right. Kagura put her hands on her hips as she looked down at them. Kanna noticed her. She leaned over Hakudoshi.

"Kaggie!" she yelled. Sesshomaru looked up. Kagura winked at him and descended the steps.

"I see you got hustled by my brother," she said as she approached him. She tried to keep her eyes trained on his and not ogle him.

_Damn, he's hot_, she thought.

"Well, he didn't want me alone in the apartment with you. Plus, I offered him my keys," Sesshomaru said. Kagura laughed.

"You are definitely the most confident man I've ever met. What makes you think Hakudoshi wouldn't have rolled away with your ozone-depleting behemoth?" she asked.

"I have faith in him," Sesshomaru said. Kagura turned to face her brother.

"Let's go, you two." She opened the driver's side door. Hakudoshi hopped out. He got into the backseat behind it. Kanna did not bother getting out. She just slid between the two seats into the back. "Kanna, this isn't our car," Kagura said.

"It's fine." Sesshomaru pulled Kagura around to the passenger's side. He opened her door. "I think she wanted me to do this," he whispered. Kagura smiled and took her seat. Sesshomaru walked back around the Hummer and got in. Soon, they were on their way to the Garden Party.

Kagura heard her brother and sister playing in the backseat. Every now and then, she would check to see if Kanna's hair was still intact. After seeing that it was, she turned around and looked at Sesshomaru.

_He even looks serious while he drives. Does the guy ever lighten up_? she thought. Smirking she looked forward.

"By the way," she began, "you look nice, _Satan_." She looked at him. Sesshomaru stopped at a light. He turned towards her.

"As do you, my se..." Kagura put a finger to his lips.

"Not in front of the kids, darling," she said, smiling. Sesshomaru nearly smiled and faced forward to drive again. Kagura chuckled to herself and sat in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

Kagome and Sango walked around at the Garden Party. They had yet to see their friend. She was late. Kagome wore a white dress while Sango wore a white and black dress. 

"I can't believe she's late. Do you think her car broke down?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged.

"She's not answering her phone, either. I think she would've called us if her car had broken down. Don't you think so?" she asked. Sango just stared at Kagome.

"You know Kagura. She'd rather die than ask for help. But, I'm sure she's just running late. You know she had to get Hakudoshi and Kanna ready, too," Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"I forgot all about them," Kagome said as she turned her head. Inuyasha was approaching them with Miroku and Koga. Ayame was on Koga's arm. "Hi, Inuyasha."

"Sorry for the wait. It seems that my brother is running late. How you can be late to your own party is beyond me," he said, crossing his arms.

"Well, in Sesshomaru's case, people come to see him. It's not the other way around," Sango said indolently. Everyone looked at her. "Well, it's true. He's just one of those people who believe everyone must cater to him. Tell me you don't think your brother is a self-absorbed prick, Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, since it's his birthday, I have nothing but good things to say about him. But to tell you the truth, he is a little conceited. He's not as shallow as you think, though," Inuyasha said. "Don't let my mother here you talking about her baby boy like that. She'll have a cow."

* * *

Izayoi and Inutaisho sat at the main table with certain public figures that had been invited. Izayoi leaned over to her husband. 

"Where is your son?" Inutaisho smiled at one of his guests and leaned over to his wife.

"I thought we agreed that before six o'clock that he's legally your son," he said. Izayoi glared at him. Inutaisho sighed and excused himself from the table. He made his way over to Inuyasha. He tapped him on the shoulder. Inuyasha turned around and faced the taller man.

"Dad," he mumbled. Sango blushed. Inutaisho was the concertmaster of HSO. She had met him before and he had taught her personally. "What is it?"

"Where's your brother? Your mother is worried," Inutaisho said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't..." Before Inuyasha could finish, a little girl zipped past him and into Kagome's legs. He looked down and saw a head full of white hair. Kagome looked down as well.

"Kanna?" she whispered. Kanna looked up and smiled at the older girl. Kagome looked up and saw Hakudoshi walking up lazily, his hands in his pockets. "If you two are here, that means Kagura is here. Where is she?"

"She's coming," Hakudoshi said. He kept walking right past Kagome. Kanna waved at Sango and Kagome and followed her brother to the children's table. Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Someone walked up next to Inutaisho and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Take your seats, Inuyasha." He looked at Sango. "Do not think I have forgotten you, Miss Taijiya. I expect to see you next spring," he said, winking at her. Sango nodded eagerly. Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled Sango along.

Once everyone was seated, Kagome and Sango were still looking around for Kagura. Her seat was reserved at their table, but she was not there. Before they could ask Inuyasha about it, all was hushed as someone walked to the entry of the party grounds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the man of the hour, Mr. Sesshomaru Taiyo and his honored guest, Miss Kagura Onigumo," a man said. Kagome and Sango's mouths almost hit the floor. Inuyasha sneaked a peak at Sara. She was squeezing the edge of the table in anger.

* * *

Kagura and Sesshomaru walked down the aisle arm in arm. Kagura tried not to look at all the stares she was receiving. It was hard to decipher the ones she was getting from the women. She could easily tell what the men were thinking; they were looking at her like they'd never seen a woman before. 

_Perverts. You'd think they never noticed I existed_, she thought. _But then again, how often do I look this good_? She smiled inwardly. She dared not to sneak a peak in Sara's way. She was afraid that if she did, she would be tempted to stick her tongue out childishly. The thought made her swallow a chortle. She blinked when they stopped at the table that Sesshomaru's parents were sitting at. Her eyes widened. _That's Izayoi Odoriko! __**THE**__ Izayoi Odoriko! She's his mother? I can't believe it_! Kagura thought. She tried not to look surprised and relaxed her face. Izayoi sat forward and looked at her son. The rest of the guess began their whispering.

"So, this is the mysterious _K_?" Izayoi asked. "I love those shoes you are wearing, dear. Jimmy Choo?" Izayoi asked, looking at Kagura. Kagura smiled. She looked down at her 4.5-inch patent leather peep toe stilettos.

"Yes, Mrs. Taiyo. How did you know?" she asked. Izayoi laughed.

"With a heel that high, they could only be Jimmy, honey. You must be a dancer. To continuously walk on your toes like that isn't easy." Izayoi took a sip of her water. Kagura shrugged.

"You get used to it if you wear enough pairs. I have heels higher than this, actually," she said. Izayoi nodded.

Sesshomaru looked at his father. Inutaisho just sighed and shook his head. Women could go on and on about the strangest things. Shoes were one of them. Inutaisho knew his wife owned enough pairs. She had a room, not a closet, devoted to shoes. If one could tell the maker and model of a pair of heels like one could a car, something was wrong.

"Well, not that this has not been enthralling, but I did not bring you over here to discuss Jimmy Whatever's with my mother," Sesshomaru said gruffly. Kagura glared at him.

"Excuse me, your highness. Just because you're the birthday boy doesn't give you the right to be rude," she said. Sesshomaru bit his lip.

"We'll be taking our seats now," Sesshomaru said as he led Kagura away. Kagura smiled at Izayoi and Inutaisho.

Izayoi and Inutaisho widened their eyes and exchanged glances. They liked Kagura Onigumo already.

* * *

"She _never_ said anything about coming with him!" Kagome whispered loudly. 

"He didn't tell anyone, either. He didn't even tell Mom. Don't feel left out," Inuyasha said nonchalantly. Kagome glared at him.

"You're missing the point, Inuyasha. Kagura tells us _everything_. It just doesn't seem right that she would leave this out. She just said that she was invited and that was all. She is so going to get it later," she said. Sango nodded.

"She's so going down after this party. How dare she agree to be his arm candy and not tell us," she murmured. Then her face lightened up. "Well, at least we all got dates!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Kagura's table was the next table over from Kagome and Sango. She winked as she passed them. Kagome and Sango just stuck their tongues out at her. Kagura chuckled a little as Sesshomaru pulled her chair out for her. She glanced around at the people at her table. 

_Terrific_, she thought. Her table included Yura, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kikyo, someone Kagura did not recognize, and none other than the Queen of Mean herself, Sara. Sara was glaring so hard at Kagura, Kagura swore she could feel a burning in her chest. Kagura just stuck her nose in the air and turned her head as Sesshomaru sat next to her. _Might as well live up to this little chic look I've got going_, Kagura thought mischievously. Jakotsu was sitting to her left. He examined her bag.

"Much better, dear. I see you got rid of that abomination you called a purse," he said. He looked at her head. "And that dreadful little bun. You look marvelous. I must know who did this hairstyle." Kagura smiled at him.

"I did." She examined his intricate hairstyle. "What's going on with your hair, Jakotsu?" she asked. Jakotsu gave a little laugh. He leaned forward.

"Everything, darling. Everything," he mumbled. Kagura laughed. "I love this hat, too."

"Yes. It's not often that we see Kagura without those glasses on or her hair down. What color are your eyes, Kagura?" Yura asked. Kagura looked across the table at Yura. She was smiling happily at her. "Is that red? No, they're wine-colored. You look beautiful. Why didn't you tell us you were going to be Sesshomaru's guest?"

"I just didn't tell anyone I had a date. I had no idea Sesshomaru didn't tell," Kagura said. She looked at Sesshomaru. "Why the big secret?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. _**WHY**_ the secret?" Sara asked.

_I hate it when girls do this_, Sesshomaru thought.

"Why does it matter? We're here now and that's that. Enjoy the party and quit whining," Sesshomaru said. Sara frowned and stood up.

"I'm going to mingle. Kikyo," Sara said. Kikyo stood up, gave the table an once-over, and followed Sara off. Bankotsu sighed and watched them go.

"She needs to get laid big time," he said. Jakotsu scoffed.

"Which one?"

"Good point, my friend," Bankotsu remarked. He shared a laugh with Yura, Jakotsu, and the other guy Kagura still had yet to remember.

Sesshomaru picked up his flute and held it out to a passing waiter. The waiter filled it with champagne. Kagura watched him chug it down. He was done before the waiter took two steps away. He tugged the waiter's sleeve and the waiter gave him a refill. Kagura smiled. She crossed her legs and faced him.

"You're not nervous are you, Satan?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was staring at him with an impish eye. He took another sip of his drink.

"What is that ill-behaved little mind of yours thinking up, Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked blandly. Kagura shook her head.

"Oh, nothing. You just seem so tense. Why would you be tense at your own birthday party?" she asked. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I'm not tense. Nor am I nervous. I don't get nervous. Not even before a performance. Stop questioning me, woman," he said. Kagura blinked. He had never before called her "woman." She turned her head and looked over towards his parents.

"You never told me your mother was Izayoi Odoriko," she said quietly. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"You didn't know who my mother was? Surely you knew my mother's name was Izayoi. You've seen her all the time at the workshops," Sesshomaru said. Kagura shook her head.

"I was always in the corps. I never danced any principal parts, so I never worked with your mother. I knew your father was married to a woman named Izayoi, but I never figured it was _that_ Izayoi. Plus, you and Inuyasha look nothing like her." Kagura looked at Inuyasha. "Well, Inuyasha resembles her a little. But you're one hundred percent Daddy. Does he age?" Kagura asked, looking at Inutaisho.

"Believe me, he does. If his face doesn't, his brain sure does," Sesshomaru mumbled, taking another sip of his drink. That was when Rin ran up to him, carrying a black box. "Thank you, Rin."

"De nada, Sesshy. Hi, Kagura!" Rin said loudly. Kagura waved at Rin and the little girl ran off. Kagura looked around and saw Kagome and Sango were over on the other side of the grounds, talking with some other people.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said. Kagura turned her head. As soon as she did so, she heard the shutter go off. After she did, she blinked, realizing that Sesshomaru had just taken a picture of her.

"Where did you get that massive thing?" she asked. "And why did you take a picture of me? I didn't even smile." Sesshomaru was not paying attention to her.

"Why do you insist on asking multiple questions at the same time?" he asked after a moment of fiddling with his camera. Kagura frowned.

"Because I want answers to all of them. Besides, you shouldn't answer a question with a question; it's rude," she said. Sesshomaru looked up and leaned forward.

"Oh really?" he asked. Kagura stared at him for a moment.

"Really," she whispered.

* * *

Sara watched them from across the grounds. She was downing champagne by the glassfuls. Every time a waiter would pass by, she would grab another flute. Kikyo watched her friend silently brood over Sesshomaru. She sighed and tapped her. 

"Are you just going to stand there all day, Sara?" she asked. Sara glared at Kikyo. "He's still your boyfriend."

"So? It's just the fact that he took that... tramp instead of me," Sara moaned. "What's she got that I don't?" she asked. Kikyo sighed.

_A brain, common sense, respect for herself and others_, she thought. She faced the appetizer table, looking for something to eat.

"Let him have his fun for now. Boys will be boys. If he wants to have a little fun with Kagura, let him. You're still the one he'll come back to. He always does," Kikyo said, picking up a piece of cheese from the appetizer table. Sara downed the rest of her champagne.

"I guess you're right on that one, Kikyo." She eyed Kagura one last time. "He always does come back."

* * *

Kagome stood with a grape hanging out of her mouth. Sango was talking with some members of the HSO not too far from her. Kagome had just heard Sara and Kikyo's entire dialogue. She could not believe what she just heard. She immediately went and grabbed Sango. 

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango whispered harshly. "I'm networking."

"Network later. This is important. I have something _really_ important to tell you. It involves the birthday boy," she said. Sango raised her eyebrows. She turned towards her new friends.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I'll be right back." She moved to the side with Kagome. "This had better be worth my time, Kagome."

"Trust me, San. You _want_ to hear this."


	8. Chapter 8: Pictures, Trees, and the Rumb

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 8: Pictures, Trees, and the Rumba**

* * *

Kagura sat at the table, looking out at everyone. Sesshomaru had not so much as glanced her way since he'd started throwing back champagne. She glanced over at him. He was listening to the bug-eyed guy talk. Sesshomaru always listened; he hardly talked. 

_He talks to me_, Kagura thought with a smirk. She turned her head only to hear a picture being snapped. She turned her head sharply to see Sesshomaru looking into the LCD screen on the back of his camera. He turned it off and looked up at her.

"Stop snapping pictures of me!" she said loudly.

"Why?" he asked gently. Kagura pursed her lips.

"Well, for starters, because I'm not looking. If you want me to take a picture, just ask," she said. Sesshomaru shrugged and looked away from her. Kagura sighed and turned away from him as well. Sango and Kagome were approaching her. They had purpose in their step; well, Sango did.

_I wonder what's going on_, Kagura thought while sitting up straight. Sango grabbed her right arm and without a word pulled her up and out of her seat. Kagura grabbed her purse hastily. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who had stood up.

"Sorry. Girl talk," she said quickly before following Sango and Kagura.

When they were well across the grounds, Sango finally came to a stop. Kagura slowed down. She looked between both of her younger friends. They looked a little angry; well, Sango did. Kagome looked a little worried. Kagura put her purse on her shoulder and crossed her arms.

"Do you mind telling me where the hell the fire is?" she asked, out of breath. "You damn near gave me a heart attack!" Sango and Kagome exchanged glances. Sango took a step forward.

"Did you know Sesshomaru is still with Sara?" she asked. Kagura released a long sigh and rolled her eyes.

"That's what this is about?" she asked. Sango and Kagome nodded. Kagura let out a little chuckle. "Uh, yeah, I did. I'm not an idiot, you two. Sesshomaru and I are strictly friends. That's all. I mean, he's just my study partner," she said.

"Somehow I don't think he thinks the same way, Kagura," Kagome said. Kagura looked at her.

"And why not? He has Sara. What could he possibly want with plain me?"

"He asked you out, didn't he?" both Sango and Kagome asked. Kagura jumped at their synchronicity. A small smile crept across her face. She almost laughed at them. Even Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

"That was a bit scary." Kagura opened her purse. She pulled out a mirror and looked at herself. She fixed her curls. "Besides, we are definitely not compatible. We fight too much. And this isn't a date." She snapped the mirror shut and put it back in her purse. "It's an arrangement."

"Kagura..." Sango began. Kagura put a hand up.

"You two are reading _way_ too much into this. After this, Sesshomaru and I will never do anything like this again. I guarantee you that this was a one time thing. He just didn't want to go with Sara this time. That's all. Now, I have to go and finish playing nice." Kagura walked between her friends with her head held high. Kagome and Sango crossed their arms.

"She's not fooling anyone," Kagome said.

"She likes him and she knows she does," Sango said, nodding.

* * *

While Kagura was gone, Sesshomaru watched her out of the corner of his eye. He barely noticed his mother sit in Kagura's vacated seat. Izayoi followed her son's gaze and smiled reticently. Sesshomaru looked down at her. 

"Hello, Mother," he said. Izayoi waved her hand in the air as she took a sip of her water. She almost never drank alcoholic beverages; the smell and taste at the same time made her queasy. The raven-haired woman looked at her eldest son.

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself, darling," Izayoi said. "Why haven't you and Kagura made the rounds, yet?" she asked. Sesshomaru shrugged. He knew it was his duty to at least attempt to greet some of his guests, but he saw most of them on a daily basis. What was the point?

"I think I'm fine right here," Sesshomaru said. Izayoi nodded.

"I can see that, dear. But, is your date fine with just sitting next to you and looking pretty?" she asked. She turned as Kagura began walking back towards them. "That girl has an impressive stride. It's very confident," Izayoi stated with an eyebrow raised. Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. Jakotsu leaned over to Izayoi.

"That's just those Jimmy's doing the talking, Mrs. Taiyo," he said. Izayoi laughed and stood up.

"Jakotsu, you are too much. Sessho, don't bore the poor girl to death," she said. Sesshomaru watched his mother say something to Kagura before Kagura took her seat again.

Kagura took off her tilted hat. She was trying not to portray the boredom on her face. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"See something you like, _Satan_?" she asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"It has come to my attention that you have started to call me 'Satan.'" He looked away from her. Kagura turned to face him completely. She noticed he was looking away. Frowning she turned around as well.

"Does it bother you? Would you prefer I switch it back to Lucifer?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sesshomaru said blandly. Kagura heard him stand up. The next thing she knew, he was grabbing her right hand and pulling her to her feet.

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku watched as Sesshomaru pulled Kagura to the floor. Kagura shot them all an anxious look. Kagome and Sango just waved with noxious smiles on their faces. Kagura turned back around and continued walking. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. 

"I hope she knows what he's got in store for her," he mumbled. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru _never_ dances with his guest. He's brought Sara for three years and not once has he ever danced with her. He's always danced with Ma. I wonder what's made him change his mind," Inuyasha wondered aloud. Miroku looked back over at the couple.

"Whatever it is has made him pretty determined to see it through. It looks like he wants to do the rumba," he said.

* * *

Sara and Kikyo took seats at their table. Sara had yet to notice Sesshomaru and Kagura. Jakotsu and Bankotsu looked at one another, speculating how long that would last. Kikyo looked between the two and then at the dance floor. Her face changed for a split second then went back to being void of expression. She faced Sara, who was picking at her plate of fruit. 

"I wish they would hurry up with the real fo..." Sara looked up at Kikyo as music started playing. "Ooh. Is someone going to do the rumba?" The ecstatic look on her face dropped when she saw who the couple was.

* * *

Sesshomaru wrenched Kagura around. Kagura tried to wriggle away from him. He swung her roughly into his arms. They stood closely together. Their movement began. Kagura tried to avoid his eyes. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. 

"Are you trying to get away from me?" he whispered. Kagura frowned while still avoiding his eyes.

_The jerk. He's really getting off on making feel so uncomfortable_, she thought. _He would want to do such an erotic dance, wouldn't he? He's making fun of me. I'll show him. I'll wipe that smug look right off his face_.

Kagura turned her head towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blinked as her movements became a bit more... _passionate_. Now she was actually trying to make it look like she was willing to do the dance. They were the only ones on the dance floor, so they could move freely.

"Of course not. What would give you that idea?" Kagura asked a little more breathlessly than she would have liked to. Even she was surprised at her own voice. All Sesshomaru could do was raise an eyebrow.

* * *

"I didn't know Kagura could do the rumba," Sango whispered.

"She's a dancer, San. You'd be surprised how many different dances Kagura knows. I didn't know she was this good at it though," Kagome said as the two did a movement that was particularly physical. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango tilted their heads to the side; it was an awkward position for anyone.

"Wow," they all whispered in unanimity.

* * *

Izayoi and Inutaisho watched their son dance with his guest. Inutaisho had been bringing his champagne fluke to his lips when they had started. It had yet to reach its destination. Everyone under the tent was transfixed on the dancing pair. Izayoi was all smiles. She really liked Kagura. She was definitely not afraid or intimidated by their son.

* * *

The song finished and Sesshomaru once again pulled Kagura roughly to him. Her back was too him, though. Kagura's breathing was a little rough. After a moment of brief silence, the grounds erupted into applause. Kagura blinked. For a moment, she had forgotten they were in front of about one hundred people. She stepped away from Sesshomaru and faced him. 

"You're such an asshole," she whispered.

"And you're an angel?" he retaliated. Kagura frowned and walked away from him. She heard him following her. Kagura walked past Jakotsu and sat down roughly.

"I knew those lessons would pay off one day, girl," Jakotsu said. Kagura smiled at him. She could feel the glare of bereavement Sara was giving her. She did not feel like a verbal confrontation, so she decided not to even glance her way. As Sesshomaru sat down, waiters carrying their entrees came out.

* * *

For one solid hour, Kagura and Sesshomaru did not speak to each other. Kagura spoke to everyone under the tent, with the exception of Sara and Kikyo. She could not tell if she was infuriated with Sesshomaru or just embarrassed by what he did. But, she did know that just because he was the "birthday boy" did not mean that he was going to get his way all the time. 

At the moment, she was standing next to Kagome and Sango. Sango was "networking" again. Kagura looked around. She did not see Sesshomaru anywhere.

_Not that I'm looking_, she told herself. At that moment, nature came calling. She looked at Kagome and nudged her.

"I've gotta go to the ladies' room. I'll be right back," she whispered. Kagome nodded and looked back over at Sango and her new friends.

As Kagura rounded the corner outside the enormous tent, a hand grabbed her and pulled her to the side. She raised her left palm and went straight for the taller person's nose. The assailant grabbed her hand and twisted her around so her back was to him. Kagura opened her mouth to scream.

"It's me, Kagura," Sesshomaru said calmly. Kagura closed her mouth. She raised her right foot and stomped hard on his foot. Sesshomaru released her, grumbling in pain. Kagura stepped away and turned to face him.

"Ass. All you had to do was say my name," she said. She crossed her arms and stared at him. "How did you know I knew how to rumba?" she asked. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Lucky guess. Maybe you just appear to know." He peered around the corner. Kagura took the moment to look towards the bathroom. She really had to go. She snapped her head back towards Sesshomaru when he looked at her. "You have a real mouth on you." Kagura sighed.

"Is there something that you need, birthday boy?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"Is Sara looking for me?" he asked. Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not your lookout, Sesshomaru. I'm not paying attention to her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to pay the little girls' room a visit," Kagura said and turned away from him. Sesshomaru watched her walk off before turning away.

_I think she's mad at me_, he thought. He turned and looked back out at his guests.

* * *

Izayoi looked around the grounds. She counted the heads of her family members and came up with three. The fourth was missing. Frowning, she knew instantly that Sesshomaru was playing hooky. Before she could stand up from her table, Sara and Kikyo appeared in front of her. A forced smile came to her face. 

Izayoi had no real problem with Kikyo. She thought that Kikyo made dancing look a little meticulous and like it was work, but it was always perfect nonetheless. She always made her son look good when they danced together. Kikyo was also a bit cold. However, Izayoi did not like her son's choice in girlfriends; she hated Sara with a passion. Sara was disrespectful, lurid, and juvenile. The girl came from a good family, but she refused to act like it.

"Hello, Mrs. Taiyo. You've thrown a lovely party, as usual," Sara said sweetly. Izayoi nodded.

"Thank you, Sara. You look lovely, as always. You do as well, Kikyo," Izayoi said, trying to engage Kikyo in conversation. Kikyo was holding a glass of champagne and staring off to the right. When her name was mentioned, she looked down at Izayoi.

"Thank you," she said simply. Izayoi tried not to roll her eyes and looked back at Sara.

"You haven't seen Sesshomaru, by any chance?" Sara asked before Izayoi could. Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

_So she can't find him either, huh_? She tried not to laugh. It was obvious Sesshomaru did not really like Sara. Who knows why he was with her. Obviously, that was something only he knew and would probably never divulge to anyone. Sara went off on a tangent talking about dance and school and Izayoi pretended to be interested.

* * *

Kagura exited the bathroom, rubbing some lotion on her hands. She saw Sesshomaru sitting next to a large tree. Kagura looked back inside of the tent. She debated quickly on whether or not to go over to him or back to the party. In the end, the pompous jerk won out and she skipped quickly (or as quickly as 4.5-inch high heels would allow) over to Sesshomaru. 

"Hey," she said breathily. She slowly kneeled down next to him. He grunted a hello. He was going through his pictures on his camera. Sesshomaru had actually taken quite a few. He even had some of Kagome and Sango on there. Most of the shots were candid and as if Sesshomaru caught them right before they realized what he was doing.

The best pictures came from the children, though. One picture looked like a little black and white ball. They were all dancing and having a good time. The pictures with Kanna and Rin were very interesting because of their hair. While Rin's hair was black, Kanna's hair was virtually white; they stood next to each other. Sesshomaru actually had a picture of Kanna smiling. When Kagura saw it, she snatched the camera away from him.

"What is it?" he asked. Kagura just stared at it.

"Kanna's smile," she whispered. "She just doesn't smile that often, is all." Kagura gave the camera back. Sesshomaru took it and continued sifting through the pictures. He came to the ones he took of Kagura. Kagura peered over his shoulder. He had caught her in profile, while she was turning to face him, and while she was just staring off into what looked like space.

"You know, these are all pretty good pictures of me," Kagura said.

"You're photogenic," Sesshomaru stated. Kagura smiled and stood up. She looked at the tree behind them.

"Is that so? Well, take a picture of me while I'm up there," Kagura said. Sesshomaru said. He looked up to where Kagura was talking about. The old tree was definitely sturdy enough to hold her, but could she really climb in those heels? His question was answered when Kagura removed them completely. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled. Kagura hiked up her dress a bit and began climbing.

Sesshomaru watched her scale the tree with intrigue. She could balance on ladders, rumba, and climb trees. Was there nothing Kagura could not do?

Kagura came to a flat branch a situated herself on it. She crossed her legs and smiled down at Sesshomaru.

"Impressive," Sesshomaru said. "Is Everest next on your list?" Sesshomaru asked dryly. Kagura raised an eyebrow; it was another joke.

"I'll keep it small for now. If I get into your dad's company, perhaps I'll climb the Tree of Stars in the front yard of the Arts Center," she said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'll hold you to that." His eyes traveled down her legs. "You really do have great legs, though," he said. Kagura, thankful that the sun was beginning to set and hide the horribly noticeable blush on her face, swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Why thank you, my good sir. It's always nice to have a fan." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Sesshomaru snapped the picture. Kagura frowned and Sesshomaru just shrugged. Then they heard angry talking. Sesshomaru instantly recognizing. His entire facial expression changed. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

_Is that... __**FEAR**__ I see is those golden orbs_? Kagura nearly laughed as Sesshomaru scaled the tree faster than she did. He sat next to her just as Kikyo and Sara walked out of the tent. Sara was talking animatedly about something with Kikyo, who was just listening, as usual. They did not noticed Kagura and Sesshomaru and entered the bathroom.

"Running, are we?" Kagura asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Spare me. She's just going to hound me all night about why I chose you over her and want me to dance with her. I do not feel like hearing her incessant nagging," he replied. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"I thought she was your girlfriend," Kagura said. Sesshomaru turned his camera off.

"Your point? She's a bitch sometimes. Right now, all she's going to do is bitch. When I wake tomorrow morning, she going to call me all day until I answer my phone and guess what she'll do? She'll bitch. On Monday, she's going to follow me around school and do nothing but bitch. All of next week, I'm going to have to listen to Sara's bitching. I don't want to listen to it now," he said. Kagura nodded.

"So, if you knew that she'd do that, why'd you take me?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Because I wanted to take you and not Sara. I was not about waste this party on someone I can't have a decent intelligent conversation with," he said. Kagura raised her eyebrows.

"I think I'm flattered. But, I don't understand you, Sesshomaru. Why do you date Sara if you dislike her so much?" she asked.

"I don't know, now that you think about it. Something about her draws me to her. Besides, who else would I date? You?" He said it as if he did not even realize he had; like an afterthought. Kagura blinked, a little shocked at his tone. She felt a strange pang in her chest.

_Ow_, she thought.

"No. Of course not," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. Kagura watched Sara and Kikyo exit the bathroom and return to the party. She readied herself to jump down. "I think I'll go back now." She jumped down and fixed her dress. Sesshomaru watched her go. He had no idea why Kagura had left so abruptly.

_What's wrong with her_? he wondered.

* * *

Kagura sat down at the table and put her hat on her head. She turned it so that no one could see the right side of her face, the side her hair was not covering. Jakotsu had seen her face when she entered, so he knew something was up. He leaned over to her. 

"Want to talk about it?" he whispered.

"Not at the moment," Kagura whispered back. Jakotsu nodded and went back to sipping champagne.

* * *

Sesshomaru finally came back to the party twenty minutes before it was officially over. That was only because he was the one who had to see his guests off. Unfortunately, Kagura had to stand next to him and do it as well. She tried not to look sullen as she did it. She barely even noticed Izayoi walk up to her with Rin and Kanna. 

"Hello, Kagura," Izayoi said serenely. Kagura uncrossed her arms and relaxed her face.

"Um, hello, Mrs. Taiyo. Did Kanna do something wrong?" Kagura glared down at her younger sister. Izayoi smiled and shook her head.

"Heaven's no, darling. We were just so enchanted with this lovely girl that we wanted to take her home with us tonight. It's not every day Rin finds a kindred spirit. But, only if it is okay with you, of course," Izayoi said. Kagura looked down at Kanna and Rin who had their hands clasped together, begging her silently.

"Well, I suppose it is okay. Kanna, act like you have some sense. Where's Haku? I'll be leaving in a moment," Kagura asked. Kanna pointed over to where a group of boys were stomping on napkins. "Are they breaking glasses?" Kagura whispered. Izayoi shook her head.

"Those insolent twins do it every year. Now they've got your poor brother in on the act. Don't worry about it, Kagura. It's..." Izayoi's words fell on deaf ears. Kagura was already halfway across the grounds. She snatched her brother back by his left ear.

"Have you lost your mind?" she nearly yelled. Hakudoshi tried to squirm from her grasp.

"Ow! Kagura, let go!" he yelled. Kagura released him roughly.

"To the front," she growled. Hakudoshi stared defiantly at her. "Don't make me repeat myself, Hakudoshi," she said. Hakudoshi nodded at Dai and Roku before reluctantly leaving the tent. Kagura sighed and returned to where Sesshomaru was standing.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. Kagura shot him a glare that would have made his blood run cold. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the tent without breaking her stride. Before Sesshomaru could follow her, Izayoi grabbed his arm. "What is it, Mother?"

"You need to fix what ever it is that you did to her," she whispered harshly.

"I didn't do anything," he argued.

"Yes, you did," Izayoi said as she released him. "Come along, Rin, Kanna."

Sesshomaru stared after his mother for a moment before walking off after Kagura. She was waiting for the valet to bring the Hummer around. Hakudoshi stood at her side. They both wore a look of anger on their faces. Sesshomaru looked between them.

_They look the exact same when they're angry_, he thought as the car pulled up. The valet handed him his keys and opened the door for Kagura and Hakudoshi. The brother and sister entered the SUV silently.

"Where's Kanna?" Hakudoshi asked.

"She will be spending the night with Rin," Kagura said, finalizing the conversation with her tone. Hakudoshi fastened his seatbelt as Sesshomaru closed his door.

* * *

The trio rode in silence the entire way to the Onigumo apartment. Hakudoshi could tell there was something bothering his sister. She did not often remain this angry with him. He cut his eyes at Sesshomaru; it obviously had something to do with him. When the car came to a stop, both siblings were eager to get out of the car.

"Kagura, wait," Sesshomaru said. Kagura paused for a moment. She handed Hakudoshi the keys to the apartment.

"I will be up momentarily. This shouldn't take long at all," she said. Hakudoshi nodded and shut the door to the Hummer. He gave Sesshomaru a good glare before running around the Hummer and up the stairs to their apartment. Kagura turned back inside the Hummer and looked at the silver-haired man. "What do you want?"


	9. Chapter 9: Make Up

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 9: Make Up**

* * *

Kagura sat quietly in the car with Sesshomaru, fuming. She felt Sesshomaru's eyes on the back of her head. She whirled around to face him. Her hat nearly fell off. Sesshomaru tried not to show the surprise on his face when he saw the ferocity in her eyes. 

"Are you just going to sit there staring at me like that? If you have something to say, just go ahead and say it!" she yelled. He was making her even more frustrated than she already was. His piercing eyes were not making it any better.

"Why are you so angry?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura just turned her head away from him. "What is it? Just tell me," he said. He sounded so calm; it was almost irritating. Kagura looked back at Sesshomaru.

"You have no feelings, Sesshomaru. You and Sara deserve each other." Kagura got out of the Hummer and slammed the door. She stalked around the car and up the stairs to her apartment without looking back.

* * *

Hakudoshi peered out of his bedroom door and saw Kagura stomp across the floor. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. She went directly to her bedroom and slammed the door shut, rocking the apartment's walls. He tiptoed out of his room after a few moments and locked the apartment door. 

After standing at the front door for a moment debating on whether or not to go and see his sister, Hakudoshi took a deep breath and walked to her room. He slowly opened her door. Kagura was sitting with her back to him and staring out the window.

"Kagura..."

"_**WHAT**_?!" she yelled as she whipped her head around towards him. Hakudoshi took a step back. Kagura's ruby eyes were filled with tears that had not yet fallen. She was glaring maliciously at him. Then she softened her face; it was like she realized who he was. "I'm sorry, Haku. What is it?" she asked as she blinked the tears back. Hakudoshi stepped forward.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Kagura smiled half-heartedly.

"Come here," she said. Hakudoshi came in and sat next to her on the bed. Kagura put her arm around him and hugged him. He hugged her back. They sat like that for about fifteen minutes before Kagura heard a loud snore. She looked down and saw that Hakudoshi was fast asleep. Smirking to herself, she picked the smaller boy up and carried him to his room to put him to bed.

* * *

Sesshomaru drove like a demon across town. At the moment, he had no real final destination. All he knew was that he was pissed and that he was in need of a cigarette. Sesshomaru only smoked when he was frustrated and right now, he was beyond perturbed. A flash of red flew before his eyes and he slammed on the brakes of his Hummer. 

Kagura had yelled at him. Then she had said that he had no feelings. First of all, how dare she raise her voice to him. Second, he had feelings. He just chose to keep them hidden. That was all. He pressed on the gas as hard as he could when the light turned green.

After about ten minutes, Sesshomaru came to a stop at a large, peach-colored house in Daijin Heights. He turned the Hummer off, got out, and locked it. After putting in the code to the gate, he snuck up quietly to the side of the house where there was an oak tree. Sesshomaru climbed the tree and slid out on a long, sturdy branch. He stepped on a balcony and walked over to the open doors.

Sara was on her bed, listening to some music and reading a magazine. She was wearing headphones, so she had not yet noticed Sesshomaru's presence. Sesshomaru crept up on her and grabbed her by her neck. Sara struggled until she saw his hair fall around them. Sesshomaru turned her over on the bed and looked down on her. Sara removed her headphones.

"What do you want, bastard?" she asked spitefully. "Did your whore turn you away?" Sesshomaru chose to ignore her final comment and just looked down at her silently.

"I could just leave," he said simply. He kissed her neck slowly. Sara bit her lip. "That is... if you're mad at me. I don't want to be where I'm not wanted," he whispered against her neck.

"Fine. You can stay." Sara brought his head around to hers. "But, if I catch you with her again, you're so dead." She kissed him.

* * *

Kagura sauntered into school on Monday in her usual garb: khaki pencil skirt, blue vest, white shirt, black flats, and those black-rimmed glasses. The deadpan look she wore said it all; she was not in the mood. Kagome and Sango were waiting by her locker. When they saw her approaching, they stepped back and gave her some space. Kagome looked at Sango and Sango shrugged. 

"So, Kagura. We haven't heard from you since Saturday," Kagome said. Kagura opened her locker.

"One day passed, Kagome. Whooptee-fucking-doo. I think you can go one day without hearing my voice," she droned. She threw her dance bag in her locker and her calculus book. She held her literature book. "I think I'll skive off calculus today."

"You don't have to be so mean. What's your problem?" Kagome muttered. Kagura looked at her friend. She looked like a wounded puppy. Kagura sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." She saw Sesshomaru walk past with Bankotsu and Jakotsu. "_**THAT'S**_ my problem," she said while eyeing him evilly. Sango and Kagome followed her gaze.

"Sesshomaru? What did he do?" Kagome asked. Sango stuck her nose in the air.

"He was... Sesshomaru. 'Nuff said," Kagura said as she closed her locker. She started for the library. Sango and Kagome followed.

"Hate to say it but," Sango cleared her throat and Kagura rolled her eyes, "told you so! I knew he wouldn't last the night without ruining it for you. What did he say?" Sango asked. Kagura shook her head.

"It's too painful to repeat. Let's just say it was a total disregard for my feelings," Kagura nearly whispered. Sango and Kagome exchanged confused glances. "I'll catch you guys at lunch. See ya."

"Yeah," the two younger girls said. Whatever Sesshomaru had said had to be bad; Kagura's feelings were not easily hurt. She was much more prone to anger than hurt or sadness.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at Kagura's empty seat in front of him. He had seen her giving him the evil eye earlier, but she was not in class at the moment. Was she still mad at him? 

_Of course she's still mad. She's a female. They don't know when to let shit go_, his mind told him. Sesshomaru began sketching in his book. His photographic memory never failed him. He did not notice Mr. Myoga approach him.

"I know she's not here, but do you miss her so much that you must draw her as well, Mr. Taiyo?" he asked. Sesshomaru looked up at the teacher. Mr. Myoga smiled down at him. Sesshomaru looked down at the sketch. He had not even realized who he was sketching.

Kagura was looking back up at him from the paper. She was sitting on the tree and she looked sad. Sesshomaru sighed. He shut his sketchbook and looked back up at the board. Mr. Myoga walked past Sesshomaru.

* * *

In dance class later that day, Kagura was already in the room when Kikyo and Sara arrived. Kagura was sitting next to Yura and Jakotsu while they were stretching. Sara saw Kagura and purposely walked right next to their little group. 

"I'm going to try and keep my serene calm today, Jakotsu. I'm not going to let that twit get to me," Kagura said quietly. "Besides, I'm done with Sesshomaru. What am I saying? I never even got started with him in the first place." Kagura grabbed hands with Jakotsu and they pulled each other up.

As Sara and Kikyo got ready, Sara's talking grew painfully louder. Kagura happened to be standing right next to her. As she put on her shrug, she overheard a certain bit of the conversation.

"You were right, Kikyo. Sesshomaru never roams too far. Right after he dropped off his little toy, he came directly to me. He was probably just being generous to her. Sesshomaru's always been a bit of a playboy," she said.

"I don't know why you were so worried," Kikyo said blandly. Sara laughed.

"Neither do I. I should've known he was just being generous to her. It's not often that she gets to experience the finer things in life." Sara stopped when Sesshomaru entered. By then, Kagura was already gripping the barre so hard, her nails were beginning to dig into the wood.

Sesshomaru scanned the room. He saw who he wanted immediately and walked over to her. His eyes glanced briefly at Sara, who was laughing with Kikyo. Then he looked at Jakotsu and Yura, who looked slightly worried. Next, he looked at Kagura. She was staring directly in front of her with no apparent emotion on her face. Something in the back of his mind told him to rethink his decision to approach her at that moment. He ignored it.

"Kagura," he said as he reached for her. Kagura turned her head and blinked Sesshomaru into her vision.

"What do you want?" she growled at him. Jakotsu and Yura swallowed and stepped away from the two; Kagura sounded a little feral. Sesshomaru looked around the room. The entire class was staring at them. Kagura noticed it as well. "Mind your own damn business!" Everyone went about their stretching silently. Kagura glared back at Sesshomaru.

"Why did you skip class?" he asked.

"Isn't that obvious? I wanted to avoid you. I don't want to be anywhere near you, Sesshomaru," Kagura said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You're being foolish, Kagura," he said. Kagura looked back at him. Before she could utter a sharp retort, Ms. Morigami came in.

"Places, everyone. Miss Onigumo, I heard you all the way in my office. Such language is not befitting a prima ballerina," she said. Kagura nodded and moved away from Sesshomaru. She went over to Jakotsu and stood with him. Sesshomaru went over to Kikyo.

* * *

That Saturday, Kagura stopped in at the Miko Coffee Shop to see Kagome and Sango before she went to dance practice. When she went inside, she sighed when she saw Sesshomaru sitting in a booth. She looked at the counter. Kagome shrugged. Sango was making a coffee. Kagura ducked to the nearest booth and sat with her back to him. Kagome made her way over slyly. 

"Why the hell is he here?" Kagura whispered. Kagome shrugged.

"Well, Sesshomaru is a regular customer, Kagura. He's just never here when you're here. That's all. It is odd how you two always seem to miss each other. I don't know what's possessed him to come this morning, though," Kagome said as she peered over Kagura's head at Sesshomaru. He was reading a magazine and sipping on some sort of coffee. "He actually drinks the same thing you drink: white chocolate mocha with a shot of espresso. How crazy is that?"

"I don't want a rundown of Sesshomaru's coffee habits. Besides, I haven't had one of those in... Damn it. Now I want one," Kagura said. She frowned as Sango brought her usual bagel and orange juice over.

"You know, maybe you should stop avoiding him like the plague and hear him out. That'll probably get him to stop following you," Sango said. Kagura glared at her as she spread the cream cheese on her bagel.

"I am not avoiding him. I'm just not going where I know he is." Kagura took a bite out of her bagel. Kagome and Sango were giving her cynical looks. "Besides, I thought you two believed he was Satan in tights."

"Whatever, Kagura. Just talk to him. You haven't been to calculus in a week because of this. I'm surprised you haven't started skipping dance classes because of your dislike of him," Kagome said. Kagura shrugged.

"I love to dance," she said. "But, I have nothing to say to Sesshomaru and I don't want to hear what he has to s..."

"Hello, Kagura," a deep voice said from behind her. Kagura turned her head. Sesshomaru was looking down at her with his narrow golden eyes. Half of Kagura's bagel was still hanging out of her mouth. For some reason, she was frozen in the position she was in. "May I have a word with you?"

"Oh yes. You can have several words with her," Sango said. She pulled Kagome off. Sesshomaru took their vacated seat across from Kagura. Kagura's bagel was still hanging out of her mouth.

"Are you going to finish your food or do I need to feed it to you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura blinked and bit down on her bagel. She took the remaining piece away from her mouth and sat it on the plate.

"What do you have to say to me? I don't have much time," she said. Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Do you mind telling me what it is that I did? I really don't like you being mad at me," he said as Kagura took a sip of her orange juice. Kagura almost choked on it.

"What?"

"I dislike repeating myself. You heard me just fine, I believe," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura narrowed her eyes and straightened her glasses. She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. He really had no idea what he had said to her to invoke her wrath like this. He really was just that clueless. If that was the case, she could not really hold it against him. Besides, being angry was exhausting.

"One day, I'll tell you. Just know something from now on, Sesshomaru," she said.

"What's that?"

"I'm a chick. Contrary to popular belief, I bruise easily," she said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question. Kagura just shook her head.

_What a clueless, clueless man. He knows nothing of the way a girl works. How is it that he has a girlfriend? Unless..._ Kagura inwardly shuddered.

"Why did you go to Sara last Saturday?" Kagura asked.

_Sara's been running her damnable mouth again. What does she hope to accomplish by doing that_? Sesshomaru thought. He sighed, something he rarely does.

"You yelled at me. I was a little hot. Sara was the stress relief," he said. Kagura nodded.

"So, you go get your kicks with Sara whenever you get pissed?"

"If that's the unadorned way you want to put it. Sara has her purposes other than... that," Sesshomaru said. Kagura stared at him, clearly not ecstatic about his answer.

"I'm sure she does. In any case, I have to go practice with your bitch of a girlfriend and try not to strangle her in the process." Kagura began gathering her things.

"Are we still partners?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura stopped moving and looked back at Sesshomaru.

_After all of this, he still wants to be my study partner? Oh, Sara will just love this_, she thought.

"Fine. But, I think you're crazy," Kagura said as she stood up. Sesshomaru nodded.

* * *

Kagura pulled up to the school and got out of her car. A gust of fall wind hit her like a ton of bricks and she looked up at the sky. Clouds were rolling in. She glanced at her old bug. Kagura hated driving in the rain. It made her eyesight just that much more horrible and the bug seemed to struggle just that much more. She looked back up at the sky. 

"For the love of all that is holy, please wait until I've done everything I need to do before you rain," she whispered. Then she ran inside.

Yura, Kikyo, and Sara were inside waiting on her. Yura smiled when she saw her. Kikyo just nodded and Sara did not even bother giving her a greeting. Kagura threw her bag on the floor and began putting on her shoes.

"We're going to start practicing together today. This is the order we're going to stand in. Kikyo stepped in front of them. "Sara, get on the far left. Kagura, get next to her. Yura, you'll be on next to Kagura. I'll stand on the end."

"So, how do we hold hands?" Yura asked. Kikyo shook her head.

"For now, we'll just work on moving in a straight line together. We'll get to the holding hands part later. Try not to kick us, Yura," she said as she took her position. She used a remote to press play on the CD player across the room.

Kagura was surprised at Yura's ability to do the dance in a straight line. The thing about it was, she was not holding hands. It might prove to be a little more difficult when the time came for that to happen. But, for now, they just kept their hands at their sides while they hopped from side to side.

After practice, a roll of thunder made Kagura freeze as she opened her car door. She was not even halfway home when it began to come down in buckets. Kagura's little bug was chugging up a lonely street, passing the Arts Center when it gave out completely. Her mouth dropped open.

"No. No! _**NO**_!" she yelled. She tried the ignition, but the car only gave her smoke and coughed. The engine had obviously overheated. She pulled out her phone. When she opened the flap and pressed "4" to call Sango, she heard a weird beeping sound. She pulled the phone away from her ear. The low battery sign was blinking and the phone cut off. Kanna had not plugged her phone up the night before. "Oh, this is fucking _**PERFECT**_! My car dies, my phone is dead, and to make matters even worse, there is torrential rain outside! What did I do to deserve this?" Kagura slumped back in her seat.

* * *

Izayoi was leaving a meeting in the Arts Center when she saw a black bug parked on the side of the road. She squinted through the torrents of rain and saw a girl with black-rimmed glasses sitting in the rain. She appeared no older than Sesshomaru. As she passed the car, she recognized the girl. Gasping, she looked forward. 

"Jin, go back to that little Volkswagen," she said. The driver looked at her through the rearview mirror. Izayoi nodded.

"Yes'm," he said. He swerved in the large Rolls-Royce Phantom and pulled up beside Kagura's car.

* * *

Kagura turned her head as she heard the honking of a car. She looked over and saw a black Rolls-Royce Phantom through the rain. Raising an eyebrow, she watched as the driver exited the car with an umbrella and walked over to the driver's side of her car. Kagura rolled down her window and he leaned in close. He was terrifying. 

"Mrs. Taiyo would like your company," he said. Kagura blinked.

_Sesshomaru's mother? Well, someone up there must like me_, she thought. She grabbed her dance bag and purse and hopped out of the car.

"What about my car?" she yelled over the rain.

"Mrs. Taiyo will send someone back for it," Jin said. Kagura nodded and looked back at her small bug. Jin led her around to the door of the Phantom and let her in. Kagura climbed in. Jin was obviously a pro at working an umbrella; Kagura did not get wet at all.

When Kagura had situated herself, she glanced around the spacious backseat of the car and then looked at the radiant Mrs. Izayoi Taiyo. The raven-haired woman was smiling at her. She was dressed in a white suit and had her hair up in a bun. Kagura realized that Inuyasha resembled her quite a bit.

"Hello, Kagura. You seemed to be a bit in distress, dear. Is there somewhere that Jin could take you?" Izayoi asked. Kagura snapped out of her trance and nodded.

"Um, I have to get home. My twins are waiting for me. I'm late as it is because of this rain," Kagura said. Izayoi nodded.

"Where do you live?" Jin asked from the driver's seat.

"Oh, um, Lupine Street." Kagura straightened her glasses. Jin started the car. Kagura watched her car disappear from sight as they pulled off.

"Don't worry, Kagura. I'll send someone to pick it up as soon as I get home. Your car will not spend the night on the side of the road." Izayoi opened a folder she was holding. "Have you heard of the ballet _Les Sylphides_?" she asked. Kagura nodded.

"Yes, I have, Mrs. Taiyo," Kagura said, shifting in her seat. Izayoi smiled; she was making the poor girl nervous.

"Relax, Kagura. I'm not going to eat you," she said while looking at her. Kagura relaxed her shoulders. Izayoi looked back down at her papers. "Well, my husband is having a lovely little charity event in November. He wants me to put on a ballet for him. I only need three main girls and one male for the ballet, but I need twenty in the corps. I planned on getting twenty from the school. Do you think that's a good idea?"

Kagura swallowed. Why was Izayoi asking her? Sure, Kagura worked for the company. But she was only Toran Deva's personal assistant. Kagura straightened her glasses.

"Well, who are the three ballerinas?" she asked.

"The Deva sisters," Izayoi answered. Kagura shuddered.

"Do you think that the sisters would appreciate being put in a ballet with such 'inexperienced' dancers? You know that they tend to act like divas, no pun intended," she said. Izayoi smirked.

"You make a good point." Izayoi's eyes flashed with mischievousness. She instantly reminded Kagura of both of her sons. "But, I dislike divas."

* * *

When they pulled up at Kagura's apartment complex fifteen minutes later, it was still coming down like waterfalls. Kagura and Izayoi were laughing and talking in the backseat. Jin had gotten out and walked over to Kagura's door. 

"Thank you for the ride, Mrs. Taiyo. You are too kind," Kagura said. Izayoi shook her head.

"Anyone who is a friend to one of my children is a friend of mine. It was definitely my pleasure. I'll tell Sesshomaru to call you and tell you what's become of your poor car tonight. Goodbye, dear," she said. Kagura was already out of the car by the time Izayoi had said the final two sentences.

Jin walked Kagura to the apartment's stairs and Kagura thanked him. She went upstairs and unlocked her door. What she saw caused her blood to boil.

Hakudoshi and Kanna had turned their apartment into a war zone. Pillows were strewn across the floor. Paper was everywhere. The sofa was turned on its back. Stools were knocked over. Pictures were knocked off of their rightful places. Kagura searched around the floor for broken dishes and saw that there were none.

_Thank goodness_, she thought. She saw little black pellets on the floor and frowned. _Hakudoshi_...

Suddenly, Kanna burst out of her room carrying a pillow and pellet gun. She was using the thick pillow for a shield obviously. Hakudoshi came out of her room behind her. He was holding a larger pellet gun. They both paused when they saw Kagura standing there.

"Your asses are mine!" Kagura yelled. She grabbed Kanna's gun and shot her in the leg. She shot Hakudoshi in the arm. They both reeled in pain. "Now clean up this mess!" Kagura yelled. She grabbed Hakudoshi's gun away from him. She took them to her room and closed the door.

* * *

Later that night, Kagura hopped around the kitchen with her headphones on. She stirred the spaghetti sauce with one hand and checked the amount of bars on her phone with the other. She moved away from the stove to see Hakudoshi vacuuming and Kanna fixing the lampshades. They had cleaned up rather quickly. The verbal beating they had received after Kagura had disassembled their precious pellet guns was worthy of an award. 

_I think I surprised myself with that one_, she thought happily. Kagura was brought from her thoughts when the apartment phone rang. She watched Kanna go over to get it.

"Hello?" she asked softly. Kagura watched her sister's facial expression. She faced Kagura. "It's for you." She held out the phone. Kagura walked over to Kanna and snatched the phone from her. Kanna went back to fixing things around the apartment.

"Hello?" Kagura asked.

"Your car won't be fixed for two weeks. You really did a number on it," Sesshomaru's sweet, sexy voice said into the phone. Kagura almost dropped the phone.

"Well, then how the hell am I supposed to do everything I need to do? I have a life to live, you know? I just can't buy another car! Then, how am I going to pay for that?" Kagura just yelled on and on.

On the other end, Sesshomaru held the phone away from his ear a bit. Kagura's voice had gone up about an octave. He sighed and shook his head. He had figured she would fly off the handle like this and over-exaggerate.

"Kagura?" he said quietly into the phone.

"What?"

"Shut up," Sesshomaru said simply. He heard Kagura scoff slightly. She sounded like she was about to make a sharp retort. Before she could, he spoke. "You will ride with me to school. I don't mind taking you, Hakudoshi, and Kanna to school in the mornings. They go to the same school as Rin and I take her to school anyway."

Kagura blinked. She was holding her mouth open and staring straight ahead looking aghast. Sesshomaru had actually offered to be her chauffeur. She shook her head in order to come back to earth.

"I have to work as well, Sesshomaru. Then, I have practice with the others, too. I lead a very, very busy life."

"Will you stop trying to refuse my help? I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not. You're stuck with me for two weeks. Unless, you'd rather have Jin follow you around..." Sesshomaru drifted off. Kagura remembered Izayoi's creepy driver. He scared the shit out of her.

"Fine. I suggest you tell your monster girlfriend about this ahead of time."

"Sure. Just be ready on Monday at seven." Sesshomaru hung up without waiting for a farewell. Kagura shook her head and went back to the kitchen.

_Keep it platonic, Kagura. Keep it __**PLATONIC**_, she told herself.

* * *

****

**_AN: Not everyday that you add a chapter on a leap day, so I'm actually going to mention it: This chapter was added on 2-29-08!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Soaked

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 10: Soaked**

* * *

Toran, Shunran, and Karan Deva were fighting amongst themselves on the stage of the Feudal Theatre. Izayoi and Koyuki Asano, Sara's mother, sat in the fourth row, looking exhausted. Kagura watched from the side. The sisters were arguing over who should dance the waltz with Menomaru Shima, the principal danseur of the company. Menomaru was keeping out of the thunderous battle by leaning on the stage wall on the left.

"I'm the principal dancer. It should be me!" Toran yelled. Shunran, the youngest of the sisters, shook her head.

"You're just afraid to let someone else shine, you cow!" she yelled.

"Yeah! Let me do it! I'm obviously better suited to dance with Menomaru anyway!" Karan, the middle sister, yelled. Shunran glared at her older sister.

"You backstabber! You said..."

"Sorry, sis. It's a pas de deux, not a pas de trois," Karan said as she shrugged. Shunran narrowed her eyes.

The screaming continued as the corps filed in from behind Kagura. They were from the school, but most of them were younger students. The Deva sisters did not notice them yet; they were still too busy yelling at each other and calling each other foul names. Finally, Izayoi had decided she'd had enough. She stood up.

"Quiet!" she yelled. The Deva sisters all snapped their head towards the older woman. Izayoi straightened up and looked down at Koyuki. Koyuki was the ballet mistress of the Hakurei Ballet Company. She was also everything Sara was not: sweet, gentle, and kind. "I don't know how you put up with them."

"You learn to tune them out. After a while, they'll tire themselves out." Koyuki looked over at the sisters. They were all staring at their boss in an irritated way; as if Koyuki was wasting their time. "Now, I have already assigned your parts in _Les Sylphides_..."

"_**WHAT**_?!" all three yelled. Koyuki raised a hand and they were silent again.

"After the first prelude and the nocturne, the first waltz will be done by Shunran. Then, the first mazurka will be danced by Menomaru. Toran will dance the second mazurka. Karan will dance the second prelude. Then the waltz pas de deux will be done by Menomaru and Toran. We will end with the grand waltz with the final ensemble." Koyuki looked up from her pad. Toran had a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Shunran and Karan looked like they wanted to yell. "This is final and there will be no changes. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mistress Asano," the Deva sisters droned together. Koyuki smiled and took her seat.

* * *

Kagura shook her head from the shadows as she watched everyone on stage warm up.

_So the prima bitch does get her way after all. Life just isn't fair_, she thought. She turned to go back to Toran's dressing room to retrieve her things.

It was halfway through her fortnight with Sesshomaru as her chauffeur. She had to admit; he was not really all that bad. Kanna definitely seemed to like him. Hakudoshi had taken a different approach to Sesshomaru. After the incident following the Garden Party, he was still a little unsure about Kagura's "new friend." It was Friday before he even said anything to Sesshomaru.

No one else had seemed to catch on... yet. Kagura had only told Kagome and Sango about it. She had begged them not to spill the beans to anyone else, lest Sara find out and all hell breaks loose. Sesshomaru had already said she was suspicious enough as it was.

Kagura turned the corner in the dim hallway. She opened the door to Toran's dressing room with a key. She grabbed up her things quickly, locked the door, and left without another thought. When she arrived to the front of the theatre, all she saw was rain.

_Great_, she thought. She had no umbrella, so she would have to walk all the way to the Arts Museum in the rain. _Thanks for working down the damn street, Sesshomaru_. She picked up her phone and dialed Sesshomaru's cell number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Your reason for calling is?" he asked.

"Come get me. It's raining and I don't have an umbrella," Kagura said. A silence was heard. Kagura figured he was looking outside.

"It's drizzling. It's not that far of a walk," Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Sesshomaru..."

"I am not wasting gas for a walk you can make in three minutes." He hung up. Kagura snapped her phone shut.

"Ass," she whispered.

Kagura stepped outside. The rain was not coming down that hard, but it was at a steady pace and in big drops. The Arts Museum was only across the street and a block down. If she walked quickly, she would only be a little wet. Crossing the street was the hard part.

"You can do this, Kagura," she said to herself. Kagura stepped up to the curb and looked both ways. She saw that no one was coming and immediately began to prance as quickly as she could across the slick street. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a car came from her right. Kagura skidded to a halt and fell back on the gravel. The car's tires sprayed water all over her. Kagura spit out the excess water.

_Perfect. Why does shit like this always happen to me_? she thought dismally as she stood. She looked down at her heels. One was broken and the other was in terrible shape. She had a run in her hose. It finally dawned on her that she was standing in the middle of the street when a car honked. Kagura gave the driver a vicious glare and the finger. He immediately eased up off his horn.

Sesshomaru was closing the customer service desk down when he saw a sopping wet Kagura walk in the museum. All he could do was stare at her. She looked from side to side, apparently trying to find him. He saw one of the security guards approach her.

_Bad idea_, he thought.

"Miss, are you lost?" the security guard asked. Kagura snapped her glare towards him. She took out her glasses and placed them on her face.

"Do I look lost to you?" she yelled. The guard took a step back. "Where's Taiyo?" she asked. The guard pointed towards the customer service desk. Kagura turned her head towards the aforementioned Taiyo.

With every step she took, she made a _**SQUISH**_ noise. She also had a funny hop up and down because of the three inch heel on her left foot and the missing broken one of her right foot. Her normally never-a-strand-out-of-place bun was dripping wet and strands of hair stuck to her face. Her ruby eyes were narrowed to the point of slits. When she reached the customer service desk, she stared up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked behind her at the drippy trail she'd left.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he looked back down at her. Kagura smirked.

"You know something? I'm not even mad at the fact that you didn't even come get me. I'm not mad at the fact that I'm soaking wet." She wiped some water that was running down her face away. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Then what are you mad at?" he asked. Kagura slammed her broken heel on the desk, making Sesshomaru blink. He glanced down at it. The red shoe's heel had come completely off. He looked back at Kagura; she was seething.

"I'm mad at the fact that my fucking heel is ruined! The rain I can take. Being soaked, I can take. I'm a trooper, you know. I've been through worse. What is _**NOT**_ acceptable is my fucking expensive-as-hell Steve Madden shoes getting ripped to shreds because some rich asshole doesn't want to waste gas!" Kagura yelled. Her voice had gradually gotten louder as her speech went on. As she finished, it echoed loudly in the empty foyer.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl in glasses. She really was attached to shoes, wasn't she? He picked up the broken heel and placed it in his bag. He then grabbed his things and took Kagura's hand. Kagura stared wide-eyed at him. She let him lead her to his car in the parking garage.

* * *

Kagura rode in silence next to Sesshomaru. She had no idea where he was taking her. At the moment, she did not care. She was too caught up in being cold, tired, and wet. She glanced at the car radio clock. It was only five; Kanna and Hakudoshi's "play date" did not end until eight.

_Three hours to kill. Too bad I don't have my own car. Then I'd go prowl around the mall or something_, she thought sleepily and with a weak grin. Kagura rolled her head back on the headrest and shivered as she let sleep take over her.

Sesshomaru came to a stop light and looked over at Kagura. The screaming girl had not said anything to him since yelling at him in the museum. At the moment, she was shivering a sleeping. He had the heater on in the Hummer, but it did not seem to be helping her much. Putting the car in park, he reached in the backseat and pulled one of Rin's blankets from under the passenger's seat. He quickly spread it over her just before the light turned green. Kagura shifted a bit but said nothing.

* * *

When Kagura woke up, she noticed that she was not at her apartment. She noticed that she was not even on her side of town. Her eyes widened when she noticed she was looking at the largest house she had ever seen. She looked back over at Sesshomaru. He was leaning out of a window and putting the code in for the gate they were sitting in front of.

"Sesshomaru, where are we?" she asked. Sesshomaru leaned back in and rolled up the window. The gate opened slowly and he drove through.

"Where does it look like?" he asked. Kagura pulled the blanket tighter around her. Then it dawned on her that she had a blanket around her. Smiling to herself, she set her sights on Sesshomaru's large house.

"So why am I here?" she asked as he pulled around to the front door. Sesshomaru put the car in front as some large scary man came down the steps. Sesshomaru opened his door and got out. When he got to Kagura's side, he gave the man the keys to his Hummer and opened Kagura's door. Kagura picked up her things to exit the car.

"Stop asking so many questions." He pulled her out of the car.

When Kagura entered the house, she could not help but stand there a little awestruck. She just stood in the foyer, staring around. No one appeared to be home but them. She already knew that Rin was with Hakudoshi and Kanna at Dai and Roku's. She assumed that Inuyasha must've been with Kagome. She had no idea where his father was. But, she did know that Izayoi was still at the theatre. Kagura had somehow lost sight of Sesshomaru.

"Are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open or are you going to come with me?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura's head snapped to the left. Sesshomaru was standing on the first landing of the stairs. She raised an eyebrow.

_He wants me to follow him upstairs? Is he nuts_? Kagura asked herself. Sesshomaru just stared tiredly back at her. Kagura sighed and followed him against her better judgment.

He took her down a dark hallway and past several rooms all the way to a rather plain looking door. All the other doors, Kagura could pretty much tell whose room was whose. Inuyasha's door had all kinds of signs and things on it. Rin's door had stickers of anything colorful on it. The master bedroom's door was always unmistakable; it was painted white instead of just plain oak like the others. It also had a different golden knob.

Sesshomaru's bedroom door was plain. The only thing that was decorative was a little trinket hanging down from the doorknob that spelled "SESSHO" on it. That was it. Kagura could only assume that Rin had made it. That was the only way something like that would stay on his door. Keeping a giggle to herself, she watched him open his door.

As he entered, Kagura hesitated a bit. She heard him turn on the lights and step inside. He did not seem to notice her as she stopped moving at the threshold. She just glanced around his enormous room that was easily the size of her bedroom and her living room put together. Suddenly, she felt very small. She did not notice Sesshomaru's head turn to the side slightly.

_This is ridiculous. Who needs this much space for a bedroom? Half my apartment is this big_, Kagura mused with a slight chuckle.

Kagura shifted from side to side next to Sesshomaru's bedroom door. Her teeth were still chattering and she was shivering almost uncontrollably. She was finding it increasingly harder to get warm. Sesshomaru dropped his bag at the foot of his bed with a dull thud. It brought Kagura out of her trance and she watched him move towards his armoire.

"You can come in, you know," he said dryly. Kagura furrowed her eyebrows and took a few slow steps forward. "And stop that preposterous noise."

"I w-w-would if I c-c-could, jackass," Kagura said, teeth chattering. "In f-f-fact, it's _**Y-Y-YOUR**_ fault I'm e-e-even like this." Sesshomaru pulled out what looked like gray sweatpants and a white beater. He threw them on the bed.

"Get changed. I'll bring you a towel for your hair. Niko will come for your clothes to wash them. I'll be back," Sesshomaru said. He walked past Kagura without glancing at her.

Kagura stared at the closed door for a moment. After letting everything sink in, she finally began undressing. As promised, Sesshomaru knocked on his own bedroom door. Kagura was taking her wet hair down.

"Are you decent?" he called from outside. Kagura shook her head at how he sounded.

_Why does he always sound like someone's father? He's eighteen_, she thought as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Come in," she said calmly.

Sesshomaru opened the door and paused. He had only seen Kagura with her hair down once before. But, he had never seen her when it was wet. It was very wavy and fell around her face just right. She turned her head to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

_Why is he looking at me like that_? Kagura reached out for the towel. Sesshomaru numbly handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said.

"I'll be downstairs," he said quietly. Kagura hummed a yes as she dried her hair. She watched him leave out of the corner of her eye. The maid Niko passed him as he stepped through the door.

_Wonder what's wrong with him_... she mused. Shrugging it off, she continued to spot-dry her hair.

* * *

Sesshomaru was trying to add the finishing touches to a sketch of Rin playing the piano. He felt a body crash down next to his in the loveseat. He inwardly smirked; he knew she would do that and had sat in the loveseat specifically for that purpose. He could also tell she was studying his face.

"What are you smirking about?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru almost stopped moving his charcoal pencil. Kagura leered at him. "It's written all in those amber eyes. I can tell you're feeling smug about something," she said.

"What are you on about, Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked up at her. He saw that her hair was still somewhat damp and down. She had tied the back of the loose shirt back and his sweatpants were really big on her. It dawned on him that she was wearing two of his shirts also. The color had come back to her face a bit. "And where did you get another shirt?" he asked. Kagura looked down.

"Well, I was soaked. I had to get rid of pretty much everything. So, that included my, uh, bra. Your beater is very much translucent. Plus, when you're a dancer, you learn how to make things work to your advantage. I'm very resourceful." She winked at him. "They won't even move." Sesshomaru could only assume she was referring to her breasts.

"You're just predictable. That's all," he said. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Predictable? What's that supposed to mean? I am not predictable," Kagura refuted. Sesshomaru went back to his sketch. "How am I predictable?"

"You had this entire room to sit in; an almost infinite amount of places you could've sat, including the floor. I chose to sit in this loveseat for the explicit purpose to see if you would've sat here, too." Sesshomaru glanced up at her. "I believe I was right to assume that you would."

"What if I had sat somewhere else?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru looked indifferently at her. He sat his sketchbook aside.

"Then you would've proved me wrong. But, what's really going to make you think later is," he leaned in closer to her face, "would you have even sat here if I wasn't sitting here?" he whispered a little more seductively than he would've liked to. Kagura just stared blankly at him.

_God, he's so sexy_, she thought as she looked up and down his face. He was so close to her she could practically feel his lips on hers. She shifted in her position to cock her head to the side as she met his eyes again.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to sit next to you," Kagura said as she met his challenge. She noted the strange huskiness in her voice. Sesshomaru had to smirk at her boldness.

_So the little librarian wants to play? We can play_, he thought almost mischievously.

Before Kagura knew what was happening, Sesshomaru's lips were on hers. Her eyes widened before slowly closing and giving in to the kiss. The kiss was so heated and Kagura found herself on her back with Sesshomaru leaving her mouth to roam her neck.

_Wait! What's going on here? What's happe_... Kagura let out a sigh which turned into a moan. She could almost feel Sesshomaru's smirk into her neck. She felt Sesshomaru leave her neck and move to her chest. His hands were on her sides and lifting up her, well, _**HIS**_ shirts.

"Wait!" Kagura's eyes popped open. Sesshomaru's head looked up at her. Kagura was practically hyperventilating. She sat up and stared at him. She put a hand to her head. Sesshomaru just continued to stare at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Kagura looked over at him.

"What the hell is going on here? What are we doi..." Kagura was interrupted by the opening and closing of the front door. They both heard the clacking of heels and talking of two people.

"Sesshomaru!" Izayoi called.

Sesshomaru climbed off of Kagura quickly. Kagura sat up and tried to fix her hair somewhat. Sesshomaru picked up his sketchbook and opened it to some random unfinished sketch and Kagura leaned on the opposite side of the loveseat, pretending to be resting. Izayoi walked in on them like that.

"There you are. Hello, Kagura. What happened to you?" she asked. Kagura smiled.

"Oh, um, I got caught in the rain. Sesshomaru let me wear some of his clothes until mine are washed and dried," Kagura said. Izayoi nodded. She noticed the flushed look on Kagura's face.

_She's been out of the rain for at least two hours._ Izayoi looked at Sesshomaru, who was determinedly not looking at his mother. She smiled. _Either they were in an extreme make out session or she's just really embarrassed to see me. My money's on the former_, she thought.

"Well, Kagura, you must stay for dinner," Izayoi said.

"No, ma'am. I don't want to intrude," Kagura said quickly.

_I want to get the hell out of here as quickly as possible_, Kagura thought.

"Nonsense. Your brother and sister are with Rin, aren't they? I think Rin will be ecstatic to have dinner guests. I'll just tell Jin to take them with him when he gets Rin. Besides, I daresay Sessho wouldn't mind an extra hour or two with you, would you, Sessho?" Izayoi asked while looking directly at her son. Sesshomaru looked over at his mother. He hated it when she called him by that name in front of other people.

"Why not, Mother? I'm sure Kagura wouldn't mind," he said. Izayoi nodded as Inutaisho walked in.

"Honey, I think Inuyasha keeps stealing my sheet mu... Do we have a guest?" Inutaisho peered around his wife. "Oh, Kagura! What a surprise! Why are you dressed in Sessho's clothes?"

"Rain and a destroyed heel, Mr. Taiyo," Kagura said. The older Sesshomaru look-alike nodded.

"Let's leave them alone, dear. Be nice, Sessho," Inutaisho said. He and his wife left the room.

Sesshomaru sighed relief, something he rarely does. He looked over at Kagura. She looked like she was stifling giggles.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"'Sessho?' Super nickname. Does your whole family call you that?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru shook his head while looking away from her.

"Rin calls me 'Sesshy' sometimes; she couldn't say my name when she was younger. I won't say what Inuyasha calls me. They're normally just taunts." He glanced back at her. Kagura was looking at him with a strange look. "What?"

"Nothing. I just think that name is adorable."

"Hn." Sesshomaru closed his sketchbook. He relaxed back in the seat. Kagura drew her knees up to her chest and sighed.

* * *

Around eleven that night, Kagura finally made it into her apartment. Hakudoshi and Kanna were too tired to even make it up the stairs, so Kagura had carried Kanna and Sesshomaru had carried Hakudoshi.

"Watch the toys in Hakudoshi's room. He has all sorts of stuff in there. Just throw him on the bed. At some point in the night, he'll get under his covers on his own," Kagura said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kagura nodded at him. "Trust me. Unless you want a missing tooth, you'll do this." Sesshomaru did as he was told.

Kagura took Kanna to her room and put her under her covers after removing her shoes and jacket. The small girl never even woke up. After cutting the light out, Kagura found that Sesshomaru was leaning against her front door. She closed Kanna's door and walked over to him.

"Thanks for dinner," she whispered.

"You should be thanking my meddling mother," Sesshomaru said. Kagura smirked. Over the course of dinner, some of the tension between them had been broken.

"Was that a joke?" she asked. Sesshomaru uncrossed his arms.

"I don't joke." He stepped closer to her. Kagura did not move. She watched Sesshomaru come closer to her. When e was right in front of her, she stared up at him in the very dim light. He leaned down to her. Right before his lips touched hers, he stopped. "Good night, Kagura." He turned and left. Kagura walked over to the door and locked it. She leaned against it.

"Good night, _Sessho_," she said.


	11. Chapter 11: Slinking

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 11: Slinking**

* * *

Kagome and Sango watched Kagura approach them on Monday looking a little happier than usual. They both raised their right eyebrows and exchanged bewildered looks. Either Kagura had murdered Toran Deva or something outrageous had happened. When Kagura arrived at her locker, she slammed into it without a word and began putting in the combination almost dreamily.

"What's up with you?" Sango asked. Kagura opened her locker while shrugging.

"Nothing, San. I'm just happy to be alive," she sang. Sango looked back at Kagome. Kagome nodded and glanced at Kagura as she was putting her things away.

"How was the rehearsal with the Deva sisters?" Kagome asked.

"The Deva sisters were the Deva sisters, I suppose," Kagura said. Kagome slammed the locker shut, just barely missing Kagura's hands. Kagura blinked out of her stupor when she realized what had just happened. "Is something wrong with you, Kagome? That could've been my fingers."

"Snap out of it, Kagura! You hate the Deva sisters. You always call them the prima bitches. Tell us what the hell happened this weekend or I swear we'll suffocate you with your own leotard," Sango said loudly. Students started to look at them as they passed by. Kagura looked around nervously.

"You guys are drawing attention to us," she whispered. "Quiet down."

"Not until you tell us what happened this weekend," Kagome said. Kagura shuffled her feet. "It had something to do with that stupid jerk, didn't it?" she asked. Kagura looked up at Kagome.

"That _**JERK**_ is your boyfriend's brother," she said as she started to walk off. Kagome started to say something, but immediately shut her mouth.

_Kagura, one. Kagome, zip_, Kagura thought.

Sango and Kagome ran to catch up with their older friend. She was walking with her arms crossed over her chest. They noticed she only held her dance bag.

"Why don't you have your calculus book?" Sango asked. Kagura shrugged.

"I'm not going to cal. I think I'll go dance for a little bit." She looked between the both of them. They looked at her like wounded puppies. "If I tell you what happened during lunch, will you stop looking at me like I shredded your teddy bears?" she asked. Kagome and Sango nodded immediately while smiling. Kagura sighed as the both hugged her and ran off.

_I'm a sucker for big brown eyes_, she thought as she made her way to the empty studios.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in calculus, staring at Kagura's empty seat. He was playing a very dangerous game by engaging her in an affair. He was still legitimately with Sara; they had just gone out to dinner on Sunday. Already, he could tell Sara could sense something was amiss. The girl could sniff out his misdeeds from clear across the world; she had caught him with a French ballerina in Paris the previous year when he was there with his mother.

Still, kissing Kagura had felt so... right. Why had she stopped him, though? Was she scared?

Sesshomaru finished his problems quickly. He stood up and handed them to Mr. Myoga and left the classroom. There was only one place Kagura would be if she was not in class...

* * *

Kagura came down off of pointe and fell to the floor. She did not want to tire herself out or she would have nothing left for class. She went over to the barre to grab her towel. After wiping her face off, she went over to the door and peered outside. No one was coming down the hall. It was completely empty and silent.

_I have always wanted to do this_, she thought while giggling.

Kagura took off down the hallway, leaping and doing grand jetes. She twirled hummed to herself and turned to finish right in front of an empty classroom.

"And the crowd gives the superstar prima ballerina a standing ova..."

A hand slid around Kagura's waist and pulled her into the classroom behind her. Kagura nearly screamed, but a hand clamped over her mouth. Before she knew it she was slammed against the wall and staring into sharp amber eyes. Sesshomaru slowly removed his hand from her mouth as he closed the door silently with the other.

"You've got to learn a better way to get my attention. I believe this is the second time you've done this," Kagura whispered. Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"Why were you hopping down the hallway like an idiot? You looked foolish," he said. Kagura crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Some of us like to have a little fun and play pretend every now and then." She eyed him in her blurry peripheral vision. "Why were you spying on me?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked away from her.

"I wasn't spying on you." He glanced back at Kagura to find her staring at him doubtfully. "I was going to the studios," Sesshomaru said. Kagura nodded.

"Any particular reason why?" she asked. "You weren't searching for me, were you? Did you miss me, Sesshy-Poo?" she taunted.

"Why would I be looking for you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura shrugged and turned away from him.

"Well, if you don't want anything, I guess I'll be goi..." Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Kagura looked up at him. "Oh, so you do want something?"

"Why did you stop me on Saturday?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura blinked and her face went blank for a moment. How was she supposed to answer that question? They had never really gotten around to talking about "the kiss" after it happened. Kagura stepped back from him and leaned against the wall again.

"Do you go around kissing every girl you give rides to?" she asked in a self-aggrandizing way.

"Stop answering every question I ask you with another question. It's getting annoying." Sesshomaru placed a hand on the side of her head and leaned down to her face. "Now, why did you stop me?"

"Because it's wrong for me to kiss you, Sesshomaru. I'm not looking for trouble with your girlfriend. If she even gets wind of what occurred on Saturday, the shit'll hit the fan." Kagura crossed her arms. "I don't want shit flying around and messing up my walls." She looked away from him. Sesshomaru had to smirk at Kagura's comment.

"But, I kissed you."

"That's not the way Sara Asano will see it. Trust me, Sessho; I know these things," Kagura said as she looked back at him.

"So now you can call me Sessho?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura's eyes widened. She had not even realized that she had done so. "It's okay. I'm not going to punch you for doing so."

"I know that." Kagura turned away from him again. Sesshomaru stared at Kagura a moment longer. She noticed it and turned her head back towards him. "Why are you hounding me about this? I stopped you because of your gir..."

"That was the first time you'd ever been kissed, wasn't it?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly. Kagura's mouth hung open.

_Damn it_, she thought.

* * *

Sango struck a sour note again on the piano. She was sitting across from Miroku. Miroku looked over at her. She glared up at him as he smiled at her.

"You know, it's not the end of the world if you hit a bad note every now and then. I swear your fingers won't fall off," he said. Sango's glare only intensified. Miroku whistled. "If looks could kill, Sango."

"Burn in hell, Miroku." Sango softened her face. "What are you playing for the winter evaluations?" she asked out of curiosity. Miroku smiled and looked at her.

"Well, I was watching television the other day. I came across an old cartoon of _Tom and Jerry_. It was the one where Tom was giving a piano recital of _Hungarian Rhapsody No. Two_ by Franz Liszt," he said. Sango raised an eyebrow as he walked over to her.

"So, you're going to play a song from a cartoon?" Sango asked irreverently. Miroku shook his head and motioned for her to scoot over on the bench. Sango did so and he sat next to her.

"I then remembered a scene from one of my favorite movies. Maybe you've heard of it: _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_?" he asked. Sango looked even more confused.

"I've never seen it. Where is this going, Miroku?" she asked.

"Well, there is an interesting scene at the beginning between Donald Duck and Daffy Duck. They're dueling and playing this song at the same time on two different pianos." Miroku tapped a couple of keys on the piano. Sango knew where he was going with this. "The evaluation can be with up to four students in a group..."

"You want to duel with this song?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded. "That's stupid. How would we accomplish that? It's like nine or ten minutes, isn't it?" she asked. Miroku nodded again.

"Thirteen, actually. It'll be easy to split, Sango. Plus, it's extremely original. No one would be expecting something like that at the recital. We won't even tell Inoue about it. What do you say?"

Sango stared at Miroku. It was a good idea. It was a very good idea. She saw Miroku turn on the charm and sighed. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Fine, Miroku. But, I expect you to be on your best behavior. Don't try any of your perverted tricks with me. The moment you do, I'm walking away from this and you're on your own," she said. Miroku smiled and nodded.

"I promise, Sango. You won't regret this. I'll bring you the sheet music tomorrow," he said. Sango waved her hand.

_A piano duet with Miroku Arakawa. What's next? Kagura's first kiss_? Sango thought about for a moment. Then she started laughing. She fell on the keys, making a horribly loud noise.

"Yeah right!" she yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagura shifted uneasily under Sesshomaru's cold glare. He was waiting for an answer. He did not look like he was going anywhere until he got one, either. Kagura leaned forward, looking angrily up at him. He was not going to make her look like an idiot.

"And if it was? Big whoop! I kissed a _**TAKEN**_ guy! I should be real proud of my accom..." Sesshomaru shut her up by kissing her. Kagura stepped back a bit only to knock her head up against the wall. She raised her hands to try and push him away but found that she only could grab on to his shirt.

_Why can't my body respond to what my mind tells it to do_? she thought.

Sesshomaru pulled away to allow her to breathe. Kagura looked up at him. He just stared down at her with expressionless eyes. Kagura tried to look furious, and she knew she was getting the desired result because he just shook his head.

"Well, that was your second kiss," he said. Before Kagura could respond, Sesshomaru had left her alone in the empty classroom.

_Jerk_, she thought.

At lunch, Kagura sat grumpily next to Kagome. She was eating a sour apple and pretending to be interested in her calculus problems. Sango was talking about something having to do with Miroku Arakawa. All Kagura could do was keep replaying the kiss with Sesshomaru earlier in her mind.

_What an ass! Why does he keep pursuing me_? Kagura raised her eyes a bit as Sara and Kikyo walked past them. Sara went straight to Sesshomaru and kissed him on the cheek. Kagura rolled her eyes. _And then he goes right back to Queen Bitch again! Talk about unfaithful pricks_!

"Kagura, are you even listening?" Sango asked. Kagura looked across the table at Sango.

"I'm sorry. What?" she asked. Sango rolled her eyes.

"What I was saying was that I'm going to have to rent that movie in order to see what it is that Miroku was talking about. I want to see what it might be like when we play it," she said. Kagome shrugged.

"I doubt the sequence in the movie is thirteen minutes long, San." Kagura closed her calculus notebook, confirming that she was not going to pretend anymore. "Besides, it's cartoons doing it. It'll be different and more special when two people do it for real."

"I'm not even suppose to tell you guys about it, so don't tell anyone. If Miroku finds out..."

"He'll what? Grope us?" Kagome asked. Kagura giggled.

"Yeah, and he'll receive this fist in his right eye," she said. Sango shrugged.

"He's actually not that bad once you get past that disgusting habit of his. He's a pretty nice guy," Sango said. Kagome and Kagura both looked at her.

"That's called game, sweetie," Kagome said.

"I'm sure Inuyasha's got plenty of it, too," Kagura said slyly. Sango and Kagome exchanged glances. Then they started laughing. Kagura looked between them. "Do you mind telling me what's so amusing?" she asked.

"How would you know what 'game' is? Kagura, you've never even had a boyfriend, let alone talked to a guy," Kagome said. Kagura narrowed her eyes. Sango held up a hand.

"Wait, Kagome. We can slide Sesshomaru in there... I think," she said while laughing. Kagome joined in and leaned on Kagura. Kagura shook her off.

"Why is my sex life on the table all of a sudden?" Kagura asked.

"It's not. Your lack of one is, though. Have you ever even kissed someone before?" Sango asked. "I was just laughing about that earlier. You know, that you haven't ki..."

"That's not true," Kagura mumbled while taking a bite of her apple. Both Kagome and Sango looked at her. Kagura continued chewing her apple calmly. She avoided looking at them.

"Who?" the asked in unison. Kagura knew she had to answer or they would not leave her alone. Then Sango remembered something.

"Something happened over the weekend. You told us you would tell us during lunch. Spill it, Kagura. You promised!" Sango said loudly.

"Okay, okay. Don't make a scene." Kagura motioned for them to lean in closer. She explained the whole Saturday scenario to them. She did not leave out one detail. When she was done, she thought about telling them about the kiss in the empty classroom, but decided against it.

_I don't like keeping things from Sango and Kagome. They'll eventually find out, though_, she told herself.

Sango and Kagome leaned back in their seats. They were literally stunned into silence. There were no words that could fathom their surprise. Kagura looked between them. Kagome was the first to look at her.

"So, is he a good kisser?" she asked. Kagura shrugged.

"Considering I've only had one and don't really know what a bad kiss is, I suppose so. He certainly didn't try to swallow my face whole," Kagura said. Kagome and Sango laughed. Then Sango grew serious. Kagura sighed.

_Backlash time_, she thought.

"You know this will only end up bad. Sesshomaru's like completely unattainable right now. If Sara finds out what happened on Saturday..." Sango trailed off. Kagura smirked and leaned forward.

"You think I can't take her?" she asked. Sango sighed.

"Oh, I think you'll beat the shit out of her. But you're missing the point, Kagura. Why is he doing this?" she asked. Kagura took another bite out of her apple and shrugged.

"No clue. I keep asking myself that question. It just doesn't make any sense to me. I even told him today that it's wrong for me to kiss him. Sesshomaru apparently doesn't listen to reason."

Realization dawned on the two younger girls. They narrowed their eyes at Kagura. Kagura noticed it and stopped chewing. She looked between the both of them.

"You kissed him again, didn't you?" Kagome asked. Kagura immediately gathered up her things.

"Well, it's been fun girls. San, rent that movie. We'll watch it at my place on Friday. I'm sure Kanna and Haku would like to watch it. Gotta go get ready for dance," she said quickly. Sango and Kagome glowered after Kagura as she scurried off and out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Kagura leave in a flutter. Her friends had obviously scared her into leaving. He smirked inwardly.

_She told them_, he thought. _Time to go have fun_. He stood up to excuse himself from the table. Sara put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her. She was glaring up at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get ready for class. I'm going to beat the rush," he said. Sara nodded and released him. She went back to talking with Kikyo and some other girls.

* * *

Kagura scampered down the hall from her locker. She had just dropped her notebook off and was heading to the studio. She slid around the corner and smiled.

_I love doing that_, she thought happily. She rounded another corner in a similar fashion only to be grabbed by her right arm and pulled roughly to the side. She gave a small yelp as she was swung into a chest. She dropped her bag and looked up into those distinct amber eyes. _Damnit. Him... again._

"You could've seriously injured me, you know?" she said. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"You shouldn't go prancing about the halls in such a ludicrous manner. Do you always do things so childishly when you think no one is looking?" he asked. Kagura inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly, trying to keep her cool.

"As stated before, it's nice to have a little fun every now and then." She leaned into him. Sesshomaru's facial expression did not change. "Now, what do you want with me?"

"You were coming. I wanted to have a little chat. So, I gra..." Kagura pushed up on her toes and kissed him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a moment before closing. Kagura pulled on his shirt to get him to lean down to her. He complied. Before he could settle into the kiss, she immediately pulled away. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Today, we're square," she said while winking at him. She turned and walked away from him.

Sesshomaru stood there, standing in amazement at Kagura's boldness. Here she had been berating him for kissing her. Now, she had pretty much taken his breath away by that last kiss. Well, this day was far from over. After all, Kagura still needed a ride home...


	12. Chapter 12: Fist Fights and Slashed Tire

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 12: Fist Fights and Slashed Tires**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood outside in the school parking lot, awaiting Kagura's arrival. She usually took her sweet time getting to the Hummer. This was mainly because she did not want to be seen getting into the car with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru used this time to call Jin, his mother's driver, for a favor. Jin was to pick up the twins and Rin for them today. He had _**OTHER**_ plans for Kagura.

He saw her walking towards his vehicle and got inside. Her two friends were with her. When Kagura finally said her goodbyes to them while standing by the passenger-side door, Kagome and Sango gave Sesshomaru malevolent glares. Then they left with concluding smiles at Kagura as she got in the Hummer. It was like they could turn it on and off. Sesshomaru shook his head and started the Hummer. He looked over at Kagura as she was situating herself.

"Your friends don't like me, do they?" he asked as he pulled off. Kagura smirked and sat back in her seat.

"Not really; Sango especially. She hates your guts. I think she really believes you're Satan," she stated bluntly. Sesshomaru nodded. Kagura looked at the radio clock. "Are we going to pick up the brats?"

"No. We have another engagement." Sesshomaru saw the cynical look on Kagura's face out of the corner of his eye. "Relax. Jin will pick them up and they'll go to my house."

"My twins have been spending an awful lot of time at your house recently," Kagura said sardonically.

"You refer to them as if they are your children," Sesshomaru said.

"As far as I am concerned, they are," Kagura said while turning to look out the window. "Where or what is this other engagement?" she asked.

"It is a surprise. Why must I tell you everything?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura let a small smile come to her lips.

* * *

They rode on for a fifteen more minutes before Sesshomaru pulled into what appeared to be a large bank of some sort. Kagura looked up at it. She knew this place. This was where rich people put all their really pricey and dear belongings that they did not want to be found. It was just a building full of vaults. She turned her head as Sesshomaru got out of the car.

"Get out," he said plainly. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. Sesshomaru walked around the Hummer and opened her door. Kagura frowned and unbuckled her seatbelt. She stepped out of the car, holding her purse. Sesshomaru glanced at it and shook his head. "It is _**NOT**_ ugly!" Kagura yelled.

"If you say so," Sesshomaru said. He closed the car door and turned the alarm on. He led Kagura inside the large building.

While Sesshomaru went to talk to a clerk, Kagura glanced around. The foyer alone was huge. She felt extremely out-of-place and small in the room. She held her purse to her chest, almost afraid that she might lose it. She forgot that Sesshomaru was with her for a brief moment.

"Miss, can I help you?" a woman asked her. Kagura turned her head quickly and knocked into a trash can. The sound echoed throughout the foyer. Everyone turned to look at her. Sesshomaru shook his head. Kagura closed her mouth and looked back at the woman.

"Um, no. I'm with, um, him over there," she said while pointing at Sesshomaru. The woman looked past her and smiled.

"Oh! You're with Mr. Taiyo. Well, I leave you two to it, then." The woman went back to looking at her papers on her desk. Kagura raised an eyebrow and turned around. She walked hurriedly over to Sesshomaru. He was picking up a key.

"And you say you don't stand out in a room," Sesshomaru said as he turned away from the desk clerk. He looked down at Kagura. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, why are we here? What could possibly be in a place like this?" she asked. When she received no answer, she pouted. Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He shook his head and kept walking.

The motley pair came to an elevator and entered it. Sesshomaru pressed down. They went down two floors. Kagura looked confused when the doors opened. There were only two large vaults on the small hallway; one to the left and one to the right. Sesshomaru chose the one on the right. Kagura slowly followed him out of the elevator, still looking around apprehensively.

"I had planned on fixing the shoes you broke that day. Unfortunately, the repairman said that you really did a number on them and that they were beyond repair." Sesshomaru put the key in the hole and turned. He also put in some sort of code on a keypad next to the vault door.

"Well, I suppose it's the thought that counts, right?" Kagura said sarcastically. Sesshomaru shot her a lazy look. Kagura shrugged it off and looked away.

"As I was saying," he opened the vault's door, "my mother is a lover of shoes like you. She buys shoes even if she has nothing to wear with them. She says that she'll eventually buy something to wear with them. I think it's ridiculous." The light in the room turned on as Sesshomaru stepped inside. Kagura followed him in. She stopped and dropped her purse.

Kagura and Sesshomaru were standing in a vault full of nothing but shoes. There were heels, flats, sandals, tennis shoes, and any type of shoe one could imagine. They came in all colors, patterns, and designs. They were made by all types of designers. Kagura put a hand over her mouth, utterly speechless.

"This is what heaven must be like," she whispered. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall.

"My mother said to choose three pairs since I destroyed one pair of yours, made you get soaked in the rain, and then made you 'prance around' in my clothes," he said. Kagura turned and looked at him.

"Really?" she squeaked. Sesshomaru nodded. Kagura looked back out at the shoes. She took a weak step forward. "Where to start?"

* * *

Two hours later, Kagura had finally chosen her three pairs: a pair of red Steve Madden pumps, brown Manolo Blahnik sandals, and a scorching pair of yellow and black Jimmy Choos. Sesshomaru just shook his head at her selections. He was especially appalled by her choice of yellow and black heels.

"What on earth would you wear those with?" he asked while they traveled up the elevator. Kagura shrugged.

"For the life of me I can't think of anything to go with them. But, wearing all black, a bright yellow belt, and these shoes would probably do the trick. I don't always dress like a librarian, Sesshomaru," she said as the elevator doors opened. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I'm sure."

While they were in the car, Kagura stared down at her shoes. She looked over at Sesshomaru, who was glaring out at the street as if it had offended him. She giggled for a moment before speaking.

"Thanks for the shoes. It was very... thoughtful," she said. Sesshomaru gave her a quick glance before looking back out at the street.

"Hn," he mumbled. Kagura rolled her eyes and sat back.

* * *

That weekend, Kagura finally got her bug back. When Sesshomaru dropped her off at the car shop to pick it up, she hugged the top of it.

"Mama has missed you soooo much! She's had to drive around with the silver-haired demon over there!" Kagura opened the door and sat down. She turned the ignition and the car started. She listened to it hum for a moment before rolling the window down and looking at Sesshomaru. "Thanks for being my chauffeur, chief!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru watched Kagura drive off. The girl had been strangely happy for the past couple of days. It did not make sense for someone to display that type of joy all the time. What was she so happy about? If anything, her mood was about to be tarnished because she was heading to dance practice with none other than Sara.

* * *

Kagura pulled up to the school happily. She hopped out of her car. When she entered the school, the smile was still on her face. Nothing would ruin her day; not even Sara Asano. At this moment, Kagura was walking on sunshine. When she entered the studio, all three girls were stretching. Kagura walked over to the far wall.

"Hello, ladies! Fine day we're having today," Kagura said happily. Everyone looked at her. Yura smiled at Kagura.

"Yes, it is, Kagura," she said. Kagura smiled and sat down to put her shoes on and stretch. Sara and Kikyo exchanged perplexed glances. Kikyo shrugged and stretched her arms out. Sara looked back at Kagura.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. Kagura looked up at her and smiled.

"Nothing! You should be asking what's _**RIGHT**_ with me! I'm perfectly fine. Nothing can ruin this day," she said. Sara smirked.

"Oh really? We'll just see about that." She turned around. Kagura stood up, ignoring Sara's undertone.

* * *

After practice, Kagura was the last one out. She cut the lights out. She danced all the way to the front of the school while humming to herself. When she got to her little bug, she noticed that it was sitting a little lower than usual. She looked down and saw that all four tires were slashed. Kagura turned her head and saw Sara laughing out of her Acura.

"Are you happy now, bitch?" she yelled before driving off.

It took Kagura a good five minutes to realize what had just happened. She took out her cell phone and dialed the only number she could think of at the moment.

"Hello?"

"I'm going to _**MURDER**_ your fucking girlfriend! That bitch's ass is _**MINE**_!" Kagura screamed into the phone.

Sesshomaru held the phone away from his ear as Kagura yelled. Apparently he was right in assuming that Sara was not going to let Kagura's happiness last. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. At the moment, he was supervising Inuyasha as Inuyasha supervised a play date at their house; he did not trust his brother with Rin at all. If it was up to him, Rin would eat candy and ice cream until she exploded.

"What happened, Kagura? What did Sara do?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Come get me," Kagura said bluntly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"What di..."

"Oh, you'll see when you get here." Kagura hung up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sesshomaru pulled up to the school. Kagura was sitting on the hood of her car. Sesshomaru could practically see the steam rising from her head. When Kagura turned to look at him, it was almost like she emitted a gust of wind at him. Sesshomaru saw the ire in her eyes. He looked down at her tires and almost winced. Then he looked back up at Kagura.

"How do you know that Sa..."

"Because the little bitch owned up to it as she drove away, cackling her little head off!" Kagura yelled. She hopped off of the hood of the bug and grabbed her bag. She stomped past Sesshomaru and went to his car to get in. She slammed the car door shut and waited for him.

Sesshomaru stared at the forlorn bug. He took out his cell phone and dialed the towing company. After telling them what to do, he went back over to the Hummer.

* * *

When they got back to Sesshomaru's house, Kagura completely bypassed Inuyasha and Kagome to go to Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru dropped his keys in the basket by the front door and watched Kagura ascend the stairs. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him in question.

"What's wrong with her?" Kagome asked.

"Sara slashed her tires," Sesshomaru answered dryly.

"Well, I guess this would be a bad time to tell you that Sara is waiting for you in your room," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked at his brother. Inuyasha shrugged sheepishly. "What? She kept begging so I just let her up there. Besides, this ought to be funny."

* * *

Kagura pulled the clip out of her hair as she approached Sesshomaru's room. She shook the bun out and ran her hands through her hair. All she wanted was a nap to take her mind off of her poor car. She was not expecting to see what she saw when she flung the door to Sesshomaru's bedroom open.

Sara was sitting on Sesshomaru's bed. Her legs were crossed and she appeared to be waiting for him. When she realized that it was not Sesshomaru, she frowned. Then it seemed to wash over her who it was that was standing in the doorway to her boyfriend's bedroom. She swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"You..." she whispered. Kagura dropped her bag on the floor and took off her earrings and glasses. She dropped them on top of the bag.

"Live and in the flesh, bitch," she mumbled. Sara stood up and came after her.

* * *

Sesshomaru hurried up the stairs. Kagome watched him go. She looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was engaged in the sheet music. Kagome crossed her arms and coughed. Inuyasha looked up at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not going to do anything about this?"

"I'm not about to go get between Kagura and Sara. Those two have been aching to fight each other since they were five. Sesshomaru's an idiot to get between it. I am not trying to get all scratched up. They'll eventually tire themselves out," Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed and left him alone. After a moment, Inuyasha followed her.

* * *

Kagura dealt Sara another punch in the gut. Sara swung at her and Kagura dodged it but she took one in the side. Sara was a better fighter than she thought. Sara swung again at Kagura. Kagura ducked and hit Sara square in the face. Sara fell back just as Sesshomaru came in the room.

Sesshomaru looked around his room. Sara was on the floor with a bloody nose. She looked like she was seeing stars. Kagura was gingerly shaking her right hand out and staring maliciously down at Sara. Apparently he had missed the whole thing.

"Are you two done?" he asked. Kagura turned her head towards him. She sighed and went to pick up her bag.

"I want to go home." She started to walk past him. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm before she got past him. Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the room. "Take me home, Sesshomaru."

"No." Sesshomaru looked at Sara. "Sara, you leave," he said evenly. Sara looked up at him, horrified at his words.

"What? I'm the one with the bloody nose! Why do I have to leave? I'm your girlfriend!" she yelled at him. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Not anymore," he said. Sara's mouth dropped open. Even Kagura looked astounded. She felt like putting her hand to Sesshomaru's head to see if he was running a fever. She heard Sara gathering her things. Before Sara left, she turned and looked at Kagura.

"This is far from over," she mumbled.

"You better believe it isn't," Kagura retorted. Sara turned and continued to stalk off. Once they heard front door slam, Kagura looked at Kagome. They both started laughing maniacally.

"Did you see her nose? Man, you did a number on her, Kagura!" Kagome said between fits of laughter. "I wish Sango was here to see it."

"Ah. I think I busted my lip. Is it swelling?" Kagura asked. Kagome stepped forward to look closer at her friend. "Well?"

"A little. Sara got a few in on you, too. Who knew she could fight? You should put some ice on that. Come, Inuyasha," Kagome said. She walked away, leaving Kagura and Sesshomaru alone.

* * *

Kagura straightened out her torn shrug. She was still in her dance clothes. Sara had yanked on her shrug and a big rip had formed around the right sleeve. Sighing, Kagura just decided to take it off. Then she felt Sesshomaru pull on her arm. He took her to a bathroom down the hall. He turned on the light and wet a towel. Kagura looked in the mirror. Her face was beginning to swell like a balloon. Sesshomaru left the water running.

"Oh my..." she whispered. "I'm a monster."

"Hold still," Sesshomaru said. Kagura watched as Sesshomaru cleaned the blood from her lip. She flinched as he applied a little pressure to the sore. He gave her a look that said she would get no mercy. "It's your own fault you have a busted lip. Now, stay still so I can clean it."

"Yessir," Kagura mumbled sardonically. Sesshomaru pressed hard on purpose, causing Kagura to flinch. She punched him playfully in the arm. "That really hurt, you jerk!"

"Then hold still," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura leaned against the sink. She slowly put her hands behind her and under the running faucet. Suddenly, she splashed water in Sesshomaru's face. He closed his eyes sighed. Kagura giggled and pointed at him. He opened his eyes and glared at her. Kagura looked off in another direction.

"Oh, lighten up, Sessho. Stop being such a tight ass. I'm the one who just got in a fight. I'm smiling about it." She watched as Sesshomaru sat the towel down. He looked at her again. "Are you sad because you broke up with Super Bitch?" she asked.

"Why would I be mad about something as frivolous as that?" he asked. Kagura shrugged and looked down.

"I don't know. Haven't you been dating her since the beginning of time? She had to mean something to you if you dated her that long," she said. She glanced back up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Not really," he stated bluntly. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"You definitely are a character, Sesshomaru. How can you date a person that long and not give a rat's ass about them?"

"When that person is Sara Asano, it's really simple." Sesshomaru stepped away from her. "Why were you going to my room anyway?"

"For a nap. Then I found her in there," Kagura said.

"You had earrings on. What happened to them?"

Kagura glanced at Sesshomaru for a moment. It had never occurred to her before, but he really did pay an awful lot of attention to the little details about her. She had almost completely forgotten about her earrings. They had been sitting on top of her bag. In her rush to leave, they were probably on the floor somewhere in his room.

"I took them off so they wouldn't be used as a weapon against me. They're probably in your room. My, my, you are an observant one," Kagura said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"That I am." He looked back at her. "You obviously don't have a problem with depth perception when fighting." Kagura took her glasses out of her bag and put them on. She winked at Sesshomaru.

"Why would I? It makes me hit harder." She twiddled her fingers together. "Why did you break up with Sara?" she asked after a moment.

"She annoyed me. I wanted to end it. Besides," Sesshomaru leaned forward, "we can't have her slashing your tires all the time, can we?" Kagura leaned back into the mirror. Sesshomaru reached around her and turned off the faucet. He leaned up off of her and smirked as he left the room. Kagura shook her head.

_What an ass! He did that on purpose!_


	13. Chapter 13: Ask Me Out

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 13: Ask Me Out**

* * *

Kagura made her way back to Sesshomaru's room. She found that he was nowhere in sight. Coming to the conclusion that he must have gone back downstairs, she decided to give herself a little tour of his room.

Sesshomaru was obviously a neat freak, though he was not above clutter. His desk was piled high with sketchbooks. Kagura walked over to them. Some were ridiculously decorated. Others were just plain colors like black or red. Each had some sort of label on it. Kagura leaned forward, trying to get a good look at the label on the top of one.

"This one says _Rin_," she said quietly. She bit her lip and looked towards the doorway. She could hear the noise downstairs. Kagura picked up a stack of sketchbooks. She went over to Sesshomaru's large bed and climbed up on it. She opened the one labeled _Rin_.

The sketches of Sesshomaru's younger sister were beautiful. There were sketches of her playing the piano, riding a horse, and even one of her and Kanna. Kagura smiled as she saw her sister's smile. Sesshomaru had drawn the sketch from the picture he had taken. She closed the book and looked at the next sketchbook. It was one labeled _Random_.

"I wonder what this is," she thought aloud. She opened it and saw sketches of Bankotsu and Jakotsu talking. She saw some of his behemoth of a vehicle. Chuckling to herself, she turned to one of the piano in the living room downstairs. His mother was sitting at it. "He's really good at this."

Kagura sat the sketchbook to the side. She went through several sketchbooks before she came to a bright red one. Without even reading the label, she already knew who it was for. Raising an eyebrow, she opened it. Surprisingly, some of Sesshomaru's best sketches were of the brother he appeared to hate. He had one of Inuyasha playing his violin. There was one of him and Rin. There was even one that Inuyasha had obviously posed for.

_I'm surprised he actually sat still long enough for Sesshomaru to draw him_, Kagura thought with a smile. Kagura sat the sketchbook to the side and came to a highly decorated sketchbook. She had seen this sketchbook a lot recently. Sesshomaru had it with him whenever they "studied." She had no idea it was a sketchbook, though. His name was written on it in big, pink squiggly letters. She giggled at the glitter on it.

"This has to be a present from Rin," Kagura mumbled. "That's the only way Sesshomaru would keep something as... effeminate as this." Kagura opened the book and gasped.

The sketches in the book were of her. They were all highly detailed and gorgeous. There was one of her sitting in the tree. There was one of her sleeping with her head down on a table. There was even one with her with her hair down and staring at him. Kagura was so entranced by the sketches that she did not hear Sesshomaru return to the room.

"Aren't you the little snoop?" he said quietly. Kagura's head snapped up and she closed the book hastily. She put it on top of the others and clasped her hands together.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," she said. She avoided his eyes. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. He handed her a black towel filled with ice. Kagura looked at it and took it hurriedly. "Um, thanks." She held it to her swollen lip. Sesshomaru moved to her side and picked up the sketchbooks. He placed them back in their place. Then he sat next to Kagura with his arms crossed.

"Did you like your sketches?" he asked after a moment of silence. Kagura exhaled finally.

_He's not mad at me for snooping. Yay_!

"They were great, actually." She lowered the ice. "You have a lot of talent. You dance, draw, and you're a photographer. But, your drawing is amazing. Why don't you become an artist?" she asked. She faced him. Sesshomaru's face had darkened.

"Not the most respectable of occupations, if you catch my drift," Sesshomaru said while looking straight ahead. Kagura bit her lip. She had obviously touched upon a sensitive subject. She decided quickly to change the subject. She looked around discreetly and saw a stereo system across from where they sat. She smirked and stood up. Sesshomaru watched as she padded over to it. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to figure out how you work this god-awful thing. Why are there so many buttons on this remote?" Kagura asked as she held up the remote. "All I need is the power button." She finally found it (oddly enough the smallest button on the remote) and turned on the stereo.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagura fiddled with the CD changer. She was obviously trying to see what CDs he had in his repertoire. It was a 100-CD changer; a gift from his mother. He wondered how long it would take Kagura to notice it. He almost laughed when he heard her gasp.

"One hundred CDs? I didn't know they made them this big! You can't even tell that there is that many in there. Are they vertical?" Kagura pressed her face up against the glass. Sure enough, the CDs were positioned vertically. Kagura leaned back and pressed play on the shuffle. A familiar song began to play. She turned around and faced Sesshomaru.

"A Beatles fan, are we?" she asked. Sesshomaru just stared blankly at her. Kagura sat the remote back on top of the stereo. She decided to play on Sesshomaru's stiffness. She knew the words to this song well; she sang it with Kanna and Hakudoshi all the time.

"_Words are flying out like_

_Endless rain into a paper cup_

_They slither while they pass_

_They slip across the universe_"

As Kagura continued to sing the song, she had approached Sesshomaru. She managed to pull him to his feet. She was still in her dance clothes, so she could move rather freely. Sesshomaru watched her twirl around him, rubbing herself on him as she sang.

"_Pools of sorrow waves of joy_

_Are drifting through my open mind_

_Possessing and caressing me"_

Kagura pulled Sesshomaru around to face her. He looked down at her as she stared at him. She removed her glasses so she could see his eyes without the glare.

"_Jai guru deva om_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_"

Kagura turned away from Sesshomaru, sighing as she did so. She danced lazily around his room. Sesshomaru turned and watched her hop around. She was still singing along with the song.

"_Images of broken light which_

_Dance before me like a million eyes_

_That call me on and on across the universe_"

She found her way back over to his side of the room, up on her toes. Her hair was starting to come down. She gave him a small wink and pinched his cheek. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, thinking how stupid she looked. He unfolded his arms.

"_Thoughts meander like a_

_Restless wind inside a letter box_

_They tumble blindly as_

_they make their way across the universe_"

Kagura spun into Sesshomaru, taking him off guard. His eyes visibly widened. Kagura smiled, having accomplished her goal. She met his eyes again. Sesshomaru, having nothing else to do with his hands, hesitantly placed them on her sides.

"_Jai guru deva om_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_"

Kagura tried to leave Sesshomaru's grasp to continue dancing, but he held her in place. Kagura looked down, then back up at him. He stared down at her. Kagura did not realize that she was holding her mouth open slightly. She watched Sesshomaru lower his head slightly.

_To hell with it_, Kagura thought. She rose up on her toes and met him halfway. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Kagura initiated the kiss. Somehow, this kiss seemed different from their previous "underhanded" kisses. Kagura wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and he pulled her closer. Unconsciously, they began swaying to the sounds of the Beatles.

Then, it was like Kagura realized what she was doing. Her eyes flew open and she withdrew quickly. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura was clearly out of breath. She looked at Sesshomaru.

"Uh, I don't know." She looked back at the CD changer. It was going on to the next song. She smiled when she heard it. "You really like the Beatles, don't you?" she asked. Sesshomaru shrugged and approached her again. Kagura felt his breath next to her ear.

"I need to get you out of this leotard..." he whispered a little more seductively than he would've liked to. Kagura's eyes narrowed. She whirled around.

"_**EXCUSE**_ me?" she asked. Sesshomaru sighed.

"...and into a dress," he corrected quickly. Kagura, still a little skeptical of what he meant, raised an eyebrow in question. "You know of the charity event at the Feudal Theatre, right?" he asked. Kagura nodded.

"What about it?"

"_Because the world is round it turns me on_

_Because the world is round..._"

"Well, my mother is making me attend. 'Good networking,' she calls it. I don't want to attend alone," Sesshomaru said. He crossed his arms and looked away. Kagura smiled.

"Are you asking me out on an actual date this time, Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Call it what you want, Kagura," he mumbled. Kagura laughed. Then she remembered something.

"_Because the wind is high it blows my mind_

_Because the wind is high..._"

"I have to work for Toran Deva. Did you forget that?" she asked.

"Forget about her. My mother will take care of that," Sesshomaru said. Kagura laughed.

"Miss Deva will not be too happy that she won't have me as her personal slave for a night," she said. Sesshomaru shrugged. "I guess she'll live, though."

"_Because the sky is blue it makes me cry_

_Because the sky is blue..._"

"Is this formal?" Kagura asked as Sesshomaru was coming in for the kiss. Sesshomaru tried not to roll his eyes at her. Kagura smiled when she saw this. "Hey! I just want to know. Don't get an attitude. You can go alone for all I care," she said. Sesshomaru sighed and met her eyes again.

"I'll take care of everything. How does that sound?" he asked. Kagura, unsure of what he actually meant by that, nodded slowly. She turned around and faced his CD changer again, denying him what he wanted. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes this time and walked back to his bed to sit. Kagura smirked to herself.

_You're going to have to work for it, buddy. No sneaking kisses on me anymore_, she thought mischievously.

"Sesshomaru, what's your favorite song?" she asked.

"I do not have one," he said bluntly. Kagura sighed and faced him.

"If you had to choose one last song to hear before you die, what song would it be?" she asked. Sesshomaru stared at her blankly for a moment. He sat forward.

"_Under Pressure_," he said simply. Kagura raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"I don't know, actually. Probably something classic; like _Unchained Melody_," Kagura said while looking up dreamily. Sesshomaru scoffed. Kagura looked at him while frowning. "What?"

"You would dote on a sappy love song like that," he said. Kagura walked over to his bed and picked up one of his many pillows. Sesshomaru watched as she pounded him on the head with it twice. When she came down a third time, he grabbed her arms and swung her around so that he was on top of her. "Stop hitting me. I think you made your point the first time."

"Obviously not." Kagura wiggled, trying to get from under him. Sesshomaru held her in position. She glared up at him through her blurry vision. "Let me go, you pervert," she said. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Now I'm a pervert? You're in my room, Kagura. I can do whatever I want with you," he said. Kagura stopped struggling. She stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, is that what you think?" she asked. Sesshomaru just nodded. Kagura smirked in a way that only she could. She opened her mouth. "_**HAKUDOSHI**_, _**HELP**_!!" she yelled.

* * *

Downstairs, the younger brother of Kagura heard his sister over the noise of the other children. He looked towards the foyer. He saw Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in the dining room, looking at sheet music. They seemed oblivious to the sound of Kagura's voice. Hakudoshi walked into the foyer and looked up the stairs. He heard his sister's muffled cries and started for the stairs.

"Where's Haku going?" Kanna asked. Rin and the others stopped and looked at the boy as he scaled the stairs quickly. "I think we should follow him," Kanna said. Rin nodded. The others followed quickly.

* * *

Kagura wrestled Sesshomaru, still trying to get him off of her. He still had her pinned down. She laughed and hit him with more pillows. She had actually heard him laugh a couple of times at her distress and futile attempts at trying to escape him.

"You won't get away from me. Not until I get what I want," Sesshomaru said. Kagura stopped moving and looked at him. Their suggestive position did not seem to faze her anymore.

"What's that?" she asked. Sesshomaru leaned down to her face, his nose touching hers.

"You denied me. I want what I was denied earlier," he said. Kagura smiled.

"Ah," she paused and shifted under him, "now the big, bad danseur can get some bass in his voice when he wants something." Kagura released the pillows and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just wanted to make you earn it. You know; work for your bread," she said while giggling.

"Kagura?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up." Sesshomaru brought his lips down on hers.

* * *

That was how Hakudoshi found them. The poor boy stared at his sister and Sesshomaru for a good fifteen seconds before his twin, Rin, and the others caught up with them. Kanna looked amazed while Rin just smiled. She could not contain herself. She started giggling girlishly. Kanna, Moegi, and Asagi did as well. The boys looked sick. Hakudoshi shook out of his stupor and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing to my _**SISTER**_?" he yelled as loud as he could. Kagura's eyes flew open. She kicked Sesshomaru away from her, barely missing his family jewels. Sesshomaru fell on the floor, holding his abdomen. Kagura sat up and faced the children. Kanna and Rin waved at her. Moegi and Asagi were still giggling. Hakudoshi looked incredibly angry.

_I forgot I called Haku up here. Time to do damage control_, she thought morbidly.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Kagura asked nervously. She searched around for her glasses. Kanna looked around and found them. She handed them to her sister. Kagura nodded and put them on. She saw Hakudoshi's face clearly. The boy was insane with rage. "Haku, are you okay?"

"I came because you called, Kagura. I thought you were in trouble. But, I see you're fine." Hakudoshi looked contemptuously down at Sesshomaru, who was still somewhat in pain. "I think you nailed him in the nads, though. Come on, guys." With that, Hakudoshi left in a huff. Kagura sighed; she would definitely hear about this later. She turned her attention to the silver-haired boy toy on the floor.

Sesshomaru was just lying on the floor, breathing deeply. Kagura gasped and kneeled down to him. Sesshomaru glared at her through slits for eyes. Kagura smiled meekly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to kick you that hard. Did I really hit you... there?" she asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"You came damn close, though. I think it hurts so much because I was..."

"Too much information, Sessho." Kagura leaned back on the bed. Eventually, Sesshomaru sat up. He glared at her. "I said I was sorry. Stop giving me that vicious look."

* * *

Three weeks passed and Kagura and Sesshomaru did not have another moment as intimate as that. Sara had easily lied about how her nose ended up in a cast; it turned out that Kagura had broken it. Jakotsu had been so proud of her.

"My baby is growing up so fast and breaking bitches' noses," he said while mock crying. All Kagura could do was laugh.

Hakudoshi was giving Kagura the silent treatment. He would not even join in on the sing-a-longs that Kanna and Kagura started. All he would do was eat, play his video games, and go on his play dates with his friends. He barely ever spoke while he was at home.

"I'm worried about him. It's like he doesn't like me dating or something," Kagura said to Kagome and Sango on a chilly October afternoon.

"I thought you weren't dating anyone," Sango said slyly. Kagura glared at her.

"You know what I mean, San."

"He either has a case of separation anxiety or he's just really protective of you. I suppose it's natural for brothers to be protective of their sisters. Kohaku is protective of Sango and she's older. Sota is somewhat concerned for me, although I sort of worry about him more," Kagome said.

"I suppose you're right." Kagura looked down at her watch. "Shit! I've gotta go. I'm supposed to be home in order to receive whatever it is that Sesshomaru has planned for me," she said.

"He never told you what he was taking care of on this little date of yours?" Sango asked. Kagura shook her head as she gathered her things from the booth.

"Nope. All he told me a week ago is that I shouldn't do anything except shower," she said. Kagome and Sango exchanged knowing glances.

"He's taken care of _**EVERYTHING**_, Kagura. Are you seriously that dense? And you say you're the brains in this outfit," Sango said. Kagura looked confused.

"What?"

"Just wait and see, Kagura. He might actually surprise you," Kagome said. Kagura nodded and walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

At her apartment, it was eerily silent except for the sounds of her stereo playing a song by Fergie. Kagura pranced out of her room in a pink terry cloth robe. As requested, she had put on her contact lenses. Just as she was coming to get a glass of water from the kitchen, a knock came at her door. She gasped.

_Shit! I'm not even close to being ready_, she thought. She fixed her hair in the ponytail and walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw Sesshomaru standing there, decked out in a cream suit. Kagura ran her eyes up and down him discreetly.

"Good. You're not dressed. Grab your purse. Let's go," he said. Kagura did not appear to hear him. She was still ogling him somewhat. "Stop drooling over me and get your things, Kagura," he said. This earned a response from Kagura.

"I... I... I was not drooling over you," she said. She turned on her heel and marched back into her apartment. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched her retreat. When she returned with her bag, he looked at her feet. She had on the only shoes he hated to see women wear: UGGs.

"Why are you wearing those hideous things?" he asked. Kagura looked down at her feet. She glared back up at Sesshomaru, her ruby eyes raging.

"Listen, jerk. You asked me to wear nothing. I have on _**NOTHING**_. If you haven't noticed, it's like fifty degrees outside; it's a little cold for the naked. I'm not trying to catch pneumonia and die. I will wear my UGGs and you will like the UGGs. Got it?" she asked. Sesshomaru just turned away from her. Kagura shook her head and stepped out of her apartment to lock it.

When Kagura descended the steps in the chilly wind, she noticed that Sesshomaru was leaning against his mother's Phantom. Kagura smirked. When she approached, he opened the door for her. She stopped and looked up at him.

"I see you decided not to drive that polluting giant," she said.

"Just get in the car," he said. Kagura chuckled. She went up on her toes and kissed his ear.

"By the way, you look nice," she whispered. She got in the car. Sesshomaru shut the door and walked around to the other side.

* * *

The next five hours were a blur of hair, make-up, dresses, and shoes for Kagura. She had never been through such an experience in all of her life. Through it all, Sesshomaru just sat on the side and watched. He could tell the part that she really enjoyed was the shoe part. After threatening to kill the hairdresser, Kagura finally settled on a hairstyle that fit her. While Kagura was under the dryer, Sesshomaru came over to her.

"Why have you stayed throughout this entire thing? It's been like four and a half hours," Kagura said.

"It's been three hundred and seven minutes; that's five hours and seven minutes." Sesshomaru said. Kagura just stared blankly at him from under the dryer. "Your hair better not be up."

"It's not, your majesty. Half of it is, though. It's in a beehive and then the rest is curled and down. You'll like it. I think you'll like my dress, too." Kagura sighed and looked at him. "Why are you doing all this for me?"

"Why does there always have to be some ulterior motive for my actions?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura shrugged.

"You just spent a lot of money on lil' ol' me, Sessho. There has to be a reason," she said. Sesshomaru just continued to stare at her.

"Perhaps I just like you." He turned to walk away from her. "Think about that."

Kagura watched his retreating form. She did not mean to come off ungrateful or anything. She just wanted to know why he was going to such great lengths for her. She was no one special.

"Just a ballet dancer with a mean right hook," she whispered. Then she laughed a bit at her words.

* * *

Sesshomaru was coming from the bathroom when he noticed that Kagura was nowhere in sight. Her bags and things were gone. He looked around. The workers were cleaning up. They waved at him like he knew something already.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She left," the hairdresser said. "She looked beautiful. My finest piece of art to date, if must say so myself." He eyes grew all starry. Sesshomaru sighed and left the building promptly. When he walked outside, he paused for a moment, taking in the sight which was in front of him.

Kagura was sitting on the hood of the spotless Phantom. She was wearing a cream halter dress that stopped around her knees. Her shoes, which she had fought long and hard for, were black T-strap sandals. Her black hair was done in the beehive. Little loose curls fell around her shoulders and back. A shawl was draped carelessly around her shoulders. She caught his eye and winked.

"Isn't it every guy's dream to have a sexy seductress sitting on the hood of their car, just waiting to be ravished?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru noticed the pale pink lipstick she wore as he got closer to her.

"Maybe. However, seductresses don't usually dress in cream," Sesshomaru said as he stopped right in front of her. Kagura produced a Cheshire cat grin. She stood up off of the car and got close to him.

"How do you know I'm not wearing red?"


	14. Chapter 14: Dress Shirt

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 14: Dress Shirt**

* * *

Sesshomaru stared down at Kagura after she asked her suggestive question. She just smirked and wove her way around him to stand in front of her car door. Sesshomaru inhaled the sweet scent she was wearing and went to open the door for her. She smiled at him and entered the car.

_Kagura, one; Sesshomaru, zip_, Kagura thought mischievously as she situated herself in the car. Sesshomaru got in on the other side and started the car. Kagura looked at him. He just sat there for a minute before glancing at her.

"You look... nice," he said flatly. He put the car in drive and hit the gas. Kagura's mouth dropped open and she crossed her arms over her chest. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly.

_Sesshomaru wins; flawless victory_, he thought. He looked at Kagura out of the corner of his eye. She was staring out of the window, pouting.

* * *

They drove in silence all the way to the Feudal Theatre. When they arrived, Kagura was surprised to see that they went to the valet parking lot. Being that she worked in the theatre, she knew most of the employees. Her friend Shi opened the door for her. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her step out of the car.

"Well, hello there," he whispered as he took her hand. Kagura fixed the cream stole around her. She smiled at Shi as he closed the car door. He looked across the hood of the car and saw Sesshomaru step out. He glanced back at Kagura. "Riding with the elite today, aren't we? I didn't know you dated the boss' son."

"I don't. He just... invited me," she whispered as Sesshomaru walked around the car. Shi stepped away from Kagura as Sesshomaru gave him the keys. Shi handed him a ticket. He winked at Kagura as Sesshomaru pulled her off. Sesshomaru gave Shi the evil eye. Shi just backed away with his hands up in surrender.

"She's all yours, chief," he mumbled.

They entered an elevator silently. Kagura stood next to Sesshomaru for a full thirty seconds without saying anything. Then she started to chuckle. Sesshomaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you giggling about?" he asked. Kagura shook her head. "It has to be something."

"You weren't jealous back there, were you?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru blinked at her question. He turned his head to glare at her. Kagura smirked and looked away from her. "I guess I didn't need to ask." She leaned against the back of the elevator.

_Kagura, two; Sesshomaru, one. I'm on a roll_, Kagura thought smugly.

Sesshomaru faced the front. He stared at the panel of buttons for a moment. He would even the score. He stepped forward and pushed the emergency stop button. Kagura gasped as she heard the machine stop. She stood upright. Before she could step forward, Sesshomaru had pinned her against the wall of the elevator. She stared up into his eyes.

"Why on earth would I be jealous? Do you think it is because you look so..." Sesshomaru ran a hand down her side slowly, "... succulent?" he asked. His hand reached her leg. Kagura inhaled sharply.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Sesshomaru leaned down to her lips.

"What would you like me to do?" he whispered. Kagura felt his hand ride up her thigh. She flinched slightly, but did not move. She closed his eyes as his lips got closer to hers. Right before they kissed, Sesshomaru's body was gone from her. Kagura opened her eyes to see that he was starting the elevator back up.

_That asshole_! she yelled in her mind.

Sesshomaru stood ahead of Kagura with a small smile on his face. He had received his desired reaction from her. Yes, she wanted him.

She wanted him _**BADLY**_.

* * *

Izayoi sat in their private box. She was fiddling with her handkerchief. Inutaisho noticed his wife's nervousness and sighed. He put a hand on top of hers to stop her fidgeting. Izayoi looked down and saw his hand. She looked over at him. The concertmaster was smiling at her.

"Why are you panicky, Izayoi?" he asked. Izayoi sighed and relaxed in her seat.

"I just hope everything goes well tonight, Taisho. Those Deva sisters were driving me up the wall in rehearsal." She looked around the booth. "Where is your son? Normally he's so punctual," she said. Inutaisho shrugged.

"Sesshomaru will be here, darling. Did you know he had a date?" he asked. Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why he asked for my car? He didn't take Koyuki's daughter, did he? I don't know how such a sweet woman could spawn such a horrible child," she mumbled. Inutaisho laughed as the door behind them opened. Inutaisho turned around. Izayoi just sat up straighter in her seat.

Kagura entered first. She removed her shrug and handed it to Sesshomaru. Inutaisho smiled warmly at her. Kagura wondered to herself where Sesshomaru got his coldness from; neither of his parents seemed to have it. Well, at times Izayoi exemplified it a bit, but nowhere near to the extent that Sesshomaru did.

"Kagura! I didn't know that you would be joining us tonight!" Inutaisho said loudly. Izayoi flinched at his loudness.

"For goodness sake, Taisho. Calm yourself and let the girl sit." Izayoi watched as Kagura walked around so that she could take a seat next to her. Izayoi smiled at her. "It is nice to see you again, Kagura," she said. Kagura nodded.

"It is nice to see you, too, Mrs. Taiyo," she said. Izayoi shook her head.

"Kagura, please stop calling me that. It makes me sound so old. You can calm me by my first name," she said. Kagura nodded slowly. Izayoi examined her outfit. "You look absolutely marvelous, darling."

"Um, thank you, Izayoi," Kagura said. Izayoi smiled as Sesshomaru took a seat next to Kagura. He gave his mother a small nod. Izayoi looked away and started to talk to her husband again.

Kagura looked down at the stage. She had never sat in a box in the theatre before. This was all so new to her. It was quite different looking down at the stage from this angle. She leaned forward a bit. It was when Sesshomaru put his arm across her chest that she realized just how far she had been leaning forward. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry," she whispered. Sesshomaru shook his head. Kagura punched him playfully in the arm. "So, what's going on after this?" she asked.

"All the old people go to this auction and a dinner," Sesshomaru said. Izayoi glared at him.

"We are not old," she said snappishly. Sesshomaru snorted. Kagura giggled and looked back at him.

"So, you're not going to eat?" she asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. "Then what are we going to do?"

"I haven't decided yet." Sesshomaru looked at her. "But when I do, you'll be the first to know," he said. Kagura smiled at him as the lights grew dim and the audience quieted. She looked down at the stage.

_It's starting_, she thought.

As _Les Sylphides_ went on, Sesshomaru would occasionally glance at Kagura. She watched the ballet as if she had never seen one before. She wore an expression of the sincerest admiration for the dancers. He had only seen her look this way once before. That was when he had shown her into his mother's shoe vault.

When the ballet was over, Kagura shifted in her seat. Nature was calling and it was calling loudly. She glanced around the box. She looked at Sesshomaru as he clapped for the dancers. She leaned over to him.

"I really have to use the bathroom," she whispered.

"You're a big girl. You don't need me to hold your hand, do you?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Kagura glared at him before standing and walking out of the box. Sesshomaru smirked and watched her go.

* * *

While Kagura was in the bathroom, she heard some women coming in. They were talking loudly. She tried not to eavesdrop, but their voices carried over into her stall. Kagura was finished, but she stood and listened quietly, especially when the name "Taiyo" came up.

"Did you see that girl that Inutaisho Taiyo's son was with? Doesn't she work here?" one woman asked.

"Yes. I don't know what her name is, though. I think she works for Toran Deva. I always thought the Taiyo boy dated Koyuki's daughter. What on earth would he want with someone like Toran Deva's assistant?" another woman asked.

"Who knows? Maybe he just felt sorry for the poor girl. You only ever see her following that snot Toran around. Perhaps she's just some charity case. This is a charity function, after all," the first woman said. The group of them laughed.

"That's hilarious! True, though. The Taiyos have brought a different person every year to one of these things. I was amazed when Inutaisho and Izayoi didn't show up with a guest. I guess they knew that their son had one."

Kagura decided that enough was enough. She flushed the toilet even though it had already been flushed. She flung the door open loudly and just stood there for a moment. The women turned and looked at her. Kagura went over to the sink quietly and washed her hands. She glared at all of them as she took some paper towels to dry them with. The women avoided her eyes. She stormed out of the bathroom without a word.

* * *

Sesshomaru was waiting for Kagura in the lobby. Everyone had already started to go flock to the auction. When he saw Kagura walking towards him, he noticed the look on her face. She looked incredibly angry.

_She can't be angry with me. I haven't done anything in the last ten minutes_, he thought. Sesshomaru was surprised when she glared maliciously at him and walked right past him.

"Kagura, wait! Where are you going?" he asked. Kagura stopped and whirled around.

"Home!" she yelled. Sesshomaru looked confused.

"Kagura, it's raining outside. Two, why are you leaving me? What happened?" he asked. Kagura said nothing and pushed through the doors. Sesshomaru sighed and headed for the valet. There was no way she was going to listen to him at this rate.

_What the hell is she thinking_? Sesshomaru asked himself as he ran towards the valet area.

* * *

Kagura marched down the street towards the nearest bus stop in the rain. She did not know when it had started to rain. She also knew she was probably being a bit irrational. Right now, she was too mad to care. She could also hear the sounds of a car coming from behind her. Sesshomaru pulled up next to her. She did not look at him. She heard the window being rolled down.

"Kagura, get in the car," Sesshomaru said dryly. Kagura held her head high and kept walking. Her feet were starting to slip in the heels. One wrong step could mean the end of her dancing career. Sesshomaru noticed this and sighed. "Kagura..."

"I don't need your help, Sesshomaru. I don't want to be your 'charity case,'" Kagura said roughly over the rain. Sesshomaru blinked.

_Charity case_? he thought.

"What are you on about? Get in the car before I make you," he said. Kagura shot him a look of pure nastiness.

"Don't fucking come near me," she said. She continued to stalking off. She heard Sesshomaru put the car in park and get out. Kagura turned around just as he was close to her. "Didn't I..."

"Shut up," Sesshomaru said. Kagura's mouth snapped shut. "You are not some charity case. I don't know where you got that or why you would believe some nonsense like that." Sesshomaru stared at her in the dark. Even in the dark, Kagura could see the intense amber globes. She sighed, feeling downright ashamed of herself.

_I feel like an idiot_, she thought.

"I've ruined this dress," Kagura managed to mumble after a long silence. Sesshomaru looked down at her clothes.

"You've made a habit of getting caught in the rain," he said. Kagura shook her head. She looked very poignant.

"I've ruined a gift from you," she said.

"It's fine. I promise I'll survive," Sesshomaru said as he kissed her wet forehead. "Stop believing everything you hear." Kagura nodded and stepped closer to him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her.

For a few minutes, the two of them were just content to stand in the rain. Kagura could hear Sesshomaru's heart beating along with the rain. Sesshomaru rested his chin on her head. He flinched slightly when he felt her shudder a bit.

"I should take you home now," he said quietly. Kagura looked up at him. She grabbed the back of his head and brought him down to her level. "What is i..." Kagura quieted him with a deep kiss.

After being so inconceivably angry with him, Sesshomaru was trying to figure out where Kagura's intensity was coming from. At the moment, she was kissing him like she would never see him again. Before he could return the intensity, Kagura pulled away. Sesshomaru watched as she got close to his ear.

"Take me to your house," she whispered. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. Then he nodded and led her back to the car.

* * *

When they arrived at the Taiyo home after a soundless ride, it was completely silent. Sesshomaru and Kagura went to the kitchen to find something to eat. They stood there, dripping wet. Kagura moved over to the sink. She squeezed the water out of her hair. Sesshomaru shook his head. She laughed and walked over to the island.

"Do I get to 'prance around' in your clothes again?" she asked as she hoisted herself up on the island. Sesshomaru walked over to her. Kagura watched as he placed a hand on either side of her. He leaned in towards her face. Kagura did not move.

"Do you want to wear my clothes? I'm sure my mother has something you can wear," Sesshomaru said. Kagura shook her head.

"What if I don't want to wear anything else?" she asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You never did say whether you were wearing red or not," he said. Kagura could only smirk. She pulled Sesshomaru closer so that he was between her legs. She pulled him down to her level.

"Why don't you find out for yourself? You almost did in the elevator..." she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Kagura sat up the next morning. She was not in her room. She had in fact been in the room before. What mattered though was that this was not her room. She glanced around and another fact made itself known.

_I can see. I shouldn't be able to see without my glasses_, she thought. Then she looked down. _I'm topless_! She grabbed the comforter on the bed and pulled it up over her chest. She glanced over to her left and saw that next to her was the gorgeous body of Sesshomaru Taiyo.

Kagura nearly screamed. She threw herself back on the pillows and thought about the previous night. She could not remember much that had happened between the kitchen and the bedroom. She could not even remember getting from the kitchen to the bedroom. However, she did remember...

..._the kisses, the touches, the_... A blush covered Kagura's face. She rubbed her cheeks and tried not to giggle.

"What are you smiling about?" Sesshomaru asked sleepily. Kagura turned her head suddenly and looked at him. The amber-eyed danseur was glaring at her hazily.

"Oh, nothing. I was just reminiscing," Kagura said quietly. She grinned again. Sesshomaru yawned and sat up. He looked back at her.

"Were you pleased?" he asked. Kagura shrugged.

"Several times, if my memory serves." She gave him a mischievous smile. Sesshomaru smirked and looked away from her. Kagura yawned and turned over. "I'm still exhausted for some reason," she said.

"Lightweight," Sesshomaru mumbled as he stood up. Kagura tried to kick him but he evaded her easily. He grabbed some sweatpants and headed for the door. "I'll be back."

Kagura sat up when he was gone. She looked around the room for something to wear. She smiled when she found a dress shirt hanging over a chair. She walked over to it and put it on. She grabbed a silver tie and put it on. She even got one of Sesshomaru's hats and put it on. She examined herself in the mirror.

"A cross-dresser in disguise," Sesshomaru said from across the room. Kagura turned to face him. She smirked and tilted the hat down so that it was covering her eyes.

"You're just jealous. You know I look good," she said.

"You look like a stripper. All you need is some heels," Sesshomaru said. Kagura smiled and went to pick up the heels she had on the day before. She slipped them on and smiled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed his camera. "Voila," he said dryly.

Kagura blew a kiss at the camera. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he watched her move around. He continued to snap random pictures of her movements.

"You should put a pole in your room," Kagura said as she swung around his bedpost. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kagura giggled. "I'd dance on it."

"But, I'm still not your boyfriend. Why would you be in my room?" Sesshomaru asked, looking away from the camera. Kagura stopped moving.

"I don't know exactly. You did, after all, just pop my cherry," she said without much feeling. Sesshomaru nearly choked on his own saliva.

"You were a virgin?" he asked.

"You couldn't tell?" Kagura asked. "I know. Beneath this sexual deviant personality of mine is actually a chaste and unblemished young woman who had retained her chastity until the age of seventeen. Hard to believe, huh?"

"That is not funny, Kagura," Sesshomaru replied. "But, you took it well." Kagura smiled.

"Thank you." She continued posing in his dress shirt. "Now keep taking pictures while I'm letting you. I still have to go pick up my twins later. Plus, I'm starving. We never did get around to eating, did we?"

"If my memory serves me correctly, I was discovering whether or not you were wearing red," Sesshomaru said. Kagura smirked.

"And what was your conclusion, my good sir?" she asked as she made her way over to him. Sesshomaru picked up a pair of lacy red underwear.

"I suppose my hypothesis was right." Sesshomaru watched as Kagura backed him into the bed. She pushed him down on it and straddled him.

"I suppose it was..."


	15. Chapter 15: Evaluations

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 15: Evaluations**

* * *

"You did _**WHAT**_?!" Sango and Kagome yelled at lunch on Monday. Kagura sighed. She had expected as much of a reaction from her best friends.

_But do they have to be so loud_? she thought. She rested her forehead in her right hand.

"Let the whole cafeteria know, you two. Just put all my business out there, why don't you?" Kagura said dryly. Sango and Kagome looked at each other. Sango looked back at Kagura.

"Sorry, Kagura. It's just come as sort of a shock, that's all. I mean, look at this from our perspective. As much as you downplay your relationship with Sesshomaru, you wouldn't think you two would... you know..." Sango said. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"What's so hard to grasp? It was just one time. It probably won't ever happen again," Kagura said. It was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes.

"There you go again, Kagura! You said the same thing about kissing Sesshomaru. Why are you so afraid to just admit that you like him?" she asked. Kagura stared at them for a moment.

"I'll figure that out later," Kagura said as she stood from the table. Sango and Kagome started to speak. Kagura held her hand up. "I'm going to class now. We'll talk later, girls," she said before rushing off.

* * *

After dance class, Kagura stood outside of the classroom. She waited for Sesshomaru to exit. When he finally came out, she grabbed him by the arm. He turned to look at her. He slid discreetly over to her and they went into an empty studio across from the one they had come from. When they entered, Kagura walked across it, away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched her quizzically. He shut the door and locked it.

"What's wrong, Kagura?" he asked. Kagura looked up t him.

"What is... this between me and you?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru crossed his arms. He looked to the side and shrugged. Kagura sighed. "What does that mean?"

"I suppose 'this' is whatever you want it to be, Kagura," Sesshomaru said in his usual monotonous voice. Speaking in that tone of his was not making Kagura feel any better about the conversation they were having. She frowned and clutched the strap of her dance bag tightly.

"Listen, Sesshomaru. I don't really have time for whatever 'this' is right now. I don't have time for dates and the like. You forget that I still have two other people to take care of..."

"You take yourself too seriously, Kagura," Sesshomaru said. Kagura looked up and saw that he was approaching her. She took an awkward step back and found that she was against a barre.

_Why do I always get caught against something? It just isn't fair_, she thought as she stared warily at Sesshomaru. _I don't like the way he's looking at me_.

"I have to. If you were in my position, you'd take yourself seriously as well," she said as Sesshomaru stopped directly in front of her. Kagura straightened up and stared into his amber eyes. She swallowed hard. "Well goodbye, Sesshomaru," she said. She started to step around him.

"I can't have a least one goodbye hug?" he whispered in her ear. Kagura shivered.

_Just walk away, Kagura. Just say no to him_, she told herself. She looked up and their eyes met for a moment. _Damnit! Why did I look in his eyes? Those gorgeous amber globes... Shit, I sound like a damn romance novel_.

"Just a goodbye hug," Kagura mumbled. She moved back around to hug Sesshomaru. She inhaled his musky scent. When the hug was over, she started to step away, but she looked up at him again. It was a grave mistake. "And a goodbye kiss," she whispered while pulling his head down to hers.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagura to him. Kagura dropped her dance bag. With her free hand, she tangled her fingers in his hair and tried to get closer to him. To Kagura, it felt like there was a need growing within her. Sesshomaru seemed to be the only one who could satisfy it. Rational thought came back to her and she pushed him away.

"I have to go," she said quickly. She looked around the floor for her dance bag. She found it and picked it up immediately. Before she got past him, Sesshomaru grabbed her free hand. Kagura did not face him, but she did not struggle in his grasp.

"I will not give up on you," Sesshomaru said firmly. He released her hand. Kagura let it fall to the side. She turned and looked at him before walking out of the room.

* * *

Two weeks later, Kagura stretched quietly in the back of the studio. It was Saturday. The winter evaluations were on Monday and it was their last practice before them.

Lately, Kagura had just been going through the motions. Everyone could see that the zeal and fervor that had been in her the past weeks was missing. Even Sara and Kikyo had noticed it. While Kagura was warming up, Sara walked over to her while cracking her knuckles. Kagura did not bother looking up at her.

"Okay, Kagura. No one else might seem to want to confront you about it, but I will. These last two practices, you've looked kind of sluggish. Normally, you and Kikyo are the best two, though I hate to admit it," she said through clenched teeth. This made Kagura look up. Sara smirked, happy she had Kagura's attention. "Evaluations are on Monday. Whatever is bothering you, you need to put it out of your mind. I wanna win; I want whatever they're giving the highest scorers. So, I need you to dance good," Sara said. She held out her hand to help Kagura up. Kagura took it and Sara pulled her up.

"Um, okay," she whispered. Kagura was in awe of Sara's improvised pep talk. Sara nodded and released Kagura's hand. They stood facing each other awkwardly for a moment before Sara went back over to Kikyo. Yura stepped up beside Kagura.

"That was surreal," Yura said. Kagura nodded numbly. "I didn't know she paid that much attention to you." Kagura shrugged as they went over to the other two to begin practice.

* * *

After practice, while Kagura was putting on her "furry" boots as Kanna called them, Yura walked over to her.

"So, are you going on the senior trip this Christmas?" Yura asked. Kagura raised an eyebrow. She had totally forgotten about the senior trip that happens every year. This year, the student council had decided to take them to Mt. Hakurei Ski Resort.

"I couldn't possibly go on that trip. I have two young ones to take care of over Christmas break. Besides, wasn't the deadline for that trip last month?" Kagura asked. Yura shook her head.

"There's still time. Come on, Kagura! You don't do anything!" Yura leaned in. "I hear Sesshomaru's going," she whispered.

Kagura blinked. She had not spoken to Sesshomaru since their last encounter. She had not been trying to avoid him. They came to the mutual agreement that they did not need the study sessions anymore. They saw each other occasionally when they picked up their siblings from school and of course during dance, but other than that, they never spoke. That was probably where all her zeal had gone.

"What do I care? Besides, I can't even ski." Kagura picked up her bags. Yura followed her out of the studio.

"They have other things. Like ice skating and snowboarding. Plus, there's always the occasional snowball fight. You're just trying to get out of it. You can find babysitters for your brother and sister and you know it, Kagura," Yura said. Kagura sighed. Yura was right. Kagome or Sango's families would happily board the twins for the two weeks she would be gone.

_Hell, Mrs. Taiyo would if I asked her_, Kagura thought with a slight smirk. _The woman adores Kanna_.

"You know what? I think I'll just get Kagome and Sango to convince you. You'll never say no to them," Yura said as they made it outside. Kagura opened her mouth to say something but Yura took off running to her car. "Bye, Kagura!"

_She's right. They'll whine about it until I say yes_, Kagura thought with a sigh. She dragged her feet over to her bug. She felt something on her nose. She looked up and saw the first bit of snow began to fall. A smile came to her face. _I love the winter. I think I'll make hot chocolate tonight_.

* * *

That night, as Kagura sat watching the television and drinking hot chocolate with her siblings, she thought about the senior trip. She sighed and looked between the two. Whenever they watched the television, it was like they were under hypnosis. It was almost sad to see such smart children under the box's spell.

"Kanna? Haku?" she asked.

"Hn?" they asked together. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I'm trying to ask something here!" she yelled. Kanna and Hakudoshi turned and looked at Kagura. The both looked somewhat annoyed. "Thanks. Now, I was going to ask you if you two would mind if I went on the senior trip this Christmas."

"Yeah, fine. Whatever," Hakudoshi said. He turned back towards the television.

"It's okay. Can I stay with Ms. Izayoi and Rin if you do?" Kanna asked softly.

Kagura stared in bewilderment at her brother and sister. She had not expected this sort of reaction from them. Normally, they put up a fight if she went to the mall without them. Now, it was like they wanted her gone or something. She looked over at Hakudoshi.

"And what about you, Haku? Where would you want to stay?" Kagura asked. Hakudoshi looked at her.

"Dai and Roku were hoping you would go on the trip anyway. They wanted me to stay at their house. Is that fine?" he asked. Kagura nodded and sat back in her seat.

"Yes, I suppose," she mumbled.

_Well, I guess it's not so bad if I go on the trip_, she thought. _But, do I really want to go_?

* * *

That Monday, Kagura shook her feet out as they waited in the wings of the stage to dance. They were set to dance last. This could be looked at as a disadvantage and an advantage. It was an advantage in that they had more time to prepare. It was a disadvantage because by the time they got out there, Ms. Morigami and her panel had already seen about nine groups before them. This could make them a little tired and annoyed. Kagura walked over to Sara.

"Don't forget to turn your head on the kicks, Yura. Try not to trip Kikyo like before. Our last go 'round was the best you've ever done. Try to replicate that," Kagura said. She smiled at her friend. Yura nodded and smiled back.

"Group number ten!" Ms. Morigami called. Kagura turned around in their line and followed Sara out onto the stage. They turned and faced their teacher. Kagura noticed who was also judging them.

Toran Deva and Menomaru Shima were sitting on either side of Ms. Morigami. Mr. Inoue, the band director, was also among the judges. Toran smirked when she noticed Kagura in the group.

"Jun, this is a group full of superstars, eh? You have Koyuki's daughter, Kikyo Shikon, and my personal assistant, Kagura Onigumo," Toran said. Ms. Morigami smirked.

"Act like we're not even here, ladies," Ms. Morigami said. She nodded towards the pit where a pianist was sitting. The pianist started and the girls joined hands.

Kagura zoned out as she started dancing. It was something she was used to doing during performances. She never saw who she was dancing for; only who she was dancing with. Since she was standing between Sara and Yura, Kagura was holding Sara's left hand with her left hand and her right hand was holding Kikyo's left hand. Sara's right hand was holding Yura's left hand. Yura's right hand was holding Kikyo's right hand. And that was how they did the _Dance of the Little Swans_.

Before Kagura knew it, they released each other and finished. Behind the four judges, applause erupted. Kagura saw Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku clapping like idiots. She tried not to laugh and just kept her smile on her face. Yura did not bother to hide her giggles. Kagura turned her attention back to the four judges. They were talking amongst themselves. Then Ms. Morigami looked up at them.

"You may rise, ladies," she said curtly.

The four girls released the breaths they had been holding and stood up. They dropped their stances and filed off of the stage quickly. When they were off, they turned and looked around at each other in silence.

"I think that was the best we've ever done it," Kikyo said.

"I think you're right. I don't think we messed up once," Yura said. She smiled around at them. Kagura shook her head; the girl could always be so cheerful.

"Yeah. I just wish I knew what the winners get..." Sara mumbled while peeking out of the curtain.

"Me too," Kagura said.

* * *

After a while, Ms. Morigami called all the girls back on the stage after giving the guys their assignments for spring semester; as usual Sesshomaru got the lead in the student production of _Swan Lake_. He would be dancing with whoever did not get the main assignment, though.

"That doesn't make sense. Wouldn't she want the best in the main production?" Kikyo asked as the four sat together. Yura shrugged.

"Maybe she wants to showcase the best girls by themselves and not have some guy ruining her," she said. Kikyo and Sara looked at her. Yura sank back. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Yura has a point, you two. It would make sense that she wants the crème de la crème to dance alone and not in some grand production. Perhaps she has some grand master plan. It might actually be a good idea," Kagura said. She heard Sara scoff and turn back to face Ms. Morigami.

_Ever the bitch_, Kagura thought. She turned her attention back to Ms. Morigami as she read off the scores. She finally got to group ten.

"Group ten, let's see. Asano, Katsura, Onigumo, and Shikon; stand please," Ms. Morigami said. Sara, Yura, Kagura, and Kikyo stood obediently. The rest of the girls all looked at them. Kagura hated being put on the spot, and Ms. Morigami was doing just that. "Ladies, you scored the highest marks on the evaluation. Individually, you each passed with flying colors. I am most proud of you, Miss Katsura. You have come a long way from that clumsy girl in my class."

"Thank you, Ms. Morigami," Yura said with a grin. Ms. Morigami nodded.

"As a group, you were phenomenal. I'm sure your friends agreed behind us, Miss Onigumo." Ms. Morigami raised an eyebrow. Kagura felt her cheeks get hot. She nodded slowly. "Well, since you all scored the highest, you four will be receiving the special prize. Miss Deva, if you will." Ms. Morigami turned towards Toran. Toran stepped forward.

"Surely you all have heard of the_ Pas de Quatre_, the most famous pas de quatre ever danced before," she asked as she looked between the four girls. Yura and Sara looked confused. Kikyo and Kagura looked astounded.

"We get to dance that?" Kikyo asked. Toran nodded.

"Kagura, I know you have seen me dance it with my sisters and Ari Kuriyama. This will be your spring evaluation. It will determine whether you get a place in HBC or not. Understand?" Toran asked. The four nodded numbly.

"The rest of you will be dancing in _Swan Lake_. We will be assigning parts later. Look for them to be posted. The band needs the stage now. Off with you," Ms. Morigami said.

* * *

As Kagura headed to the studio, she listened dazedly to Yura's talking. She had seen the Deva sisters dance her new assignment before. She never thought she would get the chance to do so. It really was a work of art, this dance. At the moment, though, Kagura had to go lend her support to her friends.

"Kagura, are you listening?" Yura asked loudly. Kagura turned around and faced Yura. "I just asked if you had decided on the trip yet," she said. Kagura nodded.

"I'll go, Yura. Right now, I have to go watch Kagome and Sango," she said. Yura nodded and headed the opposite direction. Kagura, after changing clothes, went to find a place to sit in the back of the audience.

The band members had quickly changed the stage to put two pianos and various items like chairs and stands on it. Kagura was surprised at their speed. Ms. Morigami had remained in the audience along with Mr. Inoue, but Toran and Menomaru had left. Instead, Sesshomaru's father had entered with someone Kagura recognized as another conductor from HSO.

_This'll just make Sango nervous. She already pisses her pants every time Mr. Taiyo breaths the same air as her_, Kagura thought with a smile. Then she noticed Sango and Miroku take the stage. They each sat at one of the pianos.

"Miroku, I thought this was just your evaluation? You are first on the list," Mr. Inoue said. Miroku smiled and nodded. Sango looked nervous. She glanced over at Miroku.

"It is my evaluation, Mr. Inoue. It is Sango's as well. Just... trust us," he said. Mr. Inoue raised an eyebrow. He waved a hand. Both Sango and Miroku took seats at either piano. "We're playing a piece by Franz Liszt: _Hungarian Rhapsody No. Two_."

* * *

Kagura watched as Sango started to play first. She loved watching Sango play. It was a mesmerizing thing. She put so much effort into it. She had never seen Miroku play before, so it should be interesting to watch. At the moment, he was just sitting across from her, watching her. After about a minute and a half, Miroku took over and Sango looked up, almost shocked. Miroku looked up from his keys and winked at her. Kagura giggled.

_That's so cute. They're acting, too_, she thought. She did not notice that the seat next to her that was once vacant now had a body in it.

"Hello, Kagura," a deep voice whispered in her ear. Kagura gasped and turned her head. Sesshomaru was sitting on her left. He relaxed in his seat and kept looking at her.

"Hi," Kagura managed to gasp out. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly and looked up towards the stage. Kagura followed his gaze as Sango took back over the song. Miroku glared back up at her. Sango had a smirk on her face. "I wonder how they memorized the parts where they were supposed to come in like that," Kagura whispered. Sesshomaru shrugged as Miroku took over again.

After the first six minutes of calm play, Miroku and Sango's playing started to get quite fast. They switched more frequently and they stood up off of their benches, glaring at each other. It did, however, look like they were trying not to laugh. A lot of people had gathered to see the spectacle before them. By the eleventh minute, they were playing together. Kagura laughed as they both finished and fell back on their benches, laughing. The entire auditorium erupted into applause.

"You'd think this was a performance," Kagura mumbled as she clapped. Sesshomaru nodded as he looked around at the other students. Most of them were dancers who had stayed behind. "I wouldn't want to follow that."

"Well, Inuyasha and your friend are up next. They better do relatively well after something like that," Sesshomaru said. Kagura laughed. She stopped clapping and tried to hear what the judges were saying to Sango and Miroku. The words "superb," "original," and "unique" came across clearly. She saw Sango's smile and knew that they had not received any bad reviews.

Once they were off the stage, Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayame entered with their instruments. Kagura raised an eyebrow. She looked at Sesshomaru, who just shrugged.

"I thought Ayame was going to sing. Why is she playing her cello?"

"Well, considering that Inuyasha plays with a quartet that requires four people and the Arakawa fellow just played the piano with your other friend, I think he needed a fourth. Besides, maybe she wanted to play," Sesshomaru said. Kagura sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked back towards the stage. Kagome was speaking quietly.

* * *

"I can't hear you if you speak to the floor, Miss Higurashi," Mr. Inoue said while looking at a clipboard. Kagome frowned and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged, who had already taken his seat. Kagome glared back down at the instructor. "What are you four playing?"

"We're playing _String Quartet No. Two_," Kagome said. Mr. Inoue raised an eyebrow.

"That seems to be a good number today. Is this Beethoven's?" he asked. Kagome nodded as she took her seat next to Inuyasha.

* * *

As the quartet began to play, Kagura looked at Sesshomaru. He was watching his brother. Kagura could tell that he liked to watch Inuyasha play. She tried not to smirk and looked away. Sesshomaru caught her, though. He glanced at her.

"Are you attending the senior trip?" he asked. Kagura took a deep breath. She looked at him.

"Are you?" she asked.

"I asked first," he said. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am. Now, you answer me."

"Yes." Sesshomaru leaned over to her. "Are you still off limits now that evaluations are over?" he asked. Kagura leaned back a little as she looked up at him.

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered. Kagura desperately wanted to kiss him. She knew her whole lack of enthusiasm about it being December was because of her lack of contact with him. Ever since her first kiss with Sesshomaru, she almost craved trading smart remarks with him. Since she had not done that, she had all this built up frustration. "I scored the highest. I still have to..."

"Kagura?" Sesshomaru whispered as he got closer to her face. Kagura bit her lip, not moving away from him.

"Hm?" she answered.

"Stop it," he whispered right before kissing her. Kagura responded by eagerly kissing him back. This was what she wanted. This was what she had missed. Why on earth had she pushed this away?

_Because he's Satan in the form of a danseur_, she thought. Kagura pulled away from him. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"I... we... not here," Kagura mumbled. She looked up at Sesshomaru dazedly. It scared her that she had been making that face an awful lot lately. Sesshomaru almost laughed at her and pulled her to her feet. They left the auditorium.

"And just where do you want to..." Sesshomaru was hushed as Kagura pulled him into an empty classroom. She locked the door. Sesshomaru turned and faced her. Kagura was already taking off her hoodie to reveal a blue tank top underneath. "You want to do it here? Right now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagura shrugged and threw her hoodie on a desk. She began kicking off her boots.

"No time like the present," she mumbled. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment with abnormally wide eyes. Kagura paused for a moment to look at him. "Why are you just standing there? Move it or I can just go home right now." Kagura started to reach for her boots.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagura's arm. Kagura gasped as she was suddenly pulled upright and pushed against the edge of the teacher's desk. She looked up for a second and Sesshomaru crushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her on the desk. Kagura broke away from him, out breath. She looked up into his eyes.

"That's better," she whispered. She laid back on the desk and pulled Sesshomaru with her.


	16. Chapter 16: Senior Trip Pt 1

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 16: Senior Trip Pt. 1**

* * *

"Kagura, Kanna will love these," Kagome said as she held up a pair of pink boots. Kagura took a peek at the shoes in her friend's hands. She examined them for a second before shaking her head. Kagome sighed and sat the boots down. "Kagura, Kanna's ten. She doesn't know the difference between a good gift and a bad gift yet."

"Kanna and Haku have IQs higher than most of the kids at our school, Kagome. They know the difference between good gifts and bad gifts. Besides, I think Kanna already has a pair like those," Kagura said while looking through some other shoes. Kagome looked to Sango for help. Sango rolled her eyes.

The three were in the mall doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Kagura had to get hers done before she left on the senior trip in two days. She would give the gifts for her brother and sister to their respective boarders so that they could receive them on Christmas Day. She had already gotten Hakudoshi's gift. It was one that she probably would regret buying him, but everyone deserved to be spoiled every now and then.

"I still can't believe you bought your brother that violent video game. You'll fry his brain with that crap," Sango said. Kagura looked at Sango.

"_Grand Theft Auto IV_ isn't violent. It's just," Kagura paused when she saw the look on Sango's face, "a little intense. That's all. It's just intense," Kagura said.

"Kagura, I was playing it in the store. Did you know you can carjack people in it?" Kagome asked. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That sounds like..." Kagura swallowed when she noticed that she was invoking the ire of her friends. "That's terrible. But, it's what Hakudoshi wanted. So, I got it for him. You two can stop acting like mother hens, you know. It's not like my brother is going to grow up and be a murderous little serial killer."

After finding Kanna's gift, an entire outfit complete with boots, leggings, skirt, and sweater, the three girls sat down for lunch in the food court. Kagura ordered the unhealthiest thing she could find: a big, greasy burger with everything on it and a large order of fries. She also ordered the largest drink. She put up a big fuss about the workers making what was commonly known as a "Suicide." It was a mix of all the fountain drinks. When she sat down at the table that Kagome had commandeered, both of her friends looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Can you eat that, Kagura?" Sango asked. Kagura looked over the mound of burger as she bit into it.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" she asked through a mouthful.

"Well, for one, it's a burger. You don't usually eat burgers. Two, you're about to start working on something really important. Shouldn't you be eating something a little healthier?" Kagome asked as she bit into her hot dog. Kagura swallowed and shook her head.

"That's precisely why I'm eating this now. This is the last time for the next four months or so that I'll be able to eat something as fattening as this. After this, I'm going to have to eat like I'm a dancer and not a regular person. Toran Deva will definitely see to that. She gave us all this list of things we can and cannot eat." Kagura took another bite of the burger. "I believe this falls under 'Absolutely, Under No Circumstances Can You Eat These Things'."

"That sucks. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't eat a cheeseburger every now and then. Sometimes you just crave one, like chocolate almost," Sango said. She was eating pizza. Kagura looked at it.

"Pizza is on the list, too." She ate some of her fries. Her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head.

"Chew your food, Kagura. You might choke," a voice said from behind her. Kagura smirked and turned her head. She stuffed more fries in her mouth and took a bite of her burger. Sesshomaru walked around to stand between her and Kagome. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were with him. "Is your food so good that you have forgotten simple table etiquette?" he asked. Kagura shrugged. She stared him in the eye and swallowed. She picked up her drink and took a sip, her eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's.

"Let's just say that it's better than sex," she said calmly. Sesshomaru fought the smile that was coming to his face. He leaned down to her ear. Kagura stopped chewing as she felt his breath on her.

"That is something that I highly doubt," he whispered seductively. He stood back up straight. Kagura stood up and stepped in Sesshomaru's face. She took a sip of her drink.

"Think you can discount that theory?" she whispered while looking in his eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura smirked.

"Only if you want it to be," she answered.

Bankotsu cleared his throat loudly. Sesshomaru and Kagura turned their heads to look at their friends. They were all watching the two with wide eyes. Kagura took another sip of her drink and averted her eyes away from her friends. Sesshomaru just crossed his arms. Jakotsu took it upon himself to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Kagura, have you bought any new shoes?" he asked. Kagura looked over at Jakotsu and smiled. She reached in one of her shopping bags.

"Yes, I have, Jakotsu. I found these lovely little..."

* * *

That Saturday, Kagura pulled up to Dai and Roku's home in Daijin Heights. Hakudoshi looked over at her. Kagura squeezed the steering wheel and glanced at her brother. Hakudoshi rolled his eyes.

"Don't get all mushy on me, sis. It's only for two weeks. You'll be back," he said dryly. Kagura thumped him on his cap.

"Shut up, Haku. I know it's only for two weeks. I just haven't been apart from you guys that long in a long time. Say goodbye to Kanna and get your things." Kagura opened the car door. Hakudoshi looked behind him at Kanna. He smirked evilly at her.

"See you later, butthead," he whispered. Kanna frowned and threw her personalized pillow at him. Hakudoshi laughed and ducked it.

"Jerk!" Kanna said loudly.

"Haku, let's go!" Kagura called from outside. "It's freezing out here." Kagura walked around the car holding one of Hakudoshi's overnight bags. She also had a few gift bags. Hakudoshi's eyes grew as big as saucers. He tried to peek in one. Kagura kicked his door shut and moved away from him.

"Lemme see!" Hakudoshi yelled. Kagura shook her head.

"Christmas is in a week. You can see then. Don't bug Mrs. Horai about them, either. I mean it, Haku," Kagura said as they walked towards the front door. Hakudoshi mumbled something under his breath.

* * *

After making sure Hakudoshi was settled, Kagura headed towards the Taiyo home. It was only a few houses over. Since she left for the trip today, Izayoi had insisted that Kagura leave her car with them. That way Sesshomaru could take her to the school. After all, they had the same destination. After a lot of fussing, Kagura had given in to Izayoi.

Kagura pulled up to the callbox in the driveway of Sesshomaru's house. She pushed the button and waited for a moment. When she heard the deep voice of Jin answer she smirked. She had gotten used to the intimidating man and never missed a chance to poke fun at him.

"Who is it?" Jin asked in his threatening manner.

"A wind goddess and her soulless sister," Kagura said. She heard a small snort and then a loud buzz. The gate began to open and she smiled. Kanna laughed in the backseat.

"I do have a soul, Kagura," she said. Kagura looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"I know, sweetie. But with those beautiful, black orbs of yours, you could fool anyone," she said as she parked. Kanna continued to giggle as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Before she was even completely out of the car, Rin had already met her and was talking vivaciously about something. She completely disregarded Kagura. The two girls ran off. "I guess I'll get the bags," Kagura said.

"That won't be necessary," Jin said from behind Kagura. Kagura turned around. "Which ones are Miss Kanna's?"

"If it's pink, it's Kanna's." Kagura stepped back and let Jin work. She twiddled her fingers and began slowly moving towards the front door. "So, um, where's Sessho..."

"Upstairs in his bedroom," a voice said from the door. Kagura turned and saw Izayoi standing there. She was smiling at her and holding a wooden spoon. A creamy, deep red substance covered the spoon. "Cake batter. But, Sessho is upstairs. I think he's getting in some last minute packing. You two better hurry." Izayoi turned to go back inside. Kagura started to follow her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Taiyo," she said. "For taking in Kanna, I mean." Izayoi laughed.

"For the last time, Kagura, call me Izayoi. And it's a pleasure. I enjoy having her around. She's like a quiet version of Rin."

* * *

Kagura made her way upstairs to Sesshomaru's room. His door was slightly ajar. She used her foot to push it open slowly and peek inside. Kagura raised an eyebrow. She had never seen Sesshomaru look so... scruffy. His hair was not combed. He was wearing a wrinkled polo shirt and a wrinkled pair of jeans. Kagura peered around his room. When she found what she was looking for, she burst through the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned around. He almost jumped out of skin when he saw the blur of black and red go flying across his room. He saw the blur grab his camera. The next thing he saw was a bright flash. Then he heard the unmistakable laughter of Kagura Onigumo. His shocked expression was replaced with one of indignance. The bright splotches cleared and Kagura came into his view.

"The look on your face... _**PRICELESS**_! That was definitely a Kodak moment. I have it forever immortalized now!" Kagura said loudly between giggles. Sesshomaru's frown deepened and he began approaching her. Kagura appeared to be paying him no mind as she looked in through the camera's photos on the LCD screen. Just as Sesshomaru reached for her, she turned away from him, sending him flying forward. "Now, this is a good one," she mumbled. She was referring to one of Rin and Inuyasha.

"Give me my camera, Kagura," Sesshomaru said while righting himself. Kagura looked over at him.

"Why do you look so... unkempt? You look like you need a bath. I almost don't want to touch you," she said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and grabbed the camera away from her.

"I was getting dressed. I just grabbed these so I could go downstairs to get some clothes since all my other clothes are packed. Would you prefer I walk down naked?" Sesshomaru asked. A sly smirk came to Kagura's face as she crossed her arms.

"Is that a real question?" She turned away from him. "But, it's not like it's anything _**I**_ haven't seen." She faced him once more. "And it's quite run of the mill," she whispered. Sesshomaru sighed and walked away from her to get dressed. Kagura leaned against the dresser and silently watched him.

When he was finally dressed, Sesshomaru was dressed in a cream sweater and jeans. He tied a maroon scarf around his neck and approached Kagura faster than she anticipated. When he was centimeters from her face, he stopped and looked down at her. For a moment, all she did was inhale his masculine scent.

_How does he always seem to smell good? I didn't see him put on anything_, Kagura thought. She noticed that he began leaning down towards her. Kagura parted her lips a bit. Then Sesshomaru stopped.

"You certainly writhe under this 'run of the mill' body enough," he whispered. Then he reached around her and grabbed a hairbrush from the dresser. He leaned back away from her and began walking towards the door, brushing his long, silver hair. Kagura squeezed her fists together, rage filling her veins. She picked up the closest thing to her, a canister of AXE spray, and chucked it at the wall past Sesshomaru as he walked out the door.

"_**JERK**_!" she yelled. She missed the wicked grin that came to Sesshomaru's face as he stepped into the hallway. Instead, she folded her arms and pouted.

_What an ass!_ she fumed.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the kitchen just as his mother was pouring her cake batter into three separate pans. Sesshomaru winced. His mother only baked when she was angry. He looked at the type of cake.

_Red Velvet Cake; she's definitely pissed_, he thought. He shook his head as Inuyasha entered behind him. He also noticed the cakes and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Who's she mad at?" he whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Probably Father. I don't know what he did, though," Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha nodded and looked back at his mother.

"Need some help, Ma?" Inuyasha asked. Izayoi looked up at her sons and smiled evilly.

"You can put the pans into the ovens for me. I'm giving up hope on getting you to stop calling me that, Inuyasha." She glanced at Sesshomaru. "Shouldn't you and Kagura be going? It's almost ten now," she said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Has Jin put our..."

"You doubt his efficiency, Sessho? You know he has. Stop stalling. I promise I haven't poisoned the cake. Your father will still be alive when you return. I can't very well kill Inuyasha, Rin, and Kanna as well, can I?" Izayoi said with a laugh. Inuyasha nearly dropped one of the pans as he started to laugh.

"I fail to see the humor in that. But, I'll be going."

* * *

Bankotsu and Jakotsu stood outside of the chartered bus at the school. Most of the students had already boarded. At the moment, they were all waiting on two students: Kagura Onigumo and Sesshomaru Taiyo. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were the only two who knew that they would be arriving together. They just did not know that they would be twenty minutes late.

"Bankotsu, it's freezing out here. Why do I have to stand out here in the snow?" Jakotsu whined. Bankotsu shot him a glare.

"Shut up and stop bothering me, Jakotsu. You said you wanted to wait for Kagura, so do it. Stop being such a..."

"Here they come! If I had known they would be this late I would've stayed on the damn bus," Jakotsu said as they saw Sesshomaru's car pull in the parking lot. The two students barely noticed Mr. Myoga, the senior class sponsor, walk between them. He cleared his throat and they both looked down at him.

"Please board the bus, gentlemen. I'll handle Mr. Taiyo and Miss Onigumo," he said. Bankotsu and Jakotsu exchanged bewildered glances before complying. Mr. Myoga watched at Kagura got out of the Hummer, yelling violent words at Sesshomaru. If they had taken actual form, the words would have probably been bouncing off of Sesshomaru. Mr. Myoga laughed a bit at the visualization.

_She's just wasting her breath_, he thought. He watched the two get their bags and bring them to the bus. Kagura's talking calmed when they stopped at Mr. Myoga. She glared down at the shorter man.

"I should send both of you home for your tardiness. However, since you are both such good students, I suppose I can let this instance slide. Just know that I require punctuality. It is something I will enforce while on this outing. Am I clear?" Mr. Myoga asked while looking between the two. Kagura and Sesshomaru nodded. "Drop your things off and get on the bus. We're already behind schedule thanks to you two."

* * *

On the bus, Sara peered out of the window. She had watched Kagura arrive with Sesshomaru. Her whole demeanor had gone from one of pleasantness to one of complete rage. She was instantly in no mood to be friendly now that she had seen the two together. She turned away from the window and looked at Kikyo. Her quiet friend was reading book next to her.

"Are they dating, Kikyo?" she asked.

"I don't know, Sara. If they are, they've done a really good job at hiding it from the school," Kikyo answered blandly without looking up. Sara frowned and folded her arms. "Don't get yourself all worked up over it. Please just try to have fun on this trip. It's Christmas." Kikyo finally glanced at Sara. Sara waited a moment before looking back at Kikyo.

"You're right. It is Christmas," she said with a smile.

* * *

Kagura found a seat in the back next to Yura. Her classmate was eating a bag of chips and drinking a soda. Kagura plopped down next to her. Yura offered her some chips with an evil grin. Kagura smiled and took some.

"I'm getting my fill before Toran puts us on that diet. I'm so gonna pig out these next to weeks. My metabolism is high enough. I don't gain a lot of weight, anyway," Yura said between mouthfuls.

"You should've seen the burger I ate the other day. It was wicked," Kagura said. She opened her own bottle of soda as the bus started up. She noticed Yura's white coat and laughed. "You'll blend in with the scenery when we get up there, Yura."

"I know. That's the whole idea, silly. You'll just stick out," Yura said. "So, what do plan to do while you're up there? I want to ski and ice skate. I also want to try those hot springs they talk about. They're famous, you know," she said.

"Really? I haven't really thought about what I want to do. I don't know how to do any of the stuff. I've done a little mountain climbing before. But, I was little when I did that," Kagura looked down for a moment. Yura noticed it, but did not pry. She smiled instead and nudged Kagura playfully.

"So, word around the bus is that you and Sesshomaru are dating. Is that true?" Yura asked. Kagura looked at Yura. Before she could answer, several other girls had turned around and started asking her questions.

* * *

Sesshomaru was also being fielded with questions about Kagura. The only difference was that he was handling them in a completely different way. Sesshomaru had the power to use his eyes to answer questions. After the first five questions, he glanced up once. Needless to say, the conversation changed immediately.

* * *

The drive to Mt. Hakurei Ski Resort was three hours if one drove in a car. But, since they were traveling by a bus, an extra thirty minutes was allotted. By the time they arrived, the sun was setting. Kagura was beginning to fall asleep and Yura was already leaning on her shoulder, virtually unconscious. In fact, the majority of the bus was asleep.

The bus came to a stop in front of the resort's doors and everyone awoke hazily to the sound of Ms. Morigami's voice. Kagura and Yura were instantly awake. They had not even seen their dance teacher on the bus. Why was she here? She was not affiliated with the senior class. Was she just a chaperone?

_Damn! Now I'm going to be under watch the whole trip_. Kagura turned and looked at Sesshomaru. He was trying to hide the fact that he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. _Who says I can't have a smidge of fun_?

"When you exit the bus, I want the ladies to go to the immediate left. The guys go to the immediate right. There are two to a room. Some of you might have to do three or four. It just depends on how many rooms we have and the number of beds. Now, everyone off the bus in an orderly fashion," Ms. Morigami said.

_**ORDERLY**_ was not a word that high school students followed too well. Ms. Morigami might as well have been speaking the language of babies to them. Kagura and Yura decided to wait calmly until all the "rushers" were off the bus.

"No sense in getting run over. My feet are worth too much to me," Kagura said calmly. Yura just laughed.

Once they were outside in the cold, Kagura stared out at the sunset as the chaperones did more talking. She was getting more and more tired. If they did not get to the point, she was going to make a little pallet right on the snow-covered ground and sleep right there. She turned quickly when Yura tapped her on the shoulder. The dark-haired girl thrust a card-key in her face.

"What's this?" Kagura asked as she took it.

"The key to our room! I managed to just get a room with you and me. We don't have to share with anyone else," Yura said. Kagura smiled. That was a good thing. If she had to choose, she would choose Yura over anyone else in the senior class. "Let's go see about our room. It's on the..."

"Fifth floor," Kagura mumbled as she squinted in the darkness. Her glasses were starting to fog. "What about our bags?"

"They said something about sending them to our rooms. I signed our names on a list so they know what bags go where. Your name is on your bags, right?" Yura asked.

"Of course. Let's just go. I can't feel my cheeks anymore. I want a shower and a bed," Kagura said. Yura laughed and pulled Kagura along.

Kagura did not want to remember the rest of the night. All she wanted to remember was a pasty bathroom, a bed with a down comforter, and white pajamas. Everything else, she would sort out in the morning.

* * *

"Kagura," a voice whispered low in her right ear. Kagura sighed and squeezed her pillow.

"Mmm, you're a figment of my imagination. You will go away," she whispered back.

"Why have you retired so earlier? It's only past nine."

"Just a figment." Kagura rolled over under the body that was over her. She opened her eyes. Of course, she could not make out the face, but she could make out shapes and colors. Silver hair, fair skin, maroon scarf; it was Sesshomaru. "How did you get in here?" Kagura turned her head to the right and saw that Yura had conveniently vacated the premises. Sesshomaru knew who she was looking for.

"She went to eat downstairs. But, yes, she did allow me access." Sesshomaru handed Kagura her glasses. Kagura sighed and put them on. She looked up at Sesshomaru. He was running his eyes up and down her now exposed body. Kagura looked down, realizing that only one button was holding her pajama shirt closed.

"Stop looking at me," she said.

"I like your PJs. I've never actually seen you in real PJs," Sesshomaru said. Kagura sighed. She sat up from under him and glared at him.

"Well, it's not like I'm ever in the position to... Did you just say PJs?" Kagura asked while looking at him in amazement. Sesshomaru just stared vacantly back at her. Kagura started to giggle. "I'm sorry. It's just that it's such a... childish word. Coming from you it sounds so strange." Kagura broke out into all out laughter.

Sesshomaru watched her laugh for a moment. He did not see what the big deal was about the word "PJs." He said it all the time. It was not anything new to him. But, she was laughing at him and it was starting to aggravate him. How would he make her pay? Sesshomaru knew that there was only one way to make Kagura feel uncomfortable.

"You find that funny, do you?" he asked. Kagura nodded while quelling her laughter. She watched Sesshomaru untie his scarf and threw it on the other side of the bed. Kagura swallowed and continued to watch him apprehensively.

_He's up to something_, she thought. Sesshomaru next lost his sweater, revealing the white beater underneath. Kagura drew her knees to her chest quickly and turned her head away from him. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly and went towards her. Kagura tried to scoot back and found herself against the headboard. _Why am I always against something? Stay away from me. Go away, go away. Why are you doing this, Sesshomaru? Where the hell is Yura when you need her_?

"Are you really trying to get away from me?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura gasped as he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. Kagura ended up straddling him. Sesshomaru pushed her on her back and looked down. "You'll only escape if I let you."

"Oh really?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru did not answer her. Instead he attacked her lips lustfully. Kagura responded equally as rough. She ran her nails forcefully down his arms. Sesshomaru left her mouth abruptly. Kagura gasped as he began to roam her neck. Each little breath he took made her shiver all over.

_This really shouldn't be hap... Oh my_...

Kagura did not know how or when it happened, but Sesshomaru was no longer by her neck. He was trailing kisses along her slim and firm stomach. Her shirt was still buttoned, but Sesshomaru took care of that quickly. He moved up to her alert breasts and positioned himself over her right one. Right before he did anything, anything at all, he moved over to Kagura's face. Their noses touched and Kagura opened her eyes.

Amber met ruby.

"You seem to writhe enough without even the main attraction," Sesshomaru whispered. With that, he removed himself from atop Kagura and grabbed his things.

Kagura held her mouth open for a good fifteen seconds before sitting up and buttoning her shirt. She tried to think of a good retort, but could come up with nothing. Instead, she just took off her glasses and turned her light out. She pulled her covers up and rolled over.

* * *

Sesshomaru wondered idly if he had maybe gone a bit too far with Kagura's "punishment." He shrugged it off, as he usually does with females and kept sauntering to his room. It was only five rooms down from Kagura's. He had left a note on her nightstand telling her what room his was. Hopefully, she would see it. She was pretty observant.

_She's still going to be heated in the morning. Best to give her some space_, Sesshomaru thought as he unlocked the door and went into his room. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were already in there. He had been blessed with one of the three-to-a-room rooms. That and after the junior class trip, no one in their right mind would room with Bankotsu. You were liable to get suspended if you did. Jakotsu and Sesshomaru were the only two willing to take that chance.

Bankotsu was the first to notice him. He raised and eyebrow as Sesshomaru took a seat on his bed.

"Dude, what happened to your arm?" he asked. Sesshomaru looked at Bankotsu in bewilderment.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't feel that? It looks like some sort of scratch. It's not serious, but still..." Bankotsu walked over to Sesshomaru and looked at his arm. A sly smirk came across his features. "What have you been doing, huh?"

"Now what, Bankotsu. The question is who," Jakotsu said with a grin. Bankotsu laughed. Sesshomaru got up and walked to the bathroom to clean the cut that Kagura had given him.

"Fuck both of you," he mumbled. Jakotsu and Bankotsu exchanged bemused glances.

"Did he just..."

"... curse?"


	17. Chapter 17: Senior Trip Pt 2

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 17: Senior Trip Pt. 2**

* * *

Kagura looked at the list of activities as she ate breakfast in the dining room of the ski resort. Yura sat next to her, chattering away about the activities listed. Kagura was only half-listening as she drank her caramel macchiato. She was still fuming about the previous night and her encounter with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had not yet graced the dining room with his presence.

_He's getting the silent treatment until I feel the need to be nice_, Kagura thought as she turned her attention to Yura.

"Let's try skiing today," she said. Yura smiled.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean, we could get hurt. You know how valuable our bodies are to us," Yura said. Kagura shrugged.

"You know, that is true. But, I'm not the clumsy one in this outfit. You're not _**THAT**_ clumsy, are you? Or are you just chickenshit?" she teased.

"No!" Yura stuffed a piece of buttered toast in her mouth. "We're going skiing," she said firmly. Kagura smirked triumphantly. She missed Jakotsu sneak up behind her.

"Good morning, sexy lady," he whispered in her ear. Kagura jumped and almost spilled her hot drink all over her. Jakotsu chuckled and walked around her to sit. Kagura shot him a malicious glare. "Enough with the eyes, Kagura. I haven't done anything to you... yet."

"Whatever, Jakotsu. What brings you to us this fine morning?" Kagura asked as she bit into a blueberry muffin.

"I came to ask if you ladies would be attending Bankotsu room party on New Year's Eve. Will you two come? Bankotsu is known for his hotel parties," Jakotsu said. Yura clasped her hands together.

"Of course!"

"Wait a minute. Isn't that why people always get suspended for rooming with Bankotsu?" Kagura asked after swallowing her muffin.

"Your point? Sesshomaru and I know this. We wouldn't be Bankotsu's roomies if we didn't." Jakotsu sounded indifferent. Kagura shook her head.

"I might stop by to say hello to you and Bankotsu."

"Oooh. Someone's mad at Sesshy-Poo. A little lover's quarrel, perhaps?" Jakotsu asked while narrowing his eyes and leaning in closer to her. Yura sipped on her orange juice and did the same. Kagura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I swear you two are no different than Kagome and Sango! Give it a rest! There is nothing between me and that arrogant jerk," she said loudly.

"Then why did he come back to the room with scratches on his arms? I think it got a little too hot for him to handle," Jakotsu said slyly. Kagura glared at him.

"That or Sesshomaru was making those toes curl," Yura said. Jakotsu held up a hand and Yura gave him a high-five as they both giggled maniacally. Kagura stood up suddenly and grabbed her cap.

"Oh, you can both go to hell," she said as she put her cap on. She turned and stalked off and out the door, leaving her two laughing friends.

* * *

Outside, Sesshomaru sat on a bench. He had one of his sketchbooks and was drawing some mountains off in the distance. The amber-eyed danseur had decided to grab his breakfast and go before anyone else had seen him. He was quite stealthy when he wanted to be. He sighed and closed his sketchbook, finally growing tired of drawing. Just as he did so, he got a face full of white snow. The coldness of it came as such a shock that he nearly let out a small yelp.

* * *

Kagura picked up another batch of snow and began forming it into a ball as Sesshomaru found his bearings. She had managed to catch him completely off guard. Luckily, he had closed his sketchbook, so none of his precious sketches would be ruined. He still had not seen her, so she had time on her side. She moved around out of his line of sight.

_Tease me, huh? We'll see who gets the last laugh, punk_, she thought mischievously. She ended up behind Sesshomaru and threw the snowball. Her aim was dead right.

* * *

Sesshomaru's head jerked forward. He turned around and saw no one. Who was attacking him with snowballs? When he found out, there would be hell to pay. He stood and started to walk towards the main building slowly. He glanced around warily as he did so. He looked down for a moment and saw a familiar footprint. His eyes narrowed and he instantly knew who the culprit was.

_I really hate those shoes_, he thought. _You win this round, Kagura. Round three belongs to me, though_.

* * *

Some hours later, Kagura and Yura stood at the top of the beginners' slope in their rental skis. They stood side-by-side, just staring down at the rolling hills. It by no means was the scariest of places to be at all. Yura shivered next to Kagura and looked at her.

"After you!" she yelled. Kagura shook her head.

"We'll go at the same time," she said. Yura nodded.

"Just go already!" someone said from behind them. Kagura turned her head and glared at the people behind them.

"Who said that? Who's got the nads to question my tenacity? Speak up!" Kagura yelled. No answer came and Kagura smirked. She turned around and nodded at Yura. They counted to three and started to slide down the little slope.

Yura was only upright for about ten seconds before she said hello to the snow face-first. Kagura lasted ten more seconds. The two dancers got back up and kept going. They managed to stay on the path and make it to the bottom, only falling twice more. When they got to the bottom, Yura and Kagura sat down. They were both out of breath. Yura was laughing but Kagura was seething.

"I'm a dancer. I'm not cut out for this," she mumbled from under her scarf. "I'm probably all bruised under all these clothes," she said while motioning to her outerwear. Yura stuck her tongue out at her.

"Stop whining, Kagura. You know you had fun coming down the slope. I heard you laugh once or twice," she said happily. Kagura glared at her with one eye. Yura batted her eyes at her. "Come on! You know it was fun."

"Fine. We did look pretty silly. Are you happy?" Kagura said as she unhooked the skis from her feet. "I'm never skiing again. My ass is killing me!" She stood up and stretched out.

"So what do you want to do next?" Yura asked while picking up her skis. Kagura followed suit and they headed towards the rental cabin. Kagura shrugged indifferently.

"For some reason, I'm starving again. It felt like we were in that line for hours," she said. Yura pulled back her sleeve on her left wrist. She giggled. "What?"

"That's because we were. It's almost one. They stop serving lunch at one-thirty. We better hurry," Yura said. Kagura rolled her eyes.

* * *

Two days later was Christmas Day. Kagura and Sesshomaru had steadily avoided one another. She was still mad at him and he was giving her space. Between those in the know (Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Yura) it was painfully obvious that the two were suffering from withdrawal from one another. Kagura was hostile towards others. Sesshomaru said words he would not say and he was actually cordial with Sara; something he had not been in months. Of course, everyone figured it was only to make Kagura angry.

Kagura hung up the phone in her room. Her cell phone got absolutely no coverage this high in the mountains, so she was reduced to using the resort's phone to call Kanna and Hakudoshi. Kanna had thoroughly enjoyed her gifts. Hakudoshi was playing his as he was talking to Kagura, so she only got bland, one-word answers as she questioned him.

_I guess he likes the gift_, she thought with a smile. She looked up when Yura bounded in the room wearing a Santa hat. Kagura noticed she was carrying a tray. On the tray were two mugs and another Santa hat. She smiled harmlessly at Kagura. Kagura shook her head.

"No, Yura. You can't make me put that on," Kagura said. Yura sat the tray on the nightstand between them. The mugs had hot chocolate in them. Yura held the hat out to Kagura.

"Kagura, it's Christmas. Where's your Christmas cheer? 'Don we now our gay apparel,'" she said. Kagura stared blankly at Yura for a moment.

"Did you seriously just quote a line from _Deck the Halls_ to me?"

"Come on, Kagura! All the girls get one. The guys are wearing elves hats," Yura whined. Kagura sighed and snatched the hat from Yura.

"All right, all right! Just stop whining like that. You sound like a broken foghorn." Kagura situated the hat on her head. She picked up her mug and started sipping on it slowly. "So, what's going on today?"

"Everyone's going ice skating," Yura said. Kagura nodded slowly.

"Heh. Good luck with that. I'll be right here until dinner," she said. Yura frowned and faced her. "What? I already put on the damn hat. Isn't that enough?"

"Listen, Kagura! You and Sesshomaru are both coming along on this one. You've got to get over whatever happened four days ago. It's in the past. Besides, it's starting to take a toll on the rest of us," Yura said. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Us?"

"Me, Bankotsu, Jakotsu... Everybody! You and Sesshomaru have a tendency to bring bad vibes wherever you go and it's very noticeable," Yura said. "Now, get your lazy ass up. You're coming ice skating."

* * *

Outside, the rink was an enormous lake that was frozen over. Kagura looked at it warily. In fact, most of the seniors who had made the trip to the lake were looking at it with cagey eyes. Jakotsu stepped up next to Kagura and Yura. They all regarded each other with small nods.

"So, is this safe? I'm not trying to freeze to death, guys," Kagura said.

"Of course it's safe, Onigumo. Why wouldn't it be?" Sara asked from behind Kagura. She walked around her and stepped on the ice. She pushed off with her other foot and glided out further. When she was out a good distance, she turned and waved at them. "Scared, Onigumo?"

"In your dreams, Asano. I'm just... apprehensive." Kagura looked down at the ice. She felt Yura touch her arm.

"Listen, Kagura. I've got a bad feeling. You don't..."

"Apprehensive? Ha! I can fix that. Why don't I challenge you to a little race? Just a friendly, little race to those cones and back," Sara said. She pointed to a set of orange cones in the distance. Kagura squinted and nodded.

"Fine." She stepped on the ice. "You're on. Jakotsu, call it."

* * *

Yura looked around for Sesshomaru. She found him not too far away from them. She pushed her way through the other students and ended up next to him and Bankotsu. They were watching Sara and Kagura talk with mild interest. She tugged on her jacket. Sesshomaru looked down at her. He seemed slightly surprised to see her.

"Sesshomaru, stop them," Yura said. Bankotsu laughed.

"Why? This is almost as good as a catfight in the snow." Bankotsu appeared to think for a moment. "Why didn't I think of that before?" he whispered to himself. Yura rolled her eyes and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Even if I did say something, neither one of them would listen to me. They are alike in more ways than they care to admit. They're both pigheaded, for instance," Sesshomaru said. Yura sighed. "Why do you want me to stop them?"

"I just have this bad feeling. Maybe I should've let Kagura stay up in the room..." Yura whispered.

* * *

Kagura wobbled a little as she stepped onto the ice. There was one thing she prided herself on, and that was that she was an extremely fast learner. She immediately got the hang of maneuvering around in the skates. She moved over to Sara and stood next to her.

"Are you ready?" Sara asked. Kagura glared at her, but did not answer. She just stood next to Sara in silence, waiting for Jakotsu to say when. When she heard his unmistakable voice call it ("Haul ass, ladies!"), she smirked and took off.

Jakotsu watched Kikyo appear at his side. He jumped a bit at her presence. Her face wore it's usual pokerfaced expression, but her eyes told a different story. Jakotsu raised an eyebrow and looked back at the two ladies racing down towards the cones. He frowned.

"Yo-Yo, what are those cones for?" he asked Kikyo. Kikyo sighed.

"They are a warning for thin ice," she stated bluntly. Jakotsu's eyes widened and looked back towards the two ladies. They were almost there.

* * *

Kagura and Sara were still pretty much neck and neck. They were nearing the cones. Kagura got ready to turn at the same time Sara did, but what neither realized is that they were turning on the inside. They knocked directly into one another and went down. Both slid backwards, knocking into the cones and past them.

* * *

A collective gasp was heard from the group of students that were watching. Jakotsu sent someone off to get help just in case. They watched for any movement from the girls. Kikyo stepped forward onto the ice, but Jakotsu held her back. She looked at him.

"Wait. They're on the thin part of the ice. We don't want the ice to break," he said. Kikyo nodded and stepped off.

* * *

Kagura opened her eyes and rubbed her head. She noticed she was staring up at the sky. She fought the urge to chuckle and noticed a shadow to her right. She turned her head slowly. Sara was sitting up. There was a terrified expression on her face as she stared down at the ice. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Sara? You didn't kill me," Kagura said. She sat up slowly and heard two things: Sara's gasp and a loud _**CRACK**_. Kagura's eyes widened when she heard the second. She looked at Sara. "What the hell was that?"

"The ice. Don't move, idiot," Sara whispered harshly.

"One day, we'll look back on this and think what a grand idea it was," Kagura said dryly. Sara sighed and shook her head. "So, any bright ideas?"

"You're the smart one," Sara said insipidly.

"Your tone leads me to believe you mean that in an almost unpleasant manner. Screw you, too." Kagura looked around. She was actually closer to the safest part of the ice than Sara was. If she could get there, maybe she could pull Sara back over before the ice cracked. "Hold still and don't breathe."

"What?" Sara was hushed by Kagura's finger.

Kagura took a deep breath and pushed herself backwards with her hands as hard as she could. Somehow, she made it all the way past the cones. Smiling, she looked at Sara. She heard the ice groaning because of her own sudden movement. Sara's face grew more terrified.

"Don't panic, Sara. I'm going to get you," Kagura said. She got on her knees and crawled forward.

* * *

"What the hell is Kagura doing?" Bankotsu asked, squinting. They had all just watched her get off the thin ice. Now, she was on her knees and reaching out for Sara.

"Well, it looks like she's trying to get Sara," Yura said. They all turned as they heard the resort's police drive up to the scene. "Nice and late. They could be dead already."

* * *

Kagura managed to finally grab hold of Sara's hand. In one swift motion, she pulled her forward and off the groaning and moaning ice. Just as Sara was pulled off of it, the ice shattered and dark blue water appeared beneath it. Both girls fell back, breathing hard.

"Merry... Christmas..." Kagura mumbled as medics started skating up to them. Sara looked over at her, but Kagura missed the small smile she gave her.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, after the girls were cleared by the medics, they were receiving their discipline from Mr. Myoga and Ms. Morigami. They sat in the living area of the resort, wrapped in blankets, listening to their dance teacher lay into them.

"You shouldn't have even been on skates! Your feet are entirely too important to your careers. Imagine what would've happened if frostbite would've gotten to them! Hm? Did you ever think of that? Or a broken foot? But, what's worse is that you put your very lives at stake, ladies!" Ms. Morigami yelled. She was red in the face. Mr. Myoga touched her shoulder and she went to take a seat. He looked at the two girls as they sipped tea.

"So, whose dreadful idea was this little race, ladies?" he asked, eyeing Sara while he asked the question. Sara's mouth hung open for a moment. She looked down into her mug. Kagura sighed and stirred her tea.

"It was mine, Mr. Myoga," she said. Mr. Myoga, Ms. Morigami, and Sara all snapped their heads towards Kagura.

"It was?" everyone in the room asked. Mr. Myoga glared at Sara. Sara cleared her throat.

"I mean, it was her idea," she mumbled. Mr. Myoga looked back at Kagura, who still looked as nonchalant as ever.

"Is it really so hard to believe that it was my idea? I don't like Sara just as much as she doesn't like me. I think I'm entitled to challenge her," Kagura said.

"It's not that, Miss Onigumo. It's just that is not your personality," Mr. Myoga said. Kagura smirked.

"I think you're type-casting me, Mr. Myoga. So, what's my punishment?" she asked. Mr. Myoga stood there for a moment. Then he cleared his throat.

"Dinner in your room tonight. You don't get to eat Christmas dinner with the rest of us. No activities tomorrow, either. After tomorrow, you're free," he said. Kagura nodded. Mr. Myoga waved his hand. "You can go."

"Yes, Mr. Myoga," the two girls said. They stood up and headed to the door quickly. Mr. Myoga touched Kagura's arm before she left. She turned and faced him.

"Why did you take the blame?" he asked. Kagura smiled.

"Merry Christmas." She turned and walked out.

* * *

That night, Kagura was moving the little white ball on the Santa hat around as it tickled her nose. She had just finished eating her food that Yura had brought up to her. It was 11:45 at night and she was bored to death. Yura had not returned from dinner yet, so she had no one to talk to. Sighing, Kagura decided to put on her red romper to pay homage to it being Christmas. After doing so, she put the Santa hat back on.

_If I had known it was going to be this boring alone, I wouldn't have taken the blame_, she thought dismally. She heard a knock come at the door. Kagura stood up and walked over to it. When she opened it, there was no one there. She looked down and saw a saucer. On the saucer was a little gingerbread house. A small note was sitting next to it. Kagura picked them up and walked back in the room. She sat them on the table in the room and opened the note and began reading the highly crafted lettering.

_Kagura,_

_I'm not good at being nice. So, this is as good as it's really going to get. They were making gingerbread houses downstairs, and I didn't have anything else to do so..._

_Yeah, well. Enjoy._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Sara A._

Kagura closed the note and looked at the elaborate house that Sara had created. She knew for a fact that whenever Sara made something, she strove for it to be the best, even if it was not. So, she had put in a little extra elbow grease into this little house. Kagura picked off a gumdrop and popped it in her mouth.

"Christmas confection; there's nothing like it," Kagura said. She glanced at the clock. It was 11:56.

Another knock came at the door. Kagura stood up and grabbed another gumdrop from the house. She began sucking on it as she opened the door. When she opened the door, she came face to face with two piping mugs on saucers. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing there, staring down at her. She put the whole gumdrop in her mouth and chewed it quickly.

"Hello," she said. "Is one of those for me?"

"Eggnog," he said.

"But, it's not Christmas anymore." Kagura let him in. Sesshomaru sat the mugs next to the gingerbread house. He looked at the clock. He could see Kagura was looking, too. It was 11:58. "Well, maybe it is."

"Come drink with me," he said. Kagura walked over to her bed.

"Yura will be back soon," she said with her back to him.

"Yura's with Bankotsu," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Kagura jumped and whirled around.

"How do you move around so quietly like that?"

"I'm a dancer. I make a living doing that." Sesshomaru brought the mugs to the bed as Kagura sat down. He handed her one and sat across from her. "You attacked me with snowballs a couple of days ago," he said after a few moments of silence. Kagura's eyebrows rose in mock innocence.

"Why on earth would I do something like that?" she asked before taking a sip of the hot drink.

"Liar."

"You can't prove it."

"I can't, can I?" Sesshomaru took her mug from her. Kagura watched him.

"No, Sesshomaru. This is how I got pissed at you last time," she warned.

"I know. There is a difference this time," Sesshomaru said as he pushed her back on the pillows. Kagura looked confused.

"Oh? What's that?"

"The difference is that I have no intention of stopping this time."


	18. Chapter 18: The Ice Bath and Massage

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 18: The Ice Bath and Massage**

* * *

The senior class arrived back in Mt. Hakurei three days after New Year's Day. As was custom, Bankotsu had thrown his New Year's Eve party. As was custom, all hell broke loose. Needless to say, half of the senior class was suspended for the first week of the second semester.

_"So totally worth it,"_ Bankotsu had said on the way back.

Kagura and Yura had managed to cleverly slip away during the "bust." So, they were not caught while the others had been. Fortunately, their dance partners, Kikyo and Sara, had also managed to get away in the fiasco. So, their entire pas de quatre group was safe.

* * *

"At least now we can start practice straight away," Yura said when they arrived in class on Monday. "Aren't you looking forward to it?" she asked. Kagura shrugged lackadaisically.

"You forget that I know exactly what Toran Deva is like. If you think Ms. Morigami can be evil, she's nothing compared to Toran. I think Toran just might be the death of us," she said. Yura swallowed. She looked towards the door of the room as Ms. Morigami entered with four other people. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

Ms. Morigami was being followed by Toran, Ari Kuriyama, Koyuki Asano, and Izayoi Taiyo. Kagura pulled her knees up to her chest as Izayoi's eyes fell on her. She winked at Kagura and then continued looking around the room. Ms. Morigami cleared her throat to get the rest of the students' attention. The room quieted slowly.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, let me introduce you to who will be working with me for the rest of the year." Ms. Morigami stepped to the side. "This is Toran Deva, Ari Kuriyama, Koyuki Asano, and Izayoi Taiyo. Koyuki Asano is the ballet mistress of the Hakurei Ballet Company. You'll want to impress her the most. Miss Deva is the principal dancer for the company and Miss Kuriyama used to dance for the company. You all know who Mrs. Taiyo is."

"A legend," Jakotsu said quietly. Izayoi blushed.

"I don't think I'm a legend. I'm just the wife of the guy who owns everything known to man," she said.

"No. He's right. You are a goddess to us," Yura said.

"Well, uh, thank you." Izayoi looked at Ms. Morigami. Ms. Morigami looked back out at the students.

"If you were assigned a part in _Swan Lake_, you will be going with Mrs. Taiyo, Ms. Asano, and me. The four ladies who were given the _Pas de Quatre_ will go with Miss Deva and Miss Kuriyama." Ms. Morigami looked down at the clipboard she was holding. When she noticed that no one was moving, she glanced back out at the students. "Let's move! Move! Move!" She accentuated every word with a snap of her fingers.

The students hustled out of the room, following Izayoi, Koyuki, and Ms. Morigami to another room. That left Kagura, Yura, Kikyo, and Sara in the studio with Toran and Ari. The two older dancers stared down at the four younger dancers. Ari looked at Toran. Toran nodded at Ari.

"Have either of you four ever even seen the _Pas de Quatre_?" Ari asked the four girls. Kagura started to raise her hand. "Other than Kagura?"

"I have," Kikyo said. Ari nodded.

"Well, this should be an experience, shouldn't it? I don't want the other two to watch it," Ari said. She folded her arms over her chest. Yura frowned and raised her hand. Ari looked at her. "What?"

"Why not? I'd like to know what the dance at least looks like. I have absolutely no clue," she said.

"We don't want you trying to emulate what you see. We want your own talent to shine through on this. If you get who I was, I don't want you to try and point your toes like me. I don't want you to flutter across the stage like me. I want you to do you," Ari said. "Do you get it?"

"I think so," Yura said. Ari nodded.

"First thing's first, ladies. Weigh-in!" Toran said loudly. "Let's see who has been sticking to the diet over Christmas," she said. The girls all exchanged worried looks. They followed Toran down to the locker room where the scale was. She turned it on. Ari picked up a clipboard.

"First up is Sara Asano," she said. Sara stepped up on the scale. After a moment, Sara's weight popped up in little red numbers.

"One-hundred twenty-one pounds. Healthy enough," she said. Sara stepped off of the scale.

"Yura Katsura," Ari said. Yura stepped on the scale shakily. She stood still and closed her eyes. After a moment, the scale's numbers popped up on the screen. Toran made and "clicking" noise with her tongue.

"Tsk tsk, Yura. One-hundred thirty-nine pounds. You're a cow." Toran looked behind Yura. "It's all in your ass, too. We're going to get rid of that. You're my new workout partner," she said. Yura nodded and stepped off of the scale.

"Kagura Onigumo."

Kagura glared at Toran as she stepped on the scale. Toran just crossed her arms. The numbers on the scale stopped rather quickly for her. Toran looked down on them. She raised an eyebrow.

"One hundred twenty-five. You actually look a lot heavier than that," she said. She looked back up at Kagura. Kagura rolled her eyes and stepped down. "Five pounds, Onigumo," Toran said. Kagura glared at her.

"What? I've always been one twenty-five. I'm not losing five pounds," she said defiantly. Toran raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to be in this," Toran said. Kagura crossed her arms and looked away. She moved towards Yura on the far wall. "And if I see those awful glasses again, I'm going to break them."

"You're pushing your luck, _**MISS**_ Deva," Kagura growled. Toran smirked evilly.

"Kikyo Shikon," Ari said before Toran could say anything else. Kikyo stepped on the scale. It beeped soon after and Toran took a look at it.

"One hundred twenty pounds. Very nice, Miss Shikon. I can see why you already have a place at the company." Toran faced the others as Kikyo stepped down. "Listen up, ladies. I gave you that diet for a reason. You four are my protégés. You will _**MAKE**_ the company. If you don't, it'll only make me and Ari look bad. We can't have that. Kagura, you should be able to lose that weight with the work we do here. Yura, you're another story. That's damn near twenty pounds we need to drop. What did you do? Eat lard?"

"No," Yura whispered, looking at the floor. Kagura looked at her and frowned. She glared at Toran.

"You don't have to be mean about it. Can we get off the weight thing, please?" she asked. Toran nodded. She led them up to a studio.

* * *

After the girls were seated and Toran and Ari were finished talking amongst themselves, Ari faced them. Toran was going through some papers. Ari looked around at the four. Yura was fiddling with her fingers. Kagura was leaning against the wall, looking mad with the world. Sara and Kikyo were talking. Ari cleared her throat to get their attention.

"There are only two parts where the four of you dance together. The other times, you each have variations of your own. Toran and I have consulted with Ms. Morigami already. She has told us what variations to give you already. These are not up for debate. You will each learn the variation from whoever had that variation in the company. For instance, I had the third variation; I will teach whoever gets the third variation. Got it?" Ari asked. The girls nodded.

"All right ladies. Up!" Toran said loudly as she stepped up beside Ari. The four girls stood lazily. Kagura even went as far as to yawn. Toran eyed her evilly but did not speak on it. Instead, she cleared her throat. "You all have the gist of a pas de quatre; entrée, adage, the four variations, and the coda. I had the fourth variation. Ari had the third. My sisters Shunran and Karan had the first and second variations, respectively. So, that means two of you will be taught by them. Ari, would you do the honors?" Toran handed Ari a piece of paper. Ari nodded.

"Sara, you will have the first variation. Yura, you get the second variation. Kikyo, you get the third variation." Ari looked up at Kagura. "And it looks like you and Toran are stuck together," she said.

_God hates me_, Kagura thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru stared down at the girl who was supposed to play Odette to his Siegfried. She was a sophomore and incredibly shy. Every time Sesshomaru even looked at her, she would turn as red as an apple and look away from him. She would instead look over at a group of "swans" and giggle girlishly. Needless to say, she was definitely not Kikyo. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

_Class isn't over yet_? he thought helplessly. _Why couldn't I get a junior? __**SHE**__ was the best dancer at the evaluations_?

"Aw! Isn't she just the most adorable little thing you ever did see? She's just like a virgin," Jakotsu said as he walked up beside Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru mumbled something unintelligible and looked off in another direction. The girl looked over at Jakotsu and smiled up at him like he was a god. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Kotori Suiken," the sophomore said quickly. Jakotsu nodded and looked over at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was trying his hardest to ignore them. Jakotsu looked back down at Kotori.

"Well, Kotori, I'm Ja..."

"Jakotsu Nagai. I know who you are. Everyone does," Kotori said quickly. Jakotsu nodded.

"Well, don't I feel special. So, Miss Kotori, how does it feel to be dancing with Mr. Taiyo over here? You're going to make him look good, aren't you?" he asked. Kotori nodded fervently, looking dreamily up at Sesshomaru.

"I only hope I can come a little close to what Kikyo does. I don't want to make Sesshomaru look bad at all." She glanced back at Jakotsu. "I don't want to make Sesshomaru look bad at all. Especially not with Mrs. Taiyo over there."

"Oh, you mean Izayoi?" Jakotsu raised an eyebrow as Kotori gasped. "What? I know Izayoi rather well. You forget that I grew up with this jackhole. But, Izayoi is harmless. She's very nice." Jakotsu stood up straight and looked back up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gave him an evil eye.

"What?"

"At least look at the girl, Sesshomaru. Who knows? You might find out she likes the same kind of candy you do," Jakotsu said.

"I don't eat candy."

"Don't lie to yourself. You like a pack of Skittles every now and then just like everyone else." Jakotsu walked away, leaving the gushing Kotori and Sesshomaru alone.

* * *

That night, Kagura sat in front of the television in her apartment. She had her feet propped up. Her cell phone was next to her on the cushion. She was watching Hakudoshi drive around the streets on his new video game. The other thing she was doing was downing an entire carton of chocolate ice cream. She was so intrigued with the game that she barely noticed her phone vibrating next to her until Kanna touched her arm. Kagura looked at her, still licking the spoon.

"What is it, Kanna?" Kagura asked.

"Your phone is ringing, Kagura." Kanna cleared her throat. "And did you eat all of the ice cream?" she asked. Kagura smiled as she reached for her phone.

"No. _**YOUR**_ ice cream is still in the freezer. This is light ice cream and it's mine." Kagura picked up her phone. "Go for the Diva of Dance!" she said loudly. She looked at Kanna and winked.

"What?" came the reply. Kagura rolled her eyes. It was Sesshomaru. "Is that how you answer the phone?"

"Do you always have to ruin a funny moment? It was a joke, dummy!" Kagura ate another spoon of her ice cream. "This ice cream is so good."

"Ice cream? Aren't you on some sort of diet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep. I'm supposed to be losing five pounds, too." Kagura ate another spoonful. "Screw that noise. Jakotsu doesn't have a problem lifting me. And neither do you..."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Mother told me that you were assigned Toran's variation. You cannot get away from her, can you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Apparently not. I don't even remember what her variation looks like all that well. I pretty much have to learn it from scratch. I wonder if she's as good a teacher as she is a conversationalist. How am I supposed to learn from someone I can't stand being in the presence of for more than forty seconds? It was bad enough being her assistant, which I technically still am. Now she's my teacher, too," Kagura moaned. She stuffed another three spoonfuls in her mouth. Then she paused. "Damnit!"

"What?"

"Brain freeze!" Kagura cursed.

"You should not be eating that ice cream."

"Then shut up and bring me a box of chocolate chip granola bars and we'll call it even." Kagura looked in her ice cream carton. She sighed. "Damn. My carton's empty."

"You ate that whole thing in one sitting?"

"No. I got up twice."

* * *

The next day, all three Deva sisters arrived along with Ari. Shunran was assigned to Sara. Karan was assigned to Yura. Kikyo was assigned to Ari. That left Toran and Kagura alone to do battle. For the longest, they just stared at each other. Finally, Toran sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Listen, Onigumo. I know you don't like me very well. I also know that I'm your boss by other means, too. But, for this one thing, we're going to have to get along. I happen to think you have a lot of talent," Toran narrowed her eyes, "you just don't apply yourself," she said. Kagura crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Oh really? You could tell all of that from a two-minute dance with three other people?" she asked. Toran bit her lip. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"Yes," she said bluntly. Kagura raised an eyebrow. "I've seen people like you before, Onigumo. Right now, you're nothing. You're nothing but a waste of pure talent; raw, unadulterated genius that if refined just right, could be made into something remarkable. But, you refuse to harness that talent. You'd rather mesh with the background where you can't be seen. You'd rather do just enough to get by. 'Just enough' isn't going to cut it with me, Onigumo. I don't want greatness out of you," Toran said. Kagura just stared blankly at her.

"So, what do you want?" she asked while stretching her toes. Toran smirked.

"You will be perfect in every aspect of the word. I want nothing less, Onigumo. I demand nothing less. Got it?" she asked. Kagura nodded lackadaisically. "Let's get started. I hope you have a lot of stamina."

_Stamina_? Kagura thought warily.

* * *

By the following week, Kagura was staring at her bathtub as it filled up. She had buckets of ice next to her. She turned off the water and left the bathroom. Hakudoshi was in front of the television, still playing his videogame. Kagura shook her head and looked at Kanna.

"Kanna, if the phone rings, you know what to do," she said. "I'm taking a bath. I nice... cold... bath." Kagura disappeared into the bathroom. Both Hakudoshi and Kanna looked at one another.

"Cold?" they said in unison.

Kagura got in the bathtub. She had done the ice bath thing numerous times before. By now, they had become her third favorite thing next to a white chocolate mocha with a shot of espresso and a carton of chocolate ice cream. After adjusting to the temperature to the water, Kagura grabbed the first bucket of ice and slowly dropped some ice in little by little.

_Not cool, but totally worth it in the end_, she thought while wincing. Once the bucket was empty, Kagura relaxed. She closed her eyes and soaked in the peace and quiet of the bathroom.

* * *

Outside the bathroom, the doorbell rang. Kanna looked at Hakudoshi. The boy did not move from his spot on the floor. He was too busy murdering someone on the television screen to be bothered. Kanna rolled her eyes and stood up. She moved towards the front door and unlocked the many locks. She left the chain on, though. When she opened it, she looked up and saw the glow of amber. A smile came to her face.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," she said happily. This got Hakudoshi's attention. He immediately put the game on pause and made his way over to the door. He shoved his twin sister out of the way. He glared menacingly up at Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?" he asked. Sesshomaru blinked at the boy's rudeness.

"Is your sister here?" Sesshomaru asked. Hakudoshi crossed his arms.

"And if she is?"

"May I speak with her, please?"

"It's gonna cost you," Hakudoshi said.

"Haku, that's not nice! What did Sesshomaru do to you?" Kanna asked. She shoved Hakudoshi back. Hakudoshi glared at her, threatening to push her again. Then he looked back at Sesshomaru.

"What's it gonna be?" Hakudoshi asked. Sesshomaru sighed. He pulled out his wallet.

_Damn kid could be a mobster_, he thought. He pulled out some money and stuck it through the door. Hakudoshi snatched it quickly and looked at it. He nodded and closed the door in Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru heard some shuffling and the door opened again. Hakudoshi was smiling up at him.

"She's in the bathroom," he said. Then the kid retreated to his place in front of the television. Sesshomaru looked down at Kanna. Kanna nodded.

"She's taking a bath," she said quietly. Sesshomaru nodded and handed Kanna some money, too. She looked at the money and smiled, noticing that she got more than her brother. Sesshomaru smirked and winked at her. Kanna nodded and ran off to her room.

* * *

Kagura began to sit up to get out of her ice bath. She shook her hair out. She held up her left foot to see her bruised big toe. It was not bruised because of her dancing. While helping to move instruments, some jerk had dropped a tuba on her precious foot. The swelling had gone down, but it still hurt a lot to get on pointe.

_Doesn't matter. Toran demands perfection. I must give her majesty perfection, right_? Kagura sat up completely and cracked her neck. She slowly rose from the bathtub and stepped out. Just as she was reaching for the towel on the top of the counter, the door to the bathroom opened unexpectedly. Kagura wobbled for a moment, arms flailing wildly.

Sesshomaru walked around the door. At first, he did not see anyone. Then he saw flailing arms. He noticed Kagura trying to stay upright. Before he could grab hold of her, she fell backwards into the bathtub. He winced as she hit the water. He closed the door soundly and looked at her.

Kagura gasped as the ice cold water hit her... again. She closed her eyes and sucked in air through her clenched teeth. She reached up and felt the back of her head, where she was sure a knot was forming. Then she glared up at Sesshomaru. He was looking down at her with a blank expression.

"Something to say?" Kagura whispered.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura swung her legs around so that they were in the bathtub and nodded slowly. "Why are you wearing clothes in a bath?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura smirked.

"Perhaps this will enlighten you." She reached forward. Before Sesshomaru could move, Kagura grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. Sesshomaru was so startled that he nearly lost his footing. He stumbled forward and tripped into the bathtub. He let out a hiss as he nearly squashed Kagura falling into the bathtub. Kagura laughed. Sesshomaru looked up and glared at her.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, looking at her with malevolent eyes.

"Oh, it's not nearly as cold as it was before. All the ice has melted. Stop being such a baby," Kagura said. She stood up while grimacing a bit as she did so. She glanced down at her hurt toe. It was turning purple. "Damnit, Sesshomaru! You landed on my toe! Now, it'll never heal." Kagura got out of the water and sighed. She sat down on the toilet and stared at her forlorn toe. "Toran's gonna kill me."

Sesshomaru got out of the water. He glanced down at Kagura's big toe. It definitely had the making of being a bit of a problem. But, it was nothing his magic fingers could not fix. He grabbed a towel from behind Kagura and threw it in her face. Kagura glared up at him.

"What was that for?"

"Get up. I'm going to get some more clothes from my truck. Then I'm going to come back up here to help you with that foot." Sesshomaru left the room. Kagura watched him go with a raised eyebrow, but she obeyed nonetheless.

* * *

Five minutes later, Sesshomaru returned, changed clothes, and entered Kagura's room. Kagura was dancing around her room on demi-pointes, which was not exactly helping the healing process. Sesshomaru sighed and watched her for a moment. Kagura came down on her left foot a little too hard and a slew of curse words left her mouth.

"Wow. I didn't even know all of those could be put in one coherent sentence and still make sense," Sesshomaru said. Kagura turned and glared at him. She limped over to her bed and sat on it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and pouted.

"Shut up," she mumbled. Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and rolled his eyes. He sat across from her. "Is Haku still playing that videogame?"

"No. I think he went to bed. So did Kanna." Sesshomaru looked around her room. He saw her closet and noticed that shoes were threatening to pop out of the door. Flinching, he looked away quickly. He then glanced at Kagura. "Give me your foot," he said. Kagura slid her left foot out to him slowly. Sesshomaru took it and sat on the bed.

"Looks harsh, don't it? Toran's been working me like a slave. I wonder if the others have to put up with this. I know that Yura has to deal with her during their workout sessions." Kagura flinched when Sesshomaru touched her toe. "Watch it, Sessho. That hurts."

"Yes, Kagura. I can see that. Why were you offering to carry instruments, anyway? You know your feet are valuable." Sesshomaru continued to massage tenderly. Kagura sighed and leaned back into her pillows.

"Don't know. I was just being nice to some of Sango's buddies, really. They needed an extra hand and I just happened to be standing there, so I offered. It's called being helpful, Sessho," she said.

"I know. Aren't I doing it right now?" Sesshomaru said slowly. Kagura hummed her answer. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yes. You're doing an excellent job of being helpful." Kagura opened her eyes. "Is this why you came over here?" she asked. She felt Sesshomaru's hands run up her leg. Then she saw him in her vision. She smiled up at him.

"No. I was just in the neighborhood."

"Sesshomaru, you live in Daijin Heights. My place is not 'just in the neighborhood.' I don't live anywhere near the vicinity of you," Kagura said. Sesshomaru put his head on her outstretched arm and inhaled her scent. Her body temperature was still down from the ice bath, but Kagura smelled of peppermints for some reason.

_She always smells like peppermints_, he thought as he continued to inhale her scent.

"I haven't talked to you in a while. That Deva woman has kept you all to herself for a week," Sesshomaru said. Kagura nodded slowly, watching Sesshomaru continue to inhale her scent.

_Why is he acting like this_? she thought. Then it occurred to her. She tried not to giggle.

"Sesshomaru Taiyo, are you telling me that you were feeling a little neglected?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru blinked and met Kagura's ruby eyes. She was smiling mischievously at him. Sesshomaru looked away from her and traveled to her stomach. He lifted her nightshirt to reveal her stomach. Kagura flinched when he touched her.

"You're still so cold," he said. Kagura giggled as he tickled her. She finally smacked his hands away. She pulled him down to her face.

"Well, that's what an ice bath will do to you." She kissed his lips softly and then looked back in his eyes. "Perhaps there is a way you can bring my body temperature back up."


	19. Chapter 19: Relaxation and Snowballs

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 19: Relaxation and Snowballs**

* * *

"_**NO**_!" Toran yelled. Kagura came down off of pointe and dropped her arms. She faced Toran and folded her arms across her chest. Toran approached her, shaking her head in disgust. "Your port de bras were all wrong, Kagura. This is what you were doing." Toran mimicked Kagura in an exaggerated way with her back to her. Kagura rolled her eyes.

_Drama queen_, she thought. Toran faced her again. Kagura placed her hands on her hips and sighed. Toran sighed and rubbed her temples.

They had been practicing Kagura's variation for three weeks. Kagura knew the whole piece, but Toran swore Kagura danced it like a novice. Kagura's problem was that she had never had to really portray any type of real emotion to set her apart before. She had always been in the corps, so her job had been to blend, not stand out. She did not know how to draw attention to her.

"You're supposed to want the audience to look at you. Make them notice you. After all, you'll be the only person on the stage for about two minutes. Don't bore them to death. Just don't frolic about the stage in a bland, mind-numbing way flapping your arms about like a dying chicken." Toran stepped away from Kagura. "Try it again. This time, try to draw me in; make me interested," she said. Kagura nodded and dropped her arms. She got into position and closed her eyes. "And open your eyes. I will break you of that damn habit of dancing with your eyes closed if it kills me."

_Bitch_, Kagura thought as she gave Toran an evil look. She took a step into an arabesque while still glaring maliciously at Toran. Toran's hawk-like eyes followed her.

* * *

From the shadows of the doorway, Sesshomaru watched Kagura suffer through her practice with Kagura. His rehearsals with his sophomore Odette were not nearly as bad as he thought they would be.

Kotori was actually an incredible partner. She had a little routine that she did before they began each day. Before she did it, she was all smiles and giggles. Then, she would close her eyes and stand extremely still. After about thirty seconds, she would open her eyes and she'd have something of a game face on. Sesshomaru could not believe it was the same girl. After the first three weeks, he could understand how Kotori had gotten the part of Odette.

But now, he stood watching Kagura struggle with her arms. Her movements were sort of awkward. They were not quite as natural as they should be. It was like she was trying too hard. Sesshomaru knew she could do better; he had seen her do it when she thought no one was watching. She was most likely over-thinking what she was doing.

_She's definitely thinking too much_, Sesshomaru thought. _I know what she needs_. He jumped as Toran stomped her feet on the floor childishly. Kagura turned around to face her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. Toran pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Just... go. We'll continue this tomorrow," she said. Kagura smirked and nodded. She walked over to her things and gathered them up quickly.

* * *

Outside at her car, she fumbled with her keys in the cold weather. Shivering, she heard the loud horn of Sesshomaru's Hummer. Sighing, Kagura turned her head as she finally got the key in the keyhole. Sesshomaru had rolled the window down and was looking blandly at her.

"And what do you want?" she asked.

"What else? I want you to come with me," Sesshomaru said. Kagura rolled her eyes. She shook her head.

"Not gonna happen, mister. What will happen to my car? Plus, I have to get home to my..." Kagura turned the key in the keyhole harder than she anticipated. Her key proceeded to break off in the door. Kagura slipped on the icy parking lot. She fell on her backside and grimaced. "Damnit!" she yelled. She heard a car door open and close. The next thing she knew, Sesshomaru was at her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at her. Kagura glared up at him. She held up her broken key.

"The rest of my fucking key is in the damn door," she muttered. "And my ass hurts." Kagura sat forward, staring at her forlorn key. Sesshomaru held out a hand to her to help her up. Kagura took it and stood. Then she looked at her door. Sesshomaru examined it as well.

"Yes, it's definitely in there." He looked back at Kagura. "I guess you are coming with me," he said. Kagura glared at him maliciously and headed to his car.

* * *

Sesshomaru took Kagura to his house against her wishes.

"Sesshomaru, I really need to get home," Kagura said.

"I want to show you something. It will be helpful," Sesshomaru said as they walked into the basement of his house. Kagura sighed. "Get your bag, too."

"This had better be worth my time," she said. Sesshomaru pretended not to hear her as he turned on the lights.

Kagura had never been down to the basement before. She knew it was divided into two parts, though. One half was a sort of home theatre. The other half was a total mystery to Kagura. From what Rin had told her, that half belonged to Sesshomaru. It only fueled Kagura's interest in it.

"How many normal people have a theatre in their basements?" Kagura murmured. Sesshomaru was going through some film rolls. While Kagura waited, she took a seat in one of the rows. She sunk into the leather cushions unexpectedly and let out a little noise. Sesshomaru looked up at her and shook his head. He found what he was looking for and walked over to the projector.

"I want you to watch this," he said as he prepared the film. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"What? No popcorn?" she asked. Sesshomaru frowned as he turned the movie projector on. Then he walked over to the lights and dimmed them. He sat next to Kagura and stared at the screen. Kagura looked at him for a moment and then followed suit.

When the movie started, the words _The Dying Swan_ popped up. Kagura looked confused for a moment. The next thing that appeared was Inutaisho Taiyo. It was a much younger version of him. He looked even more like Sesshomaru, even wearing his hair down. He was standing at a conductor's stand, getting ready to begin. He tapped his conducting baton gently. Then, he cued the orchestra and they began playing _Le Cygne_. Sesshomaru looked at Kagura, whose eyes had gone wide.

The screen changed and a stage appeared. It was shrouded in all black. A single spotlight appeared. In the spotlight was a single ballerina with her back to the audience. She was moving slowly to the center of the stage on her pointes. She was moving her arms in a theatrical fashion, much like a swan. Kagura sat forward to watch closely. When the ballerina got to the center of the stage, she turned slowly.

"It's your mother," Kagura whispered excitedly.

"Before I met Inutaisho, actually," Izayoi said from behind them. Kagura turned her head. Izayoi pointed to the screen. Kagura nodded and turned back to watch.

As Izayoi finished her dance, she twitched and flinched theatrically, just like a dying bird would. Kagura shook her head in awe. The crowd gave her a standing ovation, as did Kagura. The screen switched to the conductor, the young Inutaisho, who was clapping like a little schoolboy. Izayoi shook her head.

"The sad part about it is that he doesn't look that much different from back then. I'm the one who's gotten all out of shape. How I wish I could age like that man," Izayoi said. Kagura looked her up and down.

"If that's out of shape, what's in shape?" she asked. Izayoi shook her head as Sesshomaru moved to turn off the projector. Izayoi looked at her son.

"Why'd you show Kagura my eighteen-year-old self? I'm not too keen on going down memory lane," she said. Kagura's jaw dropped.

"You got solos at eighteen? Wow," Kagura said. Izayoi shrugged.

"I got solos at fourteen. I'd been dancing for HSO for almost five years by then," she said. Kagura nodded.

"She has horrible arms," Sesshomaru said stiffly. Kagura growled something at him. Sesshomaru mouthed something to her and Kagura just rolled her eyes. Izayoi looked between the two for a moment before clearing her throat. Kagura looked back over to the older woman.

"Stiff or jelly?"

"What?"

"Are your arms too stiff or do you just wave them about loosely?" Izayoi asked. Kagura looked down, thinking about what Toran had been complaining about. Before she could answer, Sesshomaru spoke for her.

"A little of both. She is over-thinking what it is she needs to do. She does it just fine when she thinks no one is watching," he said dryly. Kagura's mouth hung open. She glared back at Sesshomaru.

"You've been _**SPYING**_ on me?" she asked loudly. Sesshomaru shrugged and stood behind his mother. Izayoi looked like she was in deep thought.

"I see." She looked at Kagura. "What is the first position you have?"

"An arabesque on pointe," Kagura mumbled while crossing her arms.

"Do it on demi-pointe right now," Izayoi said. Kagura nodded and did as she was told. Izayoi observed Kagura's arms. She shook her head and hid a snicker. Kagura started to come out of the position but Izayoi shook her head as she stood. "I didn't say stop," she said. Kagura raised her arms again. Izayoi touched her arms and mumbled something to herself.

"What's wrong with them?" Kagura asked. She turned her head to look at Sesshomaru. He just shrugged. Izayoi continued to circle Kagura. "Iza..."

"Your lines are great. It's just that you're so stiff."

"Shouldn't I be..."

"No. You should be loose. You should be elegant. Right now, you look as if I touch you, you'll break. You shouldn't be so tight, Kagura." Izayoi looked at Sesshomaru. "Take her to your half and show her how to relax. You know better than I how to get her to do so," she said. Sesshomaru nodded as Kagura came down out of the arabesque. Izayoi walked over to the stairs. When she reached the top, she turned and looked back at Kagura. "I'm sure Sesshomaru will be a great help to you."

_I'm sure he will_, Kagura thought while looking at the silver-haired danseur.

Sesshomaru floated past her towards the hidden part of the basement. When he got to the door, he pulled it back and glanced over at Kagura. Kagura picked up her bag and followed Sesshomaru. She entered the doorway before him and stood in the darkness. She heard the door close behind her and then Sesshomaru turned on the light. Kagura squinted and the sudden flash. Then she glanced around.

They were standing in a studio. It was a cross between a dance studio and an art studio. One half of the large room was obviously for dancing with a mirror and barre while the other had easels, canvases, paint, and tables with different utensils spread across them. Kagura's eyes flickered over to that side. There were a lot of obviously finished paintings, but they were covered by white sheets. She felt a hand tug on her arm and turned her head.

"Huh?" she asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Put your shoes on," he said. Kagura frowned but did as she was told quickly.

"I really need to get home," she said while standing. "So, what now?"

"Begin," Sesshomaru said blandly. Kagura stood there for a moment, unsure of what he meant. Then she sighed and began the variation. Just as she entered the arabesque, Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist. Kagura gasped, clearly shocked at his proximity. "Hold it," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know how long I can hold it. I've never had to hold it very long on pointe before," Kagura said. She sounded like she was holding her breath. Sesshomaru slowly ran his hands up her arms. Kagura flinched at his soft touch. "You're going to make me drop the position if you keep doing that," she whispered.

"If it gets you to relax, I'll do as I please," Sesshomaru said in her ear. His hands traveled to her abdomen, where he noticed that she was clearly not breathing correctly. He moved closer to her neck. "Breathe, Kagura. This is just me, touching you like I always do," he said.

Kagura swallowed. She tried to focus back on the task at hand and took a deep breath. When she exhaled, she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. She looked up at the mirror that they were facing and saw herself. Sesshomaru was peering at her in the mirror as well.

"See the difference?" he asked as he stepped away from her. Kagura nodded slowly. "Continue."

Sesshomaru watched Kagura continue the variation. Her arms were more graceful. It was like Sesshomaru was watching a different dancer altogether. This was clearly not the same girl who had stumbled through practice with Toran Deva before. He smirked when Kagura finished. She was looking over at him from her place on the floor.

"How was that?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Better. Your lines could've been better, as could've your extensions," he said nonchalantly. Kagura scoffed and crossed her arms. "I'm just telling you what Toran Deva would say to you."

"True." Kagura looked away from Sesshomaru as he approached her. "She probably wouldn't have said the 'better' part, though. She would've gone straight to the criticism. I didn't know you painted," she said.

"Another hobby," Sesshomaru said while holding his hand out to Kagura. Kagura smiled as she took it to stand.

"A man of many talents, you are. Keep them hidden, why do you?" she asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the way she was talking. After the joke dawned on him, he looked over to his miniature art studio.

"A lover of art, I am."

"See that, I do. Take a peek, can I?"

"All in good time, my young Padawan," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura could stifle her giggles no longer. The moment the word "Padawan" left Sesshomaru's mouth, she burst into uncontrollable laughter. She doubled over as the laughter shook her body. Sesshomaru looked down at her as she continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry. That was just so..." Kagura looked up at Sesshomaru. There were tears coming down her face. "I didn't know you liked Star Wars," she said as she caught her breath. Sesshomaru wiped the tears off her face.

"There is still a lot you don't know about me," he said cryptically. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

* * *

At lunch the next day, Kagura, Kagome, and Sango were laughing about the "Star Wars moment."

"He seriously said Padawan? Sesshomaru's the last person I'd expect to even know what that is," Kagome said through her snickers.

"I know! That's what made it so funny. It was completely unexpected. The way that Yoda talks is pretty common knowledge but not a lot of people know the actual name of a Jedi's apprentice," Kagura said.

"I wish I could've been there. I bet he said it like it was every day conversation, too; in that same dry, nonchalant way he talks," Sango said. Kagura nodded. "Trust Sesshomaru never to change his tone, even if he's trying to tell a joke."

"That's yet another reason why it was so funny, San. He says it like he's dead serious; like it's just another normal thing to say. Dry humor is the best humor," Kagura said. Kagura looked over at Kagome. She noticed that she was not eating, but looking at pieces of paper. "What's that, Kagome?"

"Sheet music," Kagome said.

"We can see that, genius. What's it for?" Sango asked.

"You all wanted me to try out for Juilliard, right? Well..." Kagome trailed off. Sango and Kagura looked at each other smiling.

"That's great, Kagome! Did you find something to play? When are the auditions?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed.

"I haven't found anything yet and in a month." Kagome sighed and sat back in her chair. "I didn't think it would be this hard to find a simple piece under thirty minutes. They're asking for like a whole sonata. They want a serious piece of music for the advanced classes," she said. Sango appeared thoughtful for a moment. Kagura noticed it.

"Do you have something for her, San?" she asked. Sango nodded.

"Kagome, look up the music to _Partita No. Two in D Minor_. It's by Bach," Sango said. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"And how long is this one?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged.

"It should be right at thirty. Believe me, Kagome. If you pull this one off, Juilliard will be absolutely salivating at the chance to have you at their school. If not, then Mr. Taiyo will want you at HSO at the very least."

"Why do I get the feeling this piece has 'deathtrap' written all over it?" Kagome asked. Sango sighed.

"It's not _**THAT**_ hard," she said. "It might be a little difficult from what I've heard. You might have to get the music from Mr. Taiyo. I don't think Inoue keeps that particular piece in his repertoire," she said quietly. Kagome and Kagura exchanged worried glances.

* * *

Later, during practice, Kagura did her variation in front of Toran. Toran circled the studio as Kagura danced. Kagura tried not to pay attention, but just kept going about her business. When Kagura finally finished, Toran walked to the front. Kagura opted to stay on the floor and take her criticism from there. Toran just stared at Kagura for a long moment. Then she spoke.

"Your lines still need work, as do your extensions. But, at least that was a hell of a lot better than what you did yesterday. You're finally letting go and relaxing while you're dancing. How that was accomplished in one night, I'll never know. Get up, Onigumo," Toran said. Kagura obeyed silently.

_Well, that was odd. I actually got a compliment_, she thought.

"We'll be practicing with the others today. You four still have to learn the entrée, the adage, and the coda. We have yet to see if it's fortunate or unfortunate that you dance all of these together," Toran said. She took Kagura to the main stage area. The other three were there with their respective teachers. "Sisters, Ari," Toran said. She nudged Kagura forward.

Kagura moved towards Yura. Yura looked very tired. Kagura had not seen much of Yura lately between classes and Yura's workout sessions with Toran. From looking at her, Kagura could tell that Yura had lost weight. Yura had the second variation, so her teacher was the middle sister, Karan. Supposedly, Karan was the "nice" sister.

"How are you?" Kagura whispered. Yura looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just a little burnt out, you know? I haven't danced so much in my life. Karan is like a drill sergeant," Yura said. Kagura looked towards the sisters and Ari. They were talking at the moment.

"I thought Karan was the nice one," Kagura said. Yura let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Nice? Then the other two must be beyond bitchy," she said while rolling her eyes. Kagura smiled and looked forward when Shunran began to approach them. The small dancer put her hands on her hips and glared out at the four teenagers.

"Listen up, maggots. You will begin this piece in a pose and end it in the exact same pose, got it? Kagura, come here," Shunran said. Kagura walked forward. Shunran sighed and began moving Kagura's body into how she wanted it. Kagura frowned but allowed her to do as she pleased.

"All you had to do was ask. I'm not an idiot. I understand words," Kagura mumbled. Shunran walked around and glared at her.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She looked at the other three. "You three, come," she said. She began placing the other three dancers where she wanted them in the pose. Once they were there, she stepped back to appreciate her work. Then she looked back at her counterparts. Karan stepped forward.

"Very nice, little sis. They actually look like dancers. Now, let's tell them how to get out of that position and dance," Karan said.

"They better do it sooner rather than later. My big toe is killing me," Kagura whispered. She was on pointe. Yura tried to hide her chuckle as Karan stepped up towards them.

"All right ladies..." The orders began.

* * *

That Saturday, Kagura watched Rin and Kanna throw snowballs relentlessly at Hakudoshi and the Horai twins. It looked like the girls were winning, too. Kagura was sipping hot chocolate while Sesshomaru was sitting on her left, watching the scene. He was with his camera instead of his sketchbook. He had yet to take it out and snap pictures, though. Kagura noticed this.

"Why aren't you taking any pictures? Usually you're all gung-ho when it comes to snapping pictures of Rin," she said. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Haven't come upon the opportunity yet," he said blandly. Kagura finished her hot chocolate and nodded. Right as she burped, a hand in a mitten closed around her right shoulder. Kagura jumped and turned her head.

"Kagome! Don't scare me like that!" she said loudly. Kagome smiled down at her. She walked around the bench to sit next to her friend. That was when Kagura noticed that several other people were with Kagome. "Did you bring the whole pack with you?" she asked. Kagome looked behind them.

"It's just Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame. We were just coming from my mom's shop. That's all. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Kagura nodded towards the kids.

"Play date. It's our turn to supervise. They wanted a trip to the park, so this is where Mr. Low-Budget takes them. He won't even buy them hot chocolate. At least until Rin and Kanna turn on the charm," Kagura said. Kagome laughed as Sango walked up.

"Is that Jakotsu and Yura?" she asked, pointing towards the parking lot. Kagura and Kagome squinted.

"Yep, I think it is," Kagura said.

"What are they doing here?" Inuyasha asked. He squinted harder. "And that's Bankotsu running up beside them."

"And why is he waving like that?" Kagome asked. Kagura laughed and looked over at Sesshomaru.

"He's trying to get his best friend's attention," she said. Sesshomaru groaned in an annoyed fashion. When Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Yura made it over to them, they all said hello in a matter of seconds. Then they stood around for a moment in silence. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Koga mischievously. They nodded and then looked at Bankotsu, the king of misbehavior himself.

"Snowball fight, anyone?" Bankotsu murmured.

The girls took this to mean a threat while the guys knew this meant war. So, the first thing that came to mind was self-preservation. The girls took off running in opposite directions to keep from getting hit from flying balls of snow. Kagura watched her friends go and looked down at Sesshomaru.

"Come play with us," she said. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I will engage in no such activity as a snowball fight," he said. Kagura poked her lip out. "That will get caught on something if you leave it sticking out like that," he said. Kagura suppressed a giggle and crossed her arms.

"Suit yourself. I tried." She got up and went to play in the snow.

Sesshomaru relaxed back on the bench as he watched his friends make fools of themselves out in the park. It was hard to tell who was throwing what at this point. They had stopped taking the time to make balls of snow and just were throwing chunks of it by the handfuls. Inuyasha was hit so hard by one in the face from Sango that it literally knocked him backwards. He chased her around the park for three minutes before nailing her in the back with one the size of her head.

The silver-haired dancer let out a tired sigh when a large snowball tagged him right in his chest. Sesshomaru looked down at the offending snowball and then looked up to find the offender. He looked up and saw Kagura standing there with one arm behind her back and the other out to him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and stood. Kagura smirked and beckoned him forward.

"Let's go, big man," she said. "Bring it on." She watched him make his way towards her. Kagura revealed what was in her hand: another snowball. It hit Sesshomaru in the face as he tackled her to the ground.

* * *

Inuyasha snuck over to his brother's camera and picked it up. He aimed it at Kagura and Sesshomaru as they fought in the snow. He did not know how many pictures he snapped of them. Kagome walked over to him.

"What's that you have?" she asked. Inuyasha showed her the pictures via the screen. Kagome laughed. "They're so cute. Your brother won't be mad, will he?"

"And if he is? I'm taking that card. This is proof that Sergeant Stick-Up-My-Ass can have fun," Inuyasha said. He removed the card from the camera and inserted a clean one. Kagome looked worried. "Don't worry. He'll never even know it was me."


	20. Chapter 20: College Party

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 20: College Party**

* * *

"I'm going to kill Sango for giving me this piece," Kagome said. She was sitting outside the auditorium of the school. A bunch of other Juilliard hopefuls sat with her. Kagome drummed her fingers on the top of her violin nervously. Inuyasha placed a hand on top of hers. She looked up at him.

"Kagome, it'll be all right," he said.

"Yeah! You'll do great," Kagura said through a mouthful of chips. She was eating them like she had not eaten in weeks. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her. Kagura shrugged. "What?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head. She suddenly got very nervous and threw her violin case on Inuyasha. She stood up and ran off. Inuyasha and Kagura watched her take off down the hall, covering her mouth. Inuyasha and Kagura exchanged blank looks. Then Kagura sighed. She threw her chips to Inuyasha.

"I'll be right back," she said. Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

Kagome had locked herself in a bathroom stall when Kagura entered. Kagura peered under the stalls to see her feet were turned towards the toilet. She heard the sounds of retching and winced. When it stopped and the toilet flushed, Kagura knocked on the stall's door.

"Any survivors?" she asked. The door swung open and Kagome glared at her.

"Oh ha ha, Kagura." Kagome walked to the sinks to wash her hands. Kagura covered her nose.

"Whoa! You definitely need a mint after the catastrophe you left in the toilet," she said jokingly. Kagome dried her hands and continued to glare at her friend. Kagura handed her a piece of gum. Kagome took it and stuck her nose in the air. Kagura smiled and followed Kagome out of the bathroom.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as both girls returned to their seats. Kagome looked like a brand new girl. She calmly took her violin back from Inuyasha and smiled at him. Kagura grabbed her chips from him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked between the two girls.

"Did I miss something?" he asked. Kagura and Kagome looked at one another.

"No," they said in unison. Inuyasha shook his head.

Five minutes later, a woman walked out of the auditorium holding a clipboard. She had glasses on and her hair was very short. It looked like her skin was being pulled back by something, but nothing was there holding it back. Kagura and Inuyasha tried to hide their cringes when they saw her. Kagome nudged Inuyasha and shot Kagura a nasty look. The woman looked up from her clipboard and out at the students waiting in the hall. She took off her glasses.

"We are starting with the orchestra students now. Your piece should be ten to fifteen minutes. The first student is," she looked down through her folded glasses at the clipboard, "Higurashi," she said firmly. Then she turned on her heel and left.

Kagome sat for a moment in complete stillness. Inuyasha shook her to get her attention. Kagome's eyes looked down at him. He was opening her violin case since she was not doing anything. Kagura moved over to her. Kagome then looked at her.

"Come on, Kagome. You've got to go," Kagura said. Kagome shook her head.

"My piece is thirty minutes. How am I going to cut it to ten or fifteen?" she asked. Inuyasha thrust sheet music in her face. A grin was on his face.

"You'll play the best part: the Chaconne." He tried to give her the sheet music. Kagome shook her head and took her instrument from him. Then she stood up. Inuyasha glanced and Kagura. Kagura shrugged her shoulders.

"I know it by heart. I played it so many times," Kagome said blandly. She started to walk towards the auditorium's doors. When she got to the doors, she turned and smiled. "Wish me luck." She disappeared through the big doors.

Inuyasha and Kagura stood there for a moment in silence. They stared at the large doors to the auditorium. Then they sat down numbly. Kagura started to twiddle her thumbs and Inuyasha stared at the ceiling.

"So, what do we do for fifteen minutes?" Kagura asked after a minute.

"I suppose we wait," Inuyasha said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kagome emerged from the auditorium. Her right arm hung limply at her side. She was staring directly ahead of her. Inuyasha ran over to her and stopped five feet in front of her. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She walked over to the chairs and sat down.

"Well, how did it go?" Kagura asked, drinking a water.

"I started the piece so nervously that I was shaking and you could hear it. One of the judges told me to stop two minutes into me playing. He told me to wait. After like five minutes, he said I could start again. I sounded so much better after that," Kagome said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Why would they be so nice?" he asked. Kagome rotated her arm.

"Apparently, Inoue has been spreading news about how good I am, but that I'm a bit of a slacker. I guess that judge knew I could do better and that I was probably nervous, so he let me start again," Kagome answered. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, that was nice of him. Perhaps you should thank him," Kagura said. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't think I'm supposed to know that bit of information." Kagome took a seat in one of the chairs. She was still rotating her arm. "I've never played such an intricate piece so... so... so..." She searched for the right word.

"Beautifully?" Kagura guessed.

"Perfect?" Inuyasha tried. Kagome shook her head. She glanced up at the both of them.

"Attentively," she said. Both Kagura and Inuyasha looked confused. "What I mean to say is that I've never been so focused while I was playing before. Normally, my mind wanders off into space; I think about other things even if I have to read music while playing. But today..."

"All you did was concentrate on playing," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded with her eyes wide. "Felt good to have that kind of focus, didn't it?"

"Maybe," she said while smiling.

"I wish I could've heard you," Inuyasha said. Kagome smirked as she stood again. Kagura stepped back, sensing the oncoming mush-fest. Before Kagome and Inuyasha could kiss, the auditorium's doors opened and the woman from before appeared. Kagome turned to face her.

"Miss Higurashi, we need to see you," she said quickly. Kagome nodded and followed the woman back to the auditorium.

Five minutes later, Kagome emerged with a blank look on her face. She leaned against the auditorium doors as they closed. Inuyasha and Kagura exchanged worried looks. They ran over to her.

"Kagome, what did they say?" Kagura asked loudly. Kagome looked over at her.

* * *

_Kagome stood on the stage for the second time that day. It was nerve-racking having the judges staring at her like she was a piece of meat being examined. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and sighed as quietly as she could. Then she looked off to the side._

_"Miss Higurashi?" one of the judges asked suddenly. Kagome turned her head so fast that her hair came out of the bun it was in. Her hairpin went flying across the stage. Kagome's hair fell around her face and she looked around the floor for her hairpin._

Crap! Where did it go_? Kagome thought. She looked around worriedly. When she could not find it immediately, she glanced back at the judges. Only the one who had spoken was smiling at her. She smiled back at him._

_"Miss Higurashi, what made you pick such a distinctive piece for your audition?" he asked. Kagome blinked at the question. She straightened up._

_"To be honest, I didn't pick it, sir. I was stumped on what to pick. Then one of my best friends suggested it. The rest is history," Kagome said. The judges nodded. They conferred for a moment._

_"Miss Higurashi, we've been informed that you don't apply yourself as much as you need to. If we accept you into Juilliard, you must maintain the type of focus that we saw here today," the woman with the glasses said. Kagome nodded._

_"Yes, ma'am. I will, ma'am," she said quickly. The judge who had helped her with her nervousness smiled up at her._

_"Then, welcome to Juilliard, Miss Higurashi."_

* * *

Kagura screamed and Inuyasha engulfed Kagome in a big hug. They danced around for a few seconds before someone shushed them. Kagura and Kagome started to giggle quietly. Inuyasha packed up Kagome's violin and they left the school hallway and took their celebration out into the cold.

* * *

A week later, Kagura walked into the Feudal Theatre alone. She saw Izayoi sitting in the fourth row Ms. Morigami and Koyuki were there as well. Kagura sauntered over to them. She slid down next to Izayoi. Izayoi acknowledged her with a smile.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Why did you call me here?"

"I want your opinion," Izayoi said cryptically. She nodded towards the stage. Kagura looked towards it. "This is where Odette forgives Siegfried. I want you to tell me how they look," she said. Kagura nodded slowly.

_Why me_? she asked herself. She turned her head as the music started playing somewhere off in the distance. The curtain opened and Kagura saw that there were already dancers in their positions on the stage. Sesshomaru was on one knee next to Kotori. Then Kotori began.

Sesshomaru watched Kotori as she began. He knew the dance like the back of his hand. Kotori was excellent at her pointe work and everything. Kotori had far more emotion in her dancing than Kikyo had.

The one downside to dancing with Kotori was that she was still just fifteen and it was fairly obvious that she had a crush on him. Whenever they were not dancing, she would sit and stare dreamily at him. Kagura made fun of him about it day in and day out. Sesshomaru merely ignored her.

"So how was it?" Izayoi asked as they finished. Kagura blinked out of her stupor. She looked at Izayoi and smiled.

"Oh, it was just fine. Kotori is good. She makes Sesshomaru look good, if that's what you're asking. I think she's better at emotion than Kikyo is," she said. Izayoi laughed.

"Kagura, everyone is better at emotion than Kikyo."

* * *

Later, Kagura waited outside in the foyer for Sesshomaru. He was reaching in his pocket for his keys when Kagura grabbed his arm. He almost threw her against the wall before realizing it was her. Kagura smirked. She noticed his attire. He was dressed as if he was going somewhere special.

"Got a date tonight?" she asked while crossing her arms. Sesshomaru released her and started to walk again. Kagura caught up with him. She was not liking this silence he was giving her. "Hey! I asked you a question. I think I deserve an answer."

"Yes, I am going somewhere," Sesshomaru stated bluntly.

"Well?" Kagura pried.

"A party."

"Why didn't you ask if I wanted to come?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to come," he said. Kagura raised an eyebrow as they entered the elevator to the parking garage. The door closed and she stood in front of him with her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Sesshomaru's face did not change.

"Since when do you decide what I can attend? What makes this party different from any other party we've been to?" she asked.

"It's one of Mukotsu's friend's parties. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to come with me," Sesshomaru said.

"Mukotsu? Didn't he graduate last year? So he's in college. Big effin' deal! It's just some college freshman's party. You're still not telling me why I can't come. I'm your girlfriend, right?"

"I believe it was you who doesn't want a 'public' relationship," Sesshomaru said as the door opened to the elevator. He sauntered past her, leaving her in a guilty wake. Kagura sighed and walked after him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not," she said. Sesshomaru whirled on her, causing her to almost fall back into the elevator. She looked at him. She had never seen him look so serious before. Kagura swallowed hard, trying not to look afraid. "I'm coming," she said meekly. Sesshomaru stared at her a moment longer.

"Fine. You want to come, then come. Don't expect me to play babysitter." He turned and walked away. Kagura followed after him, wondering idly what he meant by those words.

* * *

Later that night, after Kagura had put the twins to bed, Sesshomaru picked her up again to take her to the party. He did not speak to her the entire ride to the outskirts of town, where the party was being held. When they pulled up and got out, the smell of alcohol, sweat, and something else that Kagura could not quite place overwhelmed her. Sesshomaru walked around his car and motioned for her to follow him. Kagura got as close as she could behind him.

They entered the large house. The music was so loud that Kagura could hardly hear herself think. She looked around and saw several people holding red plastic cups. Others held bottles of who-knows-what. They all laughed and talked with one another. A few guys eyed her and nodded towards her. Kagura simply turned her head and tried to stay close to Sesshomaru.

The two seniors entered another large room. It was considerably brighter in this room. Sesshomaru stopped walking. He had obviously found who he was looking for and tapped him on the shoulder. Kagura peered around Sesshomaru and saw that he was talking to Bankotsu.

"Sesshomaru, why did you bring her? This isn't the pla..."

"She wanted to come. She wouldn't stop riding me about it, so I brought her. Just drop it. I told her I wouldn't watch her, but try to look out for her a bit, okay?" Sesshomaru said. Bankotsu nodded slowly. Then he turned to Kagura.

"You want something to drink, Kagura?" he asked. Kagura nodded. He poured her some punch. "Keep you cup. That's very important. People might try to drug you."

"Why would they try to dru..."

"Just do as he says," Sesshomaru interrupted. He looked around him. "I'll be back." He walked off, leaving Kagura just standing there against the wall.

_Ass_, she thought.

It took a few minutes for Kagura's feet to start hurting. She decided to walk around the house, figuring Sesshomaru was not going to come looking for her anyway. She picked up her cup and walked towards another room. This room was decorated in red. She found a couch and sat down to a couple that was making out profusely. Kagura scooted over a smidge as not to get in their way. She sipped on the red punch, wondering what it was. The stuff tasted like a combination of a few different things. It also did not taste like what she had originally been given by Bankotsu.

_Oh shit. I picked up the wrong cup_, she thought. She immediately sat the cup down on the floor. Then she crossed her fingers in her lap. The girl sitting next to her looked over at her and smiled.

"Hi, Kagura!" It was Yura. Kagura raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm with Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?" Kagura asked. She looked Yura over. Her dance partner looked extremely drunk. The guy she was with looked about four years older than she was and was taking full advantage of that fact. Yura hiccupped.

"Well, Bankotsu brought me, but I can't find him. This is... Akira. He's a great," Yura turned and kissed the other guy, "kisser. Isn't he just adorable?" she asked, looking back at Kagura. Kagura glared at the guy known as Akira.

"Hi," he said. He obviously was not drunk. Kagura grabbed Yura roughly.

"Come on, Yura. I think you've had enough fun for one night," she said. Yura shook her head.

"Huh? But, I don't wanna leave Akira. He's..." Yura suddenly looked really sick. Kagura knew that look. She pushed her way through the crowd and out the front door, dragging Yura behind her. She held Yura's hair back as she bent over the porch railing and vomited. When it was over, Yura could barely stand. "I don't feel good, Kagura."

"Yes. I can see that, Yura. Let's get you to Sesshomaru's car," Kagura said. She put one of Yura arms around her shoulder and they made their way back to Sesshomaru's vehicle. Kagura had the spare key, so she put Yura in the back and covered her with one of Rin's blankets. Yura was already asleep by the time they got there. Kagura locked Yura inside and headed back to the party.

_Sesshomaru was right. I really shouldn't be here. Why would he come to such a heinous place_? she asked herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru was searching for Mukotsu. He went around opening random doors. Several times he had walked in on different people doing... questionable activities. Without inquiring, he merely went about his business. He came to one room, hoping to find Mukotsu. Instead, he found something totally different.

He found Sara.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. Fancy seeing you here," she said. She was sitting on the bed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Come on in."

All sorts of warning signals in his mind screamed at him to just turn away and continue his search for Mukotsu. But, the way Sara was looking at him at the moment was a little too enticing and something pulled him into the room. Instead, the "man" side of Sesshomaru pushed him into the room and caused him to close the door behind him. He leaned against it. Sara only smiled at him.

"Why are you up here alone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was going to make a call." Sara held up her phone. "It was a little too loud downstairs. But, I suppose it can wait since you walked in. Why don't you come over here? I don't bite," she said.

"I'm fine where I'm at," Sesshomaru said. Sara crossed her legs on the bed and shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She leaned back on her hands. Sesshomaru looked away from her. He had always been a sucker for her legs. It was what had attracted her to him in the first place. It certainly was not her charming personality. He gave in and walked over to the bed and sat next to her. Sara smiled. "See. That wasn't so hard, was it."

"Hn," Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Where's Kagura? You didn't bring her?" Sara asked.

Sesshomaru toggled with lying or telling the truth for a moment. He was not sure where Sara was going with this particular line of questioning. He was sure Kagura was too frightened to do any wandering. Besides, he was a faithful boyfriend. He would never, ever cheat on Kagura. Especially not with his ex-girlfriend. Still, Sara did not need to know Kagura was here. Or did she?

"She's not here," he lied. Sara nodded.

"She wouldn't be able to handle a party such as this. Too much going on. I don't think her fragile mind, and body, could take it," Sara said. She looked back at Sesshomaru. "So, who were you looking for?"

"Mukotsu."

"Haven't seen him. But," Sara moved hair out of Sesshomaru's eyes, "have you tried the greenhouse?" she whispered. Sesshomaru looked over at her. He knew what she was doing, and he did not stop her. She smirked when she realized that he did not plan on doing it, either.

"No, I didn't try it."

"Then maybe you should. There's this big binge-drinking contest going on in there. You should try and catch him before he loses consciousness. You know how he gets with beer," Sara said. Sesshomaru nodded slowly, still not stopping Sara.

"I should go do that, then."

"In a minute. This'll just take..."

* * *

Kagura walked briskly through the halls. She'd nearly busted Bankotsu's eardrums yelling at him about Yura's condition. Taking him to Yura and making him take her home, Kagura went in search of Sesshomaru. She was definitely ready to leave. He had been right, and she hated to admit it. This was unquestionably no place for her. At least not yet. All the rooms she checked had absolutely mortifying activities going on in them. After being certain she would have to scrub her corneas the next morning, she tried the last door. Then she came to a complete halt.

Sesshomaru turned his head, as did Sara. A flurry of curses went threw his mind but none left his mouth. All he saw was Kagura's face. She was just standing there, still holding the doorknob. It was like the moment had yet to catch up with her. Then it all seemed to click and Sesshomaru could tell by the darkening of Kagura's eyes. Sara sat up and tried to cover herself with some covers. Kagura shook her head.

"No, Sara. Don't move. You two are perfect for each other; backstabbing, conniving, little cunts. You go together like peanut butter and jelly," Kagura said with a smile. She turned on her heel and walked away, slamming the door.

* * *

As Kagura walked down the hall, she grabbed someone's drink right out of their hand and began chugging the whole thing. They said something, but Kagura gave them a look of murder and they backed down. Kagura threw the empty cup aside as she heard the door open to the room she had just left. Rolling her eyes, she never broke her stride.

"Kagura, wait," Sesshomaru said. There was no urgency in his voice; no sense of regret. He sounded the same as always and that bothered Kagura to no end. She whirled on him. She felt a bit queasy as she did it, but did not let it show.

"You know, somehow I less than shocked that this happened, Sesshomaru. You know why? Hm?" she asked loudly. Sesshomaru sighed. His shirt was still open, but he managed to get dressed for the most part.

"Why?"

"You cheated on _**HER**_ to get with me! That's why! Why should I be any different? I guess this is just karma. So Sara," Kagura looked around Sesshomaru, "you can have him back!" Kagura turned and walked away. She was beginning to feel sicker and sicker as time went by. She started making her way down the stairs and her vision began to blur. Her coordination went next.

Sesshomaru watched her struggle a bit as she walked down the stairs. He began to follow her, growing worried. She hung on to the railing for dear life before slipping a bit.

"Kagura, are you o..."

"_**SHUT UP**_! I'm just fine. I don't need you. You don't even ca..." Kagura slurred together. Her words were barely clear. She turned her head quickly. Too late did she realize that this was a bad move. She lost her balance and fell back. She managed to grab the railing again, but released it as she lost her strength. Sesshomaru caught her as she began to lose consciousness.

"Kagura?" he asked, deeply concerned.

In the back of her mind, Kagura heard him.

_He sounds like he cares_.


	21. Chapter 21: Round and Round

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 21: Round and Round**

* * *

Sesshomaru kicked open a door. Two people looked up at him from the bed they were on. Sesshomaru barked orders at them. Kagura could hazily hear what he was saying to them. She could feel that she was being cradled in Sesshomaru's strong arms. It felt like she was watching herself from above. She felt something soft under her and realized that Sesshomaru had placed her on the bed. Kagura managed to blink and brought him into focus. He still wore a somewhat blank expression, but his eyes were different. Kagura looked away from him. She still felt like she was watching herself. Then she realized that she was. There was a mirror above the bed.

"That is tacky," Kagura droned. Sesshomaru checked her temperature and sighed.

"Kagura, what did you drink?" he asked.

"Don't know. A lot of stuff," Kagura whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut. There was very little light in the room, but it was still hurting her head. The bass from the music downstairs was not making it any better.

"What color was it?"

"Red... blue... orange..." Kagura mumbled.

"You had everything?"

"Just handed me drinks. Didn't really care after a while," Kagura said. She opened her eyes and glared at Sesshomaru. "You were gone." Then she turned her head.

Sesshomaru sighed and stood up. He needed to find Mukotsu. Mukotsu had made every drink in the house. They were not supposed to be mixed together. They usually were not healthy when they were. Mukotsu never gave out the recipes to his many concoctions, but Sesshomaru knew that they were in no way healthy. Kagura had obviously not been told of the dangers of mixing. He noticed that Kagura had apparently fallen asleep. Then he turned and walked away, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Mukotsu was down in the greenhouse, watching some guys play drinking games. Ironically, Mukotsu himself did not drink. He just watched everyone else get drunk for his amusement. It was sick and twisted, but somehow it fueled his need for enjoyment. He noticed his friend approaching him and smiled. The smile disappeared when he saw the look on Sesshomaru's face.

_Uh oh_, he thought.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. What can I do for you?" Mukotsu asked while standing.

"I need your help," Sesshomaru grumbled.

"With what?"

"There's this girl upstairs. She mixed all three drinks together and now she's..."

"She's still alive? Wow. She must have a great tolerance," Mukotsu said with a smile. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Mukotsu's smile disappeared when he noticed Sesshomaru's face. He cleared his throat. "Well, what's wrong with her?"

"That's what I want you to tell me. She's upstairs now."

* * *

Kagura turned her head. She opened her eyes. The room was still a bit dark. She could make out the door to her right. Her head was pounding and she was hot. She sat up slowly. She was dizzy, but she was so hot. She tugged at the belt to her coat and managed to untie it. She took off the coat and stood up shakily. She turned around to look around the room. She saw on the far side there was a bathroom. Kagura started to walk towards it, hanging on to the bedposts as she did so.

_So... hot_... she thought. She fell into the door pane and pushed the door open further. Then she stepped inside the bathroom. Kagura managed to get inside the bathroom. There was a free standing bathtub on the far wall. Kagura dragged herself over to it. She turned on the cold water and stripped to her underwear. When the tub was halfway full, Kagura got in. She left the water running.

"Much better," Kagura mumbled to herself. She sank down in the water slowly.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Mukotsu walked in the bedroom. Sesshomaru looked around frantically. Mukotsu heard the sound of running water. He looked towards the bathroom. There was a small puddle forming on the floor. He tapped Sesshomaru on the arm and they headed towards the bathroom. Mukotsu stopped when he saw the bathroom.

The bathtub was overflowing with water. There was a skirt, boots, stockings, and shirt floating around on the floor. The water was still running. Sesshomaru noticed arms and legs hanging over the sides of the tub. But he saw no head. He rushed over to the tub and reached down inside. He pulled Kagura above the water. Mukotsu turned the water off and grabbed some towels.

Sesshomaru noticed the water was cold. Then he noticed how cold Kagura was. When he had felt her temperature, she was burning up. She had obviously been in so much discomfort that she decided to take matters into her own hands. But, fever also brings about delirium and a loss of consciousness, which Kagura had blatantly experienced. Sesshomaru checked her pulse. Thankfully, she had one.

"Is she alive?" Mukotsu asked while handing Sesshomaru a towel. Sesshomaru nodded, pulling Kagura completely out of the water. He was pleased she wasn't completely nude. He wrapped her in the towel. Her paleness worried him. Her lips were turning blue. But the good thing was she was breathing... barely. A shiver ran through her body. Her ruby eyes fluttered open and took in Sesshomaru's appearance.

"Se-Se-Sessho..." she murmured. Sesshomaru nodded and situated Kagura so that she would sit upright. She could not hold her head up, finding it too heavy to hold up. "I'm cold now."

"I'm sure you are." Sesshomaru hauled Kagura up, wrapped in a towel. He carried her out of the bathroom and to the bed. He laid her out on the bed. Kagura's color had yet to come back to her. "What's wrong with you? Why did you get in that water like that?" he scolded. Kagura opened one eye and glared at him.

"Hot. Needed to cool off." She closed her eye and rolled her head to the right, trying not to look at him.

Mukotsu walked up behind Sesshomaru and tapped him on the shoulder. Sesshomaru almost knocked his friend down, but saw that it was him and what he was holding. It was a fuzzy robe and also some sort of thick, black drink. Sesshomaru took both but stared for a long moment at the glass of black stuff.

"What is this?"

"It's a tonic. It should alleviate whatever she's feeling. It helps with most hangovers, you know?" Mukotsu said. He noticed the incredulous look Sesshomaru was giving him. "Listen. She can just lay there in pain for all I care. She looks a mess. Isn't she a dancer? Trust me, she'll definitely want that."

"Fine." Sesshomaru turned back towards Kagura. He kneeled down beside her and tried to pull her up. She moaned in protest. "Sit up, Kagura. I need you to drink this."

"I don't want to drink anything else." Kagura fought lamely in his grasp. Sesshomaru put the drink in to her lips. Kagura glared at him and drank it obediently. She gagged as she swallowed it. Once it was down, she almost threw it back up. "What was that? It was disgusting!"

"Well, medicine isn't always tasty," Mukotsu said. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Kagura rolled her eyes and sank back on the bed. She looked at the fuzzy red robe Sesshomaru was holding. She grabbed it from him and covered herself with it. Then she closed her eyes again.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagura drifted off into a daze. Then he walked over to the other side of the room. He took out his phone and opened it. He scrolled through the numbers and found the one he wanted. He dialed it quickly. Luckily, the person picked up quickly.

"It's Sesshomaru. I need a favor."

* * *

Hours later, Kagura opened her eyes. Her head was spinning. She was significantly warmer than before. She was also not in where she remembered falling asleep. In fact, the last thing she remembered clearly was... Well, she really could not remember much of anything at this point. But, she did know one thing.

_I'm definitely not at home. I'm at Sesshomaru's_, she thought. She sat up and recognized his room, his curtains, his dresser, his closet, and his bed. Kagura noticed she was wearing a pair of his pajamas, which was odd. How had she gotten them on? How had she gotten here? Where was Sesshomaru? _What about the twins_? Kagura threw her legs over the side of the bed and started to stand. Before she could stand, Sesshomaru made his presence known.

"And where are you going?" he asked from the bedroom door. Kagura looked up at him. She stared at him for a moment.

"Haku and Kanna. Where are they? Why am I here? I can't leave them alone. How did I even get here to begin with?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru began to approach her. Kagura watched him for a moment.

"They're fine. They are at your friend's house. The one who's always tagging after Inuyasha."

"Kagome? How did..."

"I called her before we left the party. You were incapacitated and I knew they'd be safe with her. So, I figured she had a key to your place. She took them. They're fine," Sesshomaru said. Kagura nodded as he stopped right in front of her.

"Why do I feel funny? What happened?" she asked.

"You drank too much. Let's leave it at that," he answered plainly.

Kagura eyed him suspiciously for a moment. Something else had happened that was evading her memory for the time being. She stared long and hard at Sesshomaru. He did not avoid her eyes, just as she suspected he would not. Sesshomaru was not a coward. Then, like a ton of bricks ramming into her, it all came back.

"Sara..." Kagura whispered. Sesshomaru blinked when the name left Kagura's lips. He watched her blank expression turn to one of malicious anger. "You and that slut..." She pushed herself off of the bed. Dizziness overcame her for a moment and she wobbled. She managed to hold her ground, though.

"Kagura, you're not well. Can we have this discussion when you're not about to fall over?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura shook her head.

"No. I really don't need to know anything except that you're a man-whore. Plain and simple. That's all. You are a horrible, horrible man and I want nothing to do with you. I can't believe I ever did. My friends were right! Should've stayed as far away as possible from you! I would've only gotten hurt! And now look at me! I'm standing here yelling at you for what? You don't give a flying fuck, do you? Do you?" As Kagura had gone on, she had gotten gradually louder and louder. By the time she was finished, she was screaming. She lowered her head, completely out of breath and dizzy. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" Sesshomaru asked in the same bland tone he always talked in. Kagura cringed.

"Do you care? Do you feel any sense of remorse? Do you regret it? Are you sorry? What the hell you think I mean?" Kagura yelled. She found herself becoming less and less angry and more and more frustrated with his lack of feeling for the situation.

"Kagura, I don't know what you want me to feel. Right now, I'm more concerned with..."

"So, you don't care?" Kagura asked. She stepped to the side to grab onto the bedpost. Sesshomaru watched her movements like a hawk. He sighed and looked back in her eyes. "You don't care that you just fucked your ex and I caught you red-handed? That honestly doesn't bother you?"

"Not at this moment. No," Sesshomaru said.

The words hurt. Kagura's heart physically hurt for a moment. She'd never thought heartbreak was an actual feeling; just a metaphor. But she had just experienced what it felt like. It was like a strong "pang" in your chest. It almost made you stop breathing for a moment. It was almost indescribable. Kagura released the bedpost and walked away from Sesshomaru over to his dresser. She was still dizzy and it showed.

"You... You don't care?" she whispered.

"Not about that right now. I'll sort it out la..."

"No!" Kagura whirled on him. She did so too quickly and fell down on her backside. Sesshomaru was at her side in a second. Kagura looked up at him. "Get away from me," she growled. Sesshomaru ignored her and picked her up. She tried to wriggle away from him.

"Stop it, Kagura." He threw her back on the bed. Kagura tried to sit back up. She was halted by two things: wooziness and Sesshomaru climbing on top of her. He was suddenly straddling her and holding her hands above her head. He leaned down to her face. "Listen to me," he said.

"What?"

"I am not concerned about Sara and what happened because I'm concerned about your _**HEALTH**_. At this point, I seem to be the only one in this room who is. You fainted and I carried you to that bedroom. I didn't know what was wrong with you. Then I left to go find Mukotsu. You almost drowned yourself in that bathroom. I..." Sesshomaru released her and stood up. He turned his back to her.

Kagura watched him for a moment with wide eyes. It dawned on her that he was always going to sound a bit emotionless, but that did not mean he did not care. It also was clear that Sesshomaru was looking at far more important matters. Something was obviously wrong with Kagura and even she had been too stubborn to take notice of it.

"I almost... drowned myself?" Kagura asked meekly. Sesshomaru turned around and nodded. "Why?"

"You were running a fever. You drew a bath, left the water running, and got in. You lost consciousness while in the bathtub and sank into the water. I found you in time." Sesshomaru sat back on the bed. Kagura was looking down at the comforter.

"Why don't I remember any of this?"

"I don't know. Maybe that stuff was pretty strong. You're still lightheaded. I just want you to calm down and rest. Can we talk about this other stuff when you're not about to faint every time you're standing?" Sesshomaru said bluntly. Kagura glared up at him.

"Fine." She turned over on her side, away from him.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment. Then he stood up and left the room.

* * *

Downstairs, Izayoi was in the kitchen. She was chopping vegetables for soup. She did not look up when Sesshomaru walked in the kitchen. He went directly to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. He sat at the island where his mother was working diligently and poured himself a glass. Izayoi still did not look up at him. She picked up the carrots and deposited them in a simmering pot of broth behind her. Then she started chopping more. Finally, she spoke.

"You've really done it this time, Sessho," Izayoi said. Sesshomaru looked over at his mother. "How do you plan to fix it?"

"Can I fix it? She seems pretty set on hating me for the rest of my life," Sesshomaru mumbled. Izayoi smirked.

"Explain yourself," she said. Sesshomaru looked confused for a moment.

"What?"

"You'll have to do it to her, so explain yourself to me first. Why did you go to Sara? What was your reason?"

"She was just... there," Sesshomaru said plainly. Izayoi shook her head.

"Not good enough. If Kagura hears that answer, you'll never get her back. Tell her the truth. Why did you go to Sara?"

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment. He could have easily refused Sara's advances, but he did not. That fact was plain enough to see. What had made him do such a heinous thing to Kagura? There was nothing that Sara had that he wanted. Nothing at all. But what had made him not reject her? Then it all made sense. He looked at his mother, who was now chopping potatoes.

"On some subconscious level I still am attracted to Sara, but only in a sexual way. Other than that, I couldn't care less about her."

"So, she was just a casual fuck? Is that all I am to you, too? A casual fuck?" Izayoi asked. Sesshomaru blinked. Izayoi smirked. "I'm just saying what she'd say in response, dear."

"Oh. Well, yes she was. But, you're not a casual..." Sesshomaru could not bring himself to say the word in front of his mother. Izayoi saw this and stifled her giggles.

"Right. So, whenever you want your kicks with her, you'll just go out and find her, huh? You think that's fair to me? Do you have any idea what it felt like for me to see you with her? In that position? Like that?" Izayoi asked. Sesshomaru looked back up at his mother.

"No. I've never been in that position before."

"Of course _**YOU**_ haven't. You just think you're God's gift to women, don't you?"

* * *

Kagura had made her way downstairs. She was listening behind the wall of the kitchen to the conversation Sesshomaru was having with his mother. At first, it had sounded like they were having a simple conversation. Then she had begun to listen closely. She paid attention to Sesshomaru's tone of voice. It had changed dramatically.

* * *

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You think you're above it all somehow. Well, let me tell you something, Mr. Taiyo. You are not above it all. You are definitely not as great as you think you are. There are five things right now that I can tell you about yourself." Izayoi turned to drop her chopped vegetables in the pot.

"Is that so? Like what? I'm breathless to hear," Sesshomaru said in his dry monotone.

"Like you that little stare that you seem to think works on every hot-blooded female," a voice said from the doorway of the kitchen, "it has absolutely no effect on me. You just look incredibly stupid trying to give me the so-called 'come hither' look." Kagura made her appearance known. Sesshomaru and Izayoi looked at her. Izayoi smiled. She washed her hands and glided past Kagura.

"Really?" Sesshomaru watched his mother go before looking at Kagura.

"Yes. Two, you snore."

"I do not snore."

"And it isn't a sexy snore, either. When you enter a deep sleep, you let out a long, slow, loud snore. It sounds like a locomotor. I swear I thought a fifty-year-old overweight truck driver was next to me," Kagura said while crossing her arms.

"Tissue of lies."

"I'm not done. Three, you have the most irritating way of eating cookies I've ever seen. Why must you nibble at them? Just put the whole thing in your mouth! It's like you live to annoy me!" Kagura rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru noticed she was growing pink in the face.

"You're getting really worked up over this. Anything else?"

"Four, I hate almost everything about you, Sesshomaru. I've never noticed that until now." Kagura walked over to him. She stopped right in his face. She closed her eyes, still trying not to wobble. Then she opened her eyes.

"So why do you stay with me? You apparently can't stand me at all. We don't match up well at all, yet here we are. Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked. His face did not change from its uninterested expression, but his eyes spoke volumes. "You seem to think I treat you horribly. I use you for sex or something of that nature. That my heart lies with Sara. What keeps you here? Why haven't you forced me ta..." Kagura placed a finger on his lips and sighed.

"Five, I hate the fact that I don't hate you at all," Kagura said. She removed her finger and wobbled back out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned and aghast Sesshomaru sitting there.

Izayoi appeared moments later to attend to her pot. She smiled at her son, who was still sitting in surprise. She stirred the bubbling pot of soup. She started humming and then looked at Sesshomaru.

"She's down in the basement. I would advise you not to make her wait too long, Sessho," she said in a sing-song voice. Sesshomaru glared at his mother.

* * *

Kagura walked over to Sesshomaru's half of the basement. She touched the barre and held on tightly. She put her leg up and stretched. She had regained a lot more of her mobility. In the corner of her eye, she noticed the covered paintings behind her. She looked towards the door to the studio. Biting her lip, she hustled over to it and closed it. Then she glanced at the paintings.

_What he doesn' t know won't hurt. Besides, it won't be half as bad as what he did_, she thought as she walked over to the paintings. She pulled the sheet off of one painting. Kagura gasped when she took in what it was.

The painting was of her. It was of a picture Sesshomaru had taken of her when she was dancing around in his shirt, tie, hat, and her heels. Of course, it was one of the more tasteful pictures he had snapped, but how had he managed to take a picture and turn it into a painting? Kagura stared at it in disbelief. She looked so... so... so...

_... beautiful_, she thought to herself. She reached out to pull it out into the light. Then she heard the door open behind her.

"You like it, I assume?" Sesshomaru said from behind her. Kagura nearly dropped the painting. She turned and looked at him. "It's fine. It's for you."

"I can't hang this in my apartment. What if the twins see me half-naked? I look like a stripper! Has your mother seen this?"

"No. No one has. No one comes over here." Sesshomaru looked down at the painting. "Do you like it?" he asked. Kagura looked down at the painting.

"Interesting choice, but yes. I look hot. I really do have a nice set of legs," Kagura said with a smile. She looked up at Sesshomaru. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kagura sat the painting back down and then sighed. She looked over at Sesshomaru with a forlorn expression. He just stared back at her.

"Sesshomaru, I can't go round and round with you. What am I going to do with you?" she asked. Sesshomaru stepped forward. Kagura allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist, but she made no move to touch him. She just continued to stare up at him. "Sesshomaru, you fucked your ex."

"Do you have to say it in such a... harsh way?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Yes, I did. I had a momentary lapse of judgment. I am usually loyal to those I lo..." Sesshomaru swallowed his words and looked away from Kagura. Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I need to get you home," he said. He released Kagura suddenly, almost pushing her away.

"What were you going to say? Are you apologizing or not? You still haven't formally done that, Sesshomaru," Kagura said. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I just need to take you home."

"Sesshomaru, what's with the urgency? Why are you acting this way?" Kagura watched him walk towards the door. She moved to pick up the painting. When she turned, Sesshomaru was at the door. He was staring at her. For once, he did not look mad with the world. He looked almost nervous. "What's wrong?"

"I think we should split," he said flatly. Kagura dropped the painting.

"What? _**YOU'RE**_ breaking up with _**ME**_?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded. Kagura nodded. "Fine. Take me home." She left the painting on the floor and flounced past Sesshomaru, not giving him a second glance. Sesshomaru winced at the icy look in her eyes.

_Damn_...


	22. Chapter 22: Hollow Words

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 22: Hollow Words**

* * *

Kagura sat on the couch in the living room of her apartment. She had rode all the way back from Sesshomaru's in complete silence. She had exited the car without a word to him. She had managed to get the key in the door and opened it. Then she walked in her empty apartment. She called Kagome to let her know she was home. Now she sat alone in the quiet apartment, staring at the dark television.

Kagura had been staring at the television for about an hour when she heard the door behind her open. She vaguely heard rustling and talking. She knew her twins were home. Then she heard Kagome and Sango's voices. Kagura bit her lip. She took a deep breath and forced a smile to her face as Hakudoshi and Kanna came around the couch to face her.

"Hi, guys," she said quietly. Both Kanna and Hakudoshi stared at her for a moment before looking at each other. Then they looked back at Kagura. "I'm sorry about last night. Something came up."

"Are you okay, sis?" Hakudoshi asked. Kagura shrugged.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"You look..."

"... sad," Kanna finished in her monotone. Kagura looked from one twin to the other. She should have known that they would have been able to see through her façade.

"I'm fine, you two." Kagura bit her lip again. "Just fine. Don't worry about me. What did you do at Kagome's?" she asked. Hakudoshi and Kanna proceeded to tell her of their adventures at Kagome's house.

* * *

Behind them, Kagome was calling in an order for take-out down the street. Sango was watching Kagura talk with her siblings. She was shaking her head. Something was definitely wrong with their friend. Kagome walked up next to Sango. Sango looked over at her and sighed.

"The food will be here in a few. What's with her?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. But we're about to find out." Sango marched over to the living room. "Hey guys, let me and Kagome borrow your sister for a few. Haku, the food will be here in a minute. Use this to pay for it. Then you two can eat, okay?" Sango handed Hakudoshi some money. He nodded and took the money. Sango pulled Kagura to her feet. Surprisingly, Kagura did not fight. Sango took Kagura to her room, followed by Kagome. Kagome shut the door.

Kagura went and sat on her bed. She let out a long, slow sigh. Sango crossed her arms and glared down at Kagura. Kagome sat down next to her.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened or are we going to have to call Sesshomaru and ask him?" Sango asked. Kagura looked up at Sango. She recounted the whole story of the night before. She stopped short of the last scene in the basement of Sesshomaru's home. Then she resumed holding her head in her hands.

"That little... How could he?" Kagome said loudly. Sango just stood there, thinking. "I'm so sorry, Kagura. I know how much he liked you. Well, you seem to be taking it in stride, at least. I'd be crying my eyes out."

"He did something else," Sango said suddenly. Kagura looked up suddenly. Kagome looked over at her, too. "He did something that you're keeping from us. What else is there, Kagura?" Sango asked. Kagura sighed; Sango was good.

"I was going to forgive him. He seemed truly sorry about it, you know? But, he still never really said the words. But he was about to. He made me a painting." Kagura smiled. "We were in the basement, talking. He was about to say something, but stopped. He said he was usually loyal to those he... and nothing after. He just ended the sentence. Then he said he needed to get me home. I questioned him. Then he..." Kagura paused.

"Then he what?" Kagome asked.

"He broke up with me," Kagura whispered.

Then it finally clicked for Kagura. It was like that moment finally caught up with her. Kagura did not cry often, but when she did she usually had a good reason. It was usually over something she felt strongly about. She was disillusioned when it came to movies; they did not make her cry. She could hold it in during funerals. Injuries barely made her tear. But, for some reason, she felt the uncontrollable urge to cry at this moment.

And that is exactly what she did.

Kagome and Sango were taken aback by their friend's sudden breakdown. They had never seen Kagura cry before. It was something new to them. She was crying so hard she was shaking. Kagome looked at Sango. Sango, the far less emotional of the two, just shrugged. Kagome sighed and took Kagura into her arms to soothe her. Kagura sniffled and choked on her tears, trying to get control of herself.

"This is so embarrassing! This is the second time he's made me cry!" she yelled. Kagome and Sango frowned quizzically.

"Second? When was the first?" Sango asked.

"After the Garden Party," Kagura said quietly. She sniffed. She felt another wave of tears coming as she thought about Sesshomaru. "I thought he might have actually loved me," she whispered.

"Oh, Kagura," Kagome said. She hugged her friend tighter.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked in the Taiyo home. He heard someone playing the piano. He walked into the room and saw his father sitting there with Rin. Izayoi was sitting in an armchair eating a bowl of the soup she made. She looked over at Sesshomaru as he walked in. Sesshomaru sat across from her. Izayoi quietly continued eating as Inutaisho continued his lesson with Rin.

"Daddy, will you let me be in your orchestra?" Rin asked suddenly. Inutaisho gave her a warm smile.

"If you want to be. But, if you don't practice like you should, you'll never be good enough. There's tough competition out there," he said. Rin sighed and continued to play.

"But you're my daddy. You own everything. Can't you just let me in?" she asked. Inutaisho laughed and Izayoi shook her head.

"Rin honey, that's not the way it works. You have to audition just like everyone else. You're not going to get in on merit alone. Of course, sometimes it does help to have friends in high places. But, then again, I'll make sure your father only judges you harder. You should only get in because you were the best. Not because you are the conductor's baby girl," Izayoi said. Rin turned and looked at her mother.

"But, the piano is hard. My fingers are too small."

"That is why we practice. We'll play a song that you might like." Izayoi walked over to the piano. She tapped Inutaisho. "Move, husband." Inutaisho moved out of the way. Izayoi sat down and placed her fingers on the piano. Inutaisho went and sat next to Sesshomaru. They watched the two females together.

Izayoi began playing. Rin watched her mother's fingers. She smiled when she recognized the song. She began playing as well, taking the low keys. Inutaisho laughed at the contemporary song that Izayoi was playing. Sesshomaru frowned when he recognized it. His mother was doing it just to spite him. Izayoi turned and looked at him. She gave him a little wink. Then she looked back at Rin.

"Isn't it better when you play something you like listening to?" Izayoi asked. Rin nodded happily. Sesshomaru got up and walked out of the room. Inutaisho watched him go. Then he looked back at Izayoi, confusion written on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked. Izayoi shrugged.

"Let's just say that _what goes around comes back around, yeah, yeah_," she sang. Inutaisho laughed again.

* * *

Sango looked at her friend sleeping. Kagura was hugging her pillow and softly snoring. Her face was still red for all the crying she had been doing. Sango looked over at the plate of half-eaten food that Kagura had barely touched. Kagome had tried to get her to eat, but Kagura had replied that she just was not hungry. Now, she had cried herself into a deep sleep and had been sleeping for hours. Kagome had called Inuyasha for reasons unknown.

"It's just so that someone can watch the twins. We can't keep an eye on everything," Kagome said. "Besides, I want to know what is up with Sesshomaru," she said. Sango had agreed. Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Kagome answered the door. She immediately put a finger to her lips, signaling that Inuyasha be as quiet as possible. He entered with Miroku and Koga in tow. Kagome looked confused.

"I only wanted you to come. What's with the extra baggage?"

"They were with me when you called. I couldn't exactly leave them," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why am I at Kagura's? What's happened?"

"Your brother is what happened. She's a complete mess. She can barely stand on two feet. She's been bawling her eyes out. Kagura, never cries. Ever. And she's not eating. I think she might still be a little sick. She can't dance if she's still sick from that poison she drank at that party she went to with your brother," Kagome said.

"Wait a minute. She went to Mukotsu's party?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. "What did she drink?"

"She said a little of everything. She said she got really, really sick. Mukotsu gave her some sort of miracle potion to fix her and she felt a little better, but she still feels sick. Her equilibrium is still a bit off," she said. That was when Sango came out of Kagura's room. She nearly knocked Kagome over to get to Inuyasha.

"Hi, San," Inuyasha said meekly.

"Your brother is such an ass. Do you know what he did?"

"No," Inuyasha said.

Sango proceeded to tell Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku the whole story from start to finish, leaving no detail out. Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku just sat and listened. Kagome went to check on Kagura while all of the storytelling was going on.

* * *

Kagura was sitting up and staring blankly at the wall. When Kagome opened the door. Kagura turned her head slowly towards her. A slow smile came to her face. Kagura still looked incredibly sad, though. She stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Are the twins asleep?" she asked. Kagome nodded and watched Kagura pull on a jacket. "Good." She picked up her keys.

"Kagura, where are you going? You're in no condition to drive," she said. Kagura looked at Kagome, her face totally different than from what it had been ten seconds ago. Kagome swallowed and stepped back a bit.

"I am going to drive around for a little while. You brought Inuyasha and the funky bunch over here. Watch the twins for me. I'll only be a couple of minutes. I just need a little... quiet." Kagura left the room. Kagome followed her out.

Out in the living room, Sango watched Kagura walk past her and the guys. She looked like she was on a mission. Sango glanced at Kagome as she came out of the bedroom. Kagome just shook her head. Then Kagura was gone, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Sesshomaru drove down the street. His mother had sent him on an "ice cream run." For once, Sesshomaru had wished he was in his car. He hated driving his father's much smaller convertible. He felt so low to the ground and... insecure. Sesshomaru was used to looking down on others from his Hummer. Sighing, he noticed a single drop of rain fall from the sky and land on the windshield has he stopped at a red light.

"Just my luck," he thought out loud. He stepped on the gas harder than he realized and sped through the intersection as the light turned green. He had been doing that with all the lights. It was dangerous, but no one had caught him yet. He swerved into the grocery store's parking lot and found a space.

For some reason, Kagura was on his mind.

* * *

Kagura drove around in the rain. It was beginning to get harder to see in it. She had gone farther than she intended to from her apartment complex. Usually, once Kagura starts driving to clear her mind, it's hard for her to stop until she cannot think anymore. Then she saw the green light turn yellow. She pushed on the brakes and the bug started to slow. The yellow light reminded her of amber eyes. She frowned.

_Sesshomaru_, she thought. That's who she was trying not to think of. _I won't. He's a jerk and I never, ever want to see him again. Ever. He can eat shit and die. I wish I could forget all about him._

But it was harder than she thought. Kagura had never had to just "forget" a guy before. This was going to be hard. She looked up from the steering wheel and saw that the light was green. She slowly pushed on the gas. The bug pulled its way forward in the rain.

"Yes, I know. Let's get you home," Kagura whispered.

* * *

Sesshomaru jogged to the car in the torrential rain. He opened the door and tossed the strawberry ice cream inside unceremoniously before getting in. He started the car. He was not used to how easily the car moved with just a tap on the gas. Shaking his head, he continued to drive.

As he sat at one of the lights, Sesshomaru continued to think idly about Kagura. Had he done the right thing? Why did he break up with her in the first place? Why was his life becoming so confusing? It was never this confusing with Sara. Sara had always been so easy to deal with. But, Kagura... She was so much more...

"... of a woman," Sesshomaru finished his thought. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he saw that the light was green. He pressed on the gas, again harder than he intended, and went zooming out into the intersection. He never had time to react to the SUV coming at him from his right.

* * *

Kagura walked back inside of her apartment. She saw that Inuyasha was on his cell phone in the kitchen. Sango and the others were playing cards. Kagura took off her wet jacket and threw it in a clothes hamper. Then she went to the kitchen. She noticed the serious look on Inuyasha's face. Something was wrong.

_I wonder what it is..._ Kagura thought. She moved to the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of juice as she heard her friends laugh in the other room. Then Inuyasha got off the phone. He was staring at the floor, breathing hard. Kagura walked over to him.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagura asked, sipping her juice. Inuyasha looked at her. "What is it?"

"Sesshomaru. Accident. Gotta go. Hospital." Inuyasha spoke in fragments. He stepped away from Kagura to go to the living room.

Kagura just stood there for a moment. She could not have possibly heard him right. How could Sesshomaru have been in an accident? Kagura sat the glass down on the counter slowly and closed her eyes. Her world was spinning. So much was happening all in the span of 18 hours. It was almost too much to bear. Then she grabbed her keys again.

"Inuyasha, slow down! You're not making any sense!" Kagome yelled at her boyfriend. She was right. Inuyasha was talking so fast no one could understand a word he was saying. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sesshomaru was in an accident. Dad just called. Ma's hysterical. Rin's still at the house. Sesshomaru's at the hospital. I have to go to there too. Are you guys co..." He stopped when he heard the door to the apartment shut. They turned and noticed that Kagura was gone.

"Well, I don't think you have to tell her twice," Miroku said.

"Shut up. Let's go, Inuyasha." Sango stood up.

* * *

Kagura put her poor bug to the test as she drove frantically to Hakurei General Hospital. She nearly ran over the sign. Then she took up two parking spaces in the parking deck. After locking her car door, she ran to the nearest desk with receptionist. She just wanted someone to tell her where to find Sesshomaru. One nurse was sitting at a desk, looking at charts.

"Excuse me!" Kagura yelled, out of breath. The nurse looked at her. She noticed that Kagura was dripping all over the place.

"Yes, ma'am?" she asked. Kagura looked at her nametag.

"Hana, is it?" The nurse nodded. "I'm looking for Sesshomaru Taiyo. He was just in an accident. Please tell me you know where he is," Kagura asked. Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Are you family?" she asked. Kagura sighed and shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm... a friend of the family. Please tell me where he is," Kagura said. She knew she must have sounded like a desperate fan girl of the Taiyos. But, she was desperate. She needed to know if he was all right. "Please tell me. I know I'm not family."

The nurse shook her head, but she was working on the computer. She looked back at Kagura.

"I can't tell people who aren't family. But, I can tell you that emergencies are on the third floor." She made a motion upward. "Maybe you should try rooms six through fifteen. Somewhere in that range."

"Thank you." Kagura nodded and took off.

When she finally got to the emergency ward, she almost gagged. Kagura was well-acquainted with the smell of blood. Very well-acquainted. She walked up to the desk and looked at the chart while the nurses were busy talking. She scrolled down and saw "Taiyo – Room 14." Then she flew down the hallway without anyone seeing her.

When she got to the outside of the room, she stood there for a moment. She just stared at the door's handle, unable to take another step. What was she going to see? What was his condition? What if... What if... Before Kagura could contemplate anymore "What ifs," the door opened and Inutaisho stepped out. The older version of Sesshomaru recognized her almost immediately and smiled a bit.

"Kagura! I'm glad to see you're here. Maybe you can talk some sense into the woman," he said. He sounded so calm; like nothing was wrong. Maybe Kagura had been overreacting to this whole mess. Maybe Sesshomaru was fine. Maybe it was nothing more than a scratch. Maybe it was...

Kagura stepped inside the pasty room. She immediately saw Sesshomaru. His upper body seemed fine. There were a few scrapes on his arms but other than that, he was fine up top. But from what she could see of his right leg, it did not look too good. From his foot to his mid-thigh, it was in a cast. Izayoi was sitting at her son's side. Sesshomaru was looking at her. Izayoi noticed her first. A smile spread across her face.

"Hello, Kagura," she said. Kagura nodded.

"Hi," she whispered. Izayoi stood. She walked over to Kagura rubbed her shoulder.

"I think I'll go greet Inuyasha when he gets here. Watch over him for me," Izayoi said. She left with Inutaisho, leaving Kagura and Sesshomaru alone.

Kagura just stared down at Sesshomaru. He had not looked at her yet. When he suddenly looked at her, he saw that she was tearing up. Kagura took off her purse and threw it in a chair. Then she stormed over to his bed and slapped him. Sesshomaru's head snapped to the side. His body, still sore from the accident, screamed at him from the sudden movement. Sesshomaru rolled his jaw to make sure it was still functional and then looked at Kagura. Tears were running down her face. She was not crying, but tears were indeed falling. This was new to Sesshomaru.

"This is twice today!" Kagura screamed. Sesshomaru jumped a little at her voice. "Twice you've made me cry today! And third in total!" she yelled. She stared down at him a little longer before throwing herself down on him. She hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru just looked down at her before slowly putting his arms around her. He was a little scared of her at the moment.

_I don't know if she'll attack me or kiss me_, he thought tentatively.

"Kagura, I'm fine," Sesshomaru said. Kagura sat back and wiped her face off. She looked back at Sesshomaru's leg. "Really, I am. I just won't be dancing for a while." Sesshomaru sighed. Kagura nodded and looked back at him.

They sat in silence for a good five minutes before either decided to say anything. They had only been away from each other for about ten hours, but it had felt like an eternity. To have to be brought back together on such circumstances was a shame.

"I said I never wanted to see you again..." Kagura said, looking at the floor. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I heard you were in this accident, I was scared."

"Kagura, I'm fine. It's okay. You were mad at me. It's not like you wished death upon me," Sesshomaru said. Kagura looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Sesshomaru blinked. "That mad, huh?"

"A little. You kind of blind-sided me with the whole breaking up thing," she said. Kagura looked at the clock by the bed. "Well, I see you'll live. I overreacted a bit. Sorry about that. I have to get home now." Kagura stood up but was stopped by Sesshomaru grabbing on to her. She faced him again.

"Don't leave," he said. Kagura raised an eyebrow. "I mean, stay a little longer." Kagura stood there for a moment. Then she sat down while nodding. Sesshomaru released her arm. Kagura just stared at him.

"So..."

"Aren't you supposed to be watching over me?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura cracked a smile and snuggled up against him.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"Hollow words."

"Isn't your _girlfriend_ supposed to be doing the watching? I'm not that the last time I checked."

"Yes, that's true. But," Sesshomaru craned his neck painfully to look at her face, "if you want the job back you can have it," he said. Kagura glared at him. She sighed and looked away.

"A whole, what, eighteen hours? Can't live without me, huh? It's difficult being your girlfriend, Sessho. So much _pressure_," she moaned sarcastically. Sesshomaru let out a soft chuckle. Kagura smiled to herself as she felt him next to her ear.

"But, you know you love it. I love... you having the job," he said. Kagura paused for a second, catching his meaning. Then she snorted.

"Hollow words."


	23. Chapter 23: What Will I Do With You?

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 23: What Will I Do With You?**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha and the others walked up to Sesshomaru's hospital room. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow when he noticed his mother and father sitting outside the room, having a laugh. Wasn't this situation a bit more serious? He stopped right in front of them. Izayoi looked up at her youngest son and smiled.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she said happily. Inuyasha looked between both parents, confused.

"Did I miss something? Isn't Sesshomaru in there?" he asked, pointing to the room door. Izayoi and Inutaisho nodded. "Then why are you two out here, laughing?" he asked loudly. Inutaisho put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh! You'll wake them up," the older man said. Kagome stepped forward.

"Them? You mean Kagura's in there?" Kagome asked. Inutaisho and Izayoi nodded. Kagome looked at Sango. Sango headed for the door. Izayoi was too fast for her and was in front of her in a hurry. She blocked the door and smiled.

"And just where are you going?"

"To get Kagura, Mrs. Taiyo. Excuse me," Sango said sternly. Izayoi shook her head. "Why can't I get her?"

"Because she's keeping my son company. She'll be along soon enough. Sesshomaru is fine. Just some minor scrapes and a banged up leg. He'll make it, I promise," Izayoi said. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Then why'd you sound like he was on his death bed when you called me?" he asked, sounding furious. Izayoi shrugged. She walked back over to Inutaisho and sat down. She looked up at Inuyasha.

"It was the only way to get you moving with gusto. Besides, a broken leg wouldn't have gotten Kagura to come." Izayoi yawned. "Why don't you all go check on Rin. I'm sure she's wondering what's happened to her big brothers," she said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stormed off. The others followed him.

* * *

Inside the hospital room, Kagura snuggled up against Sesshomaru's chest. He was looking down at her, unable to really rest. He had not told Kagura the entire story about the accident. It was a miracle he was even alive. The truck that had hit the small convertible he was in had completely blind-sided him. The convertible had spun out of control and wrapped around a telephone pole. The "jaws of life" were needed to even get Sesshomaru out of the car.

Sesshomaru had lost consciousness somewhere in the middle of all that. When he came to, there was a tree limb through the windshield and scraping the side of his face. It had barely missed impaling his right eye. Firefighters and police officers were on the scene. The scariest thing was that Sesshomaru could not feel his right leg. Everywhere else he felt stiff. But in his right leg he felt nothing. Was it there?

It turned out that it was indeed still there. He did eventually feel it later on. But, it was not the feeling he wanted to feel. Sesshomaru's leg was broken in three different places. His foot was also in no better shape. He would need rehab once everything had healed. He also did not know if he would dance again.

Not that it bothered him all that much. After all, he only danced because he was expected to. Sesshomaru put his head back on the pillow and sighed. Kagura shifted, snuggling even deeper into his chest.

"What's wrong with you?" she mumbled. She did not open her eyes. She just continued to lay there. Sesshomaru looked down at her. "I know you're thinking about something. I can feel it."

"No, I'm not," Sesshomaru lied. Kagura sat up. She got close to his face and sniffed. She looked around him and sniffed again. She sniffed his hair and then sniffed his hospital gown. Sesshomaru just watched her with a blank face.

"Is that... Is that... bullshit I smell?" Kagura asked. She looked Sesshomaru back in his eyes. "You're keeping something from me. What is it?" she asked. Sesshomaru just continued to stare at her. Kagura shook her head and leaned up off of him. She began to stand when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. Kagura turned to look at him again.

"I might not dance again," he said bluntly.

Kagura stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief. He released her and sat back on his pillows and exhaled. Kagura continued to stare at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Sesshomaru did not seem too concerned with the situation, and that bothered her. She finally managed to close her mouth and blinked. She faced him completely.

"Why not? Won't your leg heal? It's just a break, right?" she asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"It's far more than a break, Kagura. I won't have the same strength in it like I did before. My foot, too," Sesshomaru said. Kagura shook her head.

"I don't believe you. Sesshomaru, you're a dancer. You have to... dance," she said. "Don't you want to? Aren't you going to try?" she asked. Sesshomaru shrugged. He looked out the window into the darkness.

"It really doesn't matter that much to me. I really only danced because..." He paused. Kagura leaned forward.

"Why? Why did you dance?" Kagura asked. Sesshomaru looked back at her.

"I don't really know. Pressure, perhaps?"

A long silence passed between them. Kagura stared at the floor. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Then she looked back up at Sesshomaru. He was watching her with the same blank expression that he usually wore. Kagura sighed and looked away from him. She stood again, grabbing her coat and purse in the process. Sesshomaru watched her head for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to," Kagura took a deep breath, "go home. I have school tomorrow. You know? I still have to practice," she mumbled. She did not face him. Then she opened the door and left.

* * *

Izayoi and Inutaisho jumped as Kagura walked quickly out of the hospital room. The teenager did not even stop to say goodbye. Izayoi stood up and glared inside her son's room. Sesshomaru was reclining on the bed, staring up at the ceiling when his mother walked in. Izayoi thumped him on the nose.

"What was that for?" he asked, covering his face. Izayoi stood up and walked out in a huff. Inutaisho watched his wife go and then glanced at his son. Sesshomaru was still holding his face. "What?"

"Sesshomaru, I've been married to that woman for twenty-two years and I still don't understand a damn thing she does," the older version of himself said.

* * *

Toran shook her head as she watched Kikyo, Kagura, Sara, and Yura dance. She clapped her hands, bringing the four girls to a stop. Shunran, Karan, and Ari all looked a bit confused.

"What gives, Tor?" Karan asked. Toran completely ignored her sister and climbed up on the stage. She had one target.

Kagura watched nervously as Toran approached them. She knew what was coming. She had already been mentally preparing herself for whatever verbal abuse Toran Deva was going to dish her way for the entire week. Besides, it was not particularly Kagura's fault that her limbs still felt like they weighed 30lbs more than they normally did. Or that her lungs were already burning; she was panting.

_Here it comes_, Kagura thought as Toran came to a stop right in front of them.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Last week you danced damn near flawless. I'm talking near fucking perfection. You walk in here today and dance like you have two left fucking feet! And why are you practically hyperventilating like you just ran a damn marathon?" Toran yelled at her. Kagura just sighed.

_That was relatively tame. Only two F-bombs_, she thought wryly.

"I had a difficult weekend," Kagura said plainly.

"What happened?" Toran asked.

"I. Had. A. Difficult. Weekend." Kagura crossed her arms. "End of."

"You're making the rest of the girls look bad. You're lagging and you're sloppy. I hope this 'weekend syndrome' you have wears off soon," Toran said. She looked at the other three. "Rehearsal is over for today. Tomorrow you will have the fitting for your costumes, too. Dismissed."

Kagura hobbled over to her bags. She gathered her things quickly and headed for the door. Before she got there, a hand touched her shoulder. She stopped and turned around, coming face-to-face with Sara Asano. Kagura stared at her for a solid thirty seconds. She was not quite sure what she wanted to do or say to Sara. She was also not sure what Sara wanted with her; they had not so much has glanced each other's way during the entire practice.

"Is there something you want?" Kagura finally asked, breaking the stifling silence. Sara swallowed.

"I hope what happened at the party isn't going to affect us working together," she said. Kagura contemplated punching Sara.

_The nerve of this twat. She should be apologizing to me; not wondering if I'll screw her chances of getting into the company_, she thought. Instead, Kagura just shook her head.

"I'm not going to push you down a flight of stairs, Sara." Kagura turned her back on Sara and picked up her things. Then she walked out, being sure to keep her head up as she went.

* * *

When Kagura got home, she immediately went to soak her aching feet. For some odd reason, they hurt more than usual today. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, enjoying the soothing feeling that the water was bringing her when her cell phone rang. Jumping at the sound, she reached into her purse and picked it up, not bothering to glance at the number.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Is that how you always answer the phone?" Sesshomaru asked dryly.

"Considering it's only you, yes. Is there something you need?" Kagura asked rather indignantly.

"Perhaps I called to see how you were doing. That ever occur to you?" he asked.

"Are you trying to fight with me, Sesshomaru?"

"No. Will you answer the question? How was your day?"

"Peachy. I got yelled at by Toran for dancing like shit. I actually was dancing like shit, so her hissy fit was technically warranted. I have fittings tomorrow. Is there anything else you would like to know?" Kagura asked lethargically.

"Not in particular. But, I wanted to tell you this." Sesshomaru paused on the other end. "I will come to see you dance. You have a promise to keep."

Kagura raised an eyebrow and straightened her back. What was he talking about? What promise?

"Promise? I don't remember promising you anything," she said.

"I believe you promised me that if you made the company that you would climb the Tree of Stars in front of the theatre. I'm holding you to it," Sesshomaru said flatly.

_Damn, his memory is good. I barely remember that conversation_, Kagura thought. She sighed on her end.

"Fine. I'll keep my promise. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to tell your parents about your desire to be an artist or photographer. I don't care which, but you have to," she said.

"I think that's a bit harder to do than climbing a tree, Kagura," he said.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Fine."

* * *

The four girls of the _Pas de Deux_ stood in front of their costumes the next day. Kagura looked at them. They were very simple and elegant costumes. They were white double-strap halterneck with a back keyhole leotards with a long Juliet tutu. Toran watched as they marveled at them. After about five minutes, she clapped loudly to draw their attention towards her.

"Okay. Enough gawking, ladies. Go and try them on. We do not have time to waste. Your performance is in a week and a half. Let's move! Move! _**MOVE**_!" she yelled. The girls picked up their outfits and ran off.

When they came back out, they lined up side-by-side. The sisters and Ari examined them closely, looking for anything that was out of place. Kagura had to admit, she was very comfortable in the costume. Everything seemed to fit her just right. She watched as Toran faced all of them.

"You're only going to rehearse once in these. That will be the day before the actual performance. You all will be the 'opening act' for the _Swan Lake_ production. I will need you all here by two on Friday. Do not be late. That will have an effect on your final grade and possibly whether or not you get into the company. Do I make myself clear?" she asked.

"Yes," the girls said together. Toran nodded.

"Go change. Let's get started. Kagura, I hope you've brought you're A-game." Toran watched as Kagura waved her hand as she retreated to the locker rooms. She shook her head and sighed. She had a lot of hope for the teenager; there was a lot of potential. What was holding Kagura back?

_What will we do with you, Onigumo_?

* * *

A week later, Sesshomaru hobbled around on one leg. Being a dancer, balance was something he was exceptionally good at. He could maintain equilibrium on one leg for longer than the average person could. The thing about it was it became harder to do when you could not come back down eventually to regain your balance. Never in his life had Sesshomaru felt so old and useless. He knew the final performances were in three days. He planned on going, if anything just to see Kagura dance.

_Hopefully she doesn't half-ass it_, he thought as he managed to fix a bowl of cereal. Then he sat his other crutch aside to open the refrigerator. When he got the milk out and poured it, only a bit came out. Then the jug was empty. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. _Inuyasha_... He picked up his crutches, kept the jug, and followed the sound of his brother's playing.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were practicing in the parlor of the Taiyo home. Kagome saw the injured older brother of Inuyasha coming, carrying an empty jug of milk. Inuyasha had not yet noticed the towering form of his brother. Sesshomaru came to a rough stop, wobbled a bit, and then smacked his brother in the side of his head with the empty jug. Inuyasha dropped his bow and grabbed his ear. Kagome just snickered.

"Ow! What the hell?" He looked up at Sesshomaru, who was shooting daggers at him with his eyes. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Stop drinking the milk, or any beverage for that matter, and leaving less than a cup. You put it right back in the refrigerator only for the next person to come and be bitterly disappointed by having almost none left," Sesshomaru said.

"Quit bitching, Sesshomaru. It's just milk."

"Milk you should've replaced." Sesshomaru smacked him over the head again. "Don't let it happen again, twat." With that, Sesshomaru hobbled out again, leaving a shocked Inuyasha and a dying-of-laughter Kagome.

* * *

Sesshomaru made it back to his easel and paints. He stretched out his leg and sighed at the effort it took. Then he looked at his unfinished painting and the picture he was recreating. He began to paint again. So engrossed was he in his work that he barely noticed the little girl creep up behind him.

"What'cha doin', Sesshy?" Rin asked.

"If Mother heard you talking in such a way, what would she say, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin frowned.

"What _**ARE**_ _**YOU**_ doing, Sesshy?" she repeated sarcastically. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked.

"What does it look like?"

"Is that Kagura?"

"It is."

"Are you gonna give the painting to her?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru sat back and gazed at the painting. It was of Kagura when she had turned to look at him at the Garden Party. It was quite candid, but it was also a very good picture. As the saying goes, the candid ones are the best ones. "She's really, really pretty. Don't you think so, Sesshy?" she asked. This time Sesshomaru outwardly smirked.

"Yes, Rin. I do think so. I think she's beautiful."

"Do you tell her that a lot?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"No. I suppose I don't tell her enough." Then he thought back. "I don't think I've ever told her at all." He flinched when he felt his 10-year-old sister smack him in the head. He turned and glared at her. Rin was frowning down at him.

"Dummy! You should always tell your girlfriend you think she's pretty, even when she doesn't ask. Do you tell her you love her? I know you do. I can tell by the way you look at her. Even by how you stare at this painting," Rin said slyly. Sesshomaru sighed and looked back at the painting.

"No. I think she knows I do, though." He flinched again when Rin thumped him on the nose. Once again, he glared at her. "Rin..."

"Idiot! Do you know anything? You have to tell her!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru stared blankly at his younger sister. This was a 5th grader schooling him on love; albeit a 5th grader with a relatively high IQ, but a 5th grader nonetheless. And she appeared agitated with him. Rin never got mad at him. _**EVER**_. In her eyes, he was a saint. He could do no wrong. So why was she mad at him now? Was it because of Kagura?

"So you think I should tell her all those things? All the time?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, that really isn't your personality, is it? So, I guess you can just tell her at the really good moments; like when you're alone together. Those make it sweeter," Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"And how do you know so much about this?" he asked. Rin smiled and stood up. She kissed her brother on his cheek.

"I watch a lot of movies." Sesshomaru watched as she turned and skipped out. He shook his head. She really did watch a lot of movies.

* * *

Izayoi stood against the wall just outside of the living room where Rin and Sesshomaru had been. She had listened to their entire conversation with interest. Her daughter was far wiser than she knew in the love department. Maybe one day it would help her. Izayoi cringed.

_One day far, far down the line_, she thought. Then she sighed and looked inside the room, watching Sesshomaru continue his painting of Kagura. _Sesshomaru, what will we do with you_?


	24. Chapter 24: Screw That Noise

**Wind Dancer**

**Chapter 24: Screw That Noise**

**

* * *

**

Yura came to rehearsal two days before the final performance bearing gifts. She passed them out to Kagura, Sara, and Kikyo. They were matching shrugs, leotards, leggings, leg warmers, and skirts. She smiled happily as the others examined their brightly-colored gifts.

Kagura looked up and smiled at her. "Thanks, Yura. Why the gifts?" she asked.

"Just for being such great partners. I've had a lot of fun. Whether or not I make the company doesn't matter. I just had a lot of fun," Yura said shrugging and with a big grin on her face.

Sara looked up at her and nodded. "Where did you get such... vivid colors?"

"I had to special order them. They don't sell those types of colors in stores. Can you imagine one of the Deva sisters or Ari in something like that?" Yura whispered, watching the sisters walk out of the theatre with Ari.

"Yeah. Ari would look like a big yellow sun in this," Kikyo said in the most lifeless voice ever while she held up her shrug. All three girls looked at her.

"Was that a joke?" Kagura asked. Kikyo looked at them before turning towards the stereo. "Where are you going?"

"I fell like dancing some more." Kikyo glared at her. "Problem?" she asked. The other three shook her head.

Some contemporary music came on. Sara, Kagura, and Yura stood off to the side and watched Kikyo dance. In unison, they all sighed. Then Kagura noticed something. She raised an eyebrow at her new revelation.

"She doesn't make it look like work when she's dancing to regular music," she said quietly.

Sara held her head up straight. "You're right. It almost looks," she paused, "natural. She looks like she's having fun."

Yura clasped her hands together. "I have an idea!" Yura pulled out a CD and waved it in front of them. She went and put it in. Kikyo stopped dancing and watched Yura. Yura turned to a song. As it started to come on, all three girls rolled their eyes. It was kind of odd how the song actually had something to do dancing... sort of; even it was about drinking and forgetting what club you were in. "Come on!" Yura said happily.

"And do what?" Kagura asked.

"Just freestyle. Sara, since you dance first, you go." Yura nudged her first, starting the song over.

Sara walked forward. She waited a few counts, until the words started. She started doing what Yura asked of her. She just... danced. She did anything. It was not even really ballet. She just moved to the beat. Then she noticed Yura was out next to her, sort of following her. She had to smile at the girl's talent for imitating her movements.

Kagura watched them with Kikyo. Kikyo was watching them and moving her head, as if keeping count. Kagura looked back out at them.

"Come on, Kikyo!" Yura yelled. Sara waved to her friend. Kikyo sighed and followed. She fell into step between them. It was neat to see her do something other than ballet. Kagura did not know what to call what they were doing. It was a mix of everything she was told _**NOT**_ to do in ballet as well as ballet.

_Does that even make sense? If Toran saw this, she'd slaughter us_, she thought with a smirk. Then she ran forward and joined the fray.

* * *

By the time they were done, Kagura was exhausted. Ballet was not nearly as tiring as what she just did. She felt like she had been sprinting across the stage, not dancing. Granted, the song was maybe four minutes, but still. Yura walked over to her. Kagura glanced up at her with a smile.

"That was fun. I like the choreography better," she said.

Kagura laughed and stood up straight. "Yeah. We should totally dance to that. We'd definitely get into the company then." She did not notice Sara come up behind her.

"You know," Sara began, "that's not a bad idea, Onigumo." Sara looked around at the other two.

Kagura's eyes widened. "Sara, you can't be serious! Toran would kill us!" A smile crept across Kagura's face. "Okay."

"Somehow I thought you'd need a little bit more convincing," Sara said. Kagura shrugged and stood up.

"What's the worst that could happen? I don't make it? Please. I can get around not making it into the company. You in, Kikyo?" Kagura asked the quiet one. Kikyo was already looking through Yura's collection of music. "Well, I guess that's a yes. Why didn't we think of this sooner? This is genius."

* * *

Kagura did not walk in her apartment until around 3am that night. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more to do than go to sleep. But then she thought about what they had done. She sat down on the couch and smiled to herself. She would probably get kicked out of school for it and never get to work anywhere that had something to do with dance but...

_The look on Toran Deva's face will be etched in my mind forever_, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

She was rudely awakened by Hakudoshi noisily coming in the room the next morning. Kagura turned her head and glared at him. He was holding a bowl of cereal and chewing loudly, as if trying to get her to wake up.

"Don't look at me like that. This is the living room. It's free domain. I can do whatever I want. If you want to sleep, go to _**YOUR**_ room," he said snobbishly. Kagura rolled her eyes. "So your performance is tomorrow?"

"That is correct," Kagura moaned into the pillow below her head. "I'm pretty sure you'll like my performance." She looked up at him and winked. Hakudoshi raised a lavender eyebrow. Then she stood up. She ruffled his hair as he passed. He tried to evade her only to spill a little of his cereal. Kagura laughed and went to get a shower.

_I suppose I can go see Sesshomaru today. I don't exactly feel like going to school and rehearsal isn't until five_.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in the living room working on a drawing of the room when his mother walked in holding a vase of fresh flowers. She noticed what he was doing and raised an eyebrow.

"I never really noticed it before, but you draw an awful lot." She walked over to him and looked down. "You're pretty good. Ever thought about taking it up?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked up, his mouth hanging open slightly. "_Amazement_ is a wonderful look on you, Sessho."

"You are serious? I can be an... artist?" he asked.

Izayoi sat down next to him. "Sessho, you thought just because I was a dancer and because you held a mind-boggling aptitude for it that it was expected for you to take up the profession?" She received no answer, but the look on his face was enough of one for Izayoi. She nodded. "I would never want you to do anything you don't want to. I merely put you in dance and music classes as a child to keep you out of trouble. To a certain extent I suppose it worked."

"But what about..."

"Sessho, I don't want you to work for a living. I want you to wake up and do something you love. If you do something you love, you won't work a day in your life. That is what I did. It's what your father does. You see the joy your father gets from simply _**BEING**_ in the presence of an instrument; of being in the pit at the theatre. He hasn't worked since he first picked up his clarinet as a child." Izayoi moved some of Sesshomaru's hair from his face. "If you're meant to be an artist, then that is what you should do." Izayoi got up and left her eldest son alone with his drawing.

Sesshomaru stared at his drawing, pondering his mother's words. He was so lost in thought that he did not notice Kagura come up behind him and star examining his drawing. It was a good five minutes before either said anything.

Kagura leaned down to his ear. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Sesshomaru blinked at the sound of Kagura's voice in his ear, but that was as far as his reaction went. "My mother. She is a magnificent woman," he said truthfully.

Kagura could hear the admiration in his voice. She knew many people worshipped Izayoi Taiyo for different reasons, but no one admired her like her eldest son did. "I suppose she is."

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Kagura. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"The same could be asked of you, my good sir."

"Hmm." Sesshomaru grabbed his crutch and stood up. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

Kagura watched as Sesshomaru maneuvered around with a single crutch. One could say that he almost did not need it. The only reason he used it was because Izayoi would not have him putting anymore strain on his foot than necessary. Still, they made it downstairs to Sesshomaru's mini art gallery. There, he uncovered on painting for Kagura to see. Her eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "I'm going to put this one up for sell at the art museum's show. Just to see how my work is received," he said.

Kagura walked towards the painting. It was the painting of her at the Garden Party. "Won't they all know it's me?" she asked.

"And if they do?"

"Good point." Kagura picked it up. "This is really beautiful, Sesshomaru," she said quietly.

Sesshomaru watched as she stared at it with a look of admiration. "Thank you."

Kagura lowered the painting. "Oh! I have something to ask of you." She faced him, a devious glint in her eye. She saw that Sesshomaru's expression had changed as though he knew something was up.

"Why do I get the feeling this is something very, very naughty that you are thinking of?" he asked.

Kagura shrugged innocently. "I don't know what could give you that idea. But listen up..."

* * *

Yura came in the locker room, waving a CD around. Kikyo, Kagura, and Sara looked at her. "I've made the mix. I had a little help with some guys in the music department, so be sure to thank them." She looked at Kagura. "Do you have the way?" she asked.

"Of course. At first he was a little reluctant, but after some major persuasion, I got him to agree to it." Kagura looked at Sara. "You have the outfits?"

Sara pulled a bag out of her locker. "It wasn't easy finding this stuff and getting it altered on such short notice. Dropping names sure does help, though. Kikyo, you have an idea to distract the four drill sergeants?" she asked.

Kikyo nodded. "I have no problem with taking the blame if we get in trouble. It's not like they can do anything to me." She paused for a moment. Then she looked at Sara. "Sounds like they're coming. You should hide those clothes," she said.

Sara nodded and stuffed the clothes into her locker. She shut it just as Toran, Karan, Shunran, and Ari came around the corner. Yura stuffed the CD in her bag.

"Well, are you four ready for rehearsal? This is the final rehearsal before big show. There's a lot riding on this, so I need you to be _**PERFECT**_." Toran looked at Kagura. "Are we clear?"

"Yeah, sure," Kagura said.

Upstairs, Kagura looked out at the vast auditorium. She saw Sango sitting at the piano in the pit. Sango smiled and waved a bit. Kagura waved back discreetly. Then she stretched and tapped her slippers on the floor. Toran snapped to get everyone's attention. Kagura sighed and looked at her.

"I want this final performance _**PERFECT**_. I mean it. We will run through this _**WITHOUT**_ stopping. Even if you falter, don't stop. Onigumo, remember your arms. Katsura, remember your... feet. Asano, remember to soften your face. The audience doesn't need to know you're counting in your mind. Shikon, try to look like you're enjoying yourself. Ready?" Toran asked. The girls all nodded. "Positions. When the music starts, do your thing."

Kagura walked over to her spot. She got on her toes and raised her arms, craning her neck to seem elegant. The rest of the girls fell into position around her. Soon after, Sango started playing. Sara was the first to move, then Yura, then Kikyo. Finally, Kagura came down and followed the other three.

_This should be fun_, she thought as she began the dance properly.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the back again. He knew what the four girls were doing was only a front. They had absolutely no intentions of doing the _Pas de Quatre_. Kagura was supposed to give him a CD and he would take care of the rest. Her argument for the switch was quite rousing.

_"You want me to reach my full potential? Well, this is it. This is how I want to dance. This is how you can get me to come alive. We __**ALL**__ feel alive while dancing like this. Even Kikyo looks more relaxed and like she's actually enjoying herself. Please, Sessho. Do this for me; do it for us."_

After those words, Sesshomaru did not have the heart to refuse her. Plus, if anything could get Kikyo to dance with feeling, it must be good.

But as he watched the four do the _Pas de Quatre_, their execution was flawless. Even Yura did not falter. If they wanted to, they could still do the _Pas de Quatre_ and receive high scores. _What they're doing is so risky. But, I suppose if even Kikyo could be persuaded to rebel it must be damn good_, he thought.

* * *

The four finished in the exact position the started out in. Sango's music faded and it was silent. Kagura could stay on her toes for a very long time, but her arms were a different story. Standing in that position for almost five minutes was not enticing. She moved her eyes to see the four "drill sergeants." Finally, Ari motioned for them to move. Kagura dropped her arms immediately, breathing heavily.

"Your stamina weak, Onigumo?" Toran asked.

Kagura shook her head. "No. It's just hard to breathe when your arms have been stuck in the air for five minutes," she retorted.

Toran eyed her silently for a moment. Then she sighed and looked at the rest of them. "Ladies, that was immaculate. The girls and I couldn't have danced it better ourselves."

"Do you think you could replicate it tomorrow night?" Karan asked.

The four looked amongst one another. They all ended up looking at Kikyo. The stoic girl nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't we be able to? Our performance will be the best you've ever seen," she said dryly.

_It's amazing how she could say that without even smiling or sounding mischievous. I'm glad I didn't answer_, Kagura thought. _I would've been trying to contain giggles and it would've showed. Who knew Kikyo had a rebellious side_.

"So, do we have to run through it again?" Sara asked.

The older dancers looked among themselves. Toran shrugged and looked back out at the other four. "No. You're free to go. We don't want to tire you out before the big day tomorrow. One run-through is enough." She waved them off with her hand.

* * *

Sesshomaru was waiting for Kagura when she came back up the stairs. She seemed shocked to see him. "Why the face?" he asked.

"I didn't expect you to be here. That's all," Kagura said. She slowed her pace so that he could keep up with her. "Since you're here, here you go." She handed Sesshomaru the CD. "You're not going to get in trouble for doing this for us, will you? I'd hate to be responsible for you getting fired or something."

Sesshomaru shrugged as he looked at the CD. "Not at all. What can they do? I'm Sesshomaru Taiyo."

"Ah yes. You're practically a god. How could I forget?" Kagura said sarcastically. She thought she heard Sesshomaru chuckle low in his throat. "But seriously, were you here just to spy on us?" she asked.

"No. I had to drop off my painting. It'll be going on display tomorrow," Sesshomaru answered. He noticed the nervous look on Kagura's face. "You seem more anxious about a painting of you than breaking the rules with your performance."

Kagura shook her head. "Not at all. I just hope it's received well. That's all."

"Indeed."

They made it outside. Kagura turned and looked at Sesshomaru after eyeing her car. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow before my performance." She jumped up and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Then she hustled off in the opposite direction, leaving him standing there somewhat agape.

Sesshomaru sighed. _Why do I get the feeling she's still very angry with me_? he thought as he headed towards his own vehicle.

* * *

The next day was hectic for everyone. Kagura had dropped her brother and sister off with Kagome. Then she headed straight for the theatre. When she got there, she found that she was the last to arrive. She hurried to the dressing room and found the other three already dressed.

"What the hell? I thought everyone was supposed to be here at five. It's only a quarter til," she said with a shrug.

Yura stepped forward. "Well, we had to do a few extra things. Sara talked to the lighting people. Kikyo and I talked to Mr. Taiyo," she said.

Kagura looked around at them as she started to get dressed. "Mr. Taiyo? As in the conductor?" she asked. The three nodded. "What did you talk to him about?"

"We told him about what we're doing," Kikyo answered.

"And?"

"Believe it or not, he seemed absolutely fine with it. He thought it'd be a nice surprise," Yura replied with a smile.

Kagura nodded. _Well, it really doesn't surprise me. Mr. Taiyo is very flexible. A little insubordination doesn't sound like it'll bother him as long as it's entertaining_, she thought.

Once Kagura was dressed, she stepped out to see Toran and the others waiting for her. Toran smirked when she saw her pupil. Kagura nodded in her direction and took her place beside Yura.

"Ladies, today you will make us proud. A lot is riding on this," Toran cleared her throat, "including our reputations. Don't fail us." She turned and left with the other three following.

Kagura, Kikyo, Sara, and Yura looked at one another. Then they started climbing out of their costumes. Sara went to her locker and opened it up, pulling out the bag of clothes. They began to change quickly.

* * *

Upstairs, Sesshomaru made his way to the pit. He dropped off the CD with his father. He noticed Inutaisho smiling at him. "What?" he asked.

"You approve of this?" Inutaisho inquired.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Kagura made a good argument about why they should do this. After hearing it, I really couldn't deny her," he replied solemnly. "Why are you agreeing to it?"

Inutaisho shrugged. "I think it's a splendid idea, actually. Those girls thought outside the box. I like that. It shows initiative and innovation."

"You're getting soft."

"Maybe..."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the four found themselves waiting in the wings. They could hear the audience just outside the curtain. Yura gave a peak. She saw Toran and the others sitting in the front row. Taking a deep breath, she turned and looked back at the other three.

"Well? Where are they sitting?" Sara asked.

"Front row."

Kagura shrugged. "Try not to look at them if you get nervous."

"Yeah okay." Yura nodded and took a few deep breaths. She heard it growing quiet outside and turned her head. "OMG! They're starting! Sara, are you ready?" she asked.

"Relax, Yura. You're making me nervous." Sara stretched her arms. "Just don't miss your cue."

Everyone grew silent as she heard them being introduced. "Here we go," Kikyo murmured.

* * *

Up in one of the boxes, Sesshomaru looked down at the stage as the auditorium grew dark. His mother sat beside him. Sesshomaru chanced a glance over at her. She had no idea what was going to happen in a few moments. He wondered about her reaction to it.

"Sessho, if you don't tell me what's on your mind I'm afraid I'll have to beat it out of you with my heel," Izayoi said quietly.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not a thing. I was just wondering if you'll enjoy the shows tonight," he said.

Izayoi looked at him. She knew he was lying, but she smiled at him nonetheless. "Of course I'll enjoy them, darling. This is the ballet, after all." When he words were finished she saw Inutaisho look out at the orchestra. "Looks like it's finally starting."

_Hopefully this goes over well_, Sesshomaru thought with a deep breath as a low noise was heard. He looked over at Izayoi. Her face had scrunched up as she heard the music that was not supposed to be playing. _Well, she doesn't look happy_.

"Did someone turn a radio on?" she asked. She sat forward, looking down at the stage. "_Hello, hello baby_... What is..."

The curtain was pulled open and revealed the four. From their stance, one could not see their faces. Their hair was down, a major regulation error. They were also dressed in a peculiar way. Instead of the costume for the _Pas de Quatre_, they had on a black tank top, black shorts, rainbow arm sleeves and leg warmers, and their normal ballet shoes. It was most peculiar to Izayoi. Her face softened as she watched them start dancing once the beat dropped.

"Well this is definitely an interesting turn of events. Contemporary dance mixed with ballet. I like it." Izayoi smirked. "I bet the Deva sisters and Ari are absolutely blowing up right now. This is a pretty catchy song."

Sesshomaru discreetly let out a breath he had been holding. He watched Sara dance to stage left and watch as the others exited as the song changed. After Sara did her "variation," she seemingly reached in the curtains at the side and pulled Yura out as the music changed. Sesshomaru took a deep breath as Yura danced.

_After Yura should be Kikyo_, he thought.

* * *

Kagura watched Yura and Sara from the shadows. _"Poker Face." Kikyo's song definitely takes the cake. I wonder why she chose it_, she thought. She watched Kikyo walk out slowly. Yura and Sara fell back and rolled into sitting positions as Kikyo started dancing faster to the music.

"I bet Sesshomaru will _**LOVE**_ my song," Kagura said with a small giggle.

* * *

Izayoi could not help but laugh at Kikyo's choice of song. She looked over at Sesshomaru, who had started frowning a bit. "Interesting choice of song. Is she making fun of herself?" she said. Her only response was a low grunt. "Don't be such a grouch. Look at her. She's dancing like she really means it. This is damn near flawless from all the girls and we still haven't seen Kagura."

"I have trouble believing Kikyo can get excited about her dancing, but this is amazing," Sesshomaru mumbled as the song switched. "_Bad Romance_. Oddly appropriate."

"Now I think Kagura is making fun of you," Izayoi said.

"Perhaps."

* * *

Kagura had to admit that dancing alone felt strange. Sure, the other three were on the stage with her, but they were behind her, watching as she did her thing. She felt bare on the stage with no one around her. It was one thing to rehearse, but it was another to perform. Once her song was over after two minutes, she fell back after a few turns. The other three caught her and the song switched.

"Final song ladies," Kagura whispered as she was in their arms. They nodded discreetly and lifted her again.

* * *

Toran had been watching in utter shock. The girls seemed happy as they danced. Toran looked over at her boss, Koyuki Asano. The woman was bobbing her head to the music with a smile on her face. Toran released some of the tension in her body and looked back up at the stage.

_"Just Dance," eh? I bet they think this is really funny. Wait til I get my hands on them_, she thought angrily.

* * *

The quartet danced for the whole song of "Just Dance." They eventually finished in the position they were meant to finish in originally. Applause erupted around the auditorium much to their surprise. Then the curtain closed. Behind it, they separated and looked at one another.

"I guess they liked it," Kagura said. They lined up together and joined hands as the curtain opened again. "Take a bow, ladies."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Kagura and the others soaked in the applause. They all looked happy with their accomplishment. _I just wonder about the consequences now_, he thought. His eyes traveled to Toran Deva. The woman was sulking. _I don't think Toran liked it very much_.

"That was wonderful, Sessho. A great take on the _Pas de Quatre_. I wonder if Toran and the others made that up," Izayoi said. She noticed Sesshomaru shaking his head. "No?"

"Those four changed the routine themselves. The Deva sisters and Ari had no idea what was going to happen. Father was in on it obviously. He thought it was a splendid idea," Sesshomaru said.

Izayoi clasped her hands together. "Great choreography from those girls. I'm sure Koyuki would love to take them. All four of them." She watched the girls trot off the stage together. "Yes, I think I'm going to have to talk to Koyuki about such talent."

* * *

Backstage, Yura jumped up in giggles. "I don't care if we get in trouble. The look on Toran's face when she saw what we were doing was worth it."

Sara nodded. "Definitely worth it if not for the looks on their faces when we started dancing to _Telephone_. I thought Karan was going to come up to the stage herself before Ari grabbed her."

They all paused when they heard a snickering noise. Kagura and Sara turned to look at Kikyo. Yura was already watching her. Kikyo was leaning against the wall, snickering. Finally, she started laughing in earnest. Her dance partners looked amongst themselves in shock and amusement.

"Kikyo?" Sara asked.

Kikyo looked around at them, a smile on her face. "That was really fun. I've never had so much fun dancing." She continued laughing. Yura and Sara joined in.

Kagura just watched them for a moment. _Well, I guess she isn't that icy after all_.

* * *

**AN: *drops to knees and grovels* I am SO SORRY for such a delay. If you wanted to know what I thinking while the girls danced, Sara danced to "Boom Boom Pow," Yura danced to "Imma Be," Kikyo danced to "Poker Face," and Kagura danced to "Bad Romance." Yeah, I like Lady Gaga and the BEP.**


End file.
